Guardian de mi corazon
by Alinita28
Summary: Bella es atacada una noche de abril que la deja en coma, cuando despierta descubre que está embarazada, 14 meses después su familia se muda a Forks en donde un vampiro se sorprende al verla y con un bebe en brazos REEDITAND
1. Prologo

**Guardián de mi corazón**

**Hola a todos he decidido reeditar esta historia porque jejeje hasta yo misma me di de cuenta que ahí veces en la que se confunde las personas… además iré reeditando uno por uno así que cuando llegue al capitulo 28 subiré además el capítulo 29… espero q no se molesten por tardar tanto en actualizar pero la uni es terrorífica T.T**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos**

**Prologo: Memory last**

**Pov Bella**

Alguien me dijo alguna vez que la mitad de nuestra vidas la pasamos felices y que la otra mitad es tristeza, que el amor era algo que había de encontrarse por sí solo, que siempre debemos sacrificarnos por los demás, la verdad es que desde hace seis meses atrás mi vida no tenía sentido alguno, desde aquel día de Abril en el que me encontraron en mi habitación, pues alguien había drenado casi toda la sangre que había en mi cuerpo, dejándome al borde de la muerte, pero creo que mis ganas de vivir fueron más grandes ya que sobreviví… aun cuando los doctores daban por seguro que moriría.

Pero si creía que mi vida iba a ser tan tranquila después de ese incidente estuve muy equivocada. El día en que desperté – después que logre ganarle a la muerte – mi doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo ósea Embaraza y de no sé quién, porque hasta esa noche hace seis meses yo nunca había tenido novio alguno, ni siquiera había besado a nadie, y de repente, de la nada, me dicen que estoy EMBARAZA. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí.

**Flash Back**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, odio mi nombre, así que todos me dicen Bella, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo apenas tenía algunos meses de nacida, mi madre, Renée como yo la llamo, me llevo a vivir con ella a Phoenix, pues decía que Forks – el lugar en donde había vivido antes la asfixiaba – viví durante 15 años con ella, pero iba de vez en cuando a visitar a mi papá en Forks, hasta hace un años atrás que mis padres decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad. Mi padre se vino a vivir con nosotras a Phoenix, no voy a negar que estaba feliz, pues mi familia al fin volvía a unirse, el día de mi cumpleaños, por primera vez en 16 años estaba celebrándolo con Renée y Charlie, juntos como una familia, la navidad y el año nuevo fue lo mejor de todo, estaba feliz por tener a mi familia nuevamente reunida, pero no todo fue felicidad.

Él 6 de Abril de 2004, mis padres habían salido en una cita, y yo me había quedado en casa, casualmente ese día sentía que alguien me estaba vigilando, pero no me sentía incómoda en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera asustada, simplemente intrigada, de quién era la persona que me estaba vigilando y por qué era que lo estaba haciendo. A las diez de la noche subí a mi recamara a descansar, mis padres no iban a llegar hasta más tarde y no pensaba esperarlos despierta.

Ese fue mi primer error, pues en cuanto cruce la puerta sentí unos brazos fríos rodear mi cintura y atraerme hacia un pared dura y fría, quería saber quién era aquella persona que me tenía sujetada, si es que era una persona, lo próximo que sentí fue como algo filoso penetraba mi cuello, trate de luchar pero no podía, sea lo que sea que me tenía sujeta era mucho más fuerte que yo, perdí la conciencia lentamente, pero antes de hacerlo sentí que algo me levantaba y me dejaba en mi cama.

- Perdóname – esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de dejarme caer en la profunda oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en aquella oscuridad, lo único que podía sentir era mi cuerpo en llamas, era un dolor insoportable, quería que alguien apagara aquel fuego, pero nadie lo hacía, hasta que aquel suplicio fue disminuyendo, hasta tal punto en que se extinguió por completo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y noté que me encontraba en una habitación de color blanca, con cortinas color crema, el olor a fármacos y desinfectante llego a mí, sabía donde estaba, un hospital, mi segundo hogar desde que tengo conocimiento, piso este lugar mínimo cinco o seis veces cada semana, suspire resignada, siempre sin importar lo que pasara terminaría en un hospital.

- Bella ya despertaste – mire a mi derecha y vi a mis padres que estaban a mi lado, tenían grande ojeras y en sus rostros se mostraba el cansancio.

- ¿Qué me paso? – mi voz sonaba apenas en un susurro.

- Cariño te encontramos en tu cama – empezó a hablar mi padre con tristeza y furia reflejada en sus ojos - al borde de la muerte alguien encontró a la casa y no sé cómo demonios te dreno toda la sangre y te... te.

-¿Me… qué? – pregunté preocupada, entonces mi madre empezó a llorar, solo una palabra me vino a la mente, ese ser me había **violado** – acaso fui… ¿violada?.

- Lo siento cariño pero es lo que creemos – respondió mi madre aun llorando.

Sé que debía llorar, que debía estar histérica, querer atentar contra mi vida, pero simplemente no me sentía de esa manera, simplemente me sentí vacía. Mis padres me contaron todo, había estado en coma durante tres semanas, en la que me tenían que hacer constante trasfusiones de sangre, pues al parecer aquel ser me había drenado casi toda la sangre. Si fuera posible pensaría que fue un vampiro, me estaban informando sobre todo lo que me había pasado, cuando el Dr. Thompson entro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Isabella? – me preguntó, odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo.

- Me siento cansada y con mucha, mucha hambre – mi estómago empezó a gruñir en afirmación a eso – jejejeje lo ve.

- Si ya veo… Esto… Isabella me llegaron unos exámenes que pedí ayer y bueno – el hombre se veía tenso y serio, eso no me agradó.

- ¿Le sucede algo a mi hija Alexander? – preguntó mi madre preocupada.

- Bella lo que te voy a decir no sé cómo lo vas a tomar – me explicó con seriedad y tristeza – tengo una hija de tu edad y sé que esto no va a ser nada fácil para ti.

- Ya dígame que pasa – quería que me dijera que era lo que tenía ahora.

- Estas Embarazada.

Esas dos palabras me dolieron bastante, más que enterarme que fui violada y casi asesinada, tan solo tenía 16 años y ya estaba embarazada, no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer, el doctor Thompson me dio dos soluciones: el aborto ya que aún no tenía mucho tiempo de embarazo o darlo en adopción, la primera la rechace en el instante en que me la dijo, yo no soy nadie para matar a un ser viviente y menos un bebe que no tiene la culpa de lo que ese ser me hizo, así que solo me quedaba una sola cosa: la adopción, decidí que eso era lo mejor, yo soy prácticamente una niña no sabría cuidar a un bebe, aunque mis padres me ayudaran, lo mejor sería darlo en adopción para que tuviera una verdadera familia.

Los primeros meses fueron horribles debo decir que las náuseas matutinas no me mataban de pura casualidad. Los antojos eran lo peor, despertaba a mi padre a las dos o tres de la mañana para que me trajera algún aperitivo, lo que más lo mandaba a comprar era pepinillos con chocolate, aunque a mi padre le causaba asco, a mí la verdad me encantaban. Hubo noches en la que mi padre recorrió todo Phoenix buscando lo que le pedía, nunca se quejaba, yo sabía que no le agrada mucho que lo enviáramos a comprar comida, mi madre me dijo que cuando yo estaba en su vientre también fue lo mismo así que siempre le decía a mi padre que ya debía de estar acostumbrado.

Cuando tenía cinco meses ya no podía ver mis pies, tenía la panza enorme y no voy a negar que lloraba bastante al verme al espejo, antes no era amante de nada que tuviera que ver con mi figura, pero con el embarazo apenas y me podía mover de la cama. Mi madre al ver esto me empezó a dar clases de bordado para pasar el tiempo, aunque me picaba muchas veces con la aguja… cuando le agarre la técnica no volví a picarme, me la pasaba bordando una manta, al principio, la hacía para mí pero luego empecé a hacerlo para la cosa que tenía en mi vientre. No puedo negarlo (que) me empezaba a encariñar con aquel ser que se encontraba en mi cuerpo, cuando estaba triste y lloraba sentía unas pataditas de aquel pequeño ser como diciéndome que siempre estaba ahí. Lo que odiaba era las transfusiones que me tenía que hacer cada dos semanas, pues mi cuerpo no producía la sangre suficiente, algo que los doctores no entendían.

Me levanté aquel viernes 10 de septiembre un poco tarde, pues la noche anterior me había quedado a terminar de tejer la pequeña manta que le estaba haciendo a mi bebe… ¿esperen mi bebé?, vamos Bella recuerda, lo darás en adopción no te encariñes – me dijo mi conciencia, ella tenía razón, ya me estaba encariñando con el bebé, y eso no podía ser posible, yo ya había tomado una decisión así que no podía dar marcha a atrás, quite las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo y al hacerlo, vi que mis mantas estaban de color roja.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ayuda! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, algo iba mal ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo a mi bebé?

Mis padres llegaron en menos de un minuto a mi cuarto, yo estaba llorando y cuando vieron que estaba sangrando, mi padre corrió a mi lado y me ayudo a levantarme, para llevarme al hospital. Estaba aterrada y asustada. No quería que nada le pasara a mi bebé. No quería perderlo. No quería quedarme sin la única cosa que le daba sentido a mi vida.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y aquí me encuentro, tratando de traer al mundo una nueva vida, pero había un pequeño problema; estaba aterrada de perder a mi bebé o que naciera enfermo, eso me asustaba, pero igual hacia lo que el doctor me pedía, mi madre y mi padre – bueno Charlie estaba desmayado en el suelo desde hace unos cinco minutos atrás -, mi madre me tomaba de la mano con fuerza para que pujara con fuerza, pero sentía que las fuerzas se me acaban.

- Vamos Bella una vez más – me dijo el doctor Thompson entre mis piernas – puedo ver la cabeza y vaya que tiene cabello.

- No es tiempo de bromas Dr. Thompson, ¡Duele! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tienes razón vamos una vez más.- me animó el doctor.

- ¡Duele!- repetí.

- Lo sé hija pero tú puedes, una vez más – me animó mi madre, claro ella no es la que está trayendo a un hijo al mundo.

Puje con fuerza, con el último aliento que me quedaba, entonces escuché el sonido más bello de todos, un fuerte llanto, que podía dejar a cualquiera sordo, pero a mí me lleno de felicidad. Me levante como puede y vi a una enfermera que tenía a mi bebe en brazos. Quería cargarlo, tenerlo en mis brazos, pero justo en ese momento entro la mujer del orfanato para niños. Me asusté. ¿Acaso se pensaba llevar a mi bebé?, No, no eso no se lo iba a permitir.

- Démelo, lo quiero cargar – rogué.

- Bella ya se lo van a llevar – me dijo mi madre con tristeza.

- No, no, mamá por favor no dejes que se lo lleven, por favor – la miré con desesperación no quería que me quitaran a mi bebé.

- Pero Bella… tú…

- Yo nada, quiero a mi bebé, no lo daré en adopción, lo quiero ahora – exigí. Estiré mis brazos hacia la enfermera, la cual me vio y luego vio a mi madre.

- Ella es su madre – mi madre elevó los hombros y miró a la mujer de servicio sociales – Entréguele a su bebé – si antes amaba a mi madre ahora la idolatraba.

La enfermera se acercó con mi bebé, el cual estaba envuelto con la misma manta de color crema que yo le había tejido. Al tomar mi bebé por primera vez (y yo) lo acurruque en mi regazo. Mi pequeña era hermosa, realmente hermosa, una pequeña cabeza redonda cubierta con unos rizos de color cobrizo a mi parecer, su piel era de color pálida similar a la de mi familia, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Era tan hermosa, tan bella, tan mía… justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más hermosa, sus ojos se abrieron revelando unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Ella era mía, era mi niña, mi bebé. Me llevaron a mi habitación, a mi bebita la llevaron a revisar pues como había nacida prematura temían que algunos de sus órganos no se hubiera desarrollado a la perfección, pero yo tenía la plena confianza de que ella estaba sana, que todo en ella era perfecto.

Casi al mediodía mi padre al fin reaccionó, aunque el pobre casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que no pensaba dar a su nieta en adopción que se quedaría conmigo, aunque no le agradaba la idea no iba a permitir que me quitaran a mi niña, que por cierto aun no decidía su nombre.

- Mamá ¿Qué nombre crees que sea el adecuado para mi bebé? – le pregunte a mi madre quien me estaba dando de comer pues sentía mi cuerpo agotado.

- No lo sé ¿Qué tal María o Eugenia? – propuso mi madre, ninguno de esos nombre me agradó.

- ¿Qué tal Elizabeth? – propuso mi padre entrando al cuarto con unos globos que decían _"Para la nueva madre"_

- No, son muy comunes – dije yo pensativa, quería que mi hija tuviera un nombre único, ya que sentía que ella era única.

Estuvimos discutiendo nombres para mi bebé durante media hora y aún no habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo, justo en ese momento entro una enfermera con mi bebé en brazos. Quise levantarme y correr a tomar a mi bebé, pero sabía que eso no era conveniente, la mujer se acercó y me dio a mi bebé al cual abracé y atraje a mi pecho, ella pareció reconocerme pues se acurrucó mucho más a mi pecho.

- ¿Cómo está mi nieta? – le preguntó mi madre al Dr. Thompson que había entrado detrás de la enfermera.

- La verdad… es que esa pequeñita es especial – dijo el hombre sonriendo, aunque yo ya sabía que mi bebe era especial.

- ¿A qué se refiere con especial? – preguntó esta vez mi padre.

- Pues está más sana que un caballo, sus órganos estaban desarrollados a la perfección, no tiene ningún rastro de ser prematura, es más, si no fuera porque yo mismo leí los análisis de cuánto tiempo tenia Bella, juraría que en vez de seis meses tenia los nueve meses cumplido al momento de dar a luz. - explicó el doctor

Ellos siguieron hablando pero yo centre toda mi atención en mi pequeño ángel que estaba mirándome a los ojos, era extraño pero me sentía conectada a ella y no era como una madre e hija, sino algo mucho más fuerte, algo en ella me hacía pensar en el ser que me cambio la vida, no lo odiaba, eso sería imposible, por dos razones; la primera, me dio a mi pequeña niña y la segunda, algo en lo más profundo de mi corazón me decía que no lo odiara, que jamás debía de hacerlo, y por eso es que no lo podía odiar, además como odiar a alguien que me dio un regalo tan bello y maravilloso como lo es mi hija…

- Reneesme – hablé en voz alta llamando la atención de todos – así se llamará: Reneesme Carlie Swan.


	2. Primer Encuentro

Hola aquí te mando el capítulo dos ya sabes anotaciones mías en azul, las correcciones en rojo y palabras que creo que sobran entre paréntesis y tachadas.

¡Saludos!

**Guardián de mi corazón**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos**

**Cap. 1: Primer encuentro**

Han pasado ocho meses desde que mi nena nació, mi vida realmente ha cambiado mucho en estos ocho meses, ni que decir la de mi familia, como había sospechado ser madre no era algo muy fácil que digamos, pero con Nessie – como llamaban mis padres a mi hija – eso no era algo totalmente diferente. Jamás tuve que levantarme en la madrugada a darle de comer pues ella dormía toda la noche completa. Aunque sus hábitos alimenticios era diferentes. Jamás llegó a probar la leche en polvo para bebes, siempre que intentaba dársela de comer hacia muecas de asco, se veía tan dulce. Luego de un mes tratando de hacer que tomara aquella leche nos rendimos, y como siempre ella sonreía. A los dos meses de nacida me di cuenta que ella se alimenta de sangre humana, aunque la única que ha probado hasta ahora es la mía. Sé que muchas personas se aterrarían de que una bebe se alimentara de sangre humana, pero yo no podía. Nessie era mi hija y si tuviera que darle toda mi sangre para que ella sobreviviera así lo haría. Jamás me asustaría de ella, ni la rechazaría,

Me dio un susto de muerte cuando fuimos a su primera revisión pues me mostró sus pensamiento en el hospital, afortunadamente supe esconder mi sorpresa de todos.

Ahora nos estamos mudando a Forks pues a mi padre le dieron un nuevo trabajo como el jefe de policía de Forks, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Mi madre acepto volver a Forks!, es más ella fue la primera en decir que nos fuéramos a vivir a Forks, algo que nos cayó por sorpresa a mi padre y a mí. Pero entonces nos dijo la razones por la cual quería irse al pueblo del que uno vez huyó, quería que Nessie creciera en un lugar limpio y puro. La verdad es que me encantó la idea, pero no el hecho de volver a Forks. Jamás me había gustado, es tan verde y húmedo que me deprime, pero todo sea por mi pequeña hija. Mi niña, mi nena, sé que ella es diferente, que no es un humano normal, y vuelvo a mi teoría de que su padre no era un ser humano ordinario, ¿Por qué pienso eso?, pues sencillamente un bebé normal nunca se alimentaria de sangre humana y mucho menos haría que sus pequeños dientes aparecieran y desaparecían cuando terminaba de alimentarse de la sangre de su madre.

Le había impuesto reglas a Nessie, entre ellas que jamás mostrara sus pensamientos a otros que no fuera yo y que solo podía alimentarse de mi sangre, algo que ella entendió muy bien.

Estábamos camino a Forks, luego de varias horas en el aire por tomar el avión y la avioneta. Nessie estuvo feliz, pues fue la primera vez que volaba. El auto avanzaba en la carretera hacia Forks, íbamos en un SUV Porsche que mi madre se ganó en un concurso en el supermercado hace pocas horas, así como lo leen pocas horas, pues cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles Nessie empezó a llorar ya que necesitaba un cambio de pañal urgente y como de costumbre a mi madre se le olvido empacar los pañales de mi hija, tuvimos que ir a un supermercado en donde se estaba haciendo una rifa: en uno de los paquetes de pañales habían escondido una tarjeta dorada y el premio por esa tarjeta era el SUV Porsche negro en el que estábamos viajando.

"_Mami" _me llamo Nessie colocando sus manitas en mi cuello.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – le susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella me escuchará.

"_¿Qué me dará abuelita Renée a cambio por el auto nuevo?"_ sonreí mi hija era única realmente

- Déjame preguntarle ¿Si? – mi nenita asintió – mamá y dime ¿Qué le darás a Nessie por ganar este auto?, Que no se te olvide que fue por ella que te ganaste este auto - le pregunte a mi madre que iba con una sonrisa de par en par.

- Aun no lo sé… déjame pensarlo pero será algo genial – respondió mi madre mirando por el retrovisor.

"_Quiero un perrito de mascota"_ Nessie me mostró la imagen de un perro Husky Siberiano gris que había visto en la televisión.

- ¿Por qué no le compras una mascota? – propuse.

- Un perro o si un san Bernardo, son tal lindo y mullidos, son perfectos para Nessie.

"_No quiero a Beethoven mami"_ hizo un puchero y me mostró la imagen del Beethoven _"Quiero a Demonio"_

- Mamá, ¿por qué no Husky Siberiano? – vi como mi madre levantaba la ceja – ¿Recuerdas esa peli que vimos hace unos días llamada Fríos de Perros, en donde aparecía un Husky Siberianos de color blanco con negro y ojos azules?, ¿Recuerdas que Nessie no paraba de brincar de la felicidad?, ¿Por qué no le regalas un perro como ese?

- Seria muy buena idea, ¿Qué piensas cariño? – le pregunto a mi padre el cual solo asintió – muy bien le regalare un perrito.

Nessie brincó en mis brazos contenta, amaba ver a mi hija feliz, pero por alguna razón algo me impedía ser feliz completamente, tenía a mi familia, a mi hija, pero aun así sentía que algo me hacía falta, lleve mi mano derecha a mi cuello en donde tenía aquella extraña marca en forma de media luna, siempre que la tocaba los recuerdos que aquella noche venían a mí, y la voz de aquella persona también.

"_¿Te sientes bien mami?_" me preguntó Nessie yo solo le sonreí pero seguí pensativa.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar. Miré la antigua casa en la que mis padres habían vivido, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Que íbamos a regresar y ahora como una familia, me sentí extraña, algo me decía que ese lugar iba a cambiar no solo mi vida sino también la de Nessie y el resto de mi familia.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Otra cosa que odio a parte de la lluvia es llegar a un colegio nuevo, en donde seré la chica nueva, o sea seré el centro de atención, ya que detesto, odio el ser el centro de atención y ahora estoy aquí a punto de entrar a lo que será mi nueva escuela en donde seré el centro de atención. Es decir, soy la hija del nuevo jefe de policía todos sabían de nuestra llegada, y no solo eso, lo peor es que debía separarme por primera vez en ocho meses de mi nena para ir a clases, en Phoenix, llevaba a Nessie conmigo al colegio pero aquí no podía hacerlo, no porque me lo tenían prohibido, sino que no quería llamar más la atención.

- Bella se te hace tarde ya baja a desayunar – me llamó mi madre.

- Ya voy – le respondí – bueno señorita Nessie ahora tú y yo hablaremos ¿ok?– miré a mi hija que estaba en su cuna.

La tomé en mis brazos, me senté en la mecedora y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

- Promete que no usarás tus poderes con la abuela ¿Si? – La miré y ella me dedicó una sonrisa – y nada de morderla – mi niña frunció el ceño – Nessie si haces eso empezará a sospechar y sabes que no podemos permitir eso.

Posó sus manos en mi rostro.

"¿_Y a ti mami?"_ me preguntó.

- Claro que a mi si…. Cuando regrese de la escuela puedes hacerlo.

"¿_Puedo ir contigo mami?"_

- No cariño, tienes que quedarte en casa – hizo un puchero muy tierno pero no me ablandé ante ese gesto.

"_Ta bien, pero si abuelita intenta darme una de sus raras comida lloraré todo el día"_

- Jajajaja está bien – besé su frente – ahora es hora de bajar, pórtate bien ¿Si?

"_Sip, ¿mami?"_

- Dime.

"_Te quiero muchochote"_

- Yo igual mi niña.

Luego de despedirme de mí hija y mi madre subí al SUV Porsche de mi madre el cual usaría de ahora en adelante, claro era un auto muy lindo pero muy ostentoso para mi gusto, pero ya que, mejor ya no me quejo. Llegué al colegio, muchos de los autos que estaban ahí era muy viejos, pero uno de ellos llamó mi atención un Volvo Plateado, no sé por qué pero mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que sentía que se iba a salir de mi pecho, aparqué mi auto al lado del Volvo, cuando bajé sentí todas las miradas puestas en mí, pero las ignoré.

Me dirigí a la oficina principal, una vez ahí la señora Coper me entregó mi horario, el comprobante para que los profesores lo firmaran y el mapa del colegio – el cual memorice para no tener que sacarlo – como ya dije odiaba ser la nueva del colegio, pues no conocía a nadie, aunque igual no me interesaba conocer a nadie, solo me quedaba un año y medio en este lugar así que no haría ninguna amistad innecesaria.

Mi primera clase fue un tanto extraña, calculo era la que peor se me daba, pero no fue eso por la que era extraña sino porque sentía la mirada de alguien puesta en mí.

- ¿Tu eres Isabella Swan verdad? – me preguntó una chica muy parlanchina, la cual no me cayó mal.

- Bella – corregí – y si soy yo.

- Soy Jessica espero que seamos amiga – dijo la chica con una sonrisa (la cual) que me pareció falsa.

- Aja si – respondí.

Estuvo durante toda y cuando digo toda es **toda** la clase, hablando sobre Forks, sobre los lugares turísticos – los cuales no son muchos – las pocas – o casi ninguna tienda de ropa –, nada de lo que decía realmente me llamó la atención, hasta que mencionó la Push, ese lugar si lo recordaba pues había venido desde niña a Forks y la Push, era el único lugar que realmente me interesaba, además de que ahí vivía mi mejor amigo Jake, al cual aún no había visto.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al fin la hora del Almuerzo. Jessica me invito a sentarme con ella, ya que quería lucir a su nueva adquisición, ya que si de algo estaba segura es que solo lo hacía para que todos la miraran, odiaba a las personas hipócritas, las cuales solo se valían de otras para ser alguien, igual me senté con ellos pues no quería sentarme sola, aunque eso era mejor que sentarme con esta chica.

Lo peor fue que fui el blanco de tres chicos que me preguntaban hasta la talla de brasier que usaba, ¿es que los chicos de ahora no pueden ser más discreto?, o sea a ellos que le importa la talla de brasier que uso, ¡ni que se lo fueran a poner!, no soportaría ni cinco minutos más en este lugar, traté de distraerme viendo la cafetería, pero nada llamó mi atención. Hasta que los vi, en una esquina de la cafetería, en una mesa había cinco chicos. Aquel grupo estaba compuesto por dos chicas tan iguales y tan diferente la una de la otra, una despampánante rubia y una chica de cabello corto el cual apuntaba a todas las direcciones posibles, y tres chicos, cada uno más diferente que el otro, el más grande era de cabello negro rizado tan musculoso que parecía luchado de pesa o jugador de rugby, el otro era rubio y alto no tan musculoso como el anterior y por ultimo un chico que me robo el aliento, su cabello era de color cobrizo menos musculoso que los (otros) anteriores, sus ojos eran dorados como el resto de aquellos chicos, con ojeras como si no hubieran dormido, pero lo que realmente me llamo la atención fue que… este chico era igual a Nessie… imposible…

Otra cosa que me llamó atención fue que ellos me estaban mirando a mí como si hubieran visto a un fantasma, desde sorpresa hasta horror, puede apreciar en las caras de cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Pero que raros son! – pensé en voz alta.

- ¿Quiénes? – Me preguntó el tal Mike, siguió mi mirada hasta la mesa de aquella personas extrañas – o ellos, son los Cullen de por si son extraños.

- ¿Los Cullen? – aparté la mirada y observé a Mike.

- Si los hijos del Doctor Cullen y su esposa – mostrándome una sonrisa coqueta… que patético.

- A mí la verdad no me parecen hermanos, no son para nada parecidos – comenté al ver que en verdad no tenían nada familiar, a excepción de su palidez y sus ojeras de color malva.

- Si es que todos son adoptivos – habló Jessica – según se dice la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos y los adopto, a los cinco.

- Ya veo – volví a mirar hacia la mesa de los Cullen, ¿es mi imaginación o me siguen viendo con las mismas expresión?

- Rosalie y Jasper Hale son los sobrinos de la mujer del señor Cullen, y los otros tres son Emmett, Edward y Alice – volvió a hablar Jessica – nunca han hablado con nadie desde que se mudaron desde Alaska, solo hablan entre ellos, además tienen relaciones entre ellos.

- Perdón ¿Qué? – eso sí que me sorprendió.

- Si Rosalie y Emmett son novios al igual que Jasper y Alice… el único soltero y el cual creo que no está interesado en las chicas es Edward – Mike parecía tener cierta rivalidad con aquel de nombre Edward.

- ¿Quién es quién?_ pregunté

- Los Rubios son Rosalie y Jasper, El grandote es Emmett, la chica de cabello corto es Alice y el de cabello de color raro es Edward – me informo Eric

- Ya veo_ contesté

El timbre al fin – gracias a dios – sonó, salí de la cafetería aun sintiendo la mirada de esos chicos puesta en mí, ¡estaba volviéndome loca!, ¿por qué esos chicos estarían pendiente de mí?, ni que los conociera o algo por el estilo.

Mi próxima clase era Biología, una de las materias que mejor se me daba, entré y una vez que el profesor firmó mi comprobante, buscó un puesto disponible.

- Vamos a ver señorita Swan ¿con quién se sentara…? su puesto será al lado del señor Cullen – dijo señalando hacia el puesto que quedaba al lado de la ventana en la primera fila.

Caminé hacia mi puesto sin fijarme en la persona que lo ocupaba, no era que no estaba interesada en saber quién era mi compañero, sino que me sentía nervioso y feliz, ni yo misma sabia el porqué, pero cuando escuche el apellido de aquel chico de cabello cobrizo y vi que era mi compañero, sentí mi corazón latir acelerarse, me senté en mi puesto y puse mi vista en la pizarra, no tenía el valor de enfrentar a mi compañero. Algo no sé cómo explicarlo pero mi cabeza me decía que no lo mirara que ni siquiera lo viera, pero otra parte de mí, mi corazón me decía que lo viera que hablara con él, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer, además estaba el hecho de que podía sentir la mirada de ese chico puesta en mí.

- Disculpa – aquella voz aterciopelada me hizo estremecer, miré a mi compañero de puesto.

- S-Si – estaba nerviosa y de verdad no sabía por qué.

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – parecía avergonzado de preguntarme

- Esto… pues… no… no… que yo sepa

- Sí, creo que te confundí con otra persona – puede ver el dolor y la tristeza en su mirada

- Aunque si has ido a Phoenix de seguro nos hemos visto

- Vivía en Phoenix – esta vez sí que parecía esperanzado y feliz, ¿Este chico sufría de Bipolaridad o qué?

- La mayor parte de mi vida viví allí.

Edward y yo estuvimos hablando la mayor parte de la clase de Biología, gracias a que había visto aquella clase con anterioridad no tenía problema, además hablar con él era más interesante que la clase de Biología, me dio la impresión que siempre que me miraba sonreía. Fue raro, pero me sentía a gusto con él. Algo que desde aquel incidente no sucedió, le tuve temor a todos los hombres, aunque jamás lo demostraba, no podía estar con un chico sin que lo ocurrido aquel día me atormentara, es cierto que estaba inconsciente pero aquel temor mi cuerpo lo sentía, la clase para mi desgracia termino muy pronto así que me puse a recoger mis cosas.

- Bueno adiós Edward nos veremos mañana – le dije cuando me levanté de mi puesto.

- Bella – me tomó del brazo – perdóname.

- ¿Eh? – creo que estaba en shock por tres razones

1) Su tacto era helado, como si hubiera estado en un congelador.

2) Por las extrañas descargas eléctricas que sentía.

3) Porque me estaba pidiendo perdón, sin razón aparente.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón? – le pregunté confundida y nerviosa.

- Solo dime que me perdonas, por favor – su mirada era suplicante y triste.

- Edward – tomé su mano la cual aún estaba en mi brazo – no hay ninguna razón por la cual deba disculparte y en dado caso que la haya, te perdono – le sonreí.

- Gracias Bella, en verdad muchísimas gracias – me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me quitó el aliento – no vemos mañana – me dio un beso en la frente en se marchó.

Estaba estática, ese beso aunque solo fue en la frente me hizo tocar el cielo, sentí mis mejillas que estaban ardiendo como si me estuvieran en llamas, estaba segura que mi rostro se puso tan rojo como un jitomate, me faltaba el aliento y mi corazón latía como si estuviera en una maratón, tuve que apoyarme en la mesa ya que mis piernas estaban temblando de la emoción y no quería caer al suelo, no sé qué era lo que me pasaba con Edward Cullen, pero la verdad es que no me sentí incomoda ni asustada, como me pasaba con otros chicos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al fin las clases habían finalizado lo que significa una sola cosa, podía irme a casa a ver a mi hija, ya la extrañaba, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con ella, entregué mi comprobante de asistencia en la Oficina principal y me encaminé al aparcamiento, aun pensaba en lo que había pasado con Edward, ese beso, bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar beso, fue extraño era como si ya antes aquellos labios me hubieran tocado, pero eso era imposible, pues esta era la primera vez que veía a Edward en mi vida. Pero entonces ¿Por qué me sentía así?, ¿Por qué sentía que ya había visto a Edward antes?, ¿Por qué mi corazón se desenfrenó de esta manera al verlo? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien toco mi hombro.

- Hola eres Bella Swan ¿verdad? – me dijo una voz muy dulce y alegre, me di la vuelta y vi a la más pequeñas de los Cullen.

- Si y tú eres… - iba a decir su nombre pero ella me interrumpió

- Me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen, soy la hermana de Edward creo que ya lo conoces pues va contigo a Biología y yo voy contigo a Calculo pero lastimosamente no me pude presentar contigo y es una lástima ¿verdad?, algo me dice que tú y yo seremos las mejores amigas, ¿te gustan las compras?, a mí me encantan, ¿Qué tal si este fin de semana vamos tú, yo y mi hermana Rosalie a Port. Ángeles de compras? – dijo todo tan rápido que me pregunto como lo hizo sin detenerse a respirar.

- Esto… Alice – mi voz sonaba un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan rápido sin respirar? – le pregunté sinceramente.

- Oh eso… bueno estoy acostumbrada a hablar muy, muy rápido – se rió – ¿bueno entonces que aceptas?

- ¿El qué? – la verdad es que no le había entendido mucho.

- Acompañarme este fin de semana de compras – como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

- Esto… es que… a mí no me gustan las compras Alice.

- Anda por fa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – puso una carita de perro a medio morir… no puede ser… logro que me rindiera – Bella, Bells por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- Esta bien – suspiré derrotada, esta chica era hábil.

- Genial, ven te quiero presentar a mis hermanos.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el estacionamiento – literalmente vaya que esta chica tenia fuerza y su piel era fría, debería de usar guantes – una vez que estuvimos en el estacionamiento, me di cuenta de quién era el dueño de aquel Volvo mi… digo Edward Cullen o alguno de sus hermanos.

- Chicos les quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga Bella… Bella ellos son, mi novio, Jasper o Jazz como le digo yo y mis hermanos Emmett, Rosalie y Edward al que ya conoces por supuesto.

- Hola Bella – me dijeron todos al mismo tiempo yo solo sonreí con timidez.

- Rose, Bella nos acompañara de comprar ¿no es genial? – le dijo a la rubia, la cual me estaba viendo de manera extraña su mirada mostraba sorpresa pero frialdad a la vez.

- Vaya que eres valiente enana – me dijo el grandote con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté

- Porque ir al centro comercial es como firmar tu sentencia de muerte – se rió tan fuerte que creí que lo habían escuchado hasta en la china – así que suerte, si sobrevives _otra vez_ me avisas.

- ¿Otras vez? – pregunté extrañada por eso de otra vez, todos se tensaron y mirando al chico con furia.

- Jejejeje digo es que… ya sabes si sobrevives a ir una vez y vuelves a ir con ella otra vez… bueno tu sabes – estaba nervioso, ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

- Si claro – miré mi reloj y comprobé que eran más de las tres y media – rayos se me hizo tarde, disculpen ya debo de irme hasta luego.

Caminé hasta mi auto, que estaba al lado del volvo.

- Bella espera – me llamó Alice – ¿recuerdas que me vas a acompañar al centro comercial?

- Si lo recuerdo no te preocupes Ali – le dije con una sonrisa… algo me decía que ella y yo si seriamos grandes amigas.

- Bien entonces adiós y cuídate mucho.

Subí a auto y lo encendí, antes de salir de aparcamiento mire a los Cullen por el retrovisor del auto, seguían mirándome, ¿acaso tenía monos en la cara o qué?, ¿Por qué no paraban de verme?, definitivamente las personas de Forks son muy extrañas.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Llegué a mi casa un poco cansada, bajé del auto y caminé hacia la puerta, al abrirla ahí estaba mi pequeña Nessie en el suelo esperándome con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, estiró sus brazos hacia mí para que la cargara, caminé hasta ella y la tomé en mis brazos.

- ¿Te portaste bien cariño? – le pregunté besando su frente.

"_Sip, Abuelita no hizo una de sus extrañas papillas, aunque dijo que mañana no me salvaba"_ me mostró lo que había desayunado y almorzado _"¿Puedo ir mañana contigo mami? por faaaaaaaaaaa"_ hizo un hermoso puchero que me recordó mucho al de Alice.

- No – negué – pero este fin de semana vamos a ir con unas chicas del colegio al centro comercial.

"_¿Me comprarás lo que yo quiera mami?"_ me preguntó emocionaba, si había algo en lo que mi madre y Nessie era iguales era en su amor por las compras.

- Todo lo que mi niña quiera.

_"¡siii!"_

Empecé a reírme ante el entusiasmo de mi hija, había veces en las que me pregunta: ¿Quién era el padre de Nessie?, es decir, ¿Quién no se pregunta quién es el padre de su hija si no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche?, por más que trato de odiar a aquella persona no puedo, simplemente no puedo odiarlo, por una sola razón: mi hija, si no hubiera pasado aquello, lo más probable es que yo no tuviera a mi razón de ser en mis brazos, además como alguien que me hizo aquello puedo engendra a una niña tal dulce y tierna como lo es ella, y la pregunta del millón es…

¿Quién es el padre de mi hija?


	3. Amigos

**Guardián de mi corazón**

**Hola por amenazas de una persona ¬¬ voy a reeditar como ya dije antes todos lo capítulos de este fics xq pues en serio tiene demasiados errores ortográficos y la historia esta algo confusa por lo que voy a reeditar todos los capi… pero no desesperen ya que voy a subir los capítulos de dos en dos cada dia para que hacia no haya q esperar mucho… espero q en serio no les moleste cuando llegue al capi 29 automaticamente subiré el capitulo 30, otra cosa se que ahí veces que ahí problemas con una que otra palabra, pero es que a ser de Venezuela muchas palabras son diferente a otros países y aunque trato de usar palabras comunes… otra cosa antes de que se me olvide necesito una beta plissss kien me kiera ayudar envíeme un rr privado**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos**

**Cap. 2: Amigos**

Forks no estaba tan mal, acaba de llegar del colegio, luego del día más raro de todos, primero me sentía vigilada desde que entre a mi primera clase, en la cafetería tuve un encuentro aun más raro, los Cullen no paraban de verme con sorpresa y incredulidad, más bien parecía que había visto un fantasma, en Biología Edward Cullen – Oh sexy Cullen como lo llamare desde ahora – me hablo, según me dijo Mike ellos no hablaban con nadie que no fuera su familia y conmigo, no solo él sino también sus hermanos, y para colmo de males debo de acompañar a sus hermanas al centro comercial.

Camine con Nessie hasta la sala, mientras me mostraba todo lo que había echo el día de hoy, cuando entre a la sala salude a mi madre, la cual estaba viendo un programa de moda, ufff por eso mi hija amaba las compras, su abuela estaba loca por las compras

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto mi madre cuando me senté a su lado

- Pues no tan mal, hice nuevos amigos – recordé a los Cullen los únicos que me había caído de maravillas – es más este fin de semana voy a ir con dos chicas de compras, espero que no te moleste

- Por supuesto que no, Bella tienes derecho a salir con tus amigos – sonrió y luego miro a Nessie – ¿alguno sabe sobre Nessie?

- No… aun es muy pronto, pero este fin de semana llevare a Nessie conmigo para que Alice y Rosalie la conozcan – respondi jugando con mi pequeña quien sonreía a mas no poder

- ¿Les dirás la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Nessie? – pregunto con precaución en su voz

- Por supuesto que si, si ya no quieren ser mis amigas por ser madre soltera no me importa, ya que Nessie es parte de mi vida y a donde voy yo llevo a Nessie – dije con seriedad, no iba a dejar a un lado a mi hija solo porque alguien no podía aceptar que yo fuera madre soltera

"_Entonces ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo mami?" _Nessie me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- Porque no puedo llevarte a clases cariño – le respondi con una sonrisa

- ¿Dijiste algo Bella? – me pregunto mi madre quien me miraba con confusión

- No… solo… jejeje que creo que ya es hora de darle de comer a Nessie – respondí Nerviosa

- Es cierto – miro el reloj que estaba encima del televisor – esta señorita no a dormido, se la a pasado todo el día viendo la puerta como si estuviera esperando tu llegada, si fuera imposible juraría que Nessie sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor

"_No sabes en lo cierto que estas abuelita"_

- Bueno iré a darle de comer a Nessie al rato regreso

Subí a mi recamara, me senté en la mecedora que estaba al lado de la ventana y empecé a darle de comer a Nessie, cuando sentí sus pequeños dientes traspasar mi pecho mi mente empezó a divagar, antes cuando Nessie me mordía solía dolerme un poco, pero ahora solo sentía un leve punzada en mi pecho, debería estar aterrada, pero como dije antes mi amor por mi hija es mucho más grande que mi temor, pero ahí algo que me preocupa, y es como haré cuando Nessie sea más grande, no siempre podré darle de beber de mi sangre, ahora es una bebe y toma solo un poco, pero estoy segura que cuando sea grande necesitara mucha más sangre. Por eso es que mi primer teoría sobre que el padre de Nessie es un vampiro cada día que pasa me parece menos loca.

Luego de termina de amamantar a Nessie, se quedo dormida y la puse en su cuna, encendí mi reproductor dejando fluir la música de Mozart, volví a bajar las escaleras y encontré a mi madre en la cocina, hoy yo debía de hacer la cena no quería que mi padre y yo terminaremos en el hospital.

- Mama si quieres yo hago la cena – me ofrecí voluntariamente, además no quería morir joven y dejar a mi pobre Nessie huérfana

- Bella yo puedo hacer una cena decente confía en mi – mi madre se hizo la ofendida a lo que yo solo reí

- Mama todos conocemos tu arte culinaria así que yo haré la cena... – camine hacia la refrigerador y note un factor importante, que no habíamos comprado víveres aun – iré al supermercado mama

- Esta bien cariño aquí tienes – entregándome algo de dinero

- Regreso en un rato… - Salí de la cocina – y aléjate de la cocina mama, no quiero perder mi vida tan pronto

- Bella – grito mi madre molesta, yo solo me reir

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lo bueno era que el supermercado no quedaba muy lejos de la casa, así que compre lo necesario para toda la semana, además de algunas compotas para darle a Nessie de comer, aunque solo las que a ella le gustaba pues, Nessie no toleraba cualquier comida era una bebe quisquillosa, me dirigí a la caja a pagar cuando choque con una persona

- Lo siento no vi por donde iba – me dijo una voz muy conocida, levante la vista, frente a mi había una chica de piel rojiza, cabello negro largo y ojos cafés oscuro, lado derecho de su cara estaba marcada con tres líneas rojizas que iban desde el nacimiento de su pelo hasta la barbilla y me encontré con una vieja amiga – ¿Bella?

- Emily cuanto tiempo – le di una gran abrazo al cual ella me respondió, Emily pertenecía a la reserva Macah, la conocía hace dos años atrás, cuando Renée y Charlie decidieron volver a casarse en la reserva pues según ellos le traían muy buenos recuerdos

- Vaya Bella cuando tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo haz estado?

- Muy bien Emily, pero tu que haces aquí pensé que no venia a Forks casi nunca – sabia que Emily rara vez salía de la reserva la Macah pues no le agradaba que las personas se le quedaran viendo la cara

- Si pero ya sabes que desde que yo y Sam estamos comprometido ahora vivo en la Push con él – puede ver como se sonrojaba al decir eso – y bueno tuve que venir a comprar algunos víveres por que los chicos arrasaron con toda la comida de mi cocina

- Jajajaja típico de ellos – me reía al recordé a mis viejos amigos, Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Jake, Jared, y el pequeño Seth siempre tenían hambre y parecía jamás llenarse… y la pobre Emili terminaba cocinando para todos ellos

- Pero dime cuando vas a bajar a la Push los chicos se mueren por verte

- No se… aun – ninguno de mis amigos sabia de Nessie, y no quería dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, pero tampoco iba a negar a mi hija – ya se porque no les dice que mañana vaya a la casa les tengo una sorpresa

- Ok se los diré… bueno tengo que seguir nos veremos mañana Bella

- Adiós Chica lobo – me despedid de ella y seguí mi camino

Pague lo que había comprado, me dirigí hacia el auto y aquella sensación de que me estuviera vigilando volvió a aparecer, no se porque pero sentía que alguien vigilaba mis pasos y aunque eso no me asustaba, estaba intrigada, hace 14 meses atrás sentí lo mismo y termine en un hospital embaraza, hoy en clases fue lo mismo y ahora aquí, ¿Por qué es que tengo esta sensación?, ¿Quién me estaba vigilando? Y ¿Por qué lo hace?, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.

Llegue a la casa, gracias adiós Nessie aun no se había levantado y mi madre no estaba cocinando, así que no había problema en que la comida no fuera comestible, me puse a hacer la cena, mi madre me ayudo a ser la cena, antes de que mi padre llegara Nessie ya estaba pidiendo mi atención, subí a mi habitación, la tome en mis brazos

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta corazón? – bese sus mejillas

"_Bien soñé muy bonito"_ me mostró su sueño, en el que estábamos ella y yo en un hermoso prado, aunque ella se veía un poco más grande debía de tener 4 o 5 años, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con flores rosa bordada, aunque lo curioso era que yo seguía luciendo como hasta ahora con 17 años, pero no estábamos sola pues había alguien en aquel hermoso prado, pero no puede verle el rostro a esa persona

- Nessie ¿Quién esa persona que estaba con nosotras en tu sueño? – estaba bajando las escaleras con Nessie cuando le pregunte

"_Papito"_

Me quede en shock, había escuchado bien, ella dijo que esa persona era su padre, mire a Nessie la cual estaba sonriendo

- Cariño ¿Quién dijiste que era esa persona? – volví a preguntar preocupada

"_Papito, mami, el estaba con nosotras en mis sueño"_ lo dijo con tanta alegría que realmente me dio miedo seguir preguntando _"mami en ¿Dónde esta mi papi?, sabes el me decía que me quería mucho y a ti también y que siempre iba a estar con nosotras toda la eternidad, mami en ¿Dónde esta papito? ¿Por qué no estaba con nosotras?"_

- Nessie yo…. – que le voy a decir a mi hija, que no se quien diablos en su padre, que solo fue producto de una violación, ahora si estaba en problemas

- Ya llegue familia – dijo mi padre entrando a la casa, salvada por la campana

- Hola papa – lo salude aliviada de que había llegado

- Hola Bella, como esta la princesa de la casa – tomo a Nessie en sus brazos, la lanzo al aire lo que le causo risa a mi hija

Luego de que mi padre saludara a Renée todos fuimos al comedor, entre una que otra platica la cena fue muy agradable, Nessie no volvió a preguntarme sobre su padre, daba gracias al cielo por eso, pero seguía preocupada, ella no tardaría en volver a preguntar sobre su padre y yo no sabría que decirle, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería mentirle, ¿Por qué la vida era tan difícil?.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Otro día, otra vez a la escuela, por fortuna Nessie no se había levantado aun, así que luego de darme un baño y vestirme le di un beso en la frente, pude ver sus sueños, nuevamente aquel prado, ella, yo y aquel hombre misterioso, ¿Por qué mi hija simplemente no podía olvidarse de él?, aunque no la puedo culpar Nessie tiene 8 meses en apariencia, pero razona como una niña de 5 años es normal que pregunte por su padre, un padre que ni siquiera yo se quien diablos es. Suspire resignada, tendría que buscar una excusa perfecta para decirle a Nessie del porque su padre no vive con nosotros, aunque estoy rezando para que se le pase su afán para saber quien es eso hombre, al cual yo no conozco.

Desayune y luego de despedirme de mi madre salí de la casa, subí a mi auto y me conduje hacia el colegio, al llegar me estacione cerca de la entrada del aparcamiento para poder salir más rápido en cuando las clases terminaran, aunque no me di cuenta de una cosa importante, había llegado demasiado temprano, y todo por no querer responder la pregunta de mi hija. Solo espero que cuando llegue a casa no me vuelva a preguntar sobre él, odio mentirle a mi hija, además no se me da bien mentir, y no deseo hacerlo ahora. Baje de mi auto y me senté en unos de los bancos.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – me pregunto una voz un tanto molesta e irritante a la cual reconocí como la de Lauren

- ¿Hacer que? – pregunte yo intrigada

- Hablar con Edward Cullen, ósea el no habla con nadie que no sea de su familia, y tú llegas así como así y te habla, - me dijo de forma despectiva - ¿Qué hiciste para que te hablara? – pregunto Jessica estaba molesta lo podía saber con tan solo escuchar su tono de voz

- Yo no hice nada, el me hizo una pregunta y yo se la respondí, al igual que Alice no veo porque tanto drama porque hable con Edward y sus hermanos – le dije encogiéndome en hombros y restándole importancia

- Hablaste con sus hermanos – grito tan fuerte que creo que hasta en china la escucharon

- Si, ahí algún problema con eso – la mire de manera desafiante, cosa que jamás hacia en mi vida

- Claro que si tu eres… tan simple, ósea ¿Cómo es que los Cullen te hablaron y a mi que soy perfecta no? – cuestiono Lauren, yo solo suspire vaya que esa chica tenia el ego del tamaño del planeta

- No lo se ni me interesa saber – me levante del banco en el que me encontraba sentada – ¿Por qué no les preguntan a los Cullen siendo que son ustedes tan perfectas?

Dicho esto me aleje de esas dos plásticas, si ahí algo que jamás e soportado son a las personas tan plásticas que siempre se creen mejor que las demás, Lauren y su frase "soy perfecta", me recordar a una antigua novela que Renée veía creo recordar que se llamaba Velo de novia en donde la mala siempre decía una y otra vez la misma frase, ahora veo quien es el clon de esa tipa, me senté en otro banco que se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol. Algo de lo que habían dicho esas dos me llamo la atención, si era cierto que los Cullen solo hablaban entre ellos, ¿Por qué me habían hablado a mi?, además ¿Por qué me vieron con cara de espanto en la cafetería? Ni que hubiera visto un fantasma o algo por es estilo y si es por mi piel tan blanca debo rebatir que ellos son muchos más pálidos que yo. Esa familia era realmente rara, pero me agradaban

"_Tu hablas de raros, tu tienes a una hija que bebe su sangre"_ hablo mi conciencia

Aunque tenia un buen punto, si yo pensaba que los Cullen eran raro solo por mirarme como si fuera un fantasma o algo por es estilo, yo era más rara que ellos, con una hija como la que tengo, entre ellos y yo quien es más raro, obviamente yo.

- En ¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto una voz tremendamente sexy y aterciopelada

- En quien es más raro si los Cullen o yo - respondí como si nada

- Entonces ¿crees que somos raro? – me quede estática al reconocer esa voz ¡mierda!, levante la mirada tímidamente y me encontré los bellos ojos ocre de Edward Cullen, el cual tenia una sonrisa que debería de ser ilegal en todos los país – y bien ¿crees que somos raros? – volvió a preguntar yo me sonroje tanto como una tomate, dios mió había escuchado que le había llamado raro a el y a su familia

- Yo… esto… vera… no – no podía arma una frase completa lo que hizo que me sonrojara aun más

- Jajajaja jamás había visto a alguien ponerse tan rojo – escuche la estrepitosa, mira a mi derecha y vi a Emmett Cullen tirado en el pasto riéndose a más o poder y a Jasper Hale el cual también se reía pero no tan fuerte como su hermano

- Emmett para de reírte – la cantarina voz de Alice a mi izquierda, voltee y la vi a ella y a Rose quien también estaban riendo, trágame tierra por favor – no le hagas caso Emmett siempre a sido demasiado exagerado

- N-No… importa estoy acostumbrada Jake y los chicos de la Push siempre le encantaba hacerme sonrojar – note como la expresión de los Cullen cambiaba, ahora era tensa y fría – ¿Pasa algo?

- No es nada Bella – respondió Alice un poco nerviosa

- Ahora no cambiemos de tema – hablo Emmett caminado hacia donde yo estaba se sentó a mi lado y tomo mis mano – en verdad te parecemos raros – poniendo una cara de perrito a medio morir que en vez de darme tristeza me dio risa

- Créeme más rara soy yo que ustedes – sonreí mirando a Emmett se veía como un niño pequeño

- No lo creo – cruzaron sus brazos en sus pechos y asintieron

- Créanme soy más rara que ustedes – le dije con decisión

- No – vaya que eran porfiado

- Si

- No

- Si

No se cuanto tiempo duro aquella pequeña discusión de quien era más raro si ellos o yo, aunque termino cuando sonó la campana del colegio. Cuando entramos a clase yo me fui con Alice hacia nuestra clase de Calculo, a la cual no preste mucho la atención pues Alice no paraba de hablar sobre nuestro viaje al centro comercial, al parecer ella era una compradora compulsiva y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ir con ella al centro comercial y más arrastrar a mi Nessie a ir con nosotras.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Nessie POV**

Me desperté luego de volver a soñar con mi papi, estaba vez mi papi me estaba tocando una muy linda melodía en el piano, era tan dulce que me quede dormida en mis sueños, mi papi ¿Dónde estará?, mami tiene que decirme en donde esta o yo me voy a encargar de buscarlo, a si todo seremos una familia feliz, como en las novelas de la abuelita Renée, a todo esto mami aun no ha venido a darme los bueno días, me senté como pude en mi camita de bebe y mire la cama de grande mami, la cual estaba vacía y acomodada, fruncí el ceño, ella nos e iría sin despedirse de mi o ¿si?.

Empecé a llorar pues no podía hablar, para llamar a mi madre, cuando la puerta se abrió en seguida percibir el aroma de abuelita Renée, ¿Por qué mami no viene? Es a ella a la que estoy llamando no a la abuelita, llore cada vez más fuerte a ver si así mami me escuchaba pero nada

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto mi abuelita sacándome de la cama para bebe, me hubiera gustado decirle que quería ver a mi mami pero claro mami me prohibió usar mi poder con la abuelita, así que hice lo único que podía ser, le jale el cabello a abuelita Renée y señale la cama de mami esperaba que me entendiera – OH ya veo te despertaste y no viste a Bella ¿verdad?

Quise decirle que si, pero no puede así que seguí señalando hacia la cama en respuesta a su pregunta, odiaba ser tan pequeña y no poderle decirle a otros a parte de mi mami lo que pienso

- Bella se fue a clases cariño, volverá en la tarde ya no llores – meciéndome de un lado a otro

Y con eso espera que no llore, quiero ver a mi mami y la quiero ver ahora, llore cada vez más fuerte, así la abuelita tenia que traer a mami así sea lo ultimo que haría, mami es fue mala conmigo al no despedirse de mi y la pagara cara.

**Bella POV**

Literatura mi materia favorita y en la que más destacaba, era una lastima que Alice no estuviera conmigo en esta clase, pero luego recordaba lo parlanchina que era así que me alegre que no estuviera, la verdad no me gustaba que me interrumpieran mientras leía, a menos que sea para algo sumamente importante, la profesora Fuentes estaba comparando la literatura del siglo XIX y la del Siglo XX, estaba tan concentrada en la clase cuando la canción de "**GO ALL THE WAY**" de Perry Farrel empezó a sonar

Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday,  
we're going all the way, we're going all the way,  
we're going all the way

Toda la clase se volteo hacia mi lugar, yo me avergoncé al más no poder saque mi teléfono, para matar a Renée por llamarme entre clases, le di contestar y para mi vergüenza aun más grande al hacerlo se escucho en llanto de mi hija. Dios ya se había levanto y por su manera de llorar estaba de mal humor

- Señorita Swan – hablo la profesora mirándome con desaprobación – si quiere puede salir y contestar su llamada fuera del aula

- Lo siento, es mi madre y de seguro es por algo importante – le respondí cuando me estaba levantando de mi asiento, salí del aula de clase y me aleje lo más que puedo – ¿Mama que le pasa a Nessie? – pregunte una vez que estuve lejos de cualquier persona

- No lo se – me grito Renée pues Nessie seguía llorando – A estado llorando desde que se levanto y lleva más de quince minutos haciéndolo, no sabia que hacer y te llame a ti

- Ya veo… - suspire es definitivamente Nessie estaba de muy mal humor – pon el alta voz mama

- Esta bien – mi madre puso el alta voz

- Nessie bebe ¿Qué te pasa? – al escucha mi voz se calmo un poco – se que me vine sin despedirme pero estaba dormida y no quise despertarte, lo siento ¿me perdonas? – ahora solo sollozaba lo que significaba que ya se estaba calmando – bien ahora pórtate bien llego mas tarde si – cometí un error a decirle eso, pues empezó a llorar con fuerza – bien, bien mi error, pero no puedo salirme de clase, pero en compensación llevare un helado de chocolate para las dos para comer hoy y luego nos vamos a la Push, te quiero presentar a unos amigos así que para de llorar si por fa – Se calmo gracias a dios

- Bella no se como lo haces pero eres un genio – Renée parecía aliviada de que mi hija dejara de llorar

- No es para tanto, ahora te dejo antes de que me venga a buscar, preparare un pequeño bolso para Nessie, porque de seguro estaremos en la Push hasta tarde – le avise

Corte y regrese al salón, me disculpe con la profesora, me senté en mi puesto y nuevamente le preste atención a la clase, lo bueno es que nadie me pregunto sobre la llamada de Renée ni sobre el llanto del bebe que se escucho, era pésima mintiendo y al final terminaría diciendo que Nessie era mi hija, no me avergonzaba de ella, solo que aun no era el momento de decir que tengo una hija, esperaría un poco más para decirle a todas y presentar a Nessie.

A la hora del almuerzo pensé en sentarme sola, pues no tenia intensiones de volver a sentarme con Jessica y Lauren, no quería ver como esas dos tratar de sacarme información sobre los Cullen, apenas y los conocía no tenia mucho que decirles sobre ellos, y aunque los conocerá de toda la vida tampoco iría hablar por el mundo sobre ellos, además no iba a calarme las mirada de Eric, Mike y Tayler sus mirada me ponen nerviosa, aunque Ángela era una buena chica, estaba con ese grupito y yo realmente no deseaba sentarme con ellos. Camine hacia la barre a buscar lo que iba a comer, pero cuando iba a pagar sentir unos fríos y duros brazos alrededor de mi cintura, no era necesario que levantara la mirada para saber quien era, tan solo con percibir su olor

- Yo pago - esa voz tan aterciopelada y sexy seria mi perdición

- N-No… es… nece… sario – respondí nerviosa, dios Edward Cullen definitivamente iba a ser mi perdición

- Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo – me regalo una sonrisa torcida que me quito el aliento

- Esta bien – iba a tomar mi bandeja, pero el me lo impidió, tomo mi bandeja con su mano izquierda y la otra aun descansaba en mi cintura

- Te sentaras con mi familia – ni siquiera me dejo replicar, me guió hacia la mesa que ellos ocupaban

Emmett me abrazo con tanta fuerza que tuve que decirle que no podía respirar, Rose y Alice me saluda una más alegre que otra y Jasper… bueno el solo me sonrió con timidez, era cierto que había algo raro en los Cullen, en especial en Jasper ya que siempre que me miraba a mi o algún otro chico se podía tenso, como si algo le preocupaba, además no comprendía como rayos es que ellos eran tan frió aun estando en la cafetería, con la calefacción encendida, pero igual no me sentí incomoda en realidad era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me importaba que un chico me abrazara, o estuvieran tan cerca de mi como los Cullen, me sentí a gusto y cómoda, en especial si estaba en los brazos de Edward

- ¿En que piensas? – pregunto Edward mirándome a los ojos, pero esta vez no iba a caer, ya había pasado bastante vergüenza por un día

- En nada importante – le respondió sin mucha importancia

- Te han dicho que eres mala mintiendo – se burlo de mi

- Lo se… pero en serio no es nada importante – fijo su mirada en mi, rayos era como estar bajo la luz de un foco mientras te preguntar si tu mataste a alguien, pero no iba a dejar que me intimidara – bueno ya hablo, pero deja de verme a si, parece que estuviera bajo un interrogatorio – me queje tratando de sonar molesta

- Bueno – suspiro pero no dejo de verme, más si relajo su mirada – ¿en que pensaba?

- Estaba pensado – mire a Alice y a Rose las cuales estaban sonriéndome de manera cómplice – puedo llevar conmigo a otra persona para la tort… digo ir al centro comercial

- ¿De quien se trata? – pregunto Alice alzando la ceja

- Es alguien muy importante para mi y a la cual prometí venir conmigo – no iba decirles que era mi hija hasta ese día

- ¿Qué algún novio o algo por el estilo? – me pregunto Emmett con curiosidad, no se que fue más raro o las mirada homicidas que Jasper, Alice y Rose le daban a Emmett o el que Edward se puso tenso y apretó con fuerza sus puños

- Por supuesto que no… aunque es alguien importante para mi, no es mi novio – le aclare

- Así y ¿Quién es entonces? – vaya que Emmett era curioso peor que un niño pequeño

- No se los diré, el Sábado verán de quien se trata, y Alice quita esa mirada, no pienso decirles nada hasta el Sábado – evitando ver a Alice pues esa condena mirada y ese puchero me iba a hacer hablar

Continuamos el almuerzo entre risa y trivialidades, pero podía notar que los Cullen no dejaban de preguntarme a quien iba a llevar y claro yo tampoco les iba a decir, debían de esperarse al Sábado para conocer a mi hija, la clase de Biología y Gimnasia pasaron volando, aunque quisiera que la primera clase fuera más larga para estar más tiempo con Edward, pero no es así y que Gimnasia fuera más corta, pero tampoco sucede, camine hacia mi auto y nuevamente sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura, creo que jamás me incomodara eso

- ¿Ya te vas? - me pregunto cuando nuestra miradas se cruzaron

- Si le prometi a N… Renée que llegaría temprano – respondí un tanto ida al ver sus ojos

- Esta bien – era mi imaginación o Edward estaba triste – entonces nos veremos mañana – no, no era mi imaginación estaba triste

- Si hasta mañana – no se porque pero de repente me sentí mal al tener que separarme de él, trate de salir de sus brazos pero me tenia fuertemente sujeta – esto… me sueltas

- Si – suspiro – pero antes – no entendí a lo que se refería hasta que sentí sus frió labios chocar con los míos, aunque solo fue un leve beso más bien solo una toque en mis labios envió una gran descarga a todo mi cuerpo que podría matar hasta a un elefante – hasta mañana Bella

Dicho eso me soltó y se encamino hacia su auto, yo me quede ahí para en estado de shock, había pasado lo que creí que había pasado o el ambiente de Forks ya me estaba haciendo ver cosa, toque mis labios como mis dedos estabas un poco fríos, dios me había besado, Edward Cullen me había besado, quería salta y gritar pero no creo que fuera buena idea, así que camine hacia mi auto. Una vez dentro y que hubiera salido del instituto grite ni tan fuerte ni tan bajo solo lo suficiente para que yo misma me escuchara.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Llegue a mi casa con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, la cual se agrando cuando entre a la casa y vi a mi hija sentada en la entrada esperándome con un muy tierno puchero en su rostro.

- Hola mi pequeño ángel como estas – la tome en mis brazos, ella me abrazo

"_Toy molesta contigo mami, te olvidaste de mi esta mañana"_ Nessie aun seguía molesta conmigo

- Cariño ya te dije que…

"_Si, si, Si no me importa" _frunció el ceño _"Donde esta mi helado y recuerda que prometiste que iríamos a la Cush"_

- La Push Nessie, se dice la Push

"_Eso la Cush"_

Era imposible discutir con Nessie al final ella siempre terminado ganando por más que una trataba de llevarle la contraria, así que simplemente no seguí discutiendo el nombre de la reserva a la que íbamos, salude a mi madre, tome el bolso que le había preparado a Nessie, busque la silla de bebe para el autos, la coloque en el asiento trasero y luego senté a Nessie en ella, Silla Graco de color azul con cuadros blancos, luego de abrocharle las correa, cerré la puerta y me encamine hacia la parte de piloto

- Nos vemos en la noche mama – me despedí de mi madre y subí al auto

- Luego me cuenta porque estas tan feliz – con una sonrisa picara que no me agrado

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte por la ventallita del auto

- Vamos Bella a quien crees que engañas, se muy bien que algo te paso porque es raro que sonrías de esas manera a menos que algo importante te haya pasado – rayos mi mama si que era perspicaz – y es que me vas a decir ok jovencita

- Si mamá adiós

Arranque el auto antes de que a mi madre se le ocurriera hacer más preguntas por lo que me paso hoy en el colegio, no iba a contarle sobre el beso, si a eso se le pudo llamar beso con Edward, vi a Nessie por el retrovisor la cual estaba viendo por la ventanilla, con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que salía desde que llegamos a Forks, y estaba contenta y yo también estaba feliz si ella lo estaba.

El camino a la Push no fue muy largo así que llegamos a la Push en 30 minutos. Conocía de memoria el camino hacia la casa de Emily había venido cuando tenia 14 años tantas veces que prácticamente la Push se había convertido en mi segundo hogar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Emily vi a varios chicos que estaba en el jardín de la casa de Emily, jugando o eso parecía ya que se estaban golpeando, estaciones el auto.

- Nessie no hagas ningún ruido si – mirándola por el retrovisor, ella solo asintió

- ¡Bella! – gritaron los seis corriendo hacia mi…

- Ahí no – gime sabia lo que vendría

Caímos al suelo y todos ellos sobre mi pero en cuanto el viento soplo ellos se levantaron y todos arrugaron sus narices, definitivamente para ellos algo olía mal.

- ¿A ver me pueden explicar que esta pasando? – pregunte calmadamente no iba a mostrarle que estaba dolida por lo que habían echo

- Bella… huele mal – me dijo Paúl acercándose a mi

- ¡Eh! – Olí mi cabello y mi ropa, olía normal a fresas – ¿Cómo que huelo mal? si huelo como siempre

- No, no hueles como siempre Bell's – me dijo Jacob frente a mi con la nariz tapada

- Así y a ¿Qué huelo? – pregunte un poco irritada

- No podemos decirte – me dijo Embry con una cara de serio que no le quedaba

- No me digan cosas de Licántropos ¿verdad? – levante la ceja…

Mis amigos todos los que estaban ahí era licántropos ósea hombres lobos aunque cuando me entere no lo creía luego que me mostraron la verdad no tuve más que aceptar la idea que mis amigos eran seres mitológicos, seres mitológicos que eran mas terca de una mula, además de que cuando se trataba de cosas de licántropos ellos eran como un tumba.

- Algo así Bella – me dijo Quil mirando hacia otro lado

- Saben que lo voy a averiguar verdad – les dije seriamente odiaba que me guardaran secretos, pero así eran las leyes de los Quiluetes

- Bella te recomendaría que no lo hicieras – me pido Sam me dijo con cautela y preocupación

- Vamos chicos si ustedes no me dicen yo lo averiguare… - camine hacia Emily pude escuchar los bufidos de mis amigos

- Me alegra volver a verte Bella – nos abrazamos

- A mi igual… y ahora la sorpresa

Era hora de la verdad, volví nuevamente al auto y abrir la puerta trasera, desabroche los cinturones de la silla de Nessie, la tome en mis brazos y la saque del auto, era ahora o nunca

- Chicos les quiero presentar a mi hija Reneesme Carlie Swan

- ¿TU QUE? – me pregunta histéricos.


	4. Nessie y los cullen

**Cap. 3: Nessie y los Cullen**

**Nessie POV**

Cuando mami me saco del auto vi a seis chicos muy raros, sus pieles eran rojizas y les hacia falta un buen corte de cabello, además eran mega altos, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su olor le hacia falta una buena ducha, huele a perro mojado, que horror, y cuando mami me presento como su hija, gritaron, ja que chicos más raros, justo cuando creía que no podían ser más raros, uno de ellos de cabello negros y ojos cafés oscuro se acerco a nosotras, veía a mi mami de manera no muy grata y a mi, bueno a mi casi ni me veía, ja a mi ese chucho no me agrada.

- Bell's ¿en verdad esa niña es tu hija? – el chico parecía en estado de shock

- Si Jake es mi hija – respondió mi mami con una sonrisa en su linda cara, ¿Jake? ¿Por qué mami trataba a ese chico con tanta familiaridad? no me agrada

- ¿Pero como?… es decir... ¿Bell's era muy joven no lo crees…? - pregunto el tal Jake aun sorprendido

- Lo se es una larga historia, que les contare luego, ahora entramos no quiero que Nessie pesque un resfriado

Si se pregunta ¿Por qué quiero tanto a mi mami? es porque se preocupa por mi más que por ella misma, eso es lo que más quiero de ella, vi que el tal Jake intentaba pasar sus brazos por los hombros de _MI_ mami, pero que falta de respeto eso si que no se lo voy a permitir, empecé a llamar a mi mami con balbuceo de bebe, no me gusta no poder hablar.

- ¿Que pasa cariño? – me pregunto mi mami linda

"_Ese chico no me agrada, llorare si se te acerca"_ puse mis manos en su cuello

- Nessie… bien pero porta bien si – yo sonreí en señal de afirmación

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto "Jake" ya estoy pensado que no tiene nada más que hacer

- No es solo que a Nessie no le agrada muchos los extraños – le dijo mi mami mirando al chico-que-necesita-un-baño

- Pero si no somos extraños – sonrió el chucho – hola Nessie soy Jake el amigo de tu mami y si quieres también el tuyo

_No gracia no necesito amigos que huela a perro mojado_ pensé y luego empecé a reírme, lo cual el payaso ese tomo como una afirmación de que aceptaba ser su amiga, me arrebato de los brazos de mi mami, sin su permiso, ni el mió y me lanzo al aire, _me quiere matar sabia que no era buena persona mami_, empecé a llorar mientras el bobo ese me seguía lanzo al aire, escuchaba a mi mama decir que se detuviera, pero ese chico sencillamente no lo hacia, hasta que me empecé a marear, veía todo doble, ya me enferme por culpa de ese chucho, _me duele el estomaguito_, no soporte más y le vomite encima al chucho.

- ¡Me vomito! – escuche gritarle cuando sentí los reconfortadle brazos de mi mami

- ¿Oh esta bien cariño? – me pregunto mi mami a mi

- Si estoy bien – respondió el chucho, lo mire y lo fulmine con la mirada, era a mi a la que le estaba preguntando no a él

- No te pregunte a ti Jake… - me rei al ver como mi mami fulminaba con la muirada a chucho - mira a Nessie esta verde, ¿Emily tiene algo para los mareos? – le pregunto a la chica con las extrañas marcas en su rostro

- Si Bella pasemos a dentro – respondió la chica haciendo una rara mueca en la cara

Entramos a la casa la cual era cálida aunque el olor a perro mojado era más intenso, debía de limpiar la casa apesta, igual que los chicos de haya afuera, mami se sentó en unos sillones y la chica desapareció en el cocina y cuando regreso vino con un raro liquido en una tapita de color roja, ¿acaso seria sangre?

- Aquí tiene le ayudara para el mareo – extendió la cosa rara, la cual no era sangre sino que olía a cereza

- Gracias Emily… Nessie tomate la medicina

Tome la medicina la cual sabia muy bien y poco a poco se me quito el mareo, pero la felicidad me duro poco, pues el chucho ese entro junto con sus amigos los cuales se estaban riendo, de seguro era de él espero que haya aprendido la lección de no acercársele a mi mami sino se las iba a ver conmigo, nadie y cuando digo nadie, se le acerca a mi mami y se queda como si nada…

- ¿Y Leah y Seth? ¿Dónde están ¿– pregunto mi mami cuando todos estaba sentados, el chucho ese intento sentarse al lado de mami, pero al parece prefirió no hacerlo y se sentó en un sillón lejano

- Seth y Leah están con sus padres en Port Ángeles, recuerda que hoy cumplen años y sus padres decidieron llevarlos a haya a cenar – respondió el más viejo de todo el grupo

- Ya veo que lastima quería verlos bueno será en otra ocasión – pobre mami estaba triste

- Por cierto Bella esa niña… es decir, ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Lo conocemos? – pregunto uno de los chicos que estaba al lado de Jake creo que se llamaba Quil o algo así

No sabia su nombre pero me agrada, ahora si mami iba a decir en donde estaba mi papi

- Bueno yo… - mami estaba nerviosa – no, no lo conocen y no creo que necesiten saber de él, vine para ponernos al corriente de lo que a sido su vida no la mía

Tramposa…

Cuando al fin cayo la noche mami decidió que ya era tiempo de irnos, aleluya al fin nos íbamos a ir, durante todas esas hora el chucho, intento acercársele a mami más de la cuenta y eso obvio que no se lo permití, nadie se le acerca tanto a mami, se lo prometí a mi papi, y hablando de mi papi mami no me respondió en donde esta mi papi deberé de preguntarle cuando estemos a solas, pero algo me dice que mi papi esta cerca de nosotras, ya quiero verlo y poder decirle papi, además como es mi papi de seguro no se asustara cuando le muestre mis pensamiento. Si definitivamente debo de preguntarle a mami sobre donde esta mi papi, no entendí cual es su afán con no decir nada sobre él. Iba a preguntarle cuando llegáramos a la casa, pero cuando el auto arranco no puede tener los ojos abiertos y poco a poco me quede dormida.

**Bella POV**

Gracias al cielo Nessie se quedo dormida porque estaba segura que me iba a preguntar por su padre, había evitado la pregunta desde ayer y la continuaría evitando, aun no sabia que decirle a Nessie sobre su padre, pero era seguro que no le iba a decir la verdad, la lastimaría y eso es lo que menos quiero en la vida, deseo que siga tan contenta como hasta ahora. Llegue a la casa y mis padres ya estaba en su cuarto, así que subí al mío acosté a Nessie en su cuna y la arrope, ahora estaba soñando que estábamos en la playa y ella quería subir a un delfín, se veía tan contenta, y justo en ese momento alguien la tomaba en sus brazos y la arrojaba al aire, estaba vez no estaba asustada sino feliz, aquel hombre parecía hacer feliz a mi hija.

- Como me gustaría saber quien es tu padre cariño, - toque su suave mejilla – así la cosas serian más fáciles y tu siempre tendrías esa sonrisa – susurre con tristeza,

Mi hija añoraba a aquel hombre al cual ella estaba segura que era su padre, una parte de mi quería saber ¿Quién era el padre de mi hija? pero otra parte de mi, no lo estaba del todo segura, no sabia como reaccionar si volviera a ver a esa persona, aunque estaba inconsciente cuando aquello paso a veces venían imágenes a mi cabeza, pero muy borrosas por lo tanto solo eran solo borrones negros, me quite la ropa y me di una ducha y luego me metí a mi cama., mañana seguirá otro largo día, y Edward Cullen me debe una explicación, con que derecho viene y me besa y no es que tuviera nada contra ese beso, pero quería una explicación quería saber que era lo que se traía en mano, porque si estaba jugando conmigo le iba a dejar bien claro que no soy una chica fácil, tengo una hija por la cual debo de salir adelante, poco a poco me fue dejando llevar por mis sueños.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sábado 9:30 a.m. **

Aquella mañana no estaba para nada de bueno humor, Edward Cullen había faltado toda la semana restante a clases al igual que Jasper y Rosalie, según me dijo Emmett ellos había tenido que viajar fuera del estado por un asunto familia y claro yo no estaba muy contenta por eso, quería hablar con el verlo y hablar con el, pero claro se había ido y no lo vi, recuerdo que el día siguiente que no vi a Edward llore, como una tonta, yo jamás había llorado por un chico y ahora tan solo por no ver a Edward Cullen soltaba el llanto, no se que es lo que me pasa con él, pero cuando llegue al colegio y no lo vi sentí una extraña vació en mi pecho. Ya lo se ya me estoy empezando a obsesionar con él, pero en verdad no se lo que me pasa con él, una parte de mi me dice que el es peligro y otra – la mayor parte de mi – me dice que el no me hará daño, definitivamente no se que rayos me ocurre con él.

Luego de levantarme y despedirme de mis padres, pues ellos irían a una cita de dos días completos a la Push para pasarla en la playa, no quiero ni pensar en lo que harán ellos, así que me quede sola con Nessie en la casa, se había llevado el auto, pues Alice me dijo que iba a pasar por mi para irnos al centro comercial, he de decir que Alice me estuvo sometiendo a una gran tortura para saber a quien era que iba a llevar conmigo, no era nada fácil evitar hablar, pues tenia la peor alma a su favor, unos ojitos y pucheros irresistible para cualquier persona confesara, pero milagrosamente yo no había revelado nada, aunque cada día que pasaba era más difícil ocultarle a Alice la verdad.

Luego de prepararme mi desayuno y darle de beber a Nessie de mi sangre, arregle el bolso que iba a llevar conmigo y con uno que otro biberón para Nessie – aunque no bebía leche, si bebía juegos o agua cualquier cosa menos la leche en polvo – mientras arreglabas el bolso, Nessie estaba jugando con sus peluches, lanzándolos de un lugar a otro y gateando detrás de ellos, en ese momento tocaron al timbre, vi la hora aun las 9:45, raro pues Alice dijo que pasaría por nosotras a las diez, acaso se habrá adelantado, baje las escaleras con el bolso en manos y abrí la puerta.

- ¡Hola Bell's! – me dijo Jake parado en la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Jake hola – respondí sin mucho animo – ¿A que se debe tu visita?

- Acaso un amigo no puede venir a visitar a otra – me dijo con una muy falta inocencia, mientras pasaba a dentro y cerro la puerta, definitivamente algo tramaba

- Jake, sabes mejor que yo que tu jamás viene así de improviso, además voy a salir en unos minutos – le dije de manera seca

- ¿Vas a salir? que mal – parecía realmente dolido pero realmente no tenía tiempo para él, camino hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón más grande

- Si, unas amigas me invitaron a ir al centro comercial con ellas y acepte – termine de arreglar el bolso de Nessie

- Oh ya veo, ¿con quienes?… si es que claro se puede saber – es que a Jake no le dijeron que no era bueno ser curioso

- Con Alice y Rosalie Cullen y creo que con sus hermanos también

- ¿Que? No puedes ir – me dijo de manera fría y enojada, pero que pasa aquí

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunte yo también enojada, pero quien se creía para decirme con quien debía de salir y con quien no

- Porque es peligroso, por eso – me dijo medio molesto

- No te entiendo dime a lo que te refieres ¿con que es peligroso? – levante la ceja, a que se refería con peligro

- Bella, solo aléjate de ellos si – Jake parecía decidió a que me alejara de los Cullen

- No lo haré hasta que me des una razón – puse mis manos en mi cintura y me incline un poco hacia él

- No puedo decirte – resoplo

- Entonces…

- Bella aléjate de ellos es peligro para ti y para ella – señalando a Nessie la cual estaba viendo a Jake con el ceño fruncido, sabia que a Nessie no le agradaba Jake, en realidad a Nessie no le agradan los chicos que se acercan a mi pues según ella, su papi podría molestarse

- Jake no lo haré – escuche el claxon de un auto, vi el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea 10:00 – ya me tengo que ir, así que – no deseaba correrlos pero ya me estaba esperando

- Ya lo se – en verdad Jake estaba molesto

Se levanto del sillón y lo acompañe hacia la puerta, al abrirla vi un auto rojo y el Volvo plateado de Edward estacionados frente a la casa, pero realmente lo que me llamo la atención fue que mi dio griego estaba reclinado en la puerta del conductor con un porte único y sexy, pero este cambio de manera inmediata a uno frió y duro, cuando miro en mi dirección, su mirada era de furia y enojo, me sorprendió eso y más aun que Emmett y Jasper – Que no se en que momento aparecieron – estaba sosteniendo a Edward por ambos brazos.

- Bella cuídate en serio – me advirtió Jake se dio la vuelta y me miro – son peligro en especial ese de cabello raro

- Se llama Edward y no veo en que sean peligro – le dije irritaba da, como se atrevía a decir que Edward era peligro… él solo era una ser humano mientras que Jake era un lobo

- Como sea que se llama solo aléjate – se acerco a mi con intención de darme un beso en la mejilla, pero me sentí incomoda, retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás

- Nos vemos – extendiendo mi mano

- Hasta mañana Bella – estrecho mi mano y se encamino hacia una moto que estaba cerca del auto de Edward

Luego que se fuera vi que los chicos – en especia Edward – se relajaron, más sin embargo la mirada hostil de Edward no cambiaba, ¿Acaso estaba molesto por algo?, si es así me pregunto porque esta tan molesto, no le he hecho nada malo, camine hacia ellos, cuando Edward se monto en su auto seguido por Emmett y se marcharon a una velocidad sorprendente, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Edward?, como para actuar de esa manera, Alice y Rosalie bajaron del auto rojo y se acercaron a mi

- Hola Bella – me saludo Rosalie en un tono más frió que de costumbre

- Hola… ¿Qué paso con ellos? – no era necesario preguntar a quienes me referían

- Edward y Emmett nos verán en Seattle – respondió Alice con tristeza – Emmett tenia que comprar unas cosas para sus clases y Edward lo acompaño

- Ya veo – baje la mirada con tristeza

- Bueno ya es mejor que no vayamos – hablo Jasper por primera vez con amargura – Bella creo que la persona que iba a ir contigo decidió no ir así que ya nos podemos ir

Esperen un minutos ¿acaso ellos pensaron que Jake era el que iba a ir conmigo?, debían estar bromeando, Jake odiaba las compras creo que más que yo

- No me digan que ustedes… - no puede evitar reírme antes esa estúpida idea – Jake no era el que iba a venir conmigo de donde sacaron tan semejante idiotez

- A no, ¿Entonces que hacia aquí? – pregunto Alice intrigadísima

- Vino a visitarme, pero él no era al que le había dicho que iba a ir conmigo el día de hoy

- ¿Entonces quien? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo con frustración

- Ahora mismo la traigo

Ellos me miraron intrigados, camine hacia mi casa Nessie estaba aun en la sala jugando con el control del televisor, el cual estaba encendido y pasaba de un canal a otro, la tome en mis brazos, apague el televisor, tome el bolso y lo enganche en mi hombro

- Cariño te voy a presentar a unos amigos, así que pórtate muy bien, entendido – le dije a mi niña la cual toco mi rostro

"_¿Puede hacer esto?"_ mostrándome sus pensamientos y visiones yo negué _"¿Por qué?"_ me pregunto con frustración

- Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces Nessie, para las personas que tu les muestres lo que piensas es raro – le explique

"_Esta bien mami"_ me dolía verla triste, pero como explicarle a las personas el porque mi hija puede mostrarle a todos su que piensa por medio de imágenes

- Te prometo comprarte un nuevo peluche, si no les muestras a nadie lo que pasa por esa cabecita si – trate de animarla, ella sonrió calidamente, había funcionado mi plan – bien entonces vamos

Salí de la casa con Nessie en mis brazos, Alice estaba en los brazos de Jasper haciéndose cariños y Rose se estaba viendo su reflejo en el auto rojo, en lo poco que los llevo conociendo se que eso era lo que mayor mente hacían.

- Ya regrese – les dije a los tres sonriendo

Los tres se fijaron en mí y luego en Nessie, la cual miraba a mis amigos con curiosidad, ocurrió lo mismo que el primer día cuando me vieron en la cafetería, sorpresa, pánico y por ultimo incredulidad, me sentí cohibida al sentir aquellas miradas puestas en mi, empecé a sentir pánico, de seguro ahora que veían a Nessie ya no querían ser mis amigos, eso me hizo sentir mal, baje la mirada y vi a mi hija la cual seguía mirando a los Cullen.

- B-Bella – hablo Alice con una voz nerviosa – ¿Quiénes es esa niña? – pregunto sorprendida

- Chicos, les quiero presentar a la persona más importante para mí, mi hija Nessie – explique decidida

- ¿TU QUE?

Vaya al parece ellos y los chicos de la Push eran más parecidos de lo que pensaba, hasta la misma expresión de sorpresa, todos tenían la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, aunque los Cullen tenían algo que mis amigos de la Push no tenían, la expresión de pánico escrita en sus rostros.

- B-Bella… ¿estas casada? – Alice parecía estar entrando en un ataque de pánico

- Estas loca… bueno eso ya lo sabia, ¿Por qué crees que estoy casada? – aunque la respuesta era lógica, una niña en brazos igual a una chica casada o con una novio, si tan solo supieran

- ¿Entonces como? – estaba vez pregunto Rosalie un poco más calmada que Alice

- Han escuchado la palabra madre soltera – exclame con ironía

- Si ¿pero como? – pregunto estaba vez Jasper calmado, fue raro pero sentí una oleada de calma que me rodeaba

- ¿Como que como?… pues siéndolo – le dije como si fuera lo más obvio

- Bella sabes a lo que me refiero – Jasper hablo de manera tan serena que tuve un tanto de miedo, pero nuevamente una ola de calma me invadió, eso si estaba raro

- Es una larga historia – admití

- El viaje de aquí a Seattle igual – me respondió Alice con una mirada seria

Solo suspire, el viaje seria muy, muy largo

- Iré por la silla para bebe y la cangurera ya regreso – no estaba dispuesta a montar a mi hija en ese auto sin ningún tipo de protección y menos caminar por todo el centro comercial cargándola

- ¿Puedo cargarla? – me pregunto Rosalie viendo a Nessie con un brillo que no pude identificar, vi a Nessie la cual asintió

- Claro – se la pase a Rosalie la cual en el instante que la cargo aquel extraño brillo aumento, le di también el bolso con las cosas de Nessie

Entre nuevamente a la casa, busque la silla y la cangurera, pero recordé que lo más seguro era que me hicieran preguntas sobre Nessie y su nacimientos, así que busque mi Mp3 y los audífonos de cascos, no iba a permitir que Nessie escuchara nada sobre su padre aun, debía de buscar una mentira lo suficientemente convincente para no decirle la verdad. Una vez que tuve todo lo necesario, tome la llaves de la casa y salí de la casa, cerré la puerta y camine hacia donde estaban los Cullen, Jasper gracias al cielo vino en mi ayuda y tomo la silla para bebe y la fue a instalar, mire a Alice y a Rosalie las cuales estaba jugando con Nessie, al parecer amaban a los bebes, pues pude ver la felicidad enmarcada en sus rostros, no puede evitarlo me sentir feliz que mis amigas – se siente bien decirlos amigas – quisieran a Nessie.

Luego de que Jasper instalara la silla en el auto de Rosalie el cual aun no sabia que clase era, solo se que era muy ostentoso, subimos al auto Jasper iba conduciendo pues Rosalie dijo que quería ir al lado de mi hija, Alice iba de copiloto, atrás íbamos Rosalie, Nessie y yo, me sorprendido mucho que mi hija dejara que otros le hicieran mimos, siempre había sido un poco tímida con otras personas, por temor a mostrarles su visiones y también por que siempre decía que su sangre era muy tentativa, pero ahora con los Cullen, parecía feliz. No tenía ni 5 minutos en el auto cuando Alice empezó

- Y bien ¿Nos puedes explicar? – pregunto seriamente

- Ya que – saque mi Mp3 busca las carpetas en donde tenía música clásica, puse play y le coloque los audífonos a Nessie, sabia que no me iba a escuchar, ella hizo un puchero y lo tome como una afirmación de que no escuchaba nada

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Jasper mirándome por el retrovisor

- Nessie se suele marearse en los autos, así que le pongo música clásica para que se relaje – no era mentira era la pura verdad

- Bueno ahora dinos, ¿Cómo es que tienes un bebe? y ¿Por qué no nos los habías dicho antes? – me pregunto Alice exasperada

- Bueno… les voy a ser sincera, pero prométanme que no le dirán a nadie sobre lo que les vaya a decir por favor – les suplique

- Lo prometimos – alzando la mano en señal de pacto

- Pues… todo comenzó hace 14 meses atrás una noche fui atacada en mi casa por un desconocido y pues… - como decirles que dreno mi sangre me tomaran por loca – bueno me hizo algo que no cualquiera hace y pues me violo, pase un mes coma y cuando desperté me entere que estaba embaraza, al principio no quería quedarme con el bebe, pero jamás acepte la opción de abortar así que sencillamente, acepte tenerlo y darlo en adopción, cinco meses después de eso Nessie nació y cuando la vi, pues la verdad no puede aceptar que la separaran de mi lado, y aquí estoy luego de 8 meses desde que tuve a Nessie

Ninguno de ellos dijo estaban en estado de shock al parecer, no hablan, no pestañaban y al parecer tampoco respiraban, hasta que el silencio fue roto nada más y nada menos por Jasper

- Con un demonio ¿Cómo es posible eso? – grito exasperado y preocupado

- Yo ya supere eso Jasper no veo ¿Por qué hay que gritar?, además algo bueno salió de todo eso – sonreí, ellos me vieron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza

- ¿Que ahí de bueno el ser violada por un desconocido idiota, arrogante petulante y necio?… - Rosalie estaba furiosa, que digo furiosa estaba iracunda, me hizo pensar que estaba a punto de matar a alguien

- Ya calma Rosalie, por favor – estaba nerviosa por la actitud de mi amiga rubia y trate de calmarla – lo bueno es que tengo a Nessie conmigo, ella es lo más importante que tengo en la vida

- Pero Bella ¿No odias a esa persona? – me pregunto Alice la cual tenia una mirada triste, esa no era la Alice que yo conocía tan hiperactiva que me daba dolor de cabeza

- No – negué, me miraron incrédulos – es raro lo se, pero no lo odio, aunque si estoy dolida por lo que me hizo, pero es el padre de mi hija y no puedo odiarlo, por más que trate no puedo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Rosalie aun molesta

- Porque cuando veo a Nessie, no puedo ver maldad en ella, si su padre fuera malo, Nessie no seria como es, además al final y al cabo el es el padre mi hija – fije mi mirada en Nessie quien me miraba sin escuchar lo que nosotros estábamos hablando, acaricie el cabello de mi hija – no lo odio, ni lo odiare jamás, esa persona me dio a la personas más importante que tengo en la vida y jamás lo odiaría

El camino se hizo silencioso, pero entendí las razones de los Cullen de no hablar del tema, Rosalie jugaba con Nessie y Alice igual, yo estaba mirando por la ventanilla del auto, luego de unos minutos llegamos al centro comercial de Seattle, el cual no estaba muy lleno, cuando bajamos del auto busque con la mirada el Volvo de Edward, quería saber si estaba ahí, cuando vi su auto no muy lejos de donde estábamos nosotros, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, él estaba aquí.

Nessie me llamo con pequeños balbuceos, cuando la vi en los brazos de Rosalie jugando con el cabello de esta pero con su mirada fija en mi, saque la cangurera, la cual era roja y se colocaba de lado, era muy cómoda.

- Bella el rojo no te sienta muy bien – me dijo Alice quitándome la cangurera – ¿Por qué no dejas que Rose cargue a Nessie?

- Alice no creo que a Rosalie le agrade la idea de ir cargando a Nessie… ¿O no te importa Rosalie? – mire a Rosalie sus ojos empezaron a brillar de la emoción

- ¿En verdad puedo cargarla todo el día Bella? – me pregunto con ternura

- Si no te molesta por su puesto – respondió con timidez

- Claro que no me importa – me respondió con casi la misma alegría que siempre Alice cargaba encima

La pequeña duende le paso la cangurera a Rose que ágilmente se puso y coloco a Nessie en ella, se veían tan bien juntas, como una tía y una sobrina, una extraña sensación me invadió al igual que el pánico, si Edward veía a Nessie que pensaría de mi, yo no pensaba negar que Nessie fuera mi hija que y si pensara que soy una cualquiera, empezaba a tener miedo de lo que pensara Edward, como no había pensado antes en ese pequeño pero gran detalle, y Nessie como reaccionaria al ver a Edward, conociendo a mi hija y se reaccionaria como lo hizo con Jake, Nessie odiaría a Edward.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Dos horas después**

¡Piedad, siéntate!, gritaban mis piernas, Alice me tenia a mi de arriba a bajo de tiene en tienda, de establecimiento en establecimiento, mirando ropa, zapatos, abrigos, vestidos, un sin fin de cosas, y lo peor era que no me dejaba pagar nada, todo me lo compraba ella, esa chica era una compradora compulsiva, Emmett tenia razón, pero Nessie lo disfrutaba pues Alice y Rosalie no se que rayos lo hacia pero cada vez que entraba a un juguetería Nessie nada más señalaba lo que quería y ellas se los compraban, y quien cargaba todas las compras de esas dos, pues el pobre de Jasper el cual ya tenia 20 bolsas en cada mano, cinco cajas de zapatos encimas y dos grandes osos de peluche. Y parecía no estar cansado.

- Chicas no creen que debemos parar – suplique con cansancio – llevamos dos hora aquí, podemos por lo menos almorzar, además el pobre Jasper ya debe de estar cansado – señalando a mi rubio amigo que estaba recargado en unos de las barandas

- Nah, Jazz puede, ¿verdad cariño? – chillo Alice con emoción

- S-Si – respondió Jasper en un tono de voz nerviosa

- Alice, escucha Nessie tiene que comer así, que o nos paramos o te juro que me voy de aquí – la amenace aunque no estaba segura que me iba a ser caso

- Bueno, bueno, pero solo porque mi linda sobrina necesita comer – danzo hacia donde estaba Rosalie con Nessie saco a mi hija de la cangurera y empezó a darle vueltas, como si fuera una bailarina de Ballet

¿Sobrina? Pensé, Alice ya había tomando a mi hija como su sobrina, eso me alegro, porque significaba que a Alice le agrada Nessie y al parecer a Nessie le agradaba ella, al igual que Rosalie y ni que decir de Jasper, todos parecía congeniar muy bien como si fueran familia o algo por el estilo. Escuche el sonido de un móvil, vi a Alice que dejaba de danza y sacaba su móvil

- Si… ok… vamos a estar en la cafetería del segundo piso… ok… dile que se calme no puedo creer que sea tan necio…. Bien… si… ok nos vemos en cinco minutos – cerro su teléfono y camino hacia donde yo estaba – Edward y Emmett nos esperan en la cafetería andando así podemos comer y seguir con las compras

Seguir con las compras, Alice estaba loca, había comprado ropa suficiente como para un año, y ella quería seguir comprando ropa, definitivamente Alice esta loca, necesitaba a un psicólogo con urgencia, seria que nadie se le a pasado por la cabeza que la pequeña duendecillo debía de ir al psicólogo, caminamos hacia la cafetería que estaba en el segundo piso así que tomamos el ascensor pues estábamos en el tercer piso y no iba a bajar las escaleras con Nessie en brazos, era bien sabido que era realmente torpe aunque cuando estaba con Nessie rara vez me caía pero no iba a tentar a mi suerte.

"_Mami"_ me llamo Nessie, la mire _"Tía Rosie y Tía Ally siempre son tan eutróficas, al venir al este lugar"_ me pregunto al mostrarme todas las imágenes de ellas dos entrando en las tiendas de ropa y se volvían loca, Alice principalmente

- Así parece – le susurre lo suficientemente bajito para que solo ella me escuchara

"_Mami ¿Por qué ellos son fríos y tu eres calidad?"_ eso mismo me preguntaba yo, y aun no hallaba respuesta alguna _"Además su corazón no late como el tuyo mami"_

Eso si que me descolo un poco, como que no latía como el mió, acaso latía de manera diferente o algo por el estilo

- ¿Cómo que no late como el mió? – estaba intrigada por esa noticia

"_Es que cuando Tía Rosie me cargo su corazón no…."_

- Llegamos – grito Alice cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

Por alguna extraña razón – al parecer con ellos todo me parece raro – ellos estaba tenso y preocupados, ¿Por qué será?, luego les preguntaría, caminamos hacia la cafetería, Nessie no volvió a hablarme ya que iba pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando llegamos a la cafetería que quedaba en medio del lugar, pude divisar a Emmett que nos hacia señas para avisarnos en donde estaban el y Edward, era fácil de verlo por lo enorme que era, tanto como un oso grizzli, pude ver a Edward que estaba de espaldas a nosotros. Sentí pánico a acércame a él, no quería que me rechazara cuando se enterara que tenia una hija.

Llegamos hacia donde estaba ellos dos sentado, Rosalie camino a sentarse al lado de su novio, el cual la beso de manera tan apasionada, como si no se hubiera visto en siglos, cuando se separaron Emmett me vio a mi y luego a Nessie y la misma situación que paso con sus hermanos ocurrió con el al ver a Nessie en mis brazo.

- Bella ¿Quien es?… - pregunto confuso señalando a mi hija

Iba a responderle cuando Edward se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaba negros como el carbón y brillaban de manera muy peculiar, con triste y dolor, me miro a mi y luego a mi hija simultáneamente, entonces Nessie vio a Edward

"_¡Papito!"_ exclamo Nessie mirando a Edward, entonces vi los recuerdos de Nessie el hombre de sus sueños empezó a tener un rostro y era la imagen de Edward ¿Qué rayos estaba pasado aquí?


	5. No es mentira es ocultar la verdad

**Cap. 4: No es mentira es ocultar la vedad… cuadros**

**Bella POV**

"_¡Papito!"_ exclamo Nessie mirando a Edward, entonces vi los recuerdos de Nessie el hombre de sus sueños empezó a tener un rostro y era la imagen de Edward ¿Qué rayos estaba pasado aquí?

Esas fueron las palabras que dijo mi hija, en cuanto vio a Edward… pero eso era imposible Edward no podría ser el padre de Nessie, él me había dicho que jamás había estado en Phoenix, que solo me parecía a una chica que había conocido, él no seria capas de hacerme lo que me hizo o ¿si?, no eso era totalmente imposible, Edward no era el padre de Nessie, no lo era.

Pero la mirada de mi hija miraba a Edward con tanto emoción y dicha, nunca había visto a Nessie de esa manera, sus ojos brillaba con tanta intensidad, estiro sus manos hacia Edward el cual me miraba con estupefacción y tristeza, sentí que mi mundo se venia a bajo, ¿acaso seria posible que Edward fuera el padre de Nessie?, ¿él me había atacado?, ¿el me había violado?, ¿el era padre de Nessie?, sentí como todo me daba vueltas, mi cabeza me dolía, y sentí mi cuello quemarse, luego todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

**Nessie POV**

Era él, era él, mi papi, mi papito estaba frente a mí al fin, estire mis brazos hacia mi papi, el cual me miraba con los ojos tan grande como el chico que estaba a su lado, pero no le di importancia quería que mi papito me abrazara, pero mi mami no se movía, ¿Qué le pasaría?, voltea a ver a mi mami, la cual estaba viendo a mi padre, cerro los ojos por alguna extraña razón y luego empezó a caer al suelo, pero mi papi fue más rápido y la atrapo. ¿Por qué mami se habrá quedado dormida en este momento tan crucial?

- No se durmió – por primera vez escuche la voz de mi padre

El cargo a mi mami en sus brazos, se sentó en una silla y nos sentó a ambas en sus piernas, pero lo que me intrigo es que haya sabido lo que pasaba por mi cabecita

"_¿Me puedes oír papi?, ¿Cómo si no te e tocado aun?"_ era extraño por lo general tengo q tocar a mami para que me entienda

- Así que así funciona tu poder – mi papi me sonrió, pero no ahí que desviarse del tema del ¿Por qué mi papi sea lindo y dulce?, sino ¿Cómo es sabe lo que pienso si no lo e tocado aun? - Porque puedo leer tu mente pequeña – toco mis mejillas, papi era frió pero a mi no me incomodaba, sino que me hacia sentir muy bien era una extraña sensación la misma calidez que emanada mi mami emanaba mi papito.

- Edward ¿Con quien hablas? – pregunto Tía Ally sentándose al lado de mami, papi y mío

- Con esta pequeña que esta aquí – me miraba con intrigada y curiosidad

- Es una bebita ¿Qué puede pensar tanto? – pregunto Tío… ¿Cómo era que se llama?, le diré Tío Oso por lo grandote que esta

- Tanto como para llamarte Tío Oso pues se olvido de tu nombre – se burlo de mi Tío Oso, ok eso no me agrada papi deja de leer mi mente – No puedo evitarlo tu no sabes bloquear tus pensamientos, y a todo eso ¿Por qué dices que yo soy tu padre?, yo no tengo hijos que yo sepa y si los tuviera créeme que hace muchos que hubiera muerto

Papi… mi papi no se acuerda de mi, me sentí triste y los ojos se me estaban poniendo rojos, como es posible que mi papi no se acuerde de mi, yo que desde que estaba dentro de mi mami solo pensaba en verlo, en llamarlo papá, que alejaba a todos los chicos que se acercara a mami, solo porque el me lo había pedido en mis sueños, y ahora simplemente me dice _"No tengo hijos"_, entonces ya no puede más y empecé a llorar cada vez más y más fuerte, eso no era justo yo buscando a mi papi y el simplemente ni se acuerda de mi no es justo.

- Edward ¿Qué le haz hecho? – escuche gritar a mi tía Rose dándole un golpee a mi papi en la cabeza

- Nada solo le dije que yo no era su padre y se puso a llorar eso es todo – explico mi papi, bobo, bobo, bobo, eso era lo que mi papi era un bobo, ya no lo quiero

- Idiota, si eres su padre – vi a Tía Ally dándole un golpe en el brazo a mi ese señor malo, me tomo en brazo y empezó a mecerme – ya pequeña… es que tu papito es un poco idiota, pero claro que es tu padre

Toque el rostro de mi Tía Ally

"_En serio" _esta se sorprendió muchisimo

- Claro cariño, deja de llorar todos sabemos lo idiota que es tu padre a veces - sonrió y yo me calme un poco

"_Entonces si me quiere"_ la mire con emoción, ¿en verdad papi me quería?, vi que mi papi miraba a mi Tía Ally, la cual lo miraba con furia – según me explico mami hace mucho, que eso era lo que significaba esa mirada

- Si cariño claro que te quiero – mire a mi padre quien me miro con ternura, este si era mi papito el que todas las noches veía en mis sueños, estire mis manos para que me cargara – tú y tu mami son lo más importante para mí

Coloco a un lado a mi mami, me tomo en sus brazos

- Lo siento pequeña, perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar – seco mis lagrimas yo lo abrace por el cuello ese era mi papito

"_No te preocupes papito, te perdono si haces que mami no haga que abuelita Renée me de sus raras papillas"_

- Te lo prometo – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Ahora si tenia una familia como las niña de la televisión, mi papi me quería al igual que yo a él y mi mami, mire a mi mamita, la pobre seguía dormida, quite unos de mis brazos de cuello de mi papi y empecé a jalarle el cabello a mami para que despertara, pero no lo hacia, infle mis mejillas, mami si que dormía, se tuvo que dormí justo en este momento, tiene que despertar hora

- Ma… ma… - balbucee, no podía arma un frase aun que molesto es todo eso

- No te preocupes mamita despertara en unos minutos – Tía Ally sonrió

- Tengo una pregunta – mire a Tío Oso que estaba frente a nosotros junto con Tío Jazz y Tía Rosie – ¿Cómo es que tu? – señalando a mi papi – y Bella – señalo a mami quien aun seguí dormida – tuvieron una hija… vamos hermanito solo fue una noche, como es posible que a la primera le haya atinado, eso solo te pasa a ti

- Emmett ahí niños presente – escuche un gruñido venir de mi padre

- Nah de eso quiero respuesta y las quiero ahora – golpeo la mesa de manera sutil que pensé que se iba a rompe… un minuto ¿A que respuesta se refiere?

- Emmett, esta haciendo que _MI_ hija quiera saber más de la cuenta – escuche a mi papi gruñirle a Tío Oso

- Vamos tarde o temprano debe de enterarse de donde viene los bebes y que se enteren ahora no cambiara las cosas – Tío Oso se encogió en hombro y tanto Tío Jazz como Tía Rosie lo golpearon –Auch ¿Por qué me golpean? – tocando su cabeza

- Por bocaza, Nessie es una bebita ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así frente a ella? – le dijo Tío Jazz de manera seria

- Bueno, bueno cierro la boca, pero me van a decir que ustedes no siente curiosidad, es decir, Bella es humana y tu hermanito no tiene nada humano – así que papi no era humano, entonces mami si estaba en lo correcto papi es un…

- Basta Emmett Nessie te escucha muy bien… aunque yo también tengo mis dudas

- Todos estamos en la misma hermano – Tía Ally me miro y luego a mami – Nessie que fue lo que dijiste exactamente para que Bella se durmiera – se acerco a mi, puse una de mis manos en su carita

"_Dije papito cuando vi a mi papi" _

- Lo sospechaba – suspiro – Estamos en problemas Nessie llamo a Edward papito y ella entro en shock, creo que por eso se desmayo

- Yo también hubiera me hubiera desmayado si el hombre que me… - Tía Rose no termino de decir lo que estaba de decir pues papito la interrumpió

- ¿Que parte de que Nessie entiende todo lo que hablamos aun no comprenden ustedes? – Papito debería de dejar de ver tan feo a mis tíos – Cariños tus tíos a veces hablando de más por eso es que los veo así

- ¡Que mierda! Si antes era complicando entender cuando tú y el chucky hablaba ahora con mí sobrina va a ser peor, – Tío Oso dijo una mala palabra, Tío Oso dijo una mala palabra

- Esto se va a complicar mucho – suspiro mi papi

- Bueno no nos desviemos del tema, ahora lo importante es que si Bella recuerda lo que paso esa noche Edward estarás en grave problemas – explico Tio Jazz

- Eso ya lo se pero entonces que vamos a ser, Nessie ya dijo que yo era su padre y no creo que ella quiera dejar de llamarme o si cariño – me miro y yo negué, no iba a dejar de llamar a mi papito así – Lo ven

- Terca como su padre – escuche decir a Tío Jazz

- Entonces la única opción que nos queda es que Nessie le diga a Bella que lo que dijo no es verdad – Tía Ally piensa que yo voy a mentir, mami dijo que mentir era malo y yo no lo haré

- Alice creo que tu plan no va a funcionar Nessie se niega a mentir – explico mi papito

- Pero Nessie no es mentir – mire a Tía Ally intrigada como que no es mentir – es solo ocultar la verdad

- Acaso no es… - Tío Rose le tapo la boca a Tío Oso

- Cállate o yo te voy a callar – escuche gruñir a Tía Rose

- Cariño no estas mintiendo – me explico Tía Ally – solo que tu no le dirás toda la verdad a tu mami eso no es mentir

Ah no, entonces esa bien, pero que es lo que debo de hacer

- Cuando Bella te pregunte si tu me llamaste a mi Papito tu simplemente dice que no – me dijo Tia Ally

"_Pero eso es mentir, ¡porque yo si te llame así papito!"_ ¿Por qué querrian que yo dijera que no le había dicho papi a mi papi si, si se lo dije?

- Esto no va a funcionar, Nessie se niega a hacerlo – suspiro mi papi

- Ven lo dije terca como su padre – se rió Tío Jazz

- Tengo una idea – Tía Ally me volvió a tomar en sus brazos – Nessie si no le dices a Bella que Edward es tu padre te comprare lo que quieras de este lugar

Acaso Tía Ally cree que todo lo puede comprar… yo no voy a mentir no lo haré... mire hacia la entrada de la cafetería y vi a un enorme ojos de peluche tan grande como mi Tío Oso que era de color café claro, el cual tenia un hermoso traje de marinero

- ¿Quieres ese Oso? – pregunto Tía Ally viendo el peluche que yo estaba bien, asentí – es tuyo si no le dices nada a Bella

Ese oso a cambio de mi silencio, es una tentadora oferta, pero si iba a ocultarle la verdad a mami y no a mentirle, iba a pedir algo más… toque el rostro de Tía Ally y le mostré los chocolates que me gustaba, pero que mami casi no me dejaba comer

- ¿Quieres esos dulces también? – Sonrió y asentí – trato echo, hermanito nosotros nos vamos a comprar lo que Nessie pidió tu mientras quédate con Bella, regresamos en unos quince minutos

Luego de despedirse de Papito, salimos de aquel lugar, a comprar mi nuevo osito y mis dulces favoritos, tener unos tíos era lo mejor y más si podía sacarle los regalos y dulce que a mi mami quería darme, esto de tener Tíos cada vez más interesante jajajaja

**Bella POV**

Este olor, lo conozco, ya antes había percibido este olor, tal dulce y embriagador, estaba segura que ya antes no se cuando ya había percibido este olor antes, me traía extraños imágenes a mi mente, aunque jamás lograba verlas con claridad, abrí poco a poco mi ojos, entonces sentí mi cabeza la cual estaba apoyada en algo duro y frió, pero a la misma vez cálido, ese esencia llego a mi.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y levante la mirada y me encontré con aquellos hermosos ojos ocre que tanto me encantaba, los cuales me veía con tanta pasión, entonces una recuerdo vino a mi de golpe, aquella misma mirada aquel mismo rostro, pero sus ojos eran negros como el ónice, pero desbordaban la misma pasión que estos hermosos. Regrese a la realidad, aquella mirada seguía fija en mi.

- Bueno tardes dormilona – me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas que me dejaban sin aliento

- Perdón ¿Qué me paso? – trate de incorporarme y note que estaba sentado en sus piernas en plena cafetería, sentí mis mejillas ardes ¡que vergüenza!

- Te desmayaste, al parece Alice te obligo a recorrer muchas tiendas, ¿o me equivoco? – sentí como sus brazos atraían más mi cuerpo hacia el suyo

- Si algo – recordé el porque había ido al centro comercial, entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado, Nessie había llamado a Edward papa, busque a mi hija con la mirada, pero no estaba ni ella ni los hermanos de Edward – y mi…

- Tu hija, esta con mis hermanos haya – señalando un gran juguetería, típico de mi hija

- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi hija? – baje la mirada avergonzada

- Alice me contó todo, lo siento – levante la mirada y vi que la suya estaba opaca

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Por lo que pasaste, lo siento tanto – me abrazo con más fuerza escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro, este chico es raro, siempre me esta pidiendo disculpa como si me hubiera echado algo malo

- Edward no te disculpes, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso, ni que hubiera sido tu él que me ataco y me dejo embaraza dejar de culparte por todo si – trate de animarlo, pero sentí que se podía tenso

- Si tu tan solo supieras – creí escucharlo decir aunque no estaba del todo segura

- Bueno ya mejor vamos a buscar a Nessie es capas de hacer que tus hermanos le compre el centro comercial completo, con tan solo hacia una carita…

- No creo que sea capas de hacerlo es tan solo una bebita – me dijo sonriendo

Ja si el tan solo supiera

- Te lo dijo porque conozco a mi hija, y créeme es imposible negarle algo y más cuando usa su arma mortal, ahora que lo pienso ella y Alice usan la misma técnica – recordé que Alice y Nessie eran muy parecidas en ese terrenos – jajajaja podría decirse que son Tía y Sobrina

- Si creo que tienes razón – o era mi imaginación o Edward parecía feliz por alguna razón – por cierto te he querido preguntar una cosa… ¿Por qué Nessie?

- Así le dice mi padre desde que nació, ya que según él, su nombre es demasiado largo y esta seguro que Nessie no podrá pronunciarlo cuando sea grande así que le puso ese diminutivo – le explique y recordé el día que mi padre bautizo a mi hija con ese nombre, casi empecé una tercera guerra mundial pues mi padre había llamado a mi hija como el monstruo del lago Ness para que al final hasta yo misma la llamara así

- ¿A ti no te agrada mucho ese sobrenombre verdad? – no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación

- Edward, mi padre bautizo a mi hija como el monstruo del lago Ness, crees que me gusta eso, - fruncí el ceño, el solo se rió, claro como no es su hija – claro ríete, ríete, si fuera tu hija las cosas serian distintas

- No lo creo, el nombre le queda a la perfección a ella – mostrando una sonrisa cómplice, o era mi imaginación o Edward me escondía algo

- Hmmm – trate de salir de sus piernas pero se me fue imposible el no me dejaba levantarme

- Pero a todo esto cual es su nombre completo, mis hermanos no me dijeron como se llamaba

- Me puedes soltar – le pedí

- No me gusta sentirse cerca – me ruborice nuevamente y el soltó una carcajada, el disfrutaba de mi sonrojo – a ver me vas a decir ¿Cómo se llama Nessie en realidad?, o… te lo voy a tener que sacar a la fuerza – dios su amanera sonó tan sexy y tentadora que definitivamente no se lo iba a decir por las buenas, no le respondí por lo que al parecer el lo tomo como una negativa, tomo mi barbilla lo mire, poco a poco empezó a acercar su rostro hacia el mió, no comprendía cuales eras sus intensiones hasta que su rostro o mejor dicho sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de los míos – Por favor – su aliento me golpeo

- R-Re-Reneesme Carlie Swan – le dije débilmente, como rayos podía tener ese efecto en mi

- Es hermoso como su madre – dicho esto me sus labios y los míos se encontraron, amaba esa sensación

Aquel beso se fue tornando cada vez más y más intenso hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron, y empezaron una danza casi bestial, hasta el punto en que ya no sabia ni en donde estaba, parada o sentada, si estábamos en medio de miles de personas o no, solo me importa que estaba besando a Edward Cullen.

- Hermanito te la vas a comer – la voz de Emmett hizo que regresara a la realidad, me separe de Edward – o eso intente pero aun seguía en sus piernas – entonces vi que los hermanos de Edward y me hija nos estaba viendo y se estaban riendo, que tan vergonzoso puede ser esto

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Luego de pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida en plena cafetería, Nessie regreso a mis brazos y cuando le pregunte el porque había dicho que Edward era su padre, me dijo que ella no había dicho eso, pensé que me estaba mintiendo y cuando vi su carita supe que no era así, ella jamás me había mentido y no tenia razones para hacerlo, así que no volví a mencionar el tema, así que luego de llevar todo lo que compramos a los autos, y que Nessie decidiera separarse de su nueva adquisición, la cual era ridículamente enorme no se como demonio esa cosa entro en el Volvo de Edward, pero mi hija sufrió amor a primera vista en cuanto vio ese peluche.

En fin luego de dejar todas las compras – y otras más que la compradora compulsiva de Alice compro – decidimos ir al cine al ver una película, los chicos querían ver una terror, mientras que las chicas queríamos ver una amor, pero al final fue Nessie la que gano así que todos decidimos entra a ver Bob Espoja (Lo se no fue estrenada en Mayo, pero me encanto así que jejejeje la puse). Mientras los chicos fueron a apartar los asientos, Edward, Nessie y yo fuimos por las bebidas y dulce, aun no se porque me hija quiere estar tanto tiempo con Edward, ya que no sale de sus brazos, me siento celosa de que ella puedo estar en sus brazos y yo.

- ¡Que linda pareja! – escuche decir a alguien

- Si es muy joven, pero se ven tan enamorados, además tiene una hija y todo – escuche decir a otra personas

Mire a mi alrededor a ver de quien era que estaban hablando, entonces me percate que la única pareja que estaba caminado cerca de nosotros y que tenían una bebe en brazos éramos Edward y yo, me sonroje con furia, acaso todos pensaban que Edward y yo éramos pareja o algo por el estilo, era ridículo, el era perfecto, imposiblemente hermoso, era único porque estaría con alguien tan simple como yo y que para colmo tuviera una hija, la cual no sabia ni siquiera quien era su padre.

- ¿Qué desean? – me pregunto uno de los vendedores, quien me estaba mirando de arriba a bajo

- Quiero seis…. – pero Edward me interrumpió

- Dos palomitas grande y un regreso grande – pidió con dureza, acaso el creía que con dos potes de palomita y un refresco alcanzaría para todos, no es por nada pero no creo que con eso Emmett se llene

- Edward estas seguro, Emmett debe de comer el doble que nosotros – le dije insegura de lo que había pedido

- No te preocupes, aunque creo que tienes razón – miro al vendedor nuevamente – cambie el pedido en ver de dos palomitas grande que sea una sola

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Nessie empezó a llorar, así que se la quite de los brazos a Edward

- Ya cariño ¿Qué te pasa? – la acurruque en mis brazos

"_Mami quiero pasa con chocolate"_ quise negarme pero mi hija empezó con sus ataques de pucheros

- ¿Quieres algo más Bella? – me pregunto mi dios griego, iba a decirle que no… pero si lo hacia Nessie iba a armar la tercera de guerra mundial

- Pasas con Chocolate – suspire resigna, Nessie empezó a reír, era imposible decirle no a mi hija era su virtud convencer a las personas

Luego de pagar las golosinas nos encaminamos hacia la sala en donde iban a presentar la película, pude divisar a Emmett que como siempre llamaba la atención, el cual estaba en la ultima fila de arriba, de seguro era porque era tan alto que no quería taparle la vista a los demás, subimos las escaleras y nos sentamos entres Alice y Rosalie, senté a Nessie en mis piernas, quien empezó a pedirme que le diera sus dulces. La película pasa entre risas por parte de Emmett quien me había dicho que Bob Espoja era uno de sus personajes favoritos – algo que realmente no me sorprendió – pero lo que si me sorprendió fue que Nessie también se estuviera divirtiendo y riéndose ante todo lo que pasaban Bob y Patricio para encontrar la famosa coronal, pero el colmo fue la canción del final, la cual Emmett canta junto con Nessie – quien solo balbuceaba pero claramente se podía ver que intentaba cantar la cancioncita tan pegajosa – al final de la función Nessie aun no estaba cansada pero ya era hora de irnos.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – les dije yo al ver la hora era más de la cinco de la tarde

- Si creo que tienes razón – secundo Edward, el cual paso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro atrayéndome hacia él – hace frió afuera tapa bien a Nessie

Asentí, Nessie le pedio a Rosalie que la cargara ella acepto gustosa, cuando salimos del cine, el viento frió no me afecto mucho y no solo porque Edward estaba sino porque el me había dado su chaqueta para que yo no cogiera un resfriado, no se porque se preocupa tanto por mi, más que por si mismo, pero por alguna extraña razón me agrada, con el me siento segura, aunque tengo una duda que no me deja tranquila y es que yo significo para él, me a besado en dos ocasiones y aun no me dije que es lo que realmente quiere de mi, aunque yo tampoco se lo que quiero de el.

Una vez que estuvimos en mi casa, Edward bajo mis cosas y Emmett y Jasper las de Nessie, pues mi hija se las había ingeniado para logra que le compraran un monto de cosas, sin ni siquiera usar su poder con ellos, espero que no se volviera una costumbre, pues sino mi hija se iba a convertir en una niña mimada y eso era lo menos que quería. Luego de acomodar todo en mi habitación, baje a la sala en donde estaban los chicos viendo la Tv

- ¿Bella a que hora llegan tus padres? – me pregunto Rose viendo el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea que marcaban casi las siete y media de la tarde

- Pues mañana en la noche me imagino – respondí entrado a la cocina

- Es decir, ¿Qué hoy te vas a quedar sola? – me pregunto Jasper entrando a la cocina con Alice

- Así es… es que están en una cita, así que yo me voy a quedar con Nessie esta noche

- No es algo peligroso – Edward parecía preocupado, es que no puede dejar de preocuparse por mi

- Estoy acostumbrada en Phoenix solía quedarme a sola con Nessie y nunca pasaba nada, no creo que aquí en Forks donde la delicuencia es nula vaya a pasarme algo por quedarme sola una noche – alzando mis hombros, la verdad es que ya esta acostumbrada a estar sola con Nessie en casa

- No te preocupes hermanita no te vamos a dejar sola – escuche decir a Emmett desde la sala – hoy nos quedaremos contigo toda la noche

Quise gritar, no era que me molestaba que se quedaran sino el hecho de que se tomaran tantas molestias conmigo, cuando apenas y me conocen, además de que Emmett me acaba de llamar hermanita, apenas y me conocía y ya me había ingresa a su familia así como así, esta familia realmente era rara. Aunque la mía no es para nada normal que digamos, ya que mis padres se separon cuando yo era una bebe de apenas unos meses y se volvieron a casar ahora que yo era una adolescente, saben entre más pienso que los Cullen son raro, siempre ahí algo en mi que es más raro que ellos.

Empecé a cocinar con la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie, mientras los chicos estaba en la sala viendo no se que en el canal de deportes y Nessie estaba con ellos, los chicos me había dicho que ellos no iban a comer pues su madres los tenia a una diete precisa en donde jamás cenaba, cosa que me pareció muy raro pero no pregunte nada

- Oye Bella, ¿tu papa no tendrá los últimos partidos de Fútbol americanos grabado? – pregunto Emmett entrado a la cocina

- Mmmm creo que si, en el armario de haya – señalando la puerta que quedaba debajo de las escaleras – deben de a ver unas cajas ahí videos sobre todos los juegos que mi padre ve porque no los busca

- Esta bien

Emmett salio de la cocina, entonces recordé que los videos no estaban ahí sino en el cuarto de mi padre, pero eso no era lo peor sino que en ese lugar estaban los cuadros, salí de la cocina a toda velocidad, corría hacia la sala y vi que Edward y Jasper se levantaban de sus asientos cuando me vieron pasar, gracias a dios no logre tropezar ni una sola vez, llegaría a tiempo para impedir una catástrofe, pero cuando llegue Emmett estaba abriendo la puerta, lo ultimo que vi fue un monto de cuadros cayéndole a Emmett encima, el cual cayo al suelo con un monto de cuadros encima

- ¡Emmett! – corrí hacia donde estaba mi amigo sepultado, a los pocos segundos llegaron sus hermanos y entre todos logramos quitarle todos los cuadros de encima

- ¿Esta bien Osito? – pregunto Rose abrazando a su novio

- Si… pero ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me cayo encima? – Se pregunto tomando uno de los cuadros que estaba a su lado – Vaya este cuadro esta espectacular, ¿Quién lo pinto?

Todos los Cullen había tomado uno cuadro del suelo y los estaba bien, yo enrojecía al máximo dejando mis venas si ninguna gota de sangre pues toda esta acumuladas en mi cara.

- Estos cuadros son maravillosos – escuche decir a Alice dando brinquitos de un lado a otro – I.S – viendo la firma que había al final del cuadro

- Todos son de la misma persona – agrego Rose viendo los cuadros que aun quedaban en el suelo – Bella ¿Quién es esa artista que hizo estos cuadros?

No respondí seguí poniendo cada vez más y más sonroja, nadie jamás había visto esos cuadros a parte de mis padres y Jake

- Un minuto I.S – murmuro Edward el cual estaba a mi lado – acaso no será ¿Isabella Swan? – sentí la mirada de todos clavada en mi, solo asentí – No sabia que te gustaba pintar Bella

- Nunca lo preguntaron, bueno Emmett las películas están en el cuarto de mi padre iré a buscarlas – trate de salir de ahí para que no me hiciera más preguntas, pero Alice se puso frente a mi

- Olvida eso, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te gustaba pintar? – colocando sus manos en sus caderas

- Es que… hacia mucho que no lo hacia

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto esta vez Jasper

- Vamos a la sala, dejaron a Nessie sola y es capas de hacer un desastre

Una vez que estuvimos en la sala y Nessie se encontraba en el regazo de Edward, empezaron las preguntas

- Y bien ¿Por qué no nos había dicho que te gusta pintar? – empezó Rosalie

- Porque nunca lo preguntaron – les dije con ironía

- Bueno tiene razón, pero desde cuando pintas cuadros tan hermosos – estaba vez pregunto Alice

- Creo que desde que tenia dos años de vida… aunque creo que fue desde antes no estoy segura – era verdad no recordaba con claridad cuando fue que empecé a pintar solo que entre más lo hacia más me gustaba

- Pero ¿Por qué todos esos cuadros estaban en ese cuarto y no colocados por toda la casa, aunque sean muchos no hemos visto ningún cuadro en las paredes? – cuestiono Jasper mirando alrededor de la sala

- Es porque deje de pintar a los 12 años y yo le pedí a mi padre que guardara esos cuadro son muchos y no me gusta verlos todo el tiempo

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

- Ya lo verán – me levante de mi asiento y salí al corredor a buscar aquellos cuadros, cuando los encontré, regrese con ellos a la sala – chicos podrían mover los muebles hacia un lado

Ambos chicos hicieron lo que les pedí, luego yo me coloque los cuadros en el piso en el orden en que los había pintado uno al lado del otro y otros por debajo, haciendo al final un solo cuadro de gran tamaño el cual abarcaba la mayor parte de la sala, era aproximadamente 20 cuadros por lo que tuve que hace varios viajes hasta traer el ultimo de ellos.

- Por eso deje de pintar hace mucho tiempo – señalándole el cuadro en si, el horror y la incredulidad se reflejaba en sus rostros y no era para menos pues el cuadro era como ver una película de terror, había personas en el suelo en un charco de sangre, habían otros que estaba crucificados en los árboles, había varias hogueras pero de un color de las llamas era de un color extraño y al igual que el humo que salía de ellas la cual era de un color púrpura, había varias capas negras por el suelo, además de que se podían ver a algunas personas que parecía pelear contra algo o alguien, y encima de todo aquel cuadro un grupo de personas vestidos con capas blancas la cual tenia unos extraños dibujos en forma de sol y estrella en el medio

- Bella ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto una nerviosa Alice

- Esa es la razón por la cual deje de pintar, cuando tenia doce años empecé a tener ese extraño sueño, bueno en realidad todos los cuadros se basan en lo que en soñado, y cuando empecé a tener ese sueño me obsesione con pintar toda la escena completa y cuando termine el cuadro me aterre, no sabia porque pintaba algo así, lo único que se que eso pasara tarde o temprano y yo estaré presenciado eso – baje la mirada con tristeza, eso era lo que odiaba de mis sueños se hacia realidad tarde o temprano y lo menos que quería era presencia algo tan siniestro como eso

- ¿Por qué dices que eso pasara Bella? – sentí los brazos de Edward posarse en mi cintura

- Porque mis sueños siempre se hacer realidad Edward, por esos pintaba para recordarlos, todo y cada uno de esos cuadros que e pintado las personas que he pintado en ellos ya lo e conocido, al igual que con ustedes – los mire con tristeza

- Chicos mire este cuadro – chillo Alice, en menos de un segundo todos estaba rodeando a Alice quien tenia un gran cuadro en sus manos, sentí curiosidad y me acerque a ellos – Es Esme y Carlisle, y esos niños que están ahí somos nosotros

Había una mujer de cabello color caramelo ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos color grises, la cual vestía con un hermoso vestido rosa el cual mostraba una enorme barriga, como si estuviera embarazada, a su lado estaba un hombre rubio y ojos azules claro muy guapo el cual parecía estrella de cine o algo parecido, el cual vestía con una bata de medico, estaba abrazando a la mujer, y en frente de ellos había cinco niños a los cuales reconocía como mis amigos solo que pequeños quienes sonreía con gran alegría

- Es hermoso – escuche susurra a Jasper

- Fue el primer cuadro que pinte según mi madre…. Aunque lo curioso es que lo hice sin ni siquiera a ver nacido – todos me vieron con incredulidad

- ¿Cómo así Bella? – pregunto Emmett mirándome con intrigada

- Verán cuando mi madre tenia 6 meses de embarazo una noche se levanto y tomo un libreta y empezó a dibujar unos gráficos hasta que al final, tuvo este cuadro que ustedes ven a aquí, cuando yo tenia tres años lo pasa al lienzo… lo más raro es que desde que mi madre hizo eso boceto cada vez que intenta hacer una pintura sencillamente no le salía para nada bien, por eso ella dice que yo lo hice, que use su cuerpo para pasar esa imagen – mirando la pintura

- Bella te puedo pedir un favor – Alice tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro lo que no me dio muy buena espina algo tramaba, yo solo asentí – me puedo quedar con esta pintura quiero dársela de regalo a Esme, va a quedar encantada

- Si tú quieres por mi no ahí problema

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Luego de darle de comer a Nessie de mi sangre, lo cual en esta ocasión fue diferente a las demás pues sentía que me estaban viendo desde lejos y me ponía algo nerviosa, no era lo mismo amantar a Nessie con leche maternal que con mi sangre, pues siempre que ella clavaba sus colmillos hacia mi pecho, mi mente automáticamente empezaba a divagar, era como si estuviera en un estado de relax completo, pero para muchos era raro, así que siempre que le daba a Nessie a beber de mi sangre era en mi habitación sin que nadie me viera, pero estaba vez fue diferente sentía que alguien me estaba viendo.

Cuando Nessie estuvo dormida en su cunas los chicos quedaron en que ellos dormirían en la sala y las chicas en mi cuarto, me dolía que Emmett, Jasper y Edward durmiera en la sala mientras las chicas dormían un poco más cómoda en mi cuarto, pero ellos tenia razón no era su casa y no podían dormir chicos y chicas en la misma habitación. Mi cabeza toco la almohada y caía en los brazos de Morfeo, pero mis sueños no eran para nada calmados, el sueño de hace cinco años atrás regreso.

_Los gritos de desesperación de las personas, el olor a humedad, sangre, lodos, todos aquellos olores juntos alrededor de lo que parecía ser la boca del infierno, habían muchas personas en el suelo muertos, otros estaban clavados en los árboles a punto de morir, las hogueras por doquier y yo simplemente ahí parada viendo aquella escena sin poder hacer nada, quería moverme y ayudar a alguien, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, no podía ni mover mis labios, algo estaba mal lo podía sentir._

_- Mama – escuche la dulce voz de una niña, entre los árboles salió una niña muy linda de cabello rizado de color bronce y ojos color chocolate la cual traía un vestidos azul claro el cual estaba lleno de sangre, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, esa niña, yo la conocía – mami papa a muerto – la escuche decir antes de caer al suelo – papito… él… todos han muerto mama ayúdanos por favor_

_Era Nessie, esa niña era mi hija, entonces una sombra apareció detrás de ella, mi corazón se detuvo al ver aquella sombra agarra a mi hija por el cuello_

_- Tu también morirás – escuche decirlo con una voz que me erizos los pelos_

_- Mami…_

Me desperté antes de que pasara algo más en mi sueño, mi respiración era agitada y estaba asustada, por esa razón había escondido esos cuadros, tenia miedo de volver a tener aquellos sueños, y esta vez eran peor, mi hija, mi niña estaba involucrada en el, vi al lado de mi cama en donde estaba Rosalie y Alice durmiendo, era una suerte que mi cama sea matrimonial así las tres cabíamos en ella, me levante de la cama y camine hacia la cuna de mi hija, necesitaba estar segura de que estaba sana y salva.

Llegue a su cuna y la vi tan tranquila durmiendo, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, me pregunto que estaría soñando así que toque sus frente, se podía escuchar la canción de Soy un Cacahuete de fondo, mi hija, Emmett y Bob esponja estaba cantado aquella canción, mientras cada uno de ellos tenia guitarras y destruían los casco que Planto le puso en la cabeza a los habitantes de fondo de bikini, me sentí avergonzada de eso, esa estúpida serie le había lavado el cerebro a mi hija. Pero me sentí feliz de que ella en sus sueños fuera feliz.

- Por lo menos tu eres feliz en tus sueños cariño – hable lo más bajito que pude para no despertarla – espero que siempre sea así, te amo cariño – le di un beso en la frente y volví a la cama

Fue inútil 30 minutos después no podía conciliar el sueño, volví a salir de la cama, salí de mi cuarto y me encamine hacia la sala, por los ronquidos que escuchaba en el piso de abajo, intuía que uno de los chicos roncaba y por lo estrepitoso que sonaba podría jurar que era Emmett, entre a la sala y como lo sospechaba era Emmett él que estaba roncado, estaba tirando en el sofá más grande en un posición muy incomoda a mi parece durmiendo, Jasper estaba en otro sofá con los brazos cruzados y durmiendo tan pacíficamente, y mi dios griego, estaba en el sofá que le daba la espalda a la cocina, dormía en la misma posición que Jasper, pero la sabana estaba en el suelo, camine hacia donde estaba él tome la sabana y lo arrope.

- Me sorprende que puedan dormir con esos ronquidos – murmure al ver que ellos a pesar de los ronquidos abominables de Emmett durmieran como si nada – alguien debería de decirle a Emmett que ronca como vaca con gripa

Tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien se esta riendo, pero era imposible los chicos estaba plácidamente dormidos así que pensé que era mi imaginación, le di un beso en la frente a Edward y camine a la cocina, no sin antes tropezar un par de veces, si con luz era torpe ahora sin ella era el doble de torpe, llegue a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque una botella de leche, busque algo en donde poner la leche para calentarla, no podía usar el microondas pues despertaría a los chicos, así que usaría la estufa, pero no daba con los encendedores

- Rayos ¿Dónde están los malditos encendedores? – empecé a pelear conmigo misma

- No crees que si enciendes la luz veras mejor – me dijo alguien al oído, iba a gritar cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca – soy yo Bella – levante la mirada y reconocía el rostro de Edward a pesar de estar tan oscuro

- Casi me matas de un susto Edward – le gruñí, estaba loco o que hablarme al oído a plena noche

- Discúlpame… - se disculpo, es que lo único que hacia era disculparse conmigo

- Edward esa manía que tienes en disculparte por todo esta empezando a molestarme – le dije seriamente siempre se la pasaba disculpándose como si hubiera hecho algo terrible

- Lo siento – vi la tristeza en sus ojos

- No te preocupes – toque sus mejilla estaban frías pero para mi estaban tan cálidas

- ¿Qué haces despierta a las tres de la mañana? – tomando mi mano – no deberías estar dormida

- Tu también y no lo estas – lo rete

- Escuche ruidos en la cocina – sonriendo con picardía

- Si creo que eso despertaría a todos… - suspire – es que tuve un pesadilla

- Tan grave fue – Me llevo hacia las sillas de la mesa, se sentó en una y luego me sentó a mi en sus piernas

- Fue horrible Edward, mi hija esta sufriendo – nuevamente las lagrimas aparecieron en mi rostro – puedo soportar lo que sea, pero no verla sufrir – escondí mi rostro en su pecho y empecé a llorar cada vez más y más, ese sueño me estaba atormentando

- Ya Bella… cálmate, prometo que nada malo le pasara a Nessie, las voy a proteger a ambas así eso me cuesta la existencia – sentí que habla enserio, algo me decía que el haría lo que fuera para protegernos a Nessie y a mi, pero ¿Por qué el haría algo así por dos completas desconocidas?, apenas tenia una semana conociéndome a mi y pocas horas de a ver conocido a Nessie, ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a protegernos?

- ¿Por qué?… - levante la mirada para encararlo – ¿Por qué estas dispuesto a protegernos si apenas y nos conoces Edward?, prácticamente somos dos completas desconocidas para ti, ¿Por qué daría tu vidas por mi hija y por mi?

- Porque aunque no lo creas Bella y aunque aun no pueda decirte la verdad porque tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí… - su voz sonaba triste y sombría al igual que su mirada – tú y Nessie son lo más importante para mi – la pasión con la que dijo esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara, busque algún rastro de mentira en sus palabras pero no había nada de mentira solo verdad

- ¿Algún día me dirás lo que ocultas?

- Te prometo que pronto te diré toda la verdad más por ahora – sentí sus labios frió tocar los míos – prefiero sentirte cerca

No se que es lo que oculta Edward Cullen, una parte de mi quiere saberlo, pero al otra tiene miedo, pero mientras aprovechare cualquier oportunidad que pueda para estar cerca de él, el mañana tendrá que esperar, por ahora solo disfrutare estando en los brazos de mi dios personal


	6. Pasado ¿Fantasma? ¿Hija?

**Holaaa lo prometido es deuda aquí tienes los dos capi reeditados gracias a mi nueva beta Mer1… kiero disculparme con todos por los errores ortográficos y la mala gramatica q había tenido antes mil disculpas… ahora si los dejooooo**

**Cap. 5: Pasado, ¿Fantasma? ¿Hija?**

**Edward POV**

Ahora estoy seguro que soy el vampiro más feliz que existe. No solo tengo a la mujer que he amado durante cinco años, sino que además ella me dio una hija. ¿Lo pueden creer? ¡Yo! un vampiro de tantos años de antigüedad, tengo una hija, una hija con la mujer que amo, y por la que estoy completamente loco. Haré lo que sea necesario para que ella este a mi lado y que jamás me separe de su lado, ni del de mi hija. Aunque no sé cómo fue posible, Nessie es mi hija, mía y de nadie más, al igual que Bella es mi mujer y nada ni nadie me va a separar de ellas.

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir – escuché decir a Bella luego de no sé cuánto tiempo sentada en mis piernas.

- No quiero que te vayas – le dije con sinceridad. Había pasado catorce meses creyéndola muerta y ahora no deseaba separarme de ella.

- Edward estaré solo en mi habitación, y si no duermo mañana o mejor dicho hoy en 2 horas más tendré un pésimo mal humor – no le llevé la contraria, pues sabía que eso era cierto.

- De acuerdo – odiaba separarme de ella.

Ella se levantó de mis piernas y caminó hacia la puerta que daba hacia la sala, pero antes de irse, regresó a donde yo estaba, me dio un suave beso en los labios, luego se marchó con una sonrisa era definitivo amaba a Bella.

"_Edward tienes que darle tiempo, la estas confundiendo" _me dijo Jasper a través de sus pensamientos.

"_Lo sé, pero entiéndeme he estado lejos de ella durante mucho tiempo, ya no puedo, ni quiero, estar ni un minuto lejos de ella"_ me estaba comportando como un niño caprichoso de cuatro años pero no me pueden culpar, ¡la creí muerta por catorce meses!, ¿saben lo que es eso? 14 meses en los que creía que yo era el culpable de su muerte, de la muerte de la mujer más importante para mí.

¿Quién lo diría? Un vampiro de casi un siglo de antigüedad, el cual lo decía tener todo en la vida: una familia medio normal, viviendo solo pero feliz, conociendo el mundo, viviendo entre humanos por más tiempo de los que muchos llegan a vivir… pierde la cabeza por una chiquilla de tan solo ¡Doce años! si fue hace cinco años atrás que conocí, a Mi Bella, a la mujer de la que me enamoré simplemente con verla a lo lejos.

**Alice POV**

Rosalie y yo estábamos escuchando todo lo que pasaba en la sala, ambas estamos felices porque Edward volvía a ser el mismo de antes. Bueno yo estaba feliz, Rose… Rose estaba feliz porque tenía una sobrina a la que podíamos mimar hasta cansarnos y nadie podía decirnos que no, ¡pobre de quien que se atreva a decirnos que no podemos malcriar a nuestra sobrina!.

Edward ahora sonreía y hasta volvió a tocar su piano, como había cambiado en tan solo unos cuantos días… ¡Volvió a ser el vampiro que conocí hace 50 años!.

- Por lo menos ya no tendremos que soportar sus lamentos – me dijo Rosalie mientras veía dormir a nuestra linda sobrina.

- Lo sé, ¿no es emocionante? ¡Bella estaba viva y tenemos a una sobrinita a la cual podremos mimar! – respondí dando brinquitos en la cama de Bella.

- Valió la pena lo que hizo ese idiota, mira que al fin en nuestra familia podemos criar a un bebe, y no cualquier bebe sino uno que es como nosotros – pude ver la sonrisa en los labios de mi hermana, definitivamente Nessie ya se había ganado el cariño de Rosalie… cosa que era muy difícil.

- Rose regresa, Bella está cerca

- Odio tener que fingir dormir, pero bueno ya que hagámoslo, adiós querida sobrinita – sonreí al ver que Rose daba un beso en la frente a nuestra sobrina, me metí en la cama seguida de Rose. De pronto los recuerdos de aquel día en que todo cambio llegaron a mi mente.

_Flash Back_

_Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett y yo corríamos a toda velocidad hasta la casa de los Swan. Había visto a mi hermano perder el control y matar a Bella. ¡No podía permitir que eso pasara! Justo cuando llegamos pensé que nada iba a pasar, pero me equivoqué. El olor a sangre fresca nos llegó de golpe, Jasper empezó a desesperarse, no por el olor de la sangre sino porque sentía la desesperación de Edward, todos corrimos hacia la ventana y entramos al cuarto de Bella._

_Lo que vi me sorprendió, jamás había visto a mi hermano de esa manera, estaba completamente descontrolado, sus ojos estaban de color borgoña, y podía ver un hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios. Bella estaba en sus brazos, desnuda y tan pálida como nosotros, su corazón apenas latía. Emmett y Jasper fueron a separar a mi hermano del cuerpo de Bella, el gruñó y empezó a pelear por volver a clavar sus colmillos en ella, Carlisle y yo corrimos a ayudarla._

_- A perdido mucha sangre – dijo Carlisle revisando a Bella con detenimiento._

_- ¡Déjenla! ¡No la toquen! ¡Es mía! – nos gruñó Edward._

_- Sáquenlo de aquí. Está fuera de control – les dijo mi padre a mis hermanos, ellos hicieron lo que Carlisle les pidió y sacaron a Edward y lo llevaron lejos de este lugar. _

_- ¿Crees que sobreviva? – pregunté dolida y culpable. _

_- No lo sé. Ha perdido mucha sangre – mi padre se vía igual que yo, él había aceptado que Edward vigilará y protegiera a Bella hasta el momento indicado de hacer su aparición, pero con lo que acaba de ocurrir la culpabilidad lo invadía._

_Escuche el motor de un auto estacionar a las afuera de la casa. Los padres de Bella habían regresado. Se escuchaban felices… me dolió pensar en que cuando entraran al cuarto de su hija, la vieran en este estado… _

_- Ya no podemos hacer nada Alice – vi la tristeza reflejada en la mirada de mi padre._

_- ¿La dejaras morir papá? – le pregunté preocupada. Si Bella moría mi hermano iba a enloquecer._

_- Alice no podemos hacer nada perdió demasiada sangre, no le queda mucho tiempo con vida- respondió él._

_Carlisle coloco a Bella en su cama y la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente como si se tratara de su propia hija "Espero que lo perdones pequeña, Edward no es malo eso te lo juro" le escuché decir, luego salió por la ventana, yo me acerqué a Bella, arreglé un poco los mechones que caían en su rostro, si esta tragedia no hubiera pasado ella, Rose y yo seriamos las mejores amigas._

_- Edward te amaba, te lo aseguro, no sé qué fue lo que lo llevo a hacer esto, pero te doy mi palabra de que tú eras su sol, su aire, lo eras todo Bella – como anhelaba poder llorar en momentos así – por favor lucha, lucha por tu vida._

_Dicho esto también salí de la habitación, justo en el momento en que los padres de Bella entraban, esperé afuera junto con Carlisle, los gritos no tardaron en llegar, seguidos de sollozos y por ultimo una ambulancia. En eso un visión vino a mí, el destino de Bella desaparecía, solo podía indicar una cosa, Bella iba a morir._

_Fin de Flash Back_

**Edward POV**

Volví a la sala en donde estaba el payaso de Emmett con esa estúpida sonrisa que lo ha caracterizado siempre, recordándome una y otra vez el pequeño desliz que había cometido, y no me refiero a lo que hice tomado su sangre, no, me refiero a lo que hice al acostarme con Bella: concebir una hija, algo que jamás había pasado en toda la existencia, por eso habíamos llamado a Carlisle y le contamos todo sobre Nessie y Bella, mañana debíamos llevarlas a ambas para que Carlisle las examinara y así nos explicara qué era lo que le había ocurrido aquella noche.

- Oye hermanito no me digas que ya estás pensando en darnos más sobrinitos eh – se burló Emmett, yo solo fruncí el ceño ¡que idioteces!… un minuto ¿podría tener más hijos con Bella? – ¿Como que esa sonrisa me está diciendo que si? - continuó Enmett.

- Edward, no creo que sea buena idea que intentes algo así con Bella – me regañó Jasper, yo fruncí el ceño aún más, ¿Por qué no Bella igual era mía? – se te olvida que ella es humana, no sé cómo pudo soportar el embarazo de Nessie pero no creo que sea conveniente que nuevamente tenga otro hijo…

- Oh vamos Jasper – habló Emmett frunciendo el ceño – ¿acaso quieres que Alice y Rose sean las únicas que puedan malcriar a alguien? ¡Pues no! – Cruzó los brazos en su pecho – ¡Quiero un sobrino, quiero un sobrino, quiero un sobrino!- alargó la última "o" haciendo berrinche.

"_Si antes no lo dije ahora lo digo Emmett es un imbécil"_ pensó Jasper al ver el comportamiento infantil de Emmett, solo a él se le ocurre hacer un berrinche como el que nos estaba montano ahora, lo bueno era que su grito no había logrado despertar a Mi Bella… aun. Mi mente se perdió rememorando el pasado.

***********Flash Back Días antes de la llegada de Bella a Forks*********

Soledad, es la palabra que define mi vida, una maldita y estúpida soledad, ¿Por qué?, solamente por una sola razón, _ella_, la chica más hermosa, dulce, amable, pura, de la cual me enamoré con tan solo verla en el jardín de su casa leyendo, aquella chica cuya sangre me llamaba, mi _Tua Cantante_, nuestra pareja por naturaleza, todos los vampiros la tenían, Carlisle a Esme, Rosalie a Emmett, Alice a Jasper, yo la había encontrado, pero la mate, ya que su sangre fue más grande que mi deseo de protegerla. Me lamentaré hoy y siempre el haber acabado con ella aquella noche. Tan solo al recordado deseo llorar, no podía creer lo que había hecho ¡mate un ángel! ¡el más bello de todos! solo porque desea su sangre y aunque me siento culpable no puedo cambiar lo que hice.

Me encontraba como todos los días en mi habitación, sentado en mi sillón viendo la fotografía de mi hermoso ángel, a pesar de lo que hice su recuerdo sigue grabado en mi mente, al igual que sus labios, su olor, todo, no puedo creer que a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, no me haya podido olvidar de ella… por más que he tratado simplemente no puedo…

- Edward – me llamó mi pequeña hermana con facciones de duende – ¿Qué haces aquí encerrado? – Miró la foto que tenía en mis manos – oh ya veo… recordando el pasado

- Si – me levanté y dejé la fotografía encima de mi colección de CD – ¿A qué venías? – le pregunté.

- Ya es hora de irnos a clases – me dijo tratando de sonreír _"Aun está triste"_

- Está bien… deja que busque mi cazadora y nos vamos.

- Ok – se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta – no te culpes por lo que pasó, no podemos evitar lo que somos y lo sabes…

- Si… solo… me arrepiento de haberle lastimado de esa manera

"_¿sabes que hermano? sé que estas dolido pero tienes que salir de ese pozo de dolor en el cual has caído, para nadie en bueno vivir en la soledad eterna y menos para nosotros"_ Alice como siempre se había olvidado de que podía leer su mente

- Lo sé Alice, solo ponte en mi posición, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Jasper fuera humano y le hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo le hice a mi Bella? – le pregunté con tristeza y dolor

- Edward ya verás que todo se va a solucionar _"tengo un extraño presentimiento, de que algo bueno va a pasar el día de hoy"_

- ¿Una nueva premonición? – por primera vez desde aquel día estaba interesado en sus visiones.

- No hermanito, intuición femenina solo es eso – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Deberé de creerte duende maléfico – respondí, a lo que ella sonrió.

- Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar hermanito ¡te doy mi palabra!

- Lo sé

Alice salió de mi cuarto, busqué mi cazadora y me la puse, pero antes voltee a ver la fotografía de aquella chica, tal vez y solo tal vez si yo no fuera lo que soy, si la hubiera conocido nos hubiéramos enamorado y hubiera tenido una familia, los dos juntos, _Deja de pensar idioteces eres un vampiro y no puedes cambiar eso_, tenía que olvidar lo que ocurrió aquella noche, pero siempre los recuerdos venían a mí, la cara de esa chica cuando perdió el conocimiento y cuando la hice mía, porque era mía y solo mía…

Bajé al salón en donde me estaban esperando mis hermanos, Alice se lanzó a los brazos de Jasper, entre más tiempo pasaba más enamorados se veían, vi a Emmett el cual ya estaba planeando molestar al duende maléfico.

- ¿Por qué tan contenta planita? – le preguntó el mentecato de Emmett, como siempre burlándose de que ella no fuera tan escultural como Rosalie.

- Porque hoy señor ninfómano, hoy nuestras vidas van a dar un giro drástico – le sacó la lengua Alice.

- No me digas que decidiste mandarte a poner implantes para tener más pecho – molestó Enmett señalando los pechos de Alice.

- No hermanito vamos a llevarte a que te pongan un cerebro pues el rábano que tienes en tu cabeza ya no funciona- le contestó ella.

- Eso ya lo veremos - continuó Enmett

Luego de la pequeña discusión, nos dirigimos hacia la escuela, tanto tiempo asistiendo y yo no me aburría aunque mis hermanos si, ya que no le ven el lado bueno, cuando me entere de cuál es el lado bueno se los digo. En fin, al llegar -como de costumbre- todos voltearon a vernos, y claro Rosalie amaba ser el centro de atención y Emmett, bueno él amaba que Rosalie amara ser el centro de atención, eso los hacía definitivamente tal para cual, mientras Jasper como siempre se ponía tenso, pero si quería desarrollar un autocontrol excelente debía olvidarse de la sangre humana, y yo, bueno yo solo me encaminé hacia mi primera clase.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Las mismas clases, las mismas mentes hormonales y sus tontos pensamientos humanos, nada absolutamente nada cambia, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a bloquear la mentes de todos a mí alrededor, desde aquello prefiero permanecer alejado de las personas, y eso también incluía a mi familia, no me gustaba arrastrarlos hasta mi propia depresión, ya que desde que perdí a mi Bella, ya no me importa nada, solo espero el momento de mi muerte, para pagar por mis pecados, y estoy seguro que el pecado más grande fue el de haberme enamorado de ella y profanar su cuerpo.

Pero creo que fue eso lo que provoco que me obsesionara tanto con ella que inclusive la celaba hasta de su sombra, y eso que ella jamás supo de mi existencia, si pudiera llorar ahora mismo lo estaría haciendo, como la extraño, como extraño a mi pequeña niña, a mi ángel, a sol, a mi Bella.

Caminé con Jasper y Emmett a la cafetería en donde ya nos esperaban Rosalie y Alice, me extrañó que mi pequeña hermana tuviera una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaran de la emoción, o había visto una barata de Dolce & Gabbana, o algo bueno le había pasado hoy, intenté saber lo que era pero me bloqueó automáticamente, eso sí era raro, no solía hacerlo a menos que fuera algo importante.

- ¿Qué escondes Alice? – fui directo al grano cuando me senté a su lado.

- Ahí hermanito no sabes que la paciencia es de sabios – Respondió Alice… hasta dice mal los refranes.

- Creo que es "Cambiar de opinión es de sabios" no la paciencia es de sabios – la corregí, y ella como acto de madurez me sacó la lengua.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser Edward-el-sabelotodo? – cruzó sus brazos en su pecho

- Por lo menos no soy Alice-lo-ve-absolutamente-todo – contra reste

- Pues claro, yo lo veo todo hermanito absolutamente todo – sonrió con malicia – al igual que sé que volverás a ser feliz

- Alice no digas tonterías yo jamás volverse a ser feliz – dije bajando la mirada, jamás volveré a ser feliz si ella no está a mi lado

- Hermanito jamás apueste contra mi ¿acaso no has aprendido aun la lección?

No sé por qué pero algo me decía que era mejor no apostar contra ella, ni ahora ni nunca

- Bueno por lo menos volvió nuestro Eddie gruñón – se burló Emmett lo volteé a ver y lo asesiné con la mirada - Vamos hermanito no…

Emmett se quedó viendo hacia el frente, eso me extrañó rara vez se quedaba callado y más en un estado de shock, levanté la ceja, eso sí era raro, vi a Rosalie la cual se había dejado de ver al espejo para ver a su esposo y luego mirar el lugar el cual este estaba viendo, la reacción de Jasper fue parecida, pero en cambio Alice sonrió tanto que podía ganarle al gato risueño de Alicia en el País de las maravillas, la curiosidad me ganó así que volteé a ver que era lo que todos estaban viendo, y fue cuando mi mirada choco con una chocolateada, una mirada que había anhelado ver desde hace catorce meses atrás.

Sentí como mi corazón muerto empezaba a latir nuevamente – No literalmente pues este hacia dejado de hacerlo hace años atrás – me volví a sentir vivo una vez más, ¿acaso era una alucinación?, ¿había estado en mi letargo tanto tiempo que ahora empezaba a ver cosas?, si eso debía de ser de seguro estaba viendo cosas, ella estaba muerta… yo la maté, todo debe ser producto de mi deseo de volver a verla.

- Pero que raros son – esa era su voz no había duda de que era la voz de mi ángel, ahora hasta alucino con su voz

_- _¿Cómo rayos es que está viva?- el primero en romper el silencio fue Emmett

_- _Edward quiero una explicación en este preciso momento_-_ me gruñó Rosalie, ¿pero que quería que yo le dijera si yo también pensaba que ella estaba muerta?

- Chicos, chicos calma aun no estamos segura de que es ella_-_ habló el siempre calmo Jasper, pero en esta ocasión no estaba tan calmado como antes

- Aja si claro Jazz, puedo oler su aroma desde aquí- volvió a gruñir Rosalie cada vez más furiosa

- Yo no lo sé, pensé… Alice_-_ Jasper volteó a ver a mi hermana la cual no paraba de sonreír - Explícanos como es que está viva, tu dijiste que había muerto.

- Yo estoy igual o peor que ustedes no lo entiendo – nos explicó – cuando salimos de la casa de Bella ella desapareció por completo de mis visiones.

- Si o sea murió – comentó Enmett

- No Enmett – dijo Alice negando con la cabeza – su futuro se volvió blanco, pero nunca vi que a ella la enterraban ni nada por el estilo, ella salió fuera de mi rango de visión, hasta hoy en clase de Cálculo cuando la volví a ver y su futuro reapareció

Nuevamente volvimos a ver hacia donde estaba Mi Bella, la cual estaba hablando con aquellos chicos a lo que reconocí como Tyler, Mike y Erick los tres idiotas, los cuales desde que Jasper, Emmett y yo entramos han querido competir contra nosotros, pero ahora ya era personal, los tres tenían en mente ligar con _Mi_ Bella y eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir jamás, cuando la campana sonó, vi a _Mi_ Ángel levantarse, yo no pude apartar la mirada de ella hasta que salió de la cafetería

- Oye acosador de menores – me llamó Emmett, lo fulminé con la mirada ante ese estúpido sobrenombre que me puso cuando empecé a vigilar a _Mi_ Bella

- ¿Qué quieres? – contesté rechinando los dientes para no lanzarme sobre el y matarlo

- Preguntarte si te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o vas a ir por ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le pregunté confundido.

- Idiota tienes clases con ella ahora – me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? – grité sin creérmelo, ¡compartiría clases con mi Bella!

- ¿Es que no escuchaste cuando Alice te lo dijo? – preguntó Rosalie siempre de amargada, pero curiosamente ahora no lo estaba tanto

- No creo que no – contesté aun sin moverme de mi lugar

- ¿Y qué estas esperando la foto?... ve – me dijeron mis hermanos al mismo tiempo

No espere a que me lo dijeran dos veces, salí de la cafetería a paso humano, pero luego corrí a hacia el salón de biología, justo unos minutos antes de que ella llegara, dios estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vi, no había cambiado mucho solo que sus caderas se había agrandado un poco al igual que sus pechos, pero en lo demás seguía siendo mi hermosa Bella, y para mi suerte solo había un lugar disponible y era a mi lado, había algo haya arriba que se apiadaba de mi alma y me daba una segunda oportunidad con ella. Cuando se sentó a mi lado no me miró ni una sola vez, eso me extrañó, deseaba que me recordara, aunque cuando la mordí había usado mi encanto de vampiro para que no recordara absolutamente nada, pero aun así deseaba saber si recordaba algo sobre esa noche, pero no, ella simplemente no me veía y eso me frustraba, ya que no podía leer sus pensamientos, así que no me quedaba de otra más que hacer las cosas a la antigua.

- Disculpa – le hablé de manera dulce y tierna

- ¿S-Si? – me preguntó nerviosa, ¿acaso me habrá reconocido?

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – le pregunté avergonzado, porque si me decía que si, no soportaría su rechazo

- Esto… pues… no… no… que yo sepa – me respondió nuevamente nerviosa

- Sí, creo que te confundí con otra persona – comenté. No me reconoció, no puede evitar sentirme aliviado pero también triste, si no me recordaba lo mejor era alejarme de ella para siempre.

- Aunque si has ido a Phoenix de seguro nos hemos visto – Bella trataba de entablar una conversación conmigo, eso solo quería decir que quería saber más sobre mí

- ¿Vivías en Phoenix? – le pregunté feliz de poder hablar con ella, aunque no me recordara haría lo que fuera para irme ganando su confianza poco a poco

- La mayor parte de mi vida viví allí- respondió Bella

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Estuvimos hablando la mayor parte de la hora de Biología, había visto esa clases tantas veces que me la sabía de memoria, así que solo me dediqué a hacerle algunas preguntas a Bella sobre ella, preguntas que siempre había querido conocer por ella misma, pero como no podía acercarme a ella no podía preguntárselas, hasta ahora, cada palabra que salía de su hermosa boca me hacía feliz, las expresiones al hablar, su manera de ser me volvía loco, amaba a esa mujer, pero para mi desgracia el tiempo no duro mucho pues la campana sonó, quise destruir ese maldito aparato, quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

- Bueno adiós Edward, nos veremos mañana – me dijo cuando se levantó de su asiento, quise decirle que no se fuera así que la detuve

- Bella – no podía decirle que se quedara un poco más se asustaría – perdóname – tuve que pedirle una disculpa por lo que le había hecho

- ¿Eh? – Sabía que esta confundida pero si no le pedía disculpas ahora no me atrevería a pedirle perdón jamás - ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

- Solo dime que me perdonas, por favor – le supliqué con tristeza, cuando recordaba lo que le había hecho esa noche me arrepentía, no de haberla tomado como mi mujer, de eso jamás me arrepentiría pero si de casi a verla matado…

- Edward – me dijo tomando mi mano – no hay ninguna razón por la cual deba disculparte y en dado caso que la haya, te perdono – me sonrió, dios por esa sonrisa podría matar a mil hombres.

- Gracias Bella, en verdad muchísimas gracias – también le sonreí – no vemos mañana _"Al diablos con darle tiempo"_ me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente, anhelaba volver tocar su piel con mis labios y mis manos.

Escuché como su corazón empezaba a bombear sangre con fuerza, una reacción que solo yo y nadie más yo podía producir. Cuando salí al pasillo me encontré con mi peor enemigo, Mike Newton, el cual había visto lo que había pasado en Bella y yo.

- Cullen – dijo pronunciando mi apellido con furia y odio.

- Newton – respondí con el mismo todo que él había implicado al decir mi apellido.

- ¿Qué intentas con la chica nueva Cullen?_"Ella será mía así que aléjate imbécil"_ pensó el muy cobarde ni siquiera es capaz de decir la cosas de frente.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Newton – dije pasando de largo

"_Miserable ella solo será mía, no dejare que le ponga un dedo encima a mi nueva chica"_ pensó esa miserable basura, tuve que reprimir mis deseos de matarlo cuando pensó en llevar a Mi Bella en la cama, él no le pondría un dedo encima a ella, ella solo era mía, mía y de nadie más.

- Aléjate de ella Newton – le dije dándole la espalda – o si no te mataré con mis propias manos

- Si ¿tú y cuantos más Cullen? – preguntó Newton, podía notar que estaba asustado pero seguía provocándome.

- Nadie más, yo solo puedo hacerte trocitos y quemarte, créeme que no lo dudare en hacer si le pones un dedo encima a Bella – dije mientras lo miraba con odio y furia

- No te tengo miedo Cullen - respondió

"_Si como no, tu corazón me dice lo contraria al igual que tus pensamientos"_ pensé con ironía – Solo te lo advierto Newton, te veo cerca de Bella y te arrepentirás

Me fue de ahí porque si me quedaba un segundo más, mataría a Newton, pero le había dejado muy claro que si se acercaba a _Mi _Bella lo mataría y no era jugando, no iba a permitir que ningún otro chico se acercara a _Mi _Bella, además Tyler y Eric quienes estaban cerca de ahí escucharon lo que le dije a Newton así que ellos también estaban advertido que si los veía con _Mi _Bella, también los mataría.

La siguiente clases fue Literatura, esa hora solo me la pase buscando a _Mi_ Bella en los pensamientos de los humanos, cosa que fue fácil, pues era el centro de atención de todos en especial de los hombres, como que tendré que dejarles bien claro a todos que _Mi_ Bella era mía, pero el problema era que si hacia eso todos iban a empezar a sospechar. Y no podía darme el lujo de que _Mi_ Bella sospechara algo, la iba a perder si se enteraba o recordara lo que paso aquella noche, aún recuerdo el momento en que la vi por primera vez.

_**Flash Back Años atrás**_

_Había ido a Forks a inspeccionar junto con Emmett y Jasper, a ver si era conveniente regresar, luego de más de 50 años que nos había ido, sin ya ningún rastro de los humanos que había conocido en aquel tiempo, que aun siguieran con vida, definitivamente podíamos regresar, así que luego de darle un recorrido a aquel pequeño pueblo, ya era hora de irnos, pero antes decidimos ir a cazar un poco, no teníamos mucha sed, pero queríamos divertirnos un poco antes de regresar, Emmett fue a buscar si encontraba algún oso por los alrededores y Jasper decidió acompañarlo, yo cacé una manada de ciervos, con los cuales luego de estar completamente satisfecho, empecé a jugar, sin Emmett o Jasper era un poco aburrido pero era divertido, entonces vi que uno de mis juguetes, corría en dirección hacia el pueblo, lo vi entretenido así que lo seguí._

_Luego de casi 15 minutos persiguiendo a mi juguete, lleguemos a la parte trasera de lo que parecía una casa, un poco pequeña de solo dos pisos, estaba pintada de un color blanco un poco gastado, no le di importancia así que decidí volver a internarme en el bosque, me di la vuelta y entonces la vi, ahí, debajo de un árbol estaba el ser más hermoso y delicado de todos, una joven humana que no debía pasar de los 12 años, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro ondulado el cual caía por sus hombros, su piel era blanca pero nunca llegaría a ser tan pálida como la nuestra, no podía ver sus ojos pues estaban concentrando en un libro. _

_¿Qué estaría leyendo?, ¿un manual para chicas?, ¿o estaba fingiendo leer y lo que estaba viendo era una revista?, deseaba ver el color de sus ojos para ver si eran tan hermosos como lo era ella, iba a acercarme cuando el viento soplo con fuerza trayendo con él el olor de aquella hermosa criatura, era algo un olor dulce, no mejor dicho exquisito, más que eso, era el olor que creí que era imposible existir en la vida, esa chica, era ella, mi Tua Cantante, su sangre solo cantaba exclusivamente para mí. Era la regla entre los vampiros las Tua Cantante cuando des con ella hay dos opciones: decides beber su sangre o convertirla y que sea tu pareja y ella solo estaba cantando para mí, ¿podía ser más feliz?, quería beber hasta la última gota de su sangre, así que me acerque sigilosamente hacia ella, nadie iba a detenerme en ese momento, pues mis hermanos estaban cazando lejos de ahí y mis padres estaban en Alaska y no llegarían a tiempo para salvar a esta pobre humana. Pero no quería que me viera y gritara así que me puse a su espalda._

_- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la voz más bella que había escuchado, era como el cantar de los Ángeles salieron de sus labios, aunque no estaba para tonterías ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia si no hice sonido alguno? – Veo que no me vas a decir, me llamo Bella, ¿y tú? – Preguntó ella. Volví a quedarme en silencio – bueno si no quieres hablar te comprendo, pero no es bueno andar merodeando por aquí, mi padre es el jefe de policía y no me gustaría que te llevara a la cárcel por acosar a su hija_

_Si su voz era como el cantar de los Ángeles su risa lo era aún más, ni siquiera sabía cómo había sentido mi presencia, pero sabía que yo estaba ahí, no parecía asustada, estaba como cómoda, ¿acaso estaba loca o qué?, ¿Por qué demonios no la ataco aun?, su voz me dejó en un estado de idiotez aguada, pero que ni crea esta chiquilla, quiero su sangre y la tomaré._

_- ¿Has leído Orgullo y Prejuicio, extraño? – me preguntó la chiquilla nuevamente, ¿es que acaso su padre no le había enseñado a no hablar con extraños? – Veo que no vas a hablar ¿o me equivoco? – Alzó la vista de su libro y volteo en mi dirección, fui más rápido que sus ojos y desaparecí de su vista – ¿Qué raro?… pensé que había alguien cerca, creo que el ambiente de Forks al fin empezó a afectarme – nuevamente empezó a reír, esta chiquilla era muy extraña. _

_Estuve viéndola sentada bajo ese árbol leyendo, sin importarle su alrededor, era como si estuviera metida en su propia burbuja personal, se veía tan hermosa y tan pacifica en ese lugar, no sé por qué pero me quedé en mi lugar admirando su belleza, aunque su sangre me estaba llamando a probarla, algo que no sabía describir bien me lo impedía, aquella extraña sensación solo me pedía que me quedara en donde yo estaba y que la cuidara, aunque me parecía ridículo, siendo yo un vampiro que lo único que quería era probar su sangre, pero aun así lo hice. _

_Lo que más llamo la atención fue el hecho de que no podía leer su mente, siempre que lo intentaba me topada con una pared de ladrillos, logrando que me dieran dolor de cabeza, ¿acaso había perdido mi poder?, eso era imposible desde que renací había podido leer todas las mentes, y ahora no podía leer la mente de esta chiquilla, ¿acaso ella sería la excepción a mi poder? _

_Ya muy entrada la tarde, casi cayendo la noche, escuché un auto estacionarse frente a la casa_

_- Bella ya llegué – escuché la voz de un hombre que debía de ser su padre, pero aun así sentí un punzada de dolor y tristeza, ella iba a regresar a su casa y no la volvería a ver, pues había decidido dejarla vivir, no podía matar a algo tan bello y puro como lo era ella._

_Se levantó y caminó hacia su casa con unos pasos muy torpes por lo que deduje que esa chica debía ser un poco torpe, una vez que no estuvo fuera de mi rango de visión, sentí un extraño vació en mi pecho, mi lado irracional me decía que la buscara, que necesitaba verla, pero mi lado común me decía que era mejor alejarse de la tentación, no quería matarla, aunque su sangre fuera una de las cosas más exquisita que haya olido._

_- Es hermosa, pero… ¿no crees que es un poco joven para ti? – comentó una voz, miré detrás de mí y vi a Emmett y a Jasper los cuales estaban a unos poco metros de donde me encontraba._

_- ¿Hace mucho que están aquí? – les pregunté, no había escuchado sus pasos y mucho menos sus pensamientos._

_- Desde que te acercaste a ella para atacarla – me respondió Jasper con seriedad_

_- Si hermanito ¿quién lo diría? ¡Te gustan las niñitas!, yo que pensaba que eras Gay, ¡vaya sorpresa que se llevarán nuestros padres!, al santo y puritano Edward le gustan las niñas pequeñas – se burló Emmett "¿Así que le gustan las niñitas pedófilo?" pensó aun con burla_

_- Yo no soy ningún pedófilo, a mi esa chiquilla no me interesas – le dije con frialdad y furia, solo a él se le ocurría decir semejante estupidez_

_- ¿A sí? – me dijo con ironía – que raro porque según Jasper tus sentimientos cuando la mirabas decía todo lo contrarios hermanito – sonrío con superioridad – ¿cómo dijo que eran tus sentimientos?, oh si, Deseo, felicidad, alegría y amor, Di, ¿por qué mostrabas esos sentimientos si no estaban interesado en esa "chiquilla"?_ cuestionó Enmett_

_- Bah tonterías – les di la espalda_

_- Aja si, como tú digas ¡Gran Pedófilo!– siguió Enmett. Por su mente pasaron imágenes nada agradables y la condenada palabra "Pedófilo"_

_-¡Que no soy ningún pedófilo!- grité enojado _

_Corrí tras Emmett el cual huyo de mí, aunque yo era más rápido que él le di ventaja, ¿de verdad él creía que a mí me interesaba esa chiquilla? Existiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo… ¿cómo creen que me voy a interesar en una niña?, porque eso era una niña, una muy hermosa… ¿dije hermosa?, no yo no dije eso…_

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_Luego de ese día, no puede irme de Forks, algo me ataba a aquel pueblo, así que decidí quedarme por un tiempo ahí, siempre iba a la misma hora a la casa, del Jefe Swan, con la simple intención de ver a Bella, simplemente verla de lejos me hacía sentir vivo, cosa que empezaba a preocuparme. ¡Jamás me había sentido de esa manera en todos los años que llevo siendo un vampiro! Cuando la veo o escucho su voz… me siento en paz. Empecé a conocerla un poco. Sabía que le gustaba hacer cuando estaba sola en su casa, los libros que le gustaba leer, la comida que le gustaba y la que detestaba, inclusive conocía sus miedos, ya que ella habla dormida y desde su ventana, no era que entrara a su cuarto… solo me quedaba en su ventana a vigilar sus sueños._

_Esa chica se había vuelto una obsesión para mí, pero no una obsesión de las malas sino una de las buenas, ya que solo deseaba protegerla de todo y de todos los que la pudieran lastimar. Incluso la protegería de mí mismo, no me podría perdonar si la lastimara. Esa noche me encontraba en su ventana viéndola dormir, parecía tener una pesadilla, pues se movía de un lugar a otro incomoda, su padre no había llegado pues había ido a Port Ángeles por un caso de homicidio._

_- Pa-Papá – la escuché decir entre sueños – ma-mamá, vuelvan, no me dejen por favor…_

_¿Acaso estaba soñando que la dejaban sola?,¿por eso se veía tan preocupada y agitada?, la escuché mencionar las mismas palabras una y otra vez, me estaba preocupando cada vez más, no me gustaba verla sufrir, pensé en entrar a su cuarto y tratar de calmarla, pero no sabía si era bueno hacer eso._

_- ¡Ayuda! – aquel grito me desgarró por dentro. Había tomado la decisión, abrí la ventana y entre a su cuarto, estaba impregnado de su olor, y aunque ya me había acostumbrado no puede evitar que la ponzoña se acumulara en mi boca, pero no le di importancia, me importaba más que ella estuviera bien._

_Me acerqué a su cama, estaba sudando y su respiración era irregular, no sabía qué hacer para calmarla, así que solo puse mi mano en su frente, ella tembló ligeramente ante el contacto de mi piel fría contra la suya._

_- No te preocupes ya no estás sola – le susurré al oído – yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte._

_- ¿Qui-Quién? – me preguntó aun dormida._

_- Solo alguien que te cuidará siempre – sonreí un poco, entonces ella abrió lentamente los ojos y me vio, me quede pasmado antes ese hecho, se había despertado, lo más seguro era que empezara a gritar pidiendo ayuda por el extraño que estaba en su cuarto a esa hora, pero nada de eso ocurrió._

_- ¿Te quedarás? – me preguntó aun soñolienta._

_- Si ese es tu deseo – le dije yo aun en estado de shock ya que ella no se había asustado, ni tampoco había gritado._

_- Eso quiero… - dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos._

_No entendí nada de lo que había pasado, pero desde ese día todas las noches entré a su cuarto a velar sus sueños, aunque ella parecía no recordar el haberme visto, pero siempre que tenía una pesadilla bastaba con tan solo colocar mi mano en su frente para que se relajara y una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Cuando llego el final de las vacaciones de verano, Bella debía de regresar con su madre a Phoenix y yo debía volver a mi vida medio normal._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_He de decir que no fue nada fácil regresar a mi vida medio-normal con mi familia, pues la angustia de ver a Bella nuevamente no me dejaba en paz, tanto que inclusive mi familia se estaba dando cuenta de mi deseo de volver a ver a Bella, y con un vampiro que podía sentir tus emociones, no era nada fácil, ocultar la desesperación que sentía en ese momento._

_Hacían dos meses que no sabía nada de Bella y ya me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba en la sala tratando de relajarme tocando el piano, pero no era fácil, la imagen de Bella aparecía una y otra vez en mi mente, volviéndome loco. Necesitaba verla aunque sea una vez más, solo unos segundos, pero sabía que era imposible, Phoenix era uno de los lugares más soleado de los y para mi mala suerte si el sol me tocaba iba a dar un buen espectáculo, así que lo mejor era no volver a verla. Pero eso me estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba volver a verla. _

_- Edward por favor cálmate – me reprochó Jasper bajando las escaleras – me vas a volver loco con tu desesperación de volver a ver a esa niña._

_- No estoy desesperado – le gruñí, el constante golpeteo de mi pie con el piso se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte. _

_- Hombre ya párale a ese ruido – Escuche decir a Emmett desde su cuarto – me estas desconcentrado._

_- No estoy haciendo ningún ruido – detuve el golpeteo de mi pie contra el suelo. _

_- Hijo tienes que calmarte tu estado de ánimo nos afecta a todos – habló Carlisle saliendo de la cocina con Esme a su lado. _

_- Lo siento…- bajé la mirada avergonzado – es solo que, realmente necesito verla – admití con pena. _

_- Cariño se lo que sientes, literalmente lo sé, pero tienes que controlarte – dijo Esme sentándose a mi lado._

_- No puedo, no sé por qué, pero anhelo verla, deseo poder saber si está bien, poder respirar su dulce aroma, escucharla reír, necesito verla ahora mismo o me volveré loco – pasé varias veces mi mano por el cabello con desesperación, que me había hecho esa niña, que me estaba volviendo loco_

_- ¿Por qué no vas a verla? – no sé en qué momento entró Alice a la casa ya que no la oí llegar en ningún momento._

_- Oh gran idea, ahora mismo voy a Phoenix a pleno sol a ver a la Bella – dije con sarcasmo en mi voz – Alice, Bella ahora no está en Forks sino en Phoenix ¿te imaginas lo que pasará cuando mi cuerpo empiece a brillar a causa del sol?_

_- Ahí no seas tontito, puedo ver que habrá una semana nublada en ese lugar, la cual inicia a partir de mañana, ¿por qué no vas y nos dejas descansar de tu desesperación por un rato? – vi en sus visiones que así seria, toda una semana Phoenix estaría nublado. _

_No lo pensé dos veces, subí a mi cuarto y preparé un bolso con algo de ropa, y otras cosas innecesarias que debía utilizar para no llamar la atención, una vez que tuve todo listo volví a bajar las escaleras, me despedí de mis padres y mis hermanos y subí a mi auto, aunque hubiera preferido correr hacia allí sabía que no era recomendable._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_Una vez que llegué a Phoenix – más específicamente a Arizona – me hospedé en uno de los hoteles más lujoso, desempaqué lo más rápido que puede. Vi la ahora, eran las tres de la tarde, lo que significaba que Bella de seguro estaba saliendo de sus clases, entonces recordé que no sabía a qué escuela iba, perfecto – noten el sarcasmo –, mi móvil empezó a sonar y vi el nombre de Alice en la pantalla._

_- Dime ahora mismo todo lo que sabes – hablé molesto._

_- Cálmate hermanito – me respondió el duende maléfico riéndose de mí, claro como ella no es la que estaba desesperada – ve a Heart of Light, que está cerca de tu hotel, ahí la vas a ver_

_No dijo más pues corté la llamada, salí de la habitación, busque el colegio que mi hermana me había dicho, fue gracioso pues era un colegio católico dirigido por religiosos, mera coincidencia, tal vez, estuve esperando fuera del colegio, esperando a que Bella saliera, lo que más adoraba de ese colegio, es que era exclusivo para chicas, así que las probabilidades de que mi Bella tuviera un novio dentro de aquel colegio eran casi nulas. Cuando la vi salir dejé de respirar y sentir que el vació que había en mi pecho se llenaba nuevamente, Bella vestía una falda de color azul marino a cuadros y una camisa blanca, encima llevaba un chaqueta azul oscuro, con una corbata roja en el cuello, unas largas medias negras con zapatos negros y una boina azul que hacia juego con la ropa. Se veía simplemente hermosa, más que hermosa, como un ángel bajado del cielo, quise acércame a ella, pero sabía que a estas altura no podía, debía esperar un poco más_

_- Hermoso – susurré desde lejos. _

_Bella volteó en mi dirección y no debía encontrarme, así que tuve que esconderme, aun me sorprende el hecho de que Bella parece escucharme y saber que estoy cerca de ella, no sé cómo lo hace para saber que estoy cerca, ya que es solo una simple humana, pero a veces siento que sabe que yo estoy cerca de ella._

_**Cuatro años después**_

_Luego de cuatro años de estar al pendiente de mi Bella, de verla llorar, reír, enojarse, y de esconder el gran amor que sentía por ella, prácticamente me había mudado a Phoenix con tal de verla. Los días soleados solía permanecer en una pequeña casa que había comprado cerca de la casa de Bella para estar cerca de ella. En su cumpleaños número 15 creo que me sobrepase un poco, ya que hice que le enviaras 15 arreglos florares con flores exóticas, las cuales mande a su casa y al colegio al que estudiaba, además de contratar a un grupo de mariachis, para felicitarla por su cumpleaños, y claro uno de ellos le entrega mi regalo de cumpleaños el cual era un ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta autografiado por el mismo William Shakespeare, suerte que Carlisle tenía dos ejemplares y aceptó darme uno de ellos para dárselo a Bella._

_He de decir que ese día el rostro de Bella se tiñó de un hermoso rojo intenso, el cual jamás había conocido antes, pero también podía notar que estaba feliz, aunque se muriera de la pena, ella estaba contenta, cuando se enteró que sus padres se iban a dar una segunda oportunidad también estaba feliz, pero si comparara la felicidad de ese día con el día de su cumpleaños, creo que existiría una gran diferencia, en su cumpleaños 16 hice algo similar, solo que en lugar de enviarle flores exóticas le mandé, gracias a la ayuda de Alice, dos ramos de flores de cristal, con un pequeño Diamante en cada rosa, además de una medalla con el símbolo de nuestra familia, y un ejemplar de su libro favorito: Orgullo y Prejuicio también autografiado por Jane Austen y un ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas autografiado por Emily Bronte. _

_Decir que estaba enamorado de ella era poco, la amaba con locura y estaba dispuesto a bajarle la luna si me lo pedía._

_El 6 de Abril haría mi primera aparición, tropezando con ella casualmente, ahí me presentaría con ella, aunque estaba preocupado pues sabía que ella era muy tímida y no sabía si iba a hablarme o no, ese día era nublado, así que esperé a Bella en el parque al que solía ir antes de irse a su casa, cuando llegué al parque, rápidamente miré hacia el árbol en el que normalmente se sentaba a leer, pero curiosamente no estaba ahí, lo cual me desesperó un poco, vi en mi reloj que eran las 3:45 debía de estar sentada ahí,¿ entonces por qué no lo estaba?, eso me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, la busqué por los alrededores, hasta que di con ella, pero lo que vi me hizo enfurecer, ella estaba comiendo un helado con un chico, con el cual se estaba riendo y sonrojando._

_Esas risas deberían ser solo para mí al igual que su sonrojo, mi monstruo interior despertó, pidiendo la sangre de ese miserable que se había atrevido a quitarme las risas de mi Bella al igual que sus sonrojos, nadie me iba a quitar a Bella así de fácil, cuando Bella se despidió de ese humano y se fue a su casa, pensé en seguirla._

_Pero primero lo primero vengarme de ese humano, para que jamás se le ocurriera meterse en mi camino. Lo seguí hasta su casa, por lo que podía ver vivía solo, perfecto así nadie se iba a meter en mi camino, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta con llave, pero claro ese tipo y yo íbamos a arreglar cuentas, así que destrocé la puerta trasera de su casa para llamar su atención._

_- ¿Pero qué pasa? – escuché como corría hacia la cocina - ¿Qué demonios fue ese estruendo? - cuando entró a la cocina y me vio parado en el marco de lo que había sido antes su puerta se asustó - ¿Qui-quién demonios eres? _

_- Eso a ti no te importa – le dije yo con odio – solo te vengo a advertir que si te veo cerca de Bella te mato._

_- Ja ¿quién eres tú para decirme si me puedo o no acercar a ella? – me desafió, ese humano o era estúpido o en verdad quería morir en ese preciso momento._

_- ¿Quién soy?, digamos que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella no dudaré en matarte – tras amenazarlo le di la espalda para marcharme_

_- Pierdes tu tiempo con ella ¿sabes? – se burló el humano de mi – Ella será mía y solo mía._

_Esas palabras lograron que el demonio dentro de mí se liberara al fin, ese humano no me iba a quitar a Bella, jamás se lo iba a permitir, me acerqué a él como un depredador que acorrala a su presa, lo agarre del cuello y apreté con fuerza._

_- Si ella no es mía tampoco será de nadie – le dije antes de matarlo_

_Salí de la casa de ese humano, no tomé de su sangre porque me daba asco, pero si tomaría la sangre de cierta traidora, si ella no era mía tampoco sería de nadie._

_Corrí hacia su casa, y la vi sentada en la sala de su casa leyendo, sus padres saldrían más tarde y ese sería el momento para atacarla._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Actualidad**_

Pero que idiota fue en ese momento, por mis estúpidos celos la ataqué esa noche, condenándome a mí mismo al dolor de saber que por mi culpa ella había muerto. O eso pensaba, aun no entendía como era que se había librado de la muerte, pero algo era seguro, esta vez haría todo como se debe, no volveré a cometer dos veces el mismo error, primero me ganaré su confianza, después averiguaré como rayos se libró de la muerte, sin ser transformada un vampiro y por último lo que será más difícil, decirle la verdad de lo que era, porque esta vez no pensaba alejarme de ella, la amaba y la necesitaba a mi lado.

Cuando sonó la campana final me dirigí al estacionamiento, al llegar a mi auto vi a mis hermanos y a Rosalie, pero curiosamente Alice no estaba cerca, algo raro pues era la primera en salir y la primera en llegar al auto, ¿en dónde se había metido ese duendecillo del demonio?

- Esta con la chiquilla humana revivida – me dijo Rosalie a mi silenciosa pregunta

- ¿La chiquilla humana revivida? – no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería hasta que recordé que así le decía Rosalie a Bella cuando se enteró de que yo "veía" a una chica humana, la cual tan solo tenía 12 años, aunque lo de revivida sabía que era algo reciente

Busque con la mirada a mi hermana y a _Mi _Bella las cuales se estaban cercando a un SUV Porsche de color azul oscuro aparcado cerca nuestro auto, ellas estaban hablando o mejor dicho mi hermana estaba hablando ya que_ Mi_ Bella parecía no estar entendiéndole ni misa, en cuanto Alice dijo que nos iba a presentar, no pude evitar sonreír.

"_Así que conoceremos al amorcito de nuestro hermano pedófilo"_ pensó el idiota de Emmett, lo voy a matar eso es seguro

- Emmett – le gruñí

"_Será mejor que se calmen ya están cerca"_ nos advirtió Rosalie, la cual no estaba tan amargada como siempre cosa que era raro en ella…

Cuando Bella y Alice estuvieron frente a nosotros Alice la presentó

- Chicos les quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga Bella… Bella, estos son mi novio, Jasper o Jazz como le digo yo, y ellos mis hermanos: Emmett Rosalie y Edward al que ya conoces por supuesto _"Ja Edward ahora si no podrás evitar que Bella y yo seamos amiga"_

Alice había visto hace años atrás que ella y Bella serian grandes amigas, pero como no podíamos aparecer aun, ella no tuvo oportunidad de conocerla, hasta el día de hoy, estaba más que seguro que Alice iba a aprovechar para hacer todo lo que antes no había podido hacer con mi Bella. Estuvimos hablando con Bella y a Emmett casi se le escapa algo de lo que había pasado, mi Bella se fue ya que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero cuando salió…

- ¡Ah! – gritó Alice alarmada, todos volteamos a verla y Jasper le envió ondas de calma.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? – preguntó Jasper un tanto preocupado por su esposa.

- Be-Bella – susurró Alice. Eso bastó para que yo me preocupara.

- ¿Qué ocurre con mi Bella, Alice? – Le pregunté agarrándola por los hombros – Habla Alice ¿Qué viste?

- Edward cálmate si – me dijo Jasper apartándome de Alice – deja que nos diga, que nos explique…

- Gracias Jazz – el duendecillo sonrió y luego me vio – Edward volvió a pasar…

- ¿Qué volvió a pasar?, ¿acaso volveré a atacar a Bella? – pregunté yo aún más preocupado que antes, no me perdonaría si la volvía a atacar

- No, su futuro Edward, el futuro de Bella volvió a desaparecer – Alice estaba preocupada, así que entré en su mente y, efectivamente, el futuro de mi Bella estaba en blanco, eso no me agrado en lo más mínimo.

- Iré a ver si está bien.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado Edward – Emmett se puso en mi camino – no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelvas a atacar a Bella, tal vez es por ti que su futuro acaba de desaparecer.

- No digas tonterías puedo controlarme – fruncí el ceño ante la poca confianza que me tenían.

- Aja si claro, lo mismo dijiste aquella vez y la atacaste hasta dejarla muerta, lo siento pero no podemos dejarte a solas con ella – expuso Emmett, ¿Hasta cuándo me iban a recordar la barbaridad que hice? Jamás se me iba a olvidar el error que cometí?

- Él tiene razón Edward – eso si estaba raro ¿Rosalie protegiendo a Bella? – Mira ya pasamos por tu agonía una vez, porque pensabas que estaba muerta, lo siento pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas con tu depresión nuevamente – lo sabía ella no estaba protegiendo a Bella solo lo hacía por ella misma… o tal vez solo tal vez me estaba protegiendo a mi

- Edward igual seguiré revisando su futuro no te preocupes – sentí la pequeña mano de Alice en mi hombro

- Esta bien – suspiré derrotado – no me acercaré a Bella a menos que sea aquí en el colegio, pero Alice si vez algo me avisas…

- Claro que si hermanito no te preocupes que te tendré avisado sobre todo lo que pasa con Bella – respondió Alice

Aún seguía preocupado del por qué el futuro de Bella había desaparecido del rango de visión de Alice, pero estaba más preocupado de que pudiera lastimarla nuevamente si fuera a verla, aunque seguía siendo más exquisita que antes, no iba a caer en la tentación, no de nuevo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Toda la tarde y la noche me la pasé como león enjaulado en la casa, Bella no había vuelto a aparecer en las visiones de Alice y eso me tenía desesperado, de no ser porque Emmett y Jasper estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que hiciera, hace mucho hubiera ido a la casa de Bella a ver si estaba bien, pero claro eso no me lo tenían permitido, aunque me decía que debía ser paciente, paciencia era algo que no tenía desde que había conocido a Bella. Me encontraba en mi cuarto escuchando algo de música clásica, tratando de calmarme aunque sea un poco.

- ¿Edward puedo pasar? – me preguntó mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Pasa mama – le dije sentado en mi sillón de cuero negro

- ¿Hijo te sientes mejor? – me preguntó una vez dentro del cuarto

- No lo estaré hasta que Bella vuelva a parecer en las visiones de Alice – respondí un poco más calmado – jamás había anhelado tanto que el duende del mal viera lo que pasaba con mi Bella como hasta ahora.

- ¿Aun la amas verdad? – dijo Esme mirándome con ternura.

- La amo más que antes, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero ahora que la he vuelto a ver no quiero que nada ni nadie me aleje de ella, amo a Bella más de lo que imaginas mamá

- Me alegra que esa niña este viva, no había visto esa mirada en tu rostro desde aquel incidente – aseguró tomando mis manos – no te preocupes sé que pronto Bella aparecerá en las visiones de Alice, confía en ella y en su persistencia.

- Confiaré.

Bella no volvió a aparecer en las visiones de Alice durante el resto de la noche, pero en la mañana, volvió a aparecer, Alice vio que iba a llegar más temprano de lo normal y que Jessica y Laureen la atacarían con preguntas, eso a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo, quería hablar con ella, así que hice que todos se apuraran para irnos al colegio, cuando llegamos vi que Bella estaba sentada bajo uno de los árboles viendo hacia ningún punto en específico. Caminé hacia ella seguido de mis hermanos, los cuales aún no querían dejarme a solas con Bella, ¿es que no podía tener aunque sea un poquito de confianza?, sabía que la respuesta era no, cuando estuve frente a Bella me di cuenta que aún no se había percatado de mi presencia algo realmente extraño

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté para romper sus pensamientos

- En quién es más raro si los Cullen o yo – respondió aun sin notar nuestra presencia

- Entonces ¿crees que somos raros? – La vi ponerse tensa, lo que significaba que ya había notado mi presencia – y bien ¿crees que somos raros? – volví a preguntar, vi como sus mejillas se encendían a causa de la pena y su corazón se disparó en el acto, ¡como había extraño eso!

- Yo… esto… verás… no – Bella intentó explicarse. Trate de no reírme ante su nerviosismo…

- Jajajaja jamás había visto a alguien ponerse tan rojo – Emmett siempre tenía que ser un metiche, ¿no se podía meter en sus asuntos?, Bella vio que Emmett y Jasper también se estaban riendo y se sonrojo aún mas

- Emmett para de reírte – le dijo Alice tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque ella y Rose también se estaban riendo – no le hagas caso Emmett siempre ha sido demasiado exagerado

- N-No… importa estoy acostumbrada, a Jake y los chicos de la Push siempre les encantaba hacerme sonrojar – eso no me agradó ¡Bella tenía amigos en la Push!, aunque ahora que lo recordaba Charlie siempre iba a ese lugar junto con Bella, ¿cómo se me había pasado el hecho de que ella tenía amigos en ese lugar? – ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al ver nuestras expresiones

- No nada Bella – respondió Alice un poco nerviosa _"Debemos de saber que tanto le han hablado esos Chuchos"_

- Ahora no cambiemos de tema – dijo Emmett trato de romper el incómodo momento en el que nos encontrábamos – ¿en verdad te parecemos raros? – Emmett trato de hacer unas de las caritas que Alice usaba para chantajearnos, pero creo que no funcionó porque Bella solo puedo reírse.

- Créeme más rara soy yo que ustedes – nos dijo entre risas.

- No lo creo – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, ¿qué puede ser más raro que unos vampiros vegetarianos?

- Créanme soy más rara que ustedes – volvió a asegurar Bella.

Así comenzó nuestra pequeña discusión de quien era más raro si ella o nosotros, era realmente extraño la manera en la que ella congeniaba con nosotros, inclusive Rosalie se sentía a gusto a su lado, algo realmente extraño, yo diría casi milagroso en alguien. Algo si era seguro: Bella había sido aceptada en nuestro grupo fácilmente, solamente siendo ella misma.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los días transcurrieron y desde que besé a Bella en los labios no puede volver a clases, pues Alice me había visto perder el control y tuve que ir de caza, tenía que estar lejos de mi Bella durante ese tiempo, lo que era estresante y molesto, ¡quería volver con mi Bella pronto!, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar aunque eso significara no ver a Bella durante unos días. Al fin llegó el sábado Jasper, Rosalie y yo habíamos regresado a Forks al fin, cuando llegamos tuvimos que apresurarnos para ir a buscar a mi Bella, y claro, también tuve que ponerme al día con Alice sobre lo sucedió, al parecer cada vez que Bella salía del colegio su futuro desaparecía, y ahora nos encontrábamos camino hacia su casa.

Nos estacionamos en frente de la casa de Bella, vimos una motocicleta estacionada en el garaje, tuve un extraño presentimiento en ese momento, baje de mi auto seguido de mis hermanos, Rose sonó el claxon de su auto y en menos de unos segundo la puerta se abrió, mi Bella salió de su casa, hermosa como siempre. Quise correr a su lado para estréchala en mis brazos pero eso cambio cuando una figura salió detrás de ella. Jacob Black estaba frente a nosotros, uno de los licántropos de la Push, la furia y el odio empezó a invadirme al ver a ese chucho salir de la casa de mi Bella.

"_Edward cálmate por favor"_ me advirtió Jasper posándose a mi lado al igual que Emmett, ambos me sujetaban por los brazos.

"_Hermano cálmate. Recuerda lo que paso la última vez que te enfureciste" _pensó Emmett recordando lo que había pasado: la casi muerte de Bella.

"_Está bien me calmo"_ respiré varias veces para calmarme.

- Bella cuídate en serio, son peligros en especial ese de cabello raro – escuché decirle ese chucho a mi Bella _"Malditos vampiros ¿qué hacen aquí? y yo que pensaba salir con Bella a solas" _pensó, la furia cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

- Se llama Edward y no veo en que sean peligro –nos defendió Bella pero sinceramente ya no sabía ni que pensar.

- Como sea que se llame solo aléjate – dijo y vi como ese chucho se acercó a mi Bella para besarla, ya no pude soportarlo, quería lanzarme sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza para que aprendiera que no debía acercarse a mi Bella

Cuando el chucho eso se encaminó hacia su moto, por mi mente pasaron las mil y una formas de matarlo en ese preciso momento, podía sentir las onda de calma que Jasper me trasmitía pero eso no estaba funcionando en lo más mínimo, la furia que sentía por dentro era cada vez más y más grande y el demonio en mi interior estaba empezando a despertar.

"_Edward será mejor que te adelantes, estas fuera de control"_ me dijo Alice mostrándome una visión en la que yo atacaba nuevamente a Bella y esta vez si la mataba.

Acepte a regañadientes y subí a mi auto, Emmett me acompañó, no confiaba en mi ni un poco, temía que si me dejaban solo iría en búsqueda de ese chucho, y eso era lo que tenía planeado, pero con mi hermano cerca no iba a poder cumplir mi cometido. Una vez que estuvimos lejos de la casa de Bella aceleré a todo lo que mi auto daba. Aún estaba furioso y sin Jasper para que me tranquilizara un poco iba a cometer un disparate.

- ¿Podrías cálmate Edward? – me pidió Emmett tenso – no necesito tener el poder de Jasper para ver que cada vez estas más furioso.

- ¿Y tú cómo esperas que este? – dije mirándolo con odio – Por ese maldito chucho Bella desaparece de las visiones de Alice, el muy maldito de seguro a estado con Bella todo este tiempo, de seguro esa era la persona tan importante y especial que iba a venir con nosotros de compras – la rabia que sentía se estaba saliéndose de control, apreté con fuerza el volante de mi auto hasta magullarlo.

- Cálmate, no puedes decir eso así como así, de seguro hay una explicación _"Diablos está furioso en ese estado podría matar a alguien o mejor dicho a mi si no se calma"_ Emmett estaba preocupado y un poco asustado, así que traté de calmarme.

- Lo siento hermano no quise ponerte tenso, es solo que…. no sé qué me pasa cada vez que veo a Bella con otro – suspiré un poco irritado

- Eso son celos hermano, todos los sentimos alguna vez en la vida – por primera vez Emmett estaba actuando como un hermano mayor – aunque en ti es peligroso, ya que pierdes el control, pero si sigues así terminarás matando a Bella definitivamente.

- Lo sé… - miré la carretera, ya habíamos llegado a Port Ángeles así que bajé la velocidad – pero es que cada vez que la veo con otro… no puedo evitar que mi furia crezca… solo quiero que este conmigo no quiero compartirla con nadie más…

- Te entiendo, a mí me pasa igual con Rosalie, cuando la veo cerca de otro, sea vampiro o humano, también me pongo igual que tú – colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se recargó en el asiento

- ¿Y qué haces para calmarte? – le pregunté, quería saber cómo controlar esos ataque de celos que me daban.

- Solo confía en ella y ya

- Eso es algo difícil… Bella suele desaparecer siempre que sale del colegio, obvio que es por ese maldito chucho, a ellos Alice no los puede ver, su futuro siempre está en blanco… dos casos similares, así que solo tiene que ser eso, Bella y ese chico lo más probable es que… - nuevamente la furia empezó a aumentar.

- Ya Edward, además si tus teorías son ciertas, ¿no crees que si Bella tuviera algo con ese chucho su olor estuviera impregnado en ella?, además tus suposiciones tienen varios fallos, primero, ese chucho no tiene más de pocos meses siendo un licántropo, segundo, Bella desapareció de las visiones de Alice desde lo que paso aquella noche, y tercero, cálmate o yo te voy a tener que calmar.

Emmett tenía razón había quebrantado mis teorías, pero seguía sin entender porque Bella seguía desapareciendo de las visiones de Alice cada vez que salía del colegio y entraba a su casa, ¿Había algo en esa casa que causaba eso? ¿Qué hacia ese chucho en casa de Bella? Esas preguntas rondaban mi mente y no me dejaban tranquilo y no estaría tranquilo hasta saber las respuestas.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Cuando llegamos a centro comercial de Port Ángeles, aún era temprano y lo más seguro es que los demás llegaran dentro de un rato más, así que Emmett y yo empezamos a caminar, sin Alice a nuestro lado pudimos recorrer todo el centro comercial, sin ninguna bolsa encima, pobre de Jasper, estaba seguro que Alice y Rose harían que cargara todas sus compras, creo que no fue muy bueno dejarlo solo con ellas.

Luego de dos horas, ya empezamos a aburrirnos pero sabía que mis hermanos y Bella ya estaban en el centro comercial.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar y nada, ni Alice, ni Rose, ni Jasper aparecían, ya me estaba impacientando y Emmett al parecer lo estaba notando, suspiró y sacó su móvil, para marcar el número del diablo, digo el de Alice, solo repico una vez.

- ¿Si…? - escuché la voz cantarina de Alice del otro lado del teléfono

- Hey enana Edward esta calmado así que podemos reunirnos – dijo rondándome con la mirada.

- Ok… vamos a estar en la cafetería del segundo piso…

- Esta bien te esperamos ahí, Edward está impaciente y yo quiero ver a mi Rose – dijo como niño desesperado.

- Ok… dile que se calme no puedo creer que sea tan necio…. – ¿Necio yo? ¡Yo no soy necio! ¡solo quiero ver a Bella!

- Le digo pero créeme no será nada fácil – dijo Emmett burlándose de mi

- Bien… - ya no soporté que eso dos hablaran y yo sin saber nada de Bella así que le quieté el teléfono a Emmett

- Alice apúrate o yo mismo me voy a encargar de irlos a buscar ¿me entendiste? – hablé un tanto molesto.

- si… ok nos vemos en cinco minutos – corté la llamada

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería que estaba en el segundo piso en donde debíamos de reunirnos con los demás, yo me senté dándole la espalda a la entrada principal de la cafetería y Emmett se sentó frente a mí. No pedimos nada pues no lo íbamos a ingerir, así que decidimos esperar a los demás, cinco minutos más tarde Emmett se levantó para avisarle a los demás en donde estábamos y sentí a Rose correr hacia Emmett para darle un beso muy apasionado, si no fuera un vampiro estaba seguro que terminaría padeciendo de diabetes con lo meloso que eran esos dos.

Cuando al fin dejaron de besarse vi el rostro de Emmett en donde se reflejaba el pánico, aun no me había dado la vuelta así que no sabía el por qué, cuando me di la vuelta y lo que vi no me agradó, primero Bella y luego a la bebe que tenía en brazos, el olor de esa niña era similar al de Bella, entonces vi en la mente de mis hermanos que esa niña era su hija, entonces ella… Bella tenia a alguien a su lado, y ese alguien no era yo.

"_Papito"_ pensó la bebe al verme, no puede evitar sonreír ante esa idea, de que esa niña pudiera ser mía, mía y de Bella.

************Fin del Flash Back***************

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado en tan solo una semana, no solo había recuperado a la mujer que ama, sino que además me enteraba que teníamos una hija, producto de aquella noche, aun me dolía lo que hice esa noche, pero ahora aquella noche ya no me parece tan mala, pues de esa noche nació un hermosa niña mitad-vampiro, la cual razona como una niña de seis o siete años, aunque me sorprende que a pesar de que la pequeña se alimenta de la sangre de Bella, esta parece no tener miedo, algo realmente raro, ¿si de repente tu hija no solo bebiera tu sangre, sino que también te puede mostrar lo que piensa por medio de su tacto, no tendrías miedo?.

- ¿En qué piensas Edward? – me preguntó Jasper desde su asiento.

- En muchas cosas que pasaron esta semana – respondí suspirando – entre ellas ¿Cómo fue que Bella sobrevivió a un embarazo de una mitad-vampiro sin morir en el proceso de gestación o en el parto?

- Bella siempre fue rara y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie – no había burla alguna en el comentario de Emmett.

- Emmett tiene razón, ¿cómo fue que Bella sobrevivió aún después de haber perdido tanta sangre? y en dado caso ¿Por qué la ponzoña que había en su cuerpo no la transformo en una de nosotros? – Jasper estaba formulando sus propias teorías pero ningún era estable – no entiendo nada sobre esa chica de verdad…

- Ya somos dos hermanos, jamás he logrado saber cómo es que Bella. Desde que la conocí siempre fue un misterio para mí, pero te puedo decir una cosa, hay algo en ella, que es diferente a muchos humanos – siempre supe que Bella era diferente desde el momento en que la vi y ahora esa idea cada vez era más real. Hay algo en ella que es diferente, especial.

- ¿Sabes? Si no fuera imposible creería que Bella es una…. No. Es una locura… ellos se extinguieron hace siglos – miré a Jasper confuso ¿A qué se parecía Bella?

- ¿A qué se parece Bella Jasper? – pregunto Emmett curioso

- Verán cuando yo fui creado había una organización llamada los Cazadores de la Rosa, un grupo de cazadores que se encargaba de la aniquilación de los vampiros, licántropos y todos aquellos seres inmortales que existieran, María me contó que ellos eran los únicos seres a los que muchos vampiros temían – apretó con fuerzas sus manos por alguna razón – ellos eran inmunes a la Ponzoña, pues ellos habían encontrado la manera de que nuestro veneno no los afectara, en cambio nuestras ponzoña solo los hacia fuerte, a tal punto que ellos podían matar a los nuestro con sus armas, las cuales tenían un veneno letal para nosotros…

- ¿Cazadores como la familia de Carlisle? – pregunté yo algo sorprendido ante esa revelación.

- Si, aunque Carlisle no pertenecía a ese grupo, lo cazadores de la Rosa querían erradicar a todos los seres inmortales, y también a los humanos para ser ellos lo que gobernaran la tierra. Ellos odiaban a todos los seres inferiores a ellos.

- ¿Y piensas que Bella es uno de ellos? - pregunté

- No, Edward – negó Jasper – si Bella fuera un cazador estaría marcada, además en 1875 todos ellos fueron asesinados por aquellos que no deseaban la extinción de los humanos, por eso es imposible que Bella sea uno de ellos, además Bella es una humana, al igual que sus padres. Los Cazadores por lo general eran fáciles de reconocer por la marca en forma de estrella que tenían en su hombro y Bella no tenía ninguna marca ¿o sí?

- Por supuesto que no, en ninguna parte de su cuerpo tenía ninguna marca así – afirmé seguro de mi respuesta.

- ¿Ves? hay esta la verdad… Bella solo es un humano ordinario común y corriente, bueno ni tan corriente…

No sé por qué pero algo en la conversación sobre esos famosos Cazadores de la Rosa no me agradó, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado por boca de mi madre humana cuando aún era humano, solo tengo una pregunta en mi mente ahora ¿Quién es en verdad Isabella Swan?


	7. La Familia Cullen

**Guardián de mi corazón**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos**

**Cap. 6: La familia Cullen, ¿y ahora qué?**

**Bella POV**

Mi despertador no dejaba de sonar, ¿es que ni siquiera en domingo podía dormir hasta tarde?, saque mi mano derecha de entre las sabanas, para apagar el maldito despertador, ¿quién lo puso para que sonara a esta hora?, tomé el despertado dispuesta a lanzarlo contra la pared, cuando vi que eran más de las 12:00 en punto, ¿acaso había dormido toda la mañana?. Me estire y luego salí de la cama, ni Rosalie, ni Alice estaba en el cuarto por lo que supuse que debían de estar abajo.

Caminé hacia la cuna de mi pequeña, pero estaba vacía, ¿Dónde estaría?, salí de mi cuarto y me encaminé hacia el piso de abajo, de seguro Alice o Rosalie la había sacado de su cuna al ver que yo aún no me había despertado, lo cual también significaría que mi hija estaría hambrienta cosa que no era buena, pues si no tomaba sangre siempre se ponía de muy pésimo humor, bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, cuando entré a la cocina vi a me pequeña sentada en su silla mientras Edward le daba lo que parecía ser papilla y ella la estaba comiendo sin hacer ningún gesto de desagrado.

Aquella me parecía la escena más hermosa de todas, como si Edward fuera el padre de Nessie, Nessie parecía a gusto con él, no hacia ninguna mueca de desagrado y tampoco me decía que no le agradaba, simplemente a ella le agradaba estar con Edward, cosa que me sorprendió, ella jamás había aceptado mimos, sonrisa y menos palabras de un extraño sin empezar a llorar. Pero con Edward era todo lo contrario, hasta dejaba que la alimentara y eso era un paso muy grande, pero sabía que Edward no era el padre de Nessie, y por más que me doliera no quería que ella se encariñara con él más de la cuenta.

- Buenos días – dije para llamar su atención, Edward me volteó a ver con una de esas sonrisa que tanto amaba y Nessie solo me sonrió.

- Dirás buenas tardes – me dijo Edward en un tono burlón.

- Lo siento creo que me quedé dormida – le dije un poco sonrojada, por haberme quedado dormida.

- No importa, Nessie tenía algo de hambre, Rose le preparó algo de avena antes de irse – me explicó una vez que me senté a la mesa comer un plato de cereal.

- ¿Y a dónde se fue? Mejor dicho ¿Dónde están los demás? – era extraño que solo él estuviera en la casa

- Se fueron a casa, Esme estaba preocupada por como habíamos amanecidos el día de hoy – dijo Edward encogiéndose en hombros

- Claro debe de estar preocupada, pasaron toda la noche en la casa de una completa desconocida – dije con algo de dolor en mi voz.

- Bella no eres una extraña – sé que trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, pero no lo estaba logrando, yo era una completa desconocida para ellos, es decir, ¿cuánto tenia de conocerlos? Una semana solamente

- Claro que si Edward, solo nos conoce de ¿cuánto?, ¿una semana como mucho?, y ustedes me tratan como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida

- Bah, no importa si es de una semana o un siglo les caes muy bien a todos y yo te quiero, no importa el tiempo – respondió tan tranquilo

Estaba en shock, ¿Edward había dicho que me quería?, una cosa era que el me besara como si nada y otra muy diferente era que el me dijera que me quería, no podía explicarlo pero esas palabras habían logrando darme algo de miedo. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápidamente que podía escucharlo, solo esperaba que Edward no pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿T-Tú… me quieres? – estaba nerviosa de preguntarle, no sabía si era que había escuchado mal o no.

- ¿Qué no te ha quedado claro aún? – Edward dejo de alimentar a Nessie y se acercó a mí – pensé que a noche ya te había dejado claro mis sentimientos por ti Bella – tomó mis manos, las besó y me miró fijamente, sabía que mi rostro ahora estaba de un rojo tan intenso que hasta los tomates estarían envidiosos.

- E-Ed-Ed – ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué solo él podía ponerme tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía ordenar mis pensamientos? – Edward… Por… por… por favor no

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó tan cerca de mi rostro que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla.

- Deja de hacer eso – exigí cerrando mis ojos para poder poner mi ideas en claro.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Edward

- Deslumbrarme, un día de estos me vas a matar de un paro cardio-respiratorio. Siempre que estas cerca se me olvida hasta de respirar.

Su risa era tan dulce y armoniosa que me dio un poco de envidia, sentí como se alejaba de mí, abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver si estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que mi estado mental se mantuviera calmado. Lo estaba aunque no mucho…

- Bella no digas tonterías – Edward dejó de reír, sacó a Nessie de su silla y se sentó a mi lado – nadie muere porque una persona quiera besar a otra

- Ja, si claro, – dije con sarcasmo – ¿Por qué yo caí en coma luego de que el padre de Nessie entrara a mi cuarto con no sé qué intensiones?

No me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta después de que dejé de hablar, el rostro alegre de Edward se ensombreció en ese momento, Nessie me vio confundida y luego vio a Edward, me arrepentí de lo que dije, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice solo se me salió, me levanté de la mesa, tomé a Nessie en mis brazos y salí de la cocina. Sabía que en esos momentos Edward no iba a seguirme y la verdad es que tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Me sentía dolida y lastimada por alguna extraña razón.

"_Mami, ¿te sientes bien?"_ me preguntó mi niña colocando sus manos en mi rostro.

- Sí, no te preocupes cariño – traté de sonreír lo más sinceramente que puede pero creo que no me salió muy bien.

"_Estas triste, ¿Por qué?"_ me mostró como estaba mi rostro ahora, triste y dolido.

- No estoy triste, son… son solo cosas de adultos, eso es todo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Luego de la pequeña escena que había montado en la cocina, Edward subió a mi cuarto, para decirme que Esme me había invitado a Nessie y a mí para conocernos, quise negarme, pero me pareció una descortesía, así que acepté ir, además sería bueno para Nessie ya que se la pasaba encerrada en la casa casi siempre. Como no sabía a qué ahora regresarían mis padres hoy les dejé una nota por si acaso llegaban antes que yo, diciéndoles donde estaría junto con Nessie. Me puse unos pantalones azules claro algo holgados, una camisa blanca y suéter de lana blanca y unas convers blancas, a Nessie le puse unos pantalones azules oscuro y una camisa azul claro con la imagen de una linda tortuga, y por supuesto un suerte de color azul.

No sabía por qué Nessie estaba tan emocionada cuando le dije que íbamos a conocer a los padres de los chicos, pero bueno desde ayer mi hija estaba actuando sumamente extraña, así que no hice caso alguno a su comportamiento, bajé nuevamente a la sala con un bolso con las cosas de Nessie y la cangurera que Alice había comprado ayer – según ella el rojo no era mi color así que compro una nueva de color azul -, una vez en la sala vi a Edward el cual estaba sentando en el sofá viendo la Tv, aunque a mi parecer no la estaba viendo ya que estaba pasando canal por canal.

- Ya estamos lista – llamé su atención, el apagó el televisor, volteó su cara para verme, y puede ver claramente la tristeza que se estaba reflejando en su mirada.

Me sentí sumamente mal al darme cuenta que era por mi culpa que Edward tenía esa mirada llena de tristeza, pero no sabía cómo disculparme, así que solo me quede callada, salimos de la casa y subimos a su Volvo, el cual ya tenía la silla para bebe instalada, coloqué a Nessie en la silla, luego subí al asiento del copiloto seguida de Edward, estuvimos durante unos quince minutos en un silencio sumamente incomodo, ni él ni yo decíamos nada, y Nessie tampoco hacia ningún ruido solo se dedicaba a vernos a Edward y a mi consecutivamente. No soporte más aquel silencio.

- ¿Edward… estas molesto conmigo? – le pregunté con algo de timidez, lo vi suspirar con tristeza.

- No Bella… es solo… que… no es nada son solo cosas mías eso es todo – sabía que me ocultaba algo, en lo poco que tenía de conocerlo sabía cuándo estaba ocultándome algo como ahora.

- ¿Sabes? a veces me da la impresión de que cuando me ves, sientes dolor y tristeza – estaba dolida porque él no confiaba en mi – si tanto te duele verme… ¿por qué sencillamente no te alejas de mí y ya?

- ¿Qué? – Me volteo a ver molesto – ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? por supuesto que no me voy a alejar de ti, primero muerto antes que hacerlo.

- Los ojos en la carretera Edward – estaba asustada de que nos pudiéramos estrellar contra un árbol, él no me hizo caso, pero si se orilló a un lado de la carretera y apagó el auto.

- Afuera. Ahora – me dijo con una voz molesta y fría.

Salí del auto y al poco tiempo él ya estaba parado frente a mí, no lo vi el rostro pues sabía que estaba molesto, así que fijé mi vista en el suelo húmedo y verde.

- Bella levanta la mirada por favor – me pidió en un tono aun demandante, ¿es que no se cansaba de darme ordenes? - Bella

- ¿Qué? – Levanté la mirada molesta - ¿Qué quieres Edward?

- ¿Qué me expliques por qué piensa que me duele verte? – este hombre era bipolar definitivamente, hace unos momentos estaba molesto, luego furioso y ahora triste, me confunde de verdad.

- Porque es cierto, desde que nos conocimos siempre me ves con tristeza o dolor o ambas, como si te doliera verme a la cara – estaba a punto de estallar pero trate de calmarme, no iba a forma un alboroto en la carretera.

- Eso no es cierto, jamás te he visto así – aseguró Edward.

- Claro que si – estallé furiosa de que no fuera sincero conmigo – desde que te vi en la cafetería me di cuenta de tu mirada cuando me viste, era una mirada de tristeza, dolor y esperanza, al igual que cuando me hablaste en Biología o en el estacionamiento, siempre que hablas conmigo me ves de esa manera, como si te atormentara el verme, pues fíjate que ya me cansé de que siempre me veas así, así que por favor déjame tranquila ya no quiero que te me acerques ¿me entendiste?

Caminé hacia la puerta trasera para sacar a Nessie de ahí e irme a mi casa, aunque estábamos bastante lejos no pensaba quedarme un segundo más cerca de Edward Cullen. No lo odiaba, solo estaba molesta, ¡no confiaba en mí! que siempre me estuviera ocultando algo, que me viera la cara de tonta, ¡ya no más! Cuando iba a abrir la puerta Edward tomó mi mano.

- Bella por favor – suplicó con tristeza

- Ya suéltame me voy a mi casa – traté de librarme pero era imposible, él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

- Déjame explicarte por favor – ¡ja! como si le iba a creer.

- ¿Me vas a decir la verdad acaso? – Lo volteé a ver y había duda en su rostro – lo sabía, no eres capaz de decirme lo que estas ocultando, ¿a qué estás jugando Edward?

- No estoy jugando a nada te lo aseguro – con su mano derecha empezó a tocar mi mejilla – por favor confía en mí, solo por esta vez, cuando pueda te diré toda la verdad, pero por ahora solo confía en mi si

Maldita mirada de perrito a medio morir, no podía negarme a nada cuando usaba esa mirada, odiaba ser débil ante esa mirada, suspiré con frustración, algún día iba a encontrar la manera de resistirme a esa mirada, y cuando lo haga ni él, ni Alice no podrían obligarme a nada que no quisiera… mientras no me quedaba otra que aceptar.

- Esta bien – sonrió ante mis palabras – pero me vas a tener que decir toda absolutamente toda la verdad entendiste – le advertí con una mirada retadora.

- Te lo prometo Bella, solo dame algo de tiempo por favor – asentí, el soltó mi mano derecha, para posar ambas manos alrededor de mi cintura y atraerme hacia su cuerpo – no sabes lo importante que eres para mí Bella - tomó mi mentón dispuesto a besarme, pero fui más rápida que él y coloqué dos dedos en sus labios.

- No puedes volver a besarme hasta que me digas lo que ocultas – traté de sonar lo más seria que pude, al ver su cara de horror, me sentí satisfecha, aunque estaba sacrificando el sentir sus dulces y fríos labios contra los míos, no iba a ceder hasta que no me dijera que era lo que estaba ocultando

- ¿Es broma verdad? – estaba desesperado lo podía ver en sus ojos

- ¿Me ves riendo? – le pregunté señalando mi rostro – pues no querido, hasta que no me digas la verdad no puedes volver a besarme.

- No puedes hacer eso – aseguró Edward.

- Ja, claro que puedo soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera – como pude logré librarme de sus brazos – así que andando creo que ya se nos hizo tarde.

Entre nuevamente al auto sin mirarlo, una vez dentro le sonreí a Nessie que estaba viendo hacia fuera, en donde Edward seguía parado con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Estaba en estado de shock, lo que hizo que yo riera por lo bajo.

- Cariño aprende que las mentiras no son buena – le dije a Nessie quien me miro confusa – Edward me está ocultando algo y hasta que no me diga lo que es lo voy a tener castigado – le expliqué a mi pequeña.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una vez que Edward había superado el estado de shock, subió al auto y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la casa de los Cullen, no sabía dónde vivían, pues jamás se lo pregunté a Alice o a Rose. Aunque Jessica me dijo el primer día que ellos vivían a las afuera del pueblo, también me aseguró que nadie sabía con exactitud en donde vivían, así que fui memorizando el camino, por si acaso en alguna ocasión me tocaba ir por mi propia cuenta a su casa. El camino al principio no se me hacía muy conocido, hasta que pasamos un pequeño puente, sabía que si seguíamos ese camino llegaríamos a una gran mansión de color que se encontraba en el medio del bosque.

¿Cómo se de esa casa?, pues fácil la había visto muchas veces en mi sueños cuando era niña, inclusive tenía una bosquejo de cómo era la casa tanto dentro como fuera, tuve un Dejá Vu cuando llegamos a la casa, cuando bajé miré la casa como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes, y era cierto había estado ahí muchas veces en mis sueños, pero siempre que soñaba con que estaba en aquella hermosa casa, siempre veía a una pareja que estaba afuera como esperándome, en esta ocasión no era así, pero aun así el ambiente era muy parecido al de mis sueños.

- ¿Sorprendente verdad? – me dijo Edward colocándose a mi lado con Nessie en sus brazos.

- No está mal – respondí con una sonrisa cómplice en mi rostro, tome a Nessie en mis brazos.

- Lo dices como si hubieras estado aquí antes – simplemente asentí – ¿Cuándo?

- En mi sueños

- ¿En tus sueños? – dijo con incredulidad en su voz

- Ya te he dicho que desde bebe he tenido sueños extraños, sueños que se hacen realidad, en varios de mis sueños siempre soñaba con esta casa… aunque – miré nuevamente la casa

- ¿Aunque?

- Aunque en esta ocasión no está esa pareja esperándome

- ¿Pareja? ¿De qué hablas Bella?

- Son cosas mías Edward, no me hagas caso

- Como si fuera tan sencillo – lo escuché susurrar

Tomé el bolso de Nessie del asiento del copiloto, seguí a Edward hasta la entrada de la casa, la cual se abrió mostrando a cierto duendecillo que sonreía de par en par

- Llegan diez minutos tarde – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – ¿qué andaban haciendo? – me sonrojé al máximo cuando entendí la doble intención de sus palabras

- Nada de lo que imaginas Alice – respondió Edward con frustración, a lo que Alice solo sonrió

- Oh que paso hermanito ¿te han castigado o qué?

La miré sorprendida ¿acaso ella sabía lo que había pasado?, eso era imposible, a menos que estuviera cerca de ahí, no quise preguntarle a Alice como sabía lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, pues no sabía si ella sabía realmente lo que había pasado, aunque tenía la leve impresión de que ella sospechaba algo, no me iba a arriesgar a preguntar hasta que no estuviera ciento por ciento segura.

Entramos a la casa y como ya lo había soñado antes la casa era realmente majestuosa, en el recibidor vi a una pareja muy parecida a los otros Cullen pero al mismo tiempo diferentes.

La mujer que no debía de pasar de los 25 años tenía el cabello de color caramelo y los ojos y rasgos de los otros Cullen, ojos dorados y ojeras, inclusive la misma belleza de los demás, pero ella irradiaba un aura maternal por todos lados.

El hombre a su lado parecía una estrella de cine, guapo, aunque jamás se compararía con la belleza de Edward, su cabello rubio similar al de Rosalie y Jasper, pero él no se veía tan joven como ellos sino que parecía un poco mayor pero sin pasar de los 30 años, su porte y su mirada me daba a entender que era un persona con bastante experiencia en la vida, una persona realmente sabia.

Reconocí sus rostros en ese momento, los había dibujado en varios de mis cuadros, pero en el cuadro en el que más se notaba cada rasgo de ellos era el que Alice me había pedido para regalárselo a Esme.

- Hola Bella bienvenida a nuestra casa – me dijo la mujer acercándose a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro – soy Esme la madre de los chicos me da gusto conocerte – dijo estirando su mano hacia mí.

- Es un placer conocerla señora Cullen – tomé su mano conteniendo a Nessie con mi brazo izquierdo.

- Llámame Esme, señora Cullen suena como muy vieja para mí – comentó Esme

- Esta bien Esme – sonreí a la madre de Edward

- Hola Bella soy Carlisle el padre de los chicos – se presentó el padre adoptivo de Edward y los demás. Cuando toqué su mano me di cuenta que también estaban frías como los demás, pero también tuve la extraña sensación de que ya lo había visto antes, hace mucho años.

- Ella debe de ser tu hija ¿no es así? – preguntó Esme mirando a Nessie con una gran felicidad en su mirada, era muy parecida a la misma felicidad que mi madre mostraba al ver a Nessie, como una abuela hacia su nieta.

- Así es… ella es Reneesme Carlie Swan, Nessie cariño saluda – Nessie primero vio con curiosidad a Esme, para luego estirar sus bracitos hasta ella reclamando que la cargara.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Esme con felicidad y preocupación.

- Claro – le di a Nessie con cuidado para que la cargara.

Cuando Esme cargó a Nessie, puede ver que ella al igual que mi madre, eran parecidas, ambas irradiaban aquella aura maternal, pero cuando cargaban a Nessie, era como ver a una abuela cargando a su nieta, cosa realmente rara ya que Esme de abuela no tenía nada, era demasiado joven para ser abuela, aunque claro, mi madre tampoco tenía pinta de abuela por ningún lado, vi como Esme tocaba el rostro de mi pequeña con delicadeza como si se tratara de una muñequita de porcelana la cual se podría romper en cualquier momento, entonces Nessie tocó el rostro de Esme, esta cambio rápidamente su mirada de amor a sorpresa, eso me asustó ¿acaso Nessie habría usado su poder con ella?, pero enseguida Esme cambio su expresión a la misma que había tenido al principio.

- Eres una niñita muy especial Nessie ¿lo sabías? – Nessie solo se rió, para luego acurrucarse en los brazos de Esme.

- ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala para hablar un rato?, los chicos se encuentran ahí – me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Oh si vamos, Bella, Rose y Alice tienen unas cosas preparadas para ti y Nessie vamos – Esme me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sala, vi por encima de mi hombro en busca de ayuda, y vi que Carlisle se acerca a Edward.

Algo en ellos me extrañó, y era que no habían movido sus labios, pero parecían hablar entre ellos, otra cosa rara para añadir a la lista de cosas raras de los Cullen.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Edward POV**

Cuando Esme se llevó a Bella y a Nessie a la sala para ver la sorpresa que Alice y Rose habían preparado – la cual era una pequeña sesión de fotos para Nessie y Bella –, mi padre se acercó a mí. Sabia por sus pensamientos que mis hermanos se habían encargado de explicarle todo sobre la existencia de Nessie y sobre la milagrosa recuperación de Bella, él también tenía la misma duda que yo, sobre cómo había logrado sobrevivido, no solo a mi ataque sino a dar a luz a Nessie.

Años atrás había conocido a Nahuel un hibrido al igual que Nessie, él le había contado la existencia de alguno de los suyos y sobre sus hábitos alimenticios, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención es que según Nahuel, todas las mujeres morían en el momento en que se daba a luz, además un embarazo como el de Bella, solo duran unos cuantos meses y Bella prácticamente llevo a Nessie en su cuerpo hasta los 6 meses, además la dio a luz y ni siquiera sufrió un solo rasguño. Definitivamente había algo raro en Bella, cosa que ahora era seguro.

"_Edward quiero hacerle unas pruebas a Nessie pero necesito que distraigas a Bella ¿será que puedes?"_ me preguntó mi padre mentalmente

"_Lo haré, pero que sea rápido, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda distraer a Bella"_ respondí de la misma manera. Luego de 50 años había desarrollado la capacidad de trasmitirles mis pensamiento a otras personas, aunque no solía usarlo muy a menudo al vivir con vampiros.

Nos encaminamos hacia la sala en donde estaban todos, Bella estaba sentada en el suelo, viendo como nuestra hija era víctima de mis locas hermanas las cuales no sabían por cual traje empezar la sesión de fotos, mis hermanos estaban a un lado montando una pequeña pasarela por la cual gatearía Nessie desfilando los trajes que mis hermanas le pondrían. Mi madre tenía a Nessie en brazos quien no estaba interesada en la pelea de mis hermanas, sino en toda la ropa que se podría poner. Me acerqué a Bella.

- ¿Quieres escaparte un momento de esta locura? – le susurré al oído, la vi estremecerse, aun recordaba la última vez que le hablé al oído… aquella noche actuó de la misma manera.

- Esta bien… deja que vaya por… - no la dejé continuar no podíamos llevarnos a Nessie.

- No, ¿en verdad quieres que Rose y Alice se den cuenta de que te llevaste a Nessie? – ella me vio dudosa y luego miró a Nessie, la cual se estaba riendo por la pelea de sus tías.

- Esta bien, pero solo porque no quiero participar en esta locura – se levantó sin hacer ruido.

Salimos de la sala, pero antes miré a mi padre haciéndole señas de que podía hacerle las pruebas que quisiera a Nessie pero sin llegar a hacerle ni un solo rasguño. Llevé a Bella al único lugar en el cual sabía que estaría cómoda, mi cuarto.

**Carlisle POV**

Una vez que mi hijo y Bella estuvieron fuera de sala, detuve la pelea de mis hijas, no tenía mucho tiempo para mi investigación, debía de ser rápido antes que Edward y Bella regresaran, me acerque a la pequeña, la cual estaba jugando con un mechón de cabello de mi esposa, se veían tan lindas juntas como una abuela con su nieta, aunque no podía decir eso en voz alta o Esme se molestaría conmigo.

- Nessie cariño ¿podrías dejar de jugar un momento? – por lo que me había dicho Alice, Nessie entendía todo lo que hablamos cosa realmente sorprendente para una bebita de pocos meses de nacida. Nessie hizo lo que le pedí y volteó a verme, estiró sus brazos hacia mí y yo la tomé de los brazos de mi esposa – Escúchame Nessie ¿me podrías mostrar todos, absolutamente todos tus recuerdos?

La vi dudar unos segundos pero luego asintió, posó sus manos en mis cuello y empezó a mostrarme todos sus recuerdos, pero sus recuerdos no venían desde su nacimiento sino desde que estaba en el vientre de Bella, ella había escuchado todo lo que Bella pensaba y decía desde que se estaba empezando a formar en el cuerpo de Bella, más específicamente desde el primer mes de gestación.

Sus recuerdos eran sorprendentes, se había alimentado de la sangre de Bella desde que empezó a crecer en su cuerpo y aun lo continuaba haciendo, lo raro era que Bella jamás mostraba signo alguno de cansancio o fatiga o pérdida de sangre, era como si ni siquiera lo sintiera, lo que más me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que Nessie conocía los recuerdos de Bella, por eso ella sabía que Edward era su padre, en su subconsciente Bella si sabía lo que en verdad había pasado esa noche.

Lo que para mí fueron horas de recuerdos, para los demás solo fueron unos minutos, cuando los recuerdos de mi pequeña nieta terminaron, ella se quedó dormida en mis brazos, al parecer se cansaba cuando mostraba sus visiones, pero estas me había ayudado un poco aunque no del todo a descubrir lo que había pasado esa noche.

- ¿Carlisle que pasó? – me preguntó mi querida Esme posándose a mi lado

- Por lo que vi en las visiones de Nessie ella ha estado consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor desde el primer mes de gestación, aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que Bella sobrevivió a la ponzoña y al embarazo sin resulta muerta – le dije a Esme. Sabía bien como doctor y como vampiro que nuestra ponzoña es letal, además cuando dejamos a Bella aquella noche su sangre había sido drenada en casi toda su totalidad y la poca sangre que había en su cuerpo no era la suficiente para que su corazón trabajara, así que no era posible que hubiera sobrevivido.

Lo único que me podía explicar era que Bella no era un humano ordinario, pero no estaba seguro de que era, no era un Licántropo pues su olor era el de una humana, vampiro tampoco pues su corazón latía, no estaba seguro de lo que fuera Bella, así que pensé en hacerle un investigación a fondo.

"_Edward trae a Bella a la sala"_ le comuniqué a mi hijo mentalmente.

"_Vamos bajando" _me respondió él.

Cinco minutos después Bella y Edward entraron a la sala, Bella estaba sonriendo, en cambio mi hijo parecía molesto por alguna extraña razón, ¿por qué estaría de tan mal humor?

"_No estoy de mal humor, es solo que no entiendo a las mujeres"_ realmente mi hijo estaba molesto.

- Oh Nessie se quedó dormida – Bella se acercó a mí y tomó a Nessie en sus brazos – de seguro está cansada.

- Si, es que con la pelea entre Alice y Rosalie parece que la pequeña se cansó y se quedó dormida – le expliqué, aunque sabía que era mentira

- Sí, a veces se suele cansar cuando no desayuna correctamente – por la mirada de Bella, supuse que se refería a que la pequeña no se había alimentado de su sangre, era hora de empezar con mi investigación.

- Bella soy doctor y me preguntaba… ¿te importaría qué fuera yo el pediatra de Nessie? – me miró un poco confusa – tengo un título de pediatría así que yo podría estar al pendiente del estado de salud de Nessie, claro si tú quieres…

- Claro que si – me respondió sonrió cálidamente – Nessie necesita las últimas vacunas que le quedaron pendientes, ya que antes de venir a aquí no le las habían podido administrar..

- Entonces de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de la salud de Nessie, ya que estamos aquí… ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi despacho para hacer un informe completo sobre Nessie?

- Me parece bien – se notaba la preocupación por el bienestar de su hija.

- ¿Bella por qué no me das a Nessie para que la vaya a acostar? – preguntó mi esposa, Bella asintió y le dio a la pequeña. Poco después Esme quien salió de la sala junto con Alice y Rosalie.

Caminé hacia mi despacho seguido de Bella y Edward, podía ver claramente que Bella estaba un tanto confundida del porque Edward venía con nosotros, pero sabía que mi hijo quería saber todo lo que habláramos de mi pequeña nieta, suena raro decirlo, pues jamás me hubiera imaginado que los vampiros pudieran tener hijos, aunque hablé con Nahuel hace años averigüe que, al menos el género masculino podíamos concebir con una hembra humana, creo que debo de investigar más a fondo a los vampiros, tal vez no sepa lo suficiente de nosotros como me lo imaginaba, cuando entré a mi despacho oculté todas las fotos que pudieran delatar lo que somos, a los pocos segundos entraron Bella y Edward, este último se encargó de las fotos que no había podido ocultar. Me senté en mi silla y Bella se sentó frente a mí, saque una libreta para anotar.

- Bueno empecemos – traté de trasmitirle confianza a Bella, cosa fácil de hacer ya que Jasper estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que hablamos y trasmitiendo ondas de tranquilidad –¿Cuándo nació específicamente Nessie, Bella?

- El 10 de Septiembre del año pasado – me respondió un poco incomoda, al parecer no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre su vida o la de Nessie.

- Así que saliste embrazada a mediados de Enero ¿no? – la vi removerse incomoda en su asiento.

- La verdad no – bajando la mirada – salí embaraza el Abril

- Pero Nessie nació en Septiembre, ¿significa que Nessie nació con tan solo seis meses de gestación?

- Así es, sé que es extraño pero cuando Nessie nació según me dijo el doctor Thompson, mi hija estaba tan sana como si en vez de seis meses tuviera nueve.

- ¿No será que se habían confundido y en vez de seis lo que tenías eran nueve meses? – pregunté intentando asegurar las fechas. Escuché a Edward gruñir desde el fondo de la habitación, al parecer mi comentario no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, mi hijo debería aprender a ocultar sus celos.

- Por supuesto que no – respondió Bella sonrojarse – yo jamás había tenido nada con un chico… hasta… hasta esa noche

- Bella no quiero ser indiscreto en tu vida, pero ¿me podrías explicar que pasó esa noche?, por más que uno los cabos no entiendo como Nessie nació sin ningún complicación a los seis meses de gestación, eso es totalmente imposible – sabía que si presionaba a Bella ella me diría lo que paso esa noche.

- Es que… bueno – respondió alternando su mirada de Edward y a mí, debía estar incomoda al estar Edward ahí.

- Ya entiendo – miré a mi hijo el cual me fulminó con la mirada automáticamente – Edward sal fuera.

- Pero… _"No puedes sacarme yo soy el padre de Nessie"_ me dijo mentalmente furioso.

"_Pero ella no lo sabe, y se siente incómoda de que tú este aquí, así que ve a fuera"_ me explique con calma, aunque mi hijo no estaba para nada contento _"¿O quieres decirle ahora mismo la verdad a Bella?, sabes que yo no tendría problemas en explicarle a esta jovencita lo que ocurrió en verdad"_

- Estaré a fuera si me necesitas Bella – sonríe satisfecho, aunque también estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de Edward, sabía que le era difícil decirle a Bella lo que pasaba, pero yo no lo había educado para que actuara de así, había educado a mis hijos en esta nueva existencia para decir la verdad y afrontar nuestras decisiones, debía hablar seriamente con él.

- Bueno Bella ya puedes hablar Edward ya no esta

- Gracias – me miró agradecida – la verdad es que… yo no salía con nadie, en realidad jamás tuve un novio, por lo cual le puedo asegurar que hasta esa noche yo era virgen – jamás había visto un sonrojo tan fuerte en el rostro de una persona hasta ahora, a Bella no le hacía mucha gracias contarme su vida sexual, pero ella trata ser sincera conmigo.

- ¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso esa noche? – gracias al poder de mi hijo Jasper le pude trasmitir mi confianza a Bella.

- Bueno es que… - respiró profundamente antes de responder – esa noche según mis padres fui violada por un completo desconocido

- Vaya cuanto lo siento, debió de ser un golpe duro para ti

- En realidad no – eso sí que me dejo confundido a pesar que mis hijas y mi hijo me explicaron, Bella no odiaba a Edward, pero escucharlo de sus propios labios era aún confuso – sé que piensa que es ridículo que a pesar de que esa persona me "violo" yo no la odie pero sencillamente no puedo odiarlo, mi corazón no me lo permite…

- Bella sencillamente no te entiendo, ¿a pesar de a ver sufrido un trauma como el que pasaste no odias a esa persona?

- Sé que es imposible de creer, pero sencillamente yo no odio a esa persona, ¿cómo puedo odiar al padre de mi hija? – vi como sus ojos empezaban a brillar ante la sola mención de mi nieta – amo a Nessie con todo mi corazón, usted la ha visto, a pesar de ser tan pequeña es una niña muy tierna y dulce, sé que si su padre fuera una mala persona, mi hija no sería como es, no sé cuál fue la razón para que esa persona me hiciera lo que me hizo, pero yo no lo odio ni lo odiare jamás en mi vida, aunque no voy a negar que me gustaría conocer a esa persona y que me dé una explicación del por qué me hizo lo que me hizo

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia donde estaba Bella, me puse a su altura y tomé sus manos entre las mías, definitivamente esta niña era especial, a pesar de lo que ocurrió esa noche ella no odiaba a mi hijo, algo que no cualquier persona haría, otras sencillamente lo odiarían, pero ella simplemente no.

- ¿Sabes que eres una niña realmente especial y diferente?

- Yo diría rara – ambos nos reímos por su chiste – ¿sabe señor Cullen?

- Carlisle, Bella, dime Carlisle

- Esta bien, Carlisle… a veces sueño con lo que paso esa noche – no puede evitar tensarme por unos minutos .

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, es raro, pero a veces cuando pienso en lo que pasó esa noche, siempre es diferente, a veces me pregunto si lo que sueño en verdad pasó o solo es producto de mi imaginación

- Explícate por favor – pedí sin comprender completamente lo que decía.

- Es que… hay veces en las que veo a una persona, no es un hombre mayor, creo que no pasaba de los 17 o 18 años, siempre que lo veo en mi sueños el me pide disculpas por lo que me hizo y me ruega que lo perdone, pero entonces todo se vuelve confuso y escucho otras voces, no estoy segura, pero sé que esa noche pasó algo y en verdad deseo saber lo que es…

- Cuentas conmigo para lo que seas Bella y lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Gracias Carlisle, en verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien

- Siempre estaré aquí para escucharte pequeña - afirmé

Sabía que cuando Bella recordara lo que paso esa noche podía reaccionar de dos maneras, o simplemente seguir como si nada, cosa que ahora estoy un poco más seguro de que puede pasar, o estallaba a tal punto de no volver a hablar con ninguno de nosotros, eso era lo que más me preocupaba, no sabía si Bella era capaz de acusar a Edward de lo que había pasado y si eso pasara, iniciarían un investigación sobre él y eso no era conveniente para nosotros.

**Bella POV**

Hablar con Carlisle me había ayudado mucho a desahogarme, no sabía por qué pero su voz era relajante y algo conocida, inclusive me dio la impresión de que ya la había escuchado antes, algo imposible pues esta era la primera vez que lo veía, pero realmente a veces pensaba, que los Cullen ya me había conocido antes. Esto se debía a que ellos me trataban como si me conocieran de toda la vida y no de una semana o pocas horas, aunque la verdad no era para nada incomodo, sino todo lo contrario, con ellos me sentía a gusto, casi como si fueran mi familia, era igual a como cuando estaba con Jake o los chicos en la Push, ese sentimiento de familiaridad era único. Carlisle tuvo que salir unos minutos del despacho pues algo parecía haberse roto en el pasillo y él fue a ver lo que era.

Cuando me quede sola estaba un poco incomoda así que me levanté, una fotografía me llamo mucho la atención.

Era una foto en donde salían Edward, Esme y Carlisle, aunque vestían ropa un poco anticuada como en década de los 40 o 50, no sabía con exactitud, Edward se veía realmente lindo, un poco gracioso, pero lindo, aunque Edward se vería lindo inclusive con un barril puesto, la imagen de Edward totalmente desnudo solo con un barril cubriéndolo causo que me sonrojara automáticamente, _"Bella ya te estabas volviendo una pervertida"_ pensé con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro, acerque mi mano para tocar la fotografía, pero cuando mis dedos la tocaron sentí un vértigo, todo empezaba a darme vueltas, pestañeé varias veces, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el despacho de Carlisle sino que me encontraba en un extraño cuarto a oscuras.

- Resiste Lina – escuche decir a alguien detrás de mí, me volteé y vi a varias mujeres que estaban al parecer ayudando a otra mujer la cual estaba dando a luz, me acerqué a ella y vi a una mujer no mayor de 21 años cabello caoba largo, sus ojos a pesar de que se notaban algo rojos eran de un color verdes esmeralda, esa mujer se me hizo conocida pero no sabía de dónde.

Al final de toda la lucha para dar a luz, escuché el llanto de un bebe, vi la felicidad reflejarse en el rostro de aquella mujer, su sonrisa se parecía a la mía cuando di a luz a Nessie.

- ¿Qué ha sido doctor? – preguntó la mujer levantándose un poco de la cama.

- Ha sido una niña Lina – no sabía porque pero cuando el doctor le dijo a la mujer que su bebe había sido una niña, la desesperación desplazo a la felicidad de su rostro.

- No, no puede ser… llamen a Elizabeth ¡rápido! ¡Antes que ellos lleguen! – no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que escuché un grito que venía de la puerta, esta sea abrió mostrando a dos personas vestidas con capas blancas con lunas y estrellas bordadas por toda la capa.

- No, no, no pueden hacerme esto – grito la mujer tomando a la pequeña de los brazos de una de las mujeres, las cuales se alejaron en ese momento asustadas.

- No puedes hacer nada mujer estás débil y tu marido esta inconsciente en el pasillo – escuché decir a uno de ellos.

- Son unos malditos – vi como la mujer empezó a llorar, abrazó a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos de manera protectora.

- Terminemos con esto de una buena vez por toda – dijo el otro hombre, el cual levantó la mano en frente de aquella mujer, ella soltó un grito desgarrador que me heló la sangre, vi como la mujer soltaba a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos, la cual ya no lloraba, con temor me acerqué a la cama de aquella mujer y vi que la bebe estaba muerta.

- ¿Mami? – escuché una dulce voz venir desde atrás de los hombres, los cuales se hicieron a un lado dejándome ver a una niña de cabello caoba oscuro en forma de rizos, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate similares a los míos, mejor dicho esa niña era igual a mi cuando era pequeña, llevaba puesto un camisón de dormir blanco con un gorro del mismo color.

- Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí ¿así que había tenido a otra niña antes de esa? – la voz tétrica de aquel hombre logró asustarme, pero no me importó y corrí hacia la pequeña con la intención de protegerla

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Corre Isabella! ¡Corre! ¡Ve con los Masen! ¡Ahora! – le ordenó su madre, la pequeña se quedó parada ahí, quise sacarla, pero algo me lo impedía.

Hasta que la niña al fin reacciono y salió corriendo de la habitación, seguida muy de cerca por esas extrañas personas, bajó las escaleras, pero cuando abrió la puerta de aquella casa había dos personas más en la entrada con las mismas capas, la pequeña retrocedió asustada y preocupada

- Contigo la dinastía Swan acabará mocosa, una vez que acabemos contigo los siguientes serán tus padres – escuché decir a una mujer, la pequeña empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, tuve miedo por ella así que caminé me puse frente a ella para protegerla, pero no podía era como si para esas personas yo fuera invisible.

- Edward… - escuche decir a la niña, la miré y vi que estaba llorando – Edward, Edward, ¡Edward! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame Edward Por Favor!

Cerré los ojos asustada al ver como aquellas personas se lanzaban frente a la niña, cuando los abrí me di cuenta que estaba nuevamente en el despacho de Carlisle, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Acaso un sueño o una visión? Pero no podía ser un sueño yo no estaba durmiendo, ¿entonces era una visión?, tuve miedo en ese instante, así que me aleje de aquella fotografía y regrese a mi asiento, justo en el momento en que Carlisle entro junto con Edward, cuando este me vio levanto la ceja confuso, aún seguía un poco alterada por la visión que había tenido, trate de sonreírle aunque sea de manera forzosa, no sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que esa visión que había tenido, tenía algo que ver conmigo de alguna manera, solo esperaba que solo fuera un conjetura mía…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente, luego de haber pasado toda la tarde en casa de los Cullen, regresé a mi casa, mis padres ya estaban ahí y se veían más felices que cuando salieron ayer, así que preferí no contarles sobre mi extraña visión, era lo mejor, no quería preocuparlos, si bien sabía que siempre que soñaba o veía algo, le contaba a ellos, estaba vez preferí no hacerlo, no quería arruinarles su felicidad, yo misma me encargaría de averiguar, si eso había pasado o no, porque si de algo estaba segura es que eso había ocurrido hace muchos años atrás, ya que la forma en la que vestían y la apariencia tanto del cuarto como de la casa demostraba que eso ya había pasado hace mucho años atrás.

Esa mañana me levanté un poco cansada, había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño, eso no me agradaba, sabía que si lo tenía más de tres veces era porque iba a pasar y no quería que eso pasara, no quería ver a mi hija llorar y sufrir, no quería que eso pasara e iba a ser lo sea necesario para impedirlo, luego de arreglarme para irme a la escuela, pues ni siquiera desayunar quise, me despedí de mis padres ya que Nessie seguía dormida. Subí al auto y me encaminé hacia el colegio, tuve el extraño presentimiento de que hoy algo interesante iba a pasar en el colegio, algo que no me esperaría jamás, solo esperaba que Edward estaba vez respetara su castigo y no intentara seducirme como lo intentos en su cuarto porque sino…

**Flash Back**

Edward me había sacado de la sala, al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con respecto a sus hermanas, esas dos estaban más que locas estaban chifladas, querían hacer una desfile de moda con Nessie, esas chicas trataban a mi hija como si fuera una muñeca a la que podían vestír a su antojo, eran como dos tías obsesivas porque su sobrina vistiera como una muñeca, pobre de mi hija.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Edward, el cual más bien parecía una tienda de discos por la cantidad de CDs que tenía en su cuarto, aunque también tenía mucho libros, lo que me llamó la atención fue que en vez de una cama tuviera un sillón de cuero negro en medio de su cuarto, me pregunto si dormirá ahí, aunque no se veía muy incómodo que digamos, no me imaginaba a mi dios griego durmiendo ahí.

- ¿Un sillón? – le pregunté señalando aquel objeto.

- Es cómodo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Sabes? cuando pienso que te conozco siempre me sales con algo diferente, eras raro Cullen ¿te lo había dicho? – caminé hacia el sillón y me senté en el

- Eso lo sé, pero oye si fuera como los demás seria aburrido ¿a qué si? – me dijo sentándose a mi lado

- En eso tienes razón, me gusta más que seas extraño a que seas como los demás – le dije sinceramente. Lo que más me gustaba de Edward era que no era como los demás chicos sino que era diferente en muchos sentidos.

- Oye… - lo miré a los ojos – ese castigo que me pusiste ¿en verdad es en serio? – colocó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros logrando así acercarme a su cuerpo .

- Edward – luché por contenerme y no lanzarme sobre sus labios.

- Vamos Bella, no me puedes castigar de otra manera, ¿por favor? – nuevamente usó esos ojitos de cordero degollado que me hicieron flaquear por unos segundos, hasta que recordé por qué le había pedido lo que le pedí

- S-Si – dije con dificultad, cerré los ojos para tratar de recuperarme, pero estaba en los brazos de Edward y eso no era de mucha ayuda, así que traté de pensar en otra cosa, algo realmente perturbador, así que recordé cuando vi a mi padre y a mi madre, cuando me entere que iban a volver a darse una oportunidad, no era que me perturbara que regresaran sino el hecho de que me enteré cuando los vi en la cama en pleno acto sexual, eso logro que yo recuperara la compostura, abrí los ojos y mire a Edward fijamente, repitiendo la imagen de mis padres en la cama una y otra vez – ya suéltame Edward, si quieres volver a besarme tendrás que decirme la verdad de lo que ocultas y si no quieres que también evite que me abraces no vuelvas a intentar besarme – esos fue suficiente para que Edward dejara de abrazarme

**Fin del Flash Back**

Llegué a la escuela un poco temprano, los Cullen aún no había llegado al parecer así que me estacioné lo más cerca del colegio que pude, dejando un espacio libre a mi lado, apagué el auto, tomé mis cosas y bajé del auto, cuando lo hice me vi envuelta en dos grandes brazos de color rojizo, los cuales me levantaron del suelo y me apretaron con fuerza, dejándome casi sin aire. Miré quién era el que me estaba abrazando y me lleve una gran sorpresa

- Sam… no… respiro – le dije con dificultad, sus abrazos eran igual a los de Emmett, rompe huesos

- Ups lo siento Bella – se disculpó, me puso nuevamente en el suelo a lo que yo aproveche para respirar.

- ¡Bella! – escuche gritar a varias personas que alargaron la "a" de mi nombre, levanté la mirada y me encontré con Quil, Jared, Jake, Paúl y Embry que venían corriendo hacia donde yo estaba

- Hay no – gemí ante lo que venía, en menos de un minuto estaba siendo abrazadas por cinco pares de brazos que me estaban dejando sin aire – ¡Suéltenme que me asfixian!– grité a punto de quedarme sin oxígeno.

Cuando los cinco se apartaron para dejarme respirar, los vi con una sonrisa en sus rostro la cual fue cambio drásticamente cuando voltearon hacia la entrada del estacionamiento, miré también hacia ese lugar para ver que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, entonces vi el Volvo de Edward entrar, el cual se detuvo en medio del estacionamiento de él bajaron todos mis amigos inclusive Edward, los cuales fruncieron en ceño al mismo tiempo que mis amigos de la Push, algo me decía que ambos grupos se odiaban a muerte.

- Oigan, chicos – llamé su atención un poco nerviosa por la manera en que se estaban viendo, pero estos no me hicieron caso – ¡Carajo! ¡Párenme Pelota! – grité molesta

- Oh lo siento Bell's ¿qué decías? – me dijo Jake mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que los demás.

- Quiero saber que hacen aquí, si el director los ve, va a llamar a la policía, y no creo que a Charlie le haga mucha gracia eso.

- ¿Por qué nos llevarían a la cárcel Bella? – preguntó Sam confuso

- No sé, ¿por qué ustedes no pertenecen a esta escuela y por la pinta que tiene parecen delincuentes juveniles? – les cuestioné al ver las fachas en las que venían.

- JAJAJAJA eso no pasara Bella – me dijo Paul sonriendo de par en par, me pregunto quién tiene la sonrisa más grande ¿él o Alice?

- ¿Y por qué no va a pasar eso? – les pregunté confundida, los seis se vieron entre ellos y luego sonrieron aún más

- ¡Es que a partir de ahora nosotros venimos a este colegio! - gritaron en conjunto mis amigos de la Push

- ¿Qué? – me cuestioné gritando yo también.

No sé por qué pero tenía la leve impresión de que mi vida acaba de empeorar en ese momento, ¿y ahora que más podía pasar?


	8. ¿Por que a mi?

**Cap. 7: ¿Por qué a mí?**

**Bella POV**

- ¡Es que a partir de ahora nosotros venimos a este colegio! - gritaron en conjunto mis amigos de la Push.

- ¿Qué? – me cuestioné gritando yo también.

No sé por qué pero tenía la leve impresión de que mi vida acaba de empeorar en ese momento, ¿y ahora que más podía pasar?

Aún estaba en estado de shock. ¡Mis amigos lobos vendrían a la misma escuela que yo! No era que me desagradara la idea, todo lo contrario… ¡me parecía magnífico! No podía explicarlo… pero sentía que mi vida acaba de empeorar en ese momento. Jake se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza para sacarme del shock y dejarme sin aire, alzándome varios centímetros del suelo.

- Jake… aire… porfa – le dije entrecortadamente.

- Jejejeje perdón Bell's – Jake me puso nuevamente en el suelo. Respiré profundamente intentando asimilar lo que me habían dicho…

- ¿Van a estudiar aquí? – pregunté un tanto escéptica. Todos asintieron – ¿Cómo?… ¿Por qué?

- Un intercambio cultural – respondió Embry con entusiasmo.

- Explíquense lobitos… ¿cómo que un intercambio cultural? – pregunté aun incrédula. Había algo en todo eso que no cuadraba.

- Fue idea de Jake. Él hablo con el director de nuestro preparatoria… dice que es bueno que los caras pálidas conozcan más de nuestra cultura y creencia – explicó Paúl en un tono burlón –así que a partir de ahora y hasta que termine el año escolar vendremos a este colegio.

- Genial – abracé con fuerza a Jake el cual me regreso el abrazo con fuerza.

A partir de ahora vería más seguido a mis amigos, no era lo mismo verlos de vez en cuando que verlos todos los días, como cuando pasábamos todos el verano juntos. Estar con ellos sería lo más divertido, estaba realmente feliz, de poder asistir con ellos a la misma escuela, Pero mi felicidad se vio opacada cuando un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Dejé de abrazar a mis amigos y miré detrás de mí. Los Cullen tenían el ceño fruncido, parecían enfadados, aunque Edward más bien parecía furioso. No me gustó la actitud que tenían, sentía que Edward podía lastimar a mis amigos en cualquier momento. Me separé de Jake y el resto y me acerqué a los Cullen.

- Chupasangres – escuché murmurar a Sam, me detuve en medio de ellos dos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Sam había llamado a los Cullen Chupasangres?

- Chucho – escuché decir a una muy furiosa Rosalie. Miré a los Cullen y luego a mis amigos Lobos. Ambos grupos se estaban fulminado con la mirada como queriendo matarse los unos a los otros, cosa que me extraño un poco.

- ¿Se conocen? – pregunté yo rompiendo las miradas asesinas que se daban mis amigos.

- Lastimosamente si – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Al ver que habían hablado al mismo tiempo sus miradas empeoraron. Empezaba a darme dolor de cabeza.

Estuvieron asesinándose con las miradas por unos largos minutos, hasta que me harté. No entendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando, solo que ellos no se agradaban en lo más minino. Algo extraño, Jake y los demás eran muy amigables con casi todos, en cambio los Cullen… ellos son arena de otro costal, pero ahora tenía la extraña sensación de que no eran diferentes sino todo lo contrario. Parecían polos apuestos… el Norte y el Sur.

- Bueno ya con la miraditas "muere tu primero" – hablé un poco molesta. Ninguno se relajó, parecía que solo lo harían cuando el otro grupo lo hiciera primero – oigan… oigan… ¡Oigan! – grité molesta al ver que me estaban ignorando. ¡Funcionó! Dejaron de verse solo para centrar todas las miradas en mí.

- Bella ven con nosotros – me ¿Ordenó Edward?, ¿pero qué se creía? ¿Qué rea mi jefe o qué?

- No Bell's ven con nosotros – me ordenó estaba vez Jake, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia él. Casi al mismo tiempo sentí el frío tacto de Edward en el otro brazo.

- Aleja tus sucias manos de ella Chucho – exigió Edward jalándome hacia el con algo de rudeza.

- Por lo menos mis manos no estas llenas de… - Jake tiró de mi mientras hablaba pero un gruñido de Edward impidió que completara la frase…

- ¡Ella es mía! – Exclamó Edward ¡Se estaba refiriendo a mi como si fuera un objeto!

- ¡Es mía desde antes de que tú la vieras chupasangre! – gritó Jake ¿Es que estos hombres creen que yo soy un objeto?

Ok. Estaba empezando a molestarme. Estaba siendo jalada por Edward y Jake de un lado a otro como si fuera una muñeca. ¡Y ya estaba empezando a hartarme! Me estaban lastimado. Mi brazo derecho me ardía a causa del tacto caliente de Jake y mi brazo izquierdo se estaba congelando ante el frió tacto de Edward, era como si estuviera entre el fuego y el hielo. Seguía escuchado los gruñidos de ambos grupos, además varios estudiantes que estaban viendo aquella escena sorprendidos y a la misma vez divertidos, aunque yo no le veía lo divertido en ninguna parte.

- ¡Ya suéltenme de una maldita vez! – estaba segura de que mi grito se escuchó en todo Forks, una vez que fui liberada por mis "agresores", los miré furiosa – ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son tirándome de un lado a otro como si fuera una muñeca?

- Bella cariño perdóname – trató de disculparse Edward arrepentido… oh que tierno se ve

- ¿Cariño? ¿¡Cariño! – Replicó Jake molestándose nuevamente – ¡Ella no es tu cariño! ¡Es mi cariño!

- ¡Ya quisieras Chucho!, ¡ella es mía! – gruñó Edward. Nuevamente fui aprisionada por ellos – ¡suéltala o veras!

- ¡Ja!, ¿crees que te tengo miedo chupasangre? – podía ver la furia en el rostro de Jake mientras gritaba, al igual que la furia contenida en el rostro de Edward.

Nuevamente fui tratada como si fuera una muñeca en una pelea de niños caprichosos, solo que esta vez era entre un lobo joven y un chico medio raro. Sentía como el agarre de Jake se incrementaba y su mano se hacía cada vez más grande ¿Acaso…? No, no podía hacerlo ¿o sí?. Miré a Jake aterrada, su cabello empezaba a crecer y sus ojos se volvían cada vez más negros. ¡Estaba a punto de entrar en fase!. Un licántropo joven podía ser peligroso, además si lo veían se iba a revelar su secreto y el de su tribu. ¡No lo podía permitir! Así que hice algo drástico… elevé mi pierna derecha y golpeé la entrepierna de Jake y luego la de Edward logrando así librarme no solo de mis agresores sino también de que Jake entrara en fase.

Ambos cayeron al suelo adoloridos, uno más que otro, pues había usado más fuerza con Jake que con Edward. Todos los chismosos vieron aquello y soltaron una gran carcajada, en cambio Jake y Edward no le vieron la gracia por ningún lado.

- ¡Ahora si me van a escuchar ustedes dos! – Miré a ambos enfadada – en primera no soy ni tuya Jake – dije señalando a mi amigo – ni mucho menos tuya Edward y en segunda ¿Qué es eso de jalarme como si fuera su juguete? ¡Nunca más! ¿¡Entendido!

- Bell's… pero ese… chupasangre… empezó – escuché murmurar a Jake con voz débil, aún seguía retorciéndose del dolor.

- Eso… no es… cierto… chucho – habló Edward con dificultad – Ella es mía desde un principio…

Negué con la cabeza, Edward había dicho algo nada bueno. Jake se levantó de golpe y trató de tomarme por el brazo pero yo me alejé rápidamente, no iba a ser usada nuevamente como la muñeca de esos dos inmaduros.

Edward también se puso de pie quedando frente a frente, empezaron a acuchillarse con la mirada, tanto que empezaron a darle miedo a todos los chismosos que poco a poco se iban retirando. Observé a Sam y a compañía para ver si iban a intervenir, pero estos estaban más concentrados en aniquilar con la mirada al resto de los Cullen, los cuales muy amablemente – nótese el sarcasmo – le regresaban la misma mirada, algo me decía que entre ellos había una gran rivalidad y para colmo de males yo estaba en medio de ambos grupos, ¿Acaso mi vida podía empeorar?.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Retiro lo dicho con anterioridad. ¡Mi vida acaba de empeorar! Esta era la tercera vez en la mañana que terminaba en la oficina del director por culpa de Nosotros-somos-superiores-a-ellos –Cullen y Lobos-

¡Jamás! ¡Jamás en toda mi vida escolar había pisado la dirección, como la había pisado el día de hoy! Esto era vergonzoso pues yo no había hecho nada más que apaciguar a las bestias salvajes. Ellos me usaban como mediadora, cosa que no era fácil, sobre todo cuando un grupo eran lobos, que podían entrar en fase en cualquier momento y matar a mis amigos humanos, aunque estoy empezando a pensar que de humanos los Cullen no tienen ni un poquito.

La puerta de la dirección se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre un poco mayor que mi padre, de cabellos grises en casi toda su totalidad, de ojos color miel escondidos bajo unos grandes anteojos vistiendo con unos pantalones de vestir negro y un abrigo blanco. Cuando su mirada me encontró suspiró resignado.

- ¿Otra vez aquí Señorita Swan? – me dijo con cansancio mientras se sentaba en su silla.

- Si – yo también suspiré cansada.

- ¿Ahora por qué ha sido? – aunque no era necesario preguntar el por qué había ido a la dirección pues nada más con ver mi ropa lo podía deducir, estaba cubierta de comida desde la cabeza a los pies – ¿Guerra de comida? – Asentí en silencio – y como en las dos veces anteriores no me va a decir quien empezó ¿verdad? – nuevamente asentí.

Si había ido esta vez a la dirección era por la estúpida guerra de comida que habían iniciado Jake y Edward, pero antes de eso había ido porque el laboratorio de Química explotó a causa de Alice y Embry, y antes de eso, porque Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Jared y Quil habían mandado a cinco estudiantes a la enfermería con varios hueso rotos a causa de una competencia de Voleibol, o mejor dicho su "Voleiasesinos" y lo peor de todo era que yo estaban en medio de cada una de esas cosas.

**Flash Back**

Luego de que mis amigos dejaron de discutir, me encaminé yo sola hacia mi primera clase: Gimnasia. La semana pasada el profesor nos había dicho que se iba a ir temprano pues tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver por lo que los alumnos de tercero y segundo tendríamos clases a primera ahora ese día, jamás había estado tan feliz de ir a Gimnasia como hasta ahora, así me libraría del estrés de recordar que mis amigos al parecer eran rivales a muerte.

Me cambié en los vestidores con el tonto uniforme de educación física, el cual era demasiado corto para mi gusto, ya que dejaban ver demasiada piel. Me encaminé al gimnasio y al entrar fui rodeada por dos grandes y fríos brazos.

- Futura hermanita te extrañé – me dijo Emmett levantándome con fuerza, este tipo quería matarme

- E… Emmett – chillé casi sin aire en mis pulmones.

- Emmett bájala ahora – escuché a Rosalie reprendiendo a Emmett, este amablemente me puso en el suelo, respiré con dificultad, sus abrazos eran de lo peor, pero muy cálidos…

- ¿Estas bien Bella? – me preguntó Jasper colocando su mano en mi espalda haciendo círculos en esta.

- S-Si – dije con cierta dificultad – Emmett… porfa no uses tanta fuerza la próxima vez.

- Oopsss lo siento hermanita no me di cuenta de mi súper fuerza – me dijo apenado pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- No te preocupes – traté de sonreírle, pero mi sonrisa murió al darme cuenta de que detrás de Rosalie estaban Jared, y Quil mirando a mis amigos con furia.

"_Mierda ellos también están en esta clase"_ pensé con preocupación, al parecer Rose y Emmett también notaron a mis amigos ya que los vieron con odio al igual que Jasper

- Casi la matas chupasangre – gruñó Jared molesto, pero sin acercarse a mí.

- Me disculpé chucho ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de eso? – respondió Emmett igual o más molesto que Jared.

- Ya, ya chicos – traté de calmar las cosas antes de que empezaran a discutir – no sé por qué no se llevan bien, ¿pero pueden, solo por ahora, no matarse? Estamos en el gimnasio ¿sí?

- Solo lo vamos a hacer porque tú lo pides Bella – me aclaró Quil, pero no dejó de ver con odio a los Cullen.

Suspiré, definitivamente hoy iba a ser un largo día, el cual apenas y acababa de empezar, cuando el profesor de Gimnasia entró nos dijo que haríamos un partido de voleibol, los de segundo contra los de tercero

Para mi desgracia Jared fue elegido como el capitán de los de segundo, eligiendo a Mike, Lauren, Quil, Jessica y a mí para su equipo, mientras que el equipo de tercero era formado por Rose, Emmett, Jasper, y tres chicos más. Los otros chicos se quedaron en las gradas a ver el juego. Las chicas de segundo estábamos de delanteras y los chicos en la parte media de la pista, en el equipo contrario Emmett – el capitán – Jasper y Rose estaban en el medio mientras que los otros chicos estaban de delanteros.

Pero el profesor no se quedó mucho tiempo en el gimnasio pues fue llamado a la sala de profesores, así que dejo a Ángela a cargo de ver el partido y decirle como había quedado,

Cuando el profesor se marchó, vi la mirada asesina en la cara de los Cullen, la cual estaba dirigida hacia, Quil y Jared.

Al equipo de Emmett le tocaba sacar así que este le pasó el balón a Rose quien se puso en la línea de saque, cuando Ángela tocó el silbato Rose lanzó la pelota al aire golpeándola con tal fuerza que ni la puede ver Escuché un golpe sordo a mis espaldas y vi a Quil tirado en el suelo con la pelota en su rostro.

- Oopsss lo siento – Rose con falsa inocencia.

- Maldita bruja ahora verás – Quil se levantó furioso, tomó la pelota y la lanzó con tanta fuerza en dirección a Rose que no la logre ver, pero fue intervenida por Jasper que la devolvió con tanta fuerza que sacó a Mike de la pista dejándolo mal herido.

Tragué con dificultad al ver como Jared tomaba la pelota sin impórtale la condición en la que había quedado Mike y volvía a la pista, nuevamente se la pasó a Quil, quien volvió a sacar con la misma o mayor fuerza que la anterior, sacando a uno de los contrarios, el partido o mejor dicho la masacre continuó hasta que solo quedamos, Quil, Jared, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo – quien lastimosamente estaba muerta del miedo -, ya que ninguno de ellos parecía cansado o agotado, ¿Qué cómo he sobrevivido hasta ahora?. Fácil. Ellos parecían no querer lastimarme en ningún momento.

- Este será el golpe final – dijo Jasper con frialdad – se arrepentían de venir a nuestro territorio.

- Esos ya lo veremos rubiecito – se burló Quil con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

- Mueran – gruñó Jasper golpeando con tanta fuerza que creía que la pelota se iba a romper ante el golpee, pero no fue así vi claramente como la pelota se desviaba hasta donde yo… yo me encontraba.

- ¡Bella! – escuché gritar a todos en el gimnasio, pero yo no me podía mover, la pelota me iba a golpear y si lo hacía me dejaría peor que a mis compañeros.

Cerré los ojos y me puse en posición para recibirla, sabía que era una locura pues no iba a poder devolverla, pero si moría quería hacerlo con honor, la pelota me golpeó, pero yo la regresé con tanta fuerza que hasta a mí me sorprendió, abrí los ojos para ver qué era lo que había hecho y vi el balón dirigirse a la puerta del gimnasio la cual se abrió en ese momento, el profesor de gimnasia entró y al hacerlo el balón lo golpeó en el estómago, sacándolo del gimnasio.

Me quedé tiesa en mi lugar aún incrédula, no podía creer que había regresado ese balón y que lo hubiera lanzado con tanta fuerza que hubiera sacándolo del gimnasio, pero mi felicidad desapareció cuando escuché al profesor.

- ¡Swan a la oficina del director! ¡Ahora!– Gritó el profesor entrando nuevamente con la cara roja del coraje y el balón destrozado en una de sus manos.

- Pero… pero – traté de explicarle pero no me dejó.

- ¡He dicho Ahora!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Luego de conocer por primera vez la oficina del director del colegio y ser castigada durante toda la semana por golpear a un profesor hasta sacarle el aire, volví a los vestidores en donde varias chicas me dijeron que luego de que fui enviada a la oficina del director mis amigos casi formaron una pelea en la gimnasio de no ser porque el profesor lo impidió, luego de darme una ducha, me encaminé hacia los laboratorios pues hoy tendría practica de Química, era buena en eso así que no tendría problemas, o eso creía yo.

Cuando entré vi que la mayoría ya estaba en grupos de tres, vi a Alice hacerme señas para que me sentara con ella, al parecer esta iba a ser otra clase más que tuviéramos en común.

- ¡Que emoción!, ¿no Bella? ¡Estamos juntas también en esta clase! – como siempre Alice tenía energía de sobra y no paraba de sonreír – seremos la mejores de la clase ya lo verás.

- Ya lo creo Alice – le regresé la sonrisa, en ese momento la sonrisa de Alice desapareció mientras fruncía el ceño levemente – ¿Qué pasa Alice?

- Chucho – la oí murmurar viendo hacia la puerta. Miré en la dirección en la que mi pequeña amiga estaba viendo y vi a Embry parado ahí buscando un lugar en donde sentarse, el problema era que el único disponible estaba al lado mío y Alice, lo que significaba que…

- Bella – me saludó mi amigo emocionado, caminando hacia donde estábamos Alice y yo sentadas cerca de la ventana – genial seremos compañeros de clase – continuó hablando sentándose a mi lado para luego fijarse en nuestra compañera – genial ahora tendré que oler a chupasangre toda una hora – dijo irónicamente.

- Y yo a Chucho – replicó mi pequeña amiga arrugando la nariz, para colmo de males yo estaba en medio de ellos dos, es definitivo mi vida no paraba de empeorar.

- Ya, ya chicos cálmense si – les rogué al ver que el profesor entraba al salón de clases, ellos simplemente se ignoraron.

El profesor Alonso nos puso a hacer un experimento con Sales y Cloruro de sodio, solo pequeñas cantidades, algo realmente fácil, a no ser que se tenga en tu equipo a dos personas que no se llevan para nada bien. No habíamos ni empezado el trabajo cuando ya estaban discutiendo y de no ser porque yo estaba en medio estaba segura que hace mucho se hubieran agarrado por los pelos, al no poder concentrarme, decidí no hacer el trabajo hasta que ellos no dejaran de discutir. Pero para mí desgracia Embry y Alice pensaron que yo no haría el trabajo así que cada uno tomó un tubo de ensayo y lo vertieron en el recipiente, pero no una pequeña cantidad como decía el trabajo… sino toda.

- ¡Oh por dios! – Exclamé al ver como del recipiente salía humo negro – ¡Corran! – grité con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos inclusive el profesor, el cual al ver lo que estaba pasando gritó.

- ¡Salgan todos ahora mismo!

Nadie esperó a que el profesor lo dijera dos veces, tomaron sus cosas y salieron disparados del aula, mi grupo y yo hicimos lo mismo – aunque Embry me cargó – cruzamos la puerta justo cuando el recipiente estalló rompiendo los vidrios de la puerta y ventana, llamando también la atención de los otros salones.

- De la que nos salvamos – suspiró Embry conmigo aun en sus brazos.

- Esto es tu culpa chucho ¡no debiste de echarle tanto cloruro de sodio! – acusó Alice furiosa, Embry me dejó caer y miró a Alice con odio.

- ¿Mi culpa duende mal hecho? – se burló mi amigo.

- 'No soy ningún duende! ¡Chucho! – gritó Alice furiosa.

- Ja si pero mira que si eres pequeña – respondió él colocándose al frente de mi amiga, la cual era mucho, mucho, más pequeña que el – te podría utilizar como una mesa para mi casa.

- Eres un… - pero Alice no termino de hablar cuando el profesor se plantó frente a nosotros

- ¡Swan! ¡A la oficina del director! ¡Ahora!- me gritó furioso

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunté atónita ¡Esto no podía ser cierto!

- Por hacer explotar el laboratorio – respondió aún más furioso.

- Pero… yo… ellos – sabía que no podía hablar, así que me encamine hacia la sala del director nuevamente, pero antes miré a Alice y a Embry furiosa ya los mataría después.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mi Castigo subió a dos semanas completas y debía limpiar el laboratorio al final de clases, y todo por culpa de Embry y Alice. Afortunadamente el director ya empezaba a sospechar de que yo no había sido la causante de aquellos accidentes gracias a mi impecable expediente, pero yo no podía decirle que habían sido mis amigos, a los que matare en cuanto los vea

Luego de mi última clase antes del almuerzo me encaminé hacia el comedor, estaba cansada y exhausta, pero creyendo que mi vida no podía empeorar más de lo que ya estaba, entré a la cafetería, noté que todos me estaban viendo, cosa que no me importó solo quería almorzar, ir a biología a presentar el maldito examen y cumplir mi castigo para volver a casa.

- ¡Bella por acá! – escuché gritar a varias personas, levanté la mirada para ver quienes me estaban llamando y vi que en dos mesas lejanas estaban ellos, en una los Cullen y en otra los Lobos, ambos grupos haciéndome señas para que me sentara con ellos

"_Algo me dice que debo de irme ahora que puedo"_ pensé preocupada, ellos podían meterme en muchos más problemas de los que ya estaba, pero estaba en la cafetería, ¿Qué podían hacer para que me subieran mi castigo?, caminé hacia ellos, no había mucho espacio separándolos.

- Siéntate con nosotros Bella – me pidió Sam señalando la silla que estaba en medio de los lobos

- Bella se va a sentar con nosotros chucho – dijo Rose mirando a Sam con odio y este la vio de la misma manera.

- No ella se sentará con nosotros – esta vez habló Embry levantándose y caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

- Con nosotros – habló Emmett posándose a mi lado.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ sollocé con temor a lo que podía pasar.

- Con nosotros – habló Jake apareciendo de no sé dónde, colocando sus brazos en mi cintura, cosa que enojó mucho a cierto chico de cabello cobrizo que se levantó de golpe lanzándole a Jake un panecillo el cual quedó estampado en su cara.

- Quítale tus manos de encima a Bella ahora mismo – no era la primera vez que veía a Edward molesto, más si era la primera vez que veía que sus ojos se tornaban de un negro profundo, cosa que realmente me asustó un poco pero al mismo tiempo sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi vientre.

- Maldito Chupasangre esta me la vas a pagar – gritó Jake tomando la tarta de Quil y lanzándosela a Edward, pero este la esquivó dejando que se estampara en la cara de Emmett.

- Oigan yo no estoy metido en su juego por Bella – gruñó el grandote tomando la bandeja de comida y lanzándola hacia nosotros. Toda la comida nos cayó encima.

- ¡Guerra de comida! – escuché decir a alguien. Pronto la comida era lanzada de un lado a otro

Pero la peor guerra era entre los Cullen y los Lobos, los cuales se lanzaba comida como si fuera proyectiles, peligrosos para cualquier persona que estuviera entre ellos, yo estaba escondida con los Lobos en su mesa la cual habían volteado para evitar los lanzamientos de comida de los Cullen, quienes habían hecho lo mismo.

Toda la cafetería parecía divertirse, pero mis amigos no, ellos parecían estar en medio de una verdadera guerra, lanzándose comida sin medir su fuerza sobre humana. En uno de esos lanzamientos un panecillo atravesó la mesa que usábamos como escudo dejándole un hueco en todo el medio, mire a mis amigos los cuales no parecía impórtales que ese panecillo hubiera sido lanzado continuaban su pelea como su vida dependiera de ellos.

Pero claro yo no estaba para nada contenta con eso y estaba empezando a molestarme, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue un tarta de chocolate que me había caído en mi cabello. Me enfurecí a tal grado que me paré de golpe encima de una de las sillas de la cafetería.

- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Deténganse! – grité furiosa, más que furiosa encolerizada, toda la cafetería se detuvo en ese momento.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó el profesor Varner entrando, en seguida su vista se posó en mi – ¡Señorita Swan!

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Grité aun furiosa – ¡Ya voy a la dirección! – bajé de la silla y tomé mi bolso pero antes – ustedes… - miré a mis amigos furiosa – no vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra en lo que les queda de vida ¿entendieron?

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y aquí estaba esperando nuevamente mi castigo y todo por querer proteger a esos malagradecidos. Estaría castigada por tres semanas completas, tres semanas en las que no podré llegar a tiempo para pasar tiempo con mi hija, tres semanas en las que mis fines de semana los tendría que pasar en el salón de detención en lugar de con mi hija y mi familia.

Eso era lo que más me molestaba. No podría estar con mi hija durante tres semanas y estaba segura que se iba a enojar y Nessie no era nada buena cuando lo hacía.

- Ya puedes irte a tu próxima clase Bella – me dijo el director encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Si señor director – me levanté con pesadez.

- Espero no volver a verte más el día de hoy Bella.

- Yo también espero lo mismo, yo también espero lo mismo – le dije con sinceridad.

Salí de la dirección y vi que mis supuestos amigos, tanto lobos como Cullen estaban parados frente a mí con cara de arrepentimiento.

Pasé entre ellos ignorándolos, no me importaba lo que fueran a decir, estaba muy enojada, más que enojada estaba furiosa con ellos, si tenían una rivalidad que la tuvieran pero que no me involucraran en ella.

- ¿Bella estas enojada? – me preguntó Jake preocupado, me detuve antes de salir de la administración.

- No estoy molesta – respondí sin voltear a verlos – estoy decepcionada de ustedes. Por su culpa estaré castigada por tres semanas completas. Tres semanas que podría pasar con mi hija pero no, gracias a ustedes deberé de pasarla aquí encerrada y eso jamás se los voy a perdonar.

- Bella cariño por favor deja que te expliquemos – suplicó Edward pero ya no podía confiar más en ellos.

- No – negué con tristeza – solo déjame tranquila por favor.

Continué mi camino hacia el salón de biología, cuando llegué me senté en el lugar en el que se solía sentar Edward, pegado a la ventana, miré el paisaje verde, esperando a que los demás llegaran, era la primera vez que me molestaba con Jake y los chicos, jamás había peleado con ellos, esta era la primera vez y me sentía dolida, al igual que me sentía dolida porque también me había molestado con los Cullen, pero definitivamente estar entre ambos grupos solo me iba a traer muchos problemas, era mejor mantenerme alejada de ellos.

Escuché como la silla a mi lado que era sacada, sabía que era Edward pero no lo miré en ningún momento, mucho menos cuando empezó la clase o cuando esta terminó, pero podía sentir la mirada de Edward puesta en mí en todo momento.

Pero era lo mejor, no quería estar entre dos grupos que parecen que se odian a muerte, sin razón aparente, cuando el timbre sonó todos salieron del salón yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando sentí las manos de Edward posarse en mi cintura, desde ayer no había estado en sus brazos y mi cuerpo empezaba a extrañarlo, me hacía tanta falta, pero en este momento debía ser fuerte y no hablarle en ningún momento. Traté de librarme pero él me tenía fuertemente sujeta.

- Suéltame Cullen – dije su apellido con frialdad.

- No hasta que me escuches – dijo con tristeza, aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que estaba triste

- ¿Escuchar qué?… ¿lo que me estas ocultando? – el negó – entonces no tenemos nada que hablar, ahora por favor – coloqué mis manos en las suyas para soltar su agarre pero este me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

- ¿Bella… en verdad quieres que te deje tranquila? – me susurró al oído con dolor

- No – sinceramente no lo quería pero no soportaba que me vieran la cara de idiota – pero es lo mejor, ustedes me ocultan muchas cosas, cosas que yo no sé y eso no me gusta.

- Es que esos Chucho y nosotros no nos llevamos bien Bella

"_¿No me digas?, si no me lo hubiera dicho no me lo hubiera imaginado_" pensé con ironía

- Eso ya lo sé, pero no es justo que por su rivalidad yo tenga que pagar – me volteé lentamente para encararlo – yo tengo una hija a la cual cuidar Edward muy a deferencia de ustedes, yo si tengo a quien anhelo ver cada vez que vengo a clases, y no es justo que por sus tontas rivalidades yo pierda la oportunidad de estar con mi hija – toqué su rostro con mi mano derecha – no quiero alejarme de ninguno de ustedes, pero si no pueden dejar de discutir es mejor no hablar, no quiero ni imaginarme, que pasará luego, no quiero estar castigada por el resto del año escolar.

- Lo siento – estaba avergonzado lo sabía claramente.

- No importa.

No me gustó el semblante triste de Edward en ese momento, no sé porque me sentía conectada a él de manera mucho más intensa de lo que me hubiera imaginado, su dolor es mío, su felicidad es la mía. Como si fuéramos uno solo. No quería verlo triste, así que aun rompiendo la regla que yo había puesto, acerqué mi rostro poco a poco hacia el suyo.

- Solo por esta vez – le dije antes de unir mis labios con los suyos, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba sentir sus labios fríos como el hielo. Era una sensación dulce y diferente, pero al mismo tiempo conocida. Era extraño como me sentía cuando estaba en los brazos de Edward, era como si en sus brazos nunca me pudiera pasar nada malo, es como si desde un principio él y yo hubiéramos estado juntos de alguna u otra manera y yo estaba segura de que me estaba enamorado de él cada día que pasaba y eso me asustaba.


	9. Antigua familia

**Cap. 8: Antigua familia, ¿Por qué?**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana desde que la manada de lobos había ingresado al colegio, he de decir que los primeros tres días fueron desastrosos. Los Cullen y los Lobos se odian a muerte, ¿el por qué? No tenía ni idea. Siempre están peleando y llamándose Chupasangres y Chuchos, la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien el porqué de esto, es decir, no le veo mucho la diferencia, solo que mis amigos lobos tiene una temperatura más elevada que un humano ordinario en cambio los Cullen son fríos como el hielo. En fin mis castigos por alguna extraña razón bajaron a solo una semana, cuando le pregunté el director solo me respondió _"El lado oscuro asusta", _no entendí bien eso, pero no quise preguntarle más, no vaya a ser que se arrepintiera y me aumentara el castigo.

En cuanto a mis amigos, pues no pasé ni tres horas sin volver a hablarles, pero claro puse mis reglas.

La primera: aunque no lo quisieran debían de tratarse bien, así que a la hora del almuerzo todos, y cuando digo todos es todos, nos sentamos en la misma mesa – habíamos unidos dos mesas para hacer una más grande – aunque ni crean que esto hizo que ellos fueran amigos, todo lo contrario, cuando estábamos en nuestra mesa, no paraba de escuchar gruñidos provenientes de ambos grupos y claro yo estaba en medio como mediadora para que no se destrozaran.

La segunda regla: no podían pelear frente a mí, así que cuando yo estaba cerca solo se fulminaban con la mirada pero nada más.

Y la Tercera regla: nada de Bella-muñeca-de-Jake-y-Edward, es decir, que ellos no podían estar zarandeándome de un lado a otro, cosa realmente buena para mí y mis pobres brazos.

El sábado por la mañana me encontraba en el ático de mi casa buscando unos libros para hacer una tarea de Biología relacionada con nuestros antepasados. Hacer un Árbol Genealógico. Y para poder concentrarme mis padres habían salido llevándose a Nessie con ellos. Extrañaba a mi hija pero sabía que era lo mejor, así podría trabajar en mi trabajo con más tranquilidad.

Había quedado con los Cullen y los lobos en hacer la tarea juntos, pues a ellos también le había tocado hacer la misma tarea, mis amigos estaban en la sala trabajando – o eso esperaba, ya que mi casa no era a prueba de batallas -, mientras yo estaba buscando unos viejos libros sobre la historia de mi familia. Parecía fácil decirlo pero difícil hacerlo, pues lastimosamente el ático de la casa estaba repleto de porquería, debía decirles a mis padres que se desasieran de muchas de estas cosas.

- ¿Bell's ya encontraste lo que buscabas? – me preguntó Jake desde la puerta del ático, por el tono de voz de mi amigo sabía que no estaba para nada a gusto conviviendo con sus "Enemigos"

- Aun no… espérenme tantito sé que están por aquí – le respondí moviendo unas cajas de una de las esquinas, cuando saque la última sonreí, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

- Emmett, ¿puedes venir por favor? – grité con fuerza para que me escuchara.

Luego de unos minutos llegó Emmett. Jake que ya estaba aqui se hizo a un lado para que entrara. Estaban tensos, al parecer no estaban para nada cómodos en un lugar tan reducido como lo era mi ático

- Rayos esto huele peor que tu chucho y eso es mucho decir – Emmett como siempre tratando de provocar a Jake.

- Cállate Chupasangre que si aún no te he destrozado es por Bell's – respondió mi amigo molesto, yo solo rodé mis ojos… aquí vamos de nuevo.

- Ya, no empiecen – les dije con una voz cansada, debía soportar sus tontas discusiones a cada momento – ahora ayúdenme a bajar esto – pedí señalando un viejo baúl de color blanco, con flores pintadas en este, con el apellido de nuestra familia en la tapa, el cual media un metro de largo y un metro de ancho, era una muy antigua reliquia de mi familia por así decirlo.

Mis amigos se limitaron a tomar el baúl por los tiradores, bajamos las escaleras, no sin discutir, pues al parecer ellos no podían estar ni cinco minutos sin insultarse, ya me había acostumbrado a eso, así que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo,

Llegamos a la sala y como me lo esperaba, todos estaban en lados apuestos de la sala, los Cullen a la derecha y los lobos a la izquierda, a veces me parecían tan infantiles

Jake y Emmett dejaron el baúl en medio de la sala – habíamos movido los muebles para tener mucho más espacio -, yo fui a la cocina a buscar la llave del baúl, cuando regresé vi a todos reunidos alrededor del baúl curiosos a mi parecer.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al ver como miraban el baúl

- Bella esa cosa sí que es anticuada – me dijo Embry señalando el baúl.

- Lo sé ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones – respondí, me arrodillé frente al baúl y lo abrí – bueno entonces empecemos – miré a mis amigos y todos estaban alejados de mi – ¿ocurre algo? – pregunté al ver el rostro de sufrimiento de todos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Edward POV**

Por mi Bella era capaz de hacer lo que sea, pero esto era ridículo, nosotros los vampiros conviviendo con nuestros enemigos mortales los chuchos – alias Licántropos o Metamorfos -, aunque claro era eso, o que mi Bella no nos hablara y en definitivamente preferíamos, lo primero.

Aunque no era fácil, ya que el horrible olor de esos chuchos era realmente asqueroso, aunque ellos no lo estaban pasando mejor que nosotros, a ellos también les afectaba, pero al parecer por mi Bella, se aguantarían nuestro olor y su orgullo.

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de mi Ángel, mi hija se había ido con sus abuelos a la playa, la extrañaba pero debía aceptar que mi hija tenía que convivir con sus abuelos, aunque claro en las noches cuando Bella dormía entraba a su cuarto, tomaba a mi hija y la llevaba a nuestra casa, en donde nosotros podíamos consentirla y claro a mi pequeña eso le gusta.

Aunque a mi niña no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Bella, ella sabía que por ahora era mejor que su madre no se enterara, sabía que se me estaba acabando el tiempo y debía de decirle a Bella la verdad, pero tenía miedo de que me odiara, no era fácil decirle a mi Ángel _"Hey Bella ¿a que no sabes que desde que tenías 12 años te había estado vigilando y cuidando?, es que estoy locamente enamorado de ti desde entonces, o si Nessie es mi hija, y eso se debe que hace 14 meses atrás estaba cejado por los celos y mate a esa vil escoria que te quería para él, y luego fui a matarte a ti por traidora, pero termine haciéndote mía" _si como no me va a odiar como mínimo, antes de meterme a prisión, aunque sabía que ya no me quedaba más opción que decirle la verdad.

Cuando Emmett y el chucho ese – alias el maldito que me quiere quitar a mi Bella – entraron a la sala con un raro baúl, todos nos acercamos, había algo en esa cosa que nos llamaba a todos y cuando digo a todos es todos ya que hasta los chuchos se sintieron atraídos, pero cuando Bella lo abrió, todos nos alejamos de golpee, esa cosa desprendía un olor a sangre que a nosotros no nos parecía para nada apetecible, sino todo lo contrarios era como oler el peor veneno del mundo. Era la peor cosa que hubiéramos olido en nuestra vida.

"_¿Qué diablos es ese horrible olor?"_ pesaron mis hermanos y los chuchos al mismo tiempo, en verdad ese olor era nauseabundo, olía inclusive peor que los chuchos, pero también empezamos a sentir un extraño dolor en todo nuestro cuerpo, ¿Qué diablos nos estaba pasado?

- ¿Se sienten bien chicos? – nos preguntó mi ángel preocupada

- B-Bell's – habló con dificulta Jacob – cierra esa cosa por favor – vi a Jake caer al suelo con la respiración agitada

- Jake – gritó Bella cerrando el baúl y corriendo hacia el chucho, esta vez no me moleste en evitar que mi ángel ayudara a ese chucho, pues aún me sentía débil al igual que el resto de nosotros, había algo en ese baúl que nos debilitaba.

**Media hora más tarde**

Todos nos encontrábamos mucho mejor, pero tenía la vista puesta en ese baúl, Bella no había vuelto a abrir esa cosa y esperábamos que no lo hiciera, teníamos un muy mal presentimiento, nos encontrábamos en la cocina, los chicos bebiendo agua y nosotros simplemente hablando entre nosotros, Bella se encontraba en la sala, haciendo no sé qué, espero que no abra esa cosa, entonces escuchamos como el extraño baúl era nuevamente abierto.

- Maldición, ¿es que nos quiere matar o qué? – escuché gruñir al tal Paúl molesto, pero en esta ocasión no sentimientos ni el nauseabundo olor ni el agotamiento de hace minutos atrás.

- Creo que si no estamos en la misma habitación de esa cosa, no nos afecta – Alice nos explicó, todos sabíamos claramente lo que teníamos que hacer, no salir de aquí hasta que ese baúl fuera cerrado

- ¿Wooow qué es esto? – escuchamos decir a mi Bella emocionada, quise saber que era a lo que se refería, pero no era loco como para salir ahí y terminar como Jacob, grrrr hasta decir su nombre me molesta.

El cofre volvió a ser cerrado, un gran alivio para todos, entonces Bella entro corriendo, no sin antes tropezar una que otra vez, al entrar traía en sus brazos un hermoso vestido blanco como los de mi época, en la parte de abajo tenia bordados unas lunas y estrella en lo que parecía ser hilo dorado, era cerrado en el cuello y tenía un lazo en la cintura.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso Bella? – preguntó Rosalie con cara de asco al ver el vestido_ "Se parece a los que usaba mi abuela"_ la imágenes de los vestidos que usaban la abuela de Rosalie vinieron a su mente

- Estaba en el baúl al igual que otros más, vengan a verlos rápido – nos dijo emocionada, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera.

Todos salimos siendo conscientes de que ese baúl estaba cerrado, al entrar a la sala vimos que había otros cinco vestidos más en el suelo similares al que tenía Bella en manos, todos eran blancos y con el mismo bordado en la parte de abajo, al igual que varias pilas de libros alrededor del baúl, aunque lo que más me llamó la atención fue una espada que estaba en la tapa del baúl, esta era de plata pura, el mango parecía ser hecho de marfil y tenía unas zafiros y esmeraldas en este.

- ¿Bella todo eso estaba en ese baúl? – preguntó Sam incrédulo, al ver todas las cosas que había sacado mi Bella de baúl misterioso

- Si, y a un quedaron muchas más, pero estas cosas fueron lo que más me llamó la atención – nos dijo cuándo coloco el vestido en el suelo y tomó la espada.

- Enana son demasiadas cosas para que hayan entrado en esa cosa – habló Emmett confuso de que en esa baúl entraran tantas cosas y aún quedaban cosa a dentro _"Por favor hasta yo sé que es imposible que en esa cosa entraran tantas cosas"_

- Es en serio, si quieres lo abro y lo ven – propuso Bella.

- NO – gritamos todos a la vez.

- Ok, ok pero ya cálmense, de verdad a veces no los entiendo pero en fin, empecemos con nuestro trabajo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Luego de apilar todas las cosas que Bella había sacado del baúl, y alejar esa cosa lo más lejos posible de nosotros, empezamos a hacer nuestros Árboles Genealógicos, con los libros que habíamos encontrado sobre nuestras familias, aunque claro nosotros tuvimos que inventarnos falsos familiares, a causa de que nuestra familias humanas o estaban muerta – como el caso de Jaspe, Alice y mío - o no sabían que aun nosotros continuábamos con vida. Los chuchos no tuvieron problemas pues su tribu conservaba los antecedentes de todos. En cambio mi Bella al parecer tenía problemas ya que estaba buscando como loca en todos los libros, soltaba uno y agarraba otro, parecía desesperada

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – la escuché decir a mi lado

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – Preguntó Alice desde una esquina de la sala – ¿no has encontrado nada sobre tu familia? – ella negó

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Jasper sintiendo la angustia de mi Bella

- Todo lo contrario en todos esos libros estaban los antecedentes de mi familia – dijo señalando los cinco libros que había leído hace rato

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – volvió a pregunta Jasper desconcertado

- Este es el problema – Bella puso un libro en frente de nosotros, con los nombres de toda su familia.

Eleazar Swan y Fernando Swan = gemelos Nacimiento 1759, muerte 1845 y 1849

Adriana Swan = nacimiento 1760 muerte 1761

Elina Swan = Nacimiento 1793 muerte 1794

Franco Swan = Nacimiento 1797 muerte 1855

Alexander Swan = Nacimiento 1800 muerte 1860

Alicia Swan = Nacimiento 1814 muerte 1816

Y así consecutivamente, lo extraño era que los hombres de la familia Swan vivían más tiempo que las mujeres, unas morían antes de cumplir los tres años de vida, otras en cambio morían en mismo día de nacidas, Bella pasó página por página y en todas era lo mismo: los hombres Swan vivían años casi hasta llegar a ser viejos sacos de huesos, pero las niñas no, ellas morían tan solo siendo unas pequeñas sin conocer la vida, la última página me llamó mucho la atención pues estaba el nombre de dos niñas y sus padres

Isabel Renie Swan = fecha de nacimiento 1901 muerte 1907

Luz Valeria Swan = Fecha de nacimiento 1907 muerte 1907

Alcar William Swan = Fecha de nacimiento 1880 muerte 1907

Manuela Carol de Swan = Fecha de 1879 muerte 1907

Cuando leí el primer nombre sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor, había algo en ese nombre, que me traía melancolía casi dolor, recordaba que cuando era humano tenía una amiga llamada así que murió una noche junto con sus padres, algo me decía que esas personas son parientes de Bella, vi que todos tenían una expresión seria y triste en especial Alice y Rose y no sabía bien el porqué de eso.

- Eso es extraño – susurró Jared pensativo – ¿Por qué todas las mujeres de tu familia morían a una corta edad?, la más que duro fue esa niña llamada Isabel, porque al parecer su hermanita murió en esa fecha al igual que sus padres.

- No estoy segura – Bella tomó nuevamente el libro y de este cayó una fotografía – ¿y esto? – tomó la foto y su rostro se descompuso, cosa me que me preocupó, pero aún más me preocupó al ver la fotografía, en la que había dos niños, una niña parecida o mejor dicho idéntica a Bella y… no puede ser verdad, un niño idéntico a mi cuando tenía siete años que se encontraba abrazando a la pequeña por la espalda.

- Deja ver – Alice le quitó a Bella la fotografía y también se sorprendido y luego empezó a brincar de un lado a otro

"_¿Esa chupasangre sufre de hiperactividad o que?" _pensó Embry sorprendido por la energía que tenía Alice

"_Esa chupasangres está loca eso es seguro"_ pensaron los demás, el chucho ese de Jacob se levantó y le quitó la foto a Alice quien automáticamente dejó de brincar y fulminó con la mirada al chucho

- Ya gnomo de jardín yo también quiero ver porqué saltas tanto – dijo burlándose de mi pequeña hermana la cual se iba a lanzar sobre el chucho si no fuera porque Jasper la agarró por la cintura

- Cálmate amor – dijo mi hermano enviándole olas de calma a Alice.

- No me calmo ese maldito chucho me dijo gnomo – lloriqueó mi hermana yo solo rodé los ojos.

Vi que el chucho miraba la foto molesto casi con furia, luego. Me miraba a mí y a Bella a la veces.

"_Si se parecen, pero me pregunto ¿Por qué?" _pensó molesto, quiso romper la foto, pero sabía que si lo hacía Bella lo mataría

- Aquí tienes Bell's – extendiéndole a mi Bella la foto, pero esta no la tomó tenía la cabeza agachada – Bell's, Bell's, Bell's – la llamó varias veces al ver que no le respondía se acercó a ella – ¿Bell's te pasa algo?

Pero antes que la tocara, la espada que estaba al lado de Bella se levantó por si sola y apuntó al chucho, el cual se quedó quieto en su lugar, todos nos alejamos de Bella asustados por lo que estaba pasando, sentíamos que esa espada podía acabar con nosotros si nos acercábamos, Jacob empezó a alejarse con lentitud de Bella, yo quise acercarme pero sentía más miedo que en toda mi vida inmortal, pero sentía más miedo por Bella, temía que esa espada la lastimara a ella. Al diablo si sentía miedo tenía que alejar a Bella de esa espada loca ahora mismo, me acercaría sigilosamente hacia Bella, la tomaría en mis brazos y la sacaría de ahí, los demás podían arreglárselas solas, pero tenía que sacar a Bella de ahí ahora mismo.

Cuando estuve cerca de Bella la espalda se posó frente a mí, demonios ¿acaso esa cosa tenia vida propia o qué?, pero cuando pensé que me iba a atacar, la espada cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Bella se desmayaba. Corrí a su lado y la tomé en mis brazos, estaba fría, casi helada, cosa que me preocupó.

- Bella, Bella, ¡Bella con un demonio! ¡Reacciona! – grité preocupado y alterado, algo realmente grave le estaba pasando a mi Bella.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Bella POV**

Me dolía la cabeza horriblemente como si me hubiera dado de batazos en ella, abrí lentamente los ojos, estaba oscuro, ¿ya había anochecido acaso?, ¿Me había quedado dormida?, me incorporé y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto, vi el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche marcaba las 12:30 de la media noche, ¿Cómo había dormido tanto?, Traté de recordar que era lo que había pasado.

Recuerdo que estaba en la sala con mis amigos viendo los álbumes familiares de nuestra familia, entonces vi que en mi familia por alguna extraña razón desde 1750 las mujeres de mi familia eran vil mente asesinadas, porque de algo estaba segura, ellas nos morían de manera natural, alguien acaba con ellas, una de esas personas era la misma que había visto en mi visión hace una semana atrás en la casa de los Cullen.

Luego… luego… ¿por qué no lograré recordar que paso luego de eso?, trataba de hacerlo pero cuando lo intentaba solo conseguía provocarme dolores de cabeza. Esto estaba raro. Me levanté de mi cama un poco cansada, caminé hacia la puerta, cuando sentí una punzada en mi cuello, en el mismo lugar en donde tenía aquella extraña marca en forma de luna, me dolía, me dolía horrores, las piernas empezaron a fallarme, logrando que cayera de rodillas al suelo, sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a quemarse por dentro, no, no de nuevo, no este dolor nuevamente, lleve mi mano a mi cuello, sentía que mis ojos también estaban en llama.

- A-Ayu-Ayu-da – susurré con lágrimas en los ojos, cerré los ojos, los cuales me ardían cada vez más y más, necesitaba ayuda y rápido, sentía como mi cuerpo se quemaba sin razón aparente.

Sentí que alguien abrí la puerta, abrí los ojos pero todo estaba borroso a causa de mis lágrimas, aquella persona se acercó y me tomó en sus brazos, su cuerpo era frio y tenía un exquisito olor. Sabía de quien se trataba.

- ¿Bella qué te pasa? – me preguntó mi ángel con preocupación

- Que-ma – logré decir con dificultad, el ardor se estaba siendo cada vez peor.

- ¿Qué? – mi ángel parecía aún más preocupado que antes, vi que alguien más entraba a mi cuarto, pero no sabía quién era, cerré los ojos nuevamente

Sentí como era colocada nuevamente en mi cama, alguien hablaba tan rápidamente que no lograba saber de qué era lo que hablaban, nadie hacia nada para que el ardor cesara, sentía que iba a morir. La imagen de mi niña vino a mi mente en ese momento, no, no podía morir, no ahora, tenía a alguien por quien luchar, no quería que Nessie se quedara sola en la vida, no quería que se sintiera excluida por su extraño y muy raro poder. No iba a permitir que nadie rechazara a mi hija, en este momento ella era lo más importante para mí y la razón por la que no iba a morir, apreté con fuerza mi cuello, y poco a poco el ardor se hizo cada vez menos intenso, hasta un punto en el que desapareció por completo.

Abrí los ojos aliviada de que ya estos no me ardían, vi que en la puerta de mi habitación se encontraban Edward y Jake, ambos se estaban viendo mutuamente, pero no con su constante odio sino preocupados, preocupados por mis al parecer, más no se habían dado cuenta de que yo ya había reaccionado, además parecían estar por discutir algo pero nuevamente no podía escuchar, decidí cerrar los ojos para hacerme la dormida

- Tú tienes la culpa maldito vampiro – gruñó Jake con furia, me quede estática en ese momento, ¿acaso Jake había dicho vampiro?

- ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Y por qué por mi culpa maldito perro? – respondió Edward aún más molesto que Jake, no había contradicho a Jake, ¿acaso él en verdad era un vampiro?

- Porque esa marca que tiene Mi Bell'ses la que los de tu especie le hacen a sus víctimas.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Que de seguro tú la mordiste ahora Bella está a punto de transformarse en uno de los suyos, han roto el tratado – gruñó Jake

- Yo no he mordido a Bella – Dijo Edward pero sus palabras parecían inseguras

- Si como no, ¿entonces cómo explicas esa marca en su cuello?

- Pues… pues…

- ¡Te voy a matar maldito chupasangre!

Sabía lo que iba a venir, Jake estaba tan molesto que se iba a transformar y aunque Edward fuera o no fuera un vampiro, no iba a permitir que Jake lo destrozara, primero a salvar a Edward y luego a investigar si lo que dijo Jake era verdad o no.

- ¡Ya cállense! – Grité con molestia. Me senté en la cama y vi que ambos habían dejado su boba discusión y ahora me miraban, Edward con terror y Jake con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿me podrían decir porqué estaban peleando en esta vez?

- ¿Bella, tu… tu escuchaste? – me peguntó mi Ángel aún más preocupado que antes.

- Lo único que escuché fue a Jake llamándote Chupasangre – mentí, Edward suspiró aliviado, pero Jake frunció el ceño molesto – ¿acaso debía de haber escuchado algo más? – pregunté con seriedad

- No, no – se apresuró a decir Edward antes de que Jake hablara corriendo a mi lado – ¿te sientes bien?

Lo miré aun preguntándome si en verdad era un vampiro o no, aunque eso explicaría por qué a mis amigos Lobos no les agradaran, obvio ellos eran sus enemigos mortales, y yo tratando de hacer que sean amigos, definitivamente solamente a mí me pasan este tipo de cosas tan raras.

- No te preocupes Edward estoy bien… aunque me siento un poco débil – le dije con una voz cansada – ¿Qué me pasó chicos?

- Te desmayaste – me respondió Jake colocándome al otro lado de mi cama y tomando mi mano.

- Ya veo… ¿Y los demás? – volví a preguntar, algo me decía que ellos no se habían ido

- Están abajo, la mayoría ya están durmiendo han estado muy preocupados por ti – dijo Edward fulminando a Jake con la mirada y este hacia lo mismo, aquí vamos nuevamente

- Entiendo, ¿pero ustedes por qué no están durmiendo? es media noche vayan a descansar – traté de que se olvidaran de su rivalidad por una vez en su vida, pero ambos eran tercos y negaron rápidamente – chicos vayan a dormir yo también descansaré así que a dormir ¡Ahora!

- Solo porque tu nos lo pides Bell's – Jake me sonrió pero no soltó mi mano, sino que miró a Edward como esperando que él me soltara a primero – Chupasangre nos vamos – dijo rechinando los dientes

- Claro Chucho – Edward le dijo de la misma manera.

Ambos soltaron mis manos al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron hacia la puerta, primero salió Jake y luego Edward pero antes de que el saliera volteó a verme.

- Dulces sueños mi Bella – susurró Edward. Me sonrojé ante su tono posesivo.

- Vamos ya Chupasangre – Jake jaló a Edward por la camisa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Una vez que estuve sola, las preguntas empezaron a invadirme, ¿En verdad Edward Cullen era un vampiro? Y de ser así ¿Todos los Cullen también lo eran? ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho? ¿Cuál es el misterio que esconde Edward?

Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Qué rayos me había pasado haya bajo?

Definitivamente mi mundo estaba lleno de puros misterios.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el escritorio que estaba al lado de mi cama, abrí uno de los cajones y saqué un joyero de marfil blanco el cual tenía tallado en la madera la figura de una rosa y a un costado el apellido de mi familia, mi abuela me había dado ese cofre días antes de morir, me dijo que siempre lo tuviera cerca de mí.

Abrí el joyero, dentro había varias joyas, pero la que más me interesaba, era una cadena de oro blanco, con una fina cadena y cuyo medallón era la mitad de un diamante que tenía forma de rosa y en sus pétalos tenía grabado varios nombres: Swan, Masen, Wolves, Volturi. Era el tesoro más importante de mi abuela pero nunca me dijo por qué, según ella ese medallón era lo único que protegía a los Swan.


	10. Promesas del pasado La Carta de

**Guardián de mi Corazón**

**Hola volvi lamento la demora.. es q mi Beta y yo había estado algo ocupadas cada una en sus estudios pero ahora ya estamos un poco mas relajadas x las vacaciones así que espero q sigamos como hasta ahora actualizando hasta llegar al final… antes q todo kiero aclarar unas dudas d algunas persona..**

**1)si cambio los nombre de las medalla, la razón es q había escrito mal los nombre y ahora tiene los reales**

**2) Este fics no esta en un blog solo lo estoy reeditando para q unas idiotas de malos fics dejen de joder… en total ante tenia 27 capitulos y claro el fics tiene.,.. aunq no se cuantos capítulos… ya que estoy pensando eliminar capítulos q se vean demás**

**3) Mis demás fics también será actualizados pronto no se preocupen tanto… todo es lento pero seguro**

**Ahora si al fics graciar mer x ser mi beta**

**Cáp. 9 Promesas del pasado. La Carta de Elizabeth**

**Edward POV**

Eran las tres de la mañana. Mis hermanos habían ido de caza mientras los chuchos se quedaban descansando en la casa de mi Bella. No quería dejar a mi Bella sola con esos perruchos pero necesitaba salir a respirar aire fresco, además, no me alejaría mucho por si acaso ese chucho llamado Jacob intentaba hacer algo en mi ausencia.

Me encontraba, recostado en un árbol caído, mirado la foto que habíamos encontrado esa tarde, traté de encontrar algo, algo que me dijera que ese no era yo, pero no era así, la persona que estaba ahí era yo y estaba abrazando a mi mejor amiga humana.

Cuando fui transformado en vampiro había olvidado mucho de lo que era mi vida humana, todo menos a ella, esa pequeña humana que siempre me hacía reír con su torpeza, que siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa cuando estaba triste, la que dejó un gran vació en mi pecho cuando una mañana antes del colegio, encontré su pequeño cuerpo en el suelo en un mar de sangre. Aun me odiaba a mí mismo por no poder proteger a mi única amiga.

- Bel – susurré su nombre con dolor, aún después de pasar tantos años la extrañaba. Aún recuerdo cuando nos tomaron esa fotografía

**Flash Back**

Era mi cumpleaños, estaba cumpliendo siete años, mis padres junto con el apoyo de los Swan me habían hecho una gran fiesta en el jardín trasero de mi casa… todos se estaban divirtiendo, aunque yo no mucho ya que me había enterado de que Bel se había enfermado y que por esa razón no podía ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, cosa que no me había agrado en lo más mínimo.

Bel era la única hija de los Swan, los mejores amigos de mis padres, su nombre era Isabel Renie Swan, pero ella odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo así que yo le puse Bel, era más corto y cuando era un bebe de año solo podía decir esa palabra, desde entonces yo y casi todos nuestros amigos la llamamos así.

Bel era muy dulce casi se podía decir que un ángel, un ángel muy torpe, tan torpe que si tuviera alas la pobre no podría volar sin golpearse contra los árboles, pero aun así un ángel, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, creo que por esa razón muchas personas abusaban de su amabilidad, yo era el encargado oficial de protegerla… bueno no solo yo sino también Jean, pero claro de él no tenemos que hablar ahora, solo es un chico molesto y fastidioso que me quiere quitar a Bel.

Cuando fue el momento de apagar las velas de mi pastel lo miré sin mucho interés y eso que era mi favorito, fresa con crema, ¿pero de qué me valía eso si Bel no estaba?, sin ella mi cumpleaños era solo un día más, solo quería que ella estuviera a mi lado, no pedía mucho solo que ella estuviera a mi lado, como siempre dándome una dulce sonrisa

- Hijo pide un deseo – dice mi madre tratando de animarme, ella sabía claramente como me sentía en ese momento.

- Esta bien – la verdad es que me daba igual apagar las velas solo tenía un deseo en mi mente y era _"deseo que Bel venga" _abrí los ojos y apagué las velas. Era muy egoísta pedir que ella viniera pero quería que estuviera a mi lado en este momento.

Todos aplaudieron en ese momento y como si mi deseo se hubiera cumplido detrás de ellos venia entrando a mi fiesta la única persona que en verdad deseaba ver. Su cabello caoba estaba un poco alborotado, sujeto con una cola de caballo, traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro con lazos blancos en los bordes y encima de sus hombros una manta blanca, sus ojos se veía un poco llorosos, pero aun así su sonrisa estaba ahí.

Corrí hasta ella apartando a los invitados, la había estado esperando toda el día, la había extrañado muchísimo, cuando estuve frente a ella, Bel levantó un poco la mirada.

- Feliz cumpleaños Edward - dijo estirando una rosa roja la cual tenía un listón blanco, el mismo listo que ella solía usar para recoger su cabello.

- Bel

Tomé la rosa que Bel me había regalado, ella sabía que me gustaban las rosas roja y más las que ella misma cultiva ya que eran las rosas más rojas que existen en la vida…

Recordaba claramente eso de ella, era la que mejor me conocía, a parte de mi madre, puse mis manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí y le di un casto beso en los labios, claro que mi Bel se quedó pasmada ante eso pero luego sonrió.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward? – me preguntó Bel muy confundida

- Porque te quiero muchísimo, por eso lo hice – respondí con la sonrisa que a ella y a mi madre tanto le gustaba.

- ¿En verdad me quieres Edward? – ¡pero que pregunta más tonta me hizo mi princesa!, ¡por supuesto que la amaba!

- Claro que te amo Bel, ¿Qué acaso tu no me quieres a mí? – pregunté preocupado, le había dicho que la amaba y no era capaz de aceptar que ella no me amara a mí.

- Claro que si te quiero – dijo saltando a mis brazos y dándome un cálido abrazo – te quiero y siempre te voy querer

- Y yo a ti mi preciosa princesa – dije regresándole el abrazo con mucha fuerza

Estaba feliz de que Bel me correspondiera, la quería demasiado como para dejarla y olvidarme de ella, vi a mi madre acercarse junto con un fotógrafo hacia donde nosotros estábamos.

- Oigan chicos sonrían – nos dijo el fotógrafo, Bel se dio la vuelta y yo la abrace por la espalda.

Esa fotografía era la primera en la que salíamos los dos como algo más que simples amigos, y claro que a Jean eso no le agradó, pues luego que tomaran la foto separó a mi Bel de mi lado, ja pero claro él no me iba a alejar de ella eso jamás.

Ella me quería a mí y yo la quería a ella y nada ni nadie nos separarían.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Esa misma noche luego de despedir a todos los invitados, estaba en mi cuarto, no podía dormir, estaba inquieto, y sabía que esa inquietud solo tenía un nombre Bel, me levanté de mi cama, busqué mis zapatos y salí de mi cuarto, había aprendido a evitar las tablas que sonaban con el pasar de los años, una vez que estuve en el piso de abajo salí por la cocina.

Me adentré un poco al bosque que quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa y caminé por unos quince minutos, hasta que llegué al Gran Abuelo, un gran sauce llorón cuyas hojas tocaban un pequeño lago que se encontraba a su lado. Bel lo había bautizado así pues decía que era el abuelo de todos los árboles.

Divisé a Bel sentada en una de las raíces que sobre salía en la tierra, subí a la raíz y abracé a Bel por la espalda, esta recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, estaba llorando de eso estaba seguro, algo estaba mal.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bel? – le pregunté apoyando mi mentón en su cabeza.

- Otra vez Edward – me respondió sollozando – otra vez ese sueño, tengo miedo Edward, tengo mucho miedo.

- Ya, ya calma nada malo te pasará yo estoy aquí para protegerte – la abracé con mucha más fuerza, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a mi Bel.

- ¿Lo prometes Edward? – se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos, estaban opacados, había miedo y dolor en su mirada.

- Te lo prometo Bel, nada ni nadie te hará daño, no mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte y cuidarte – besé su frente y la escuché suspirar.

- Entonces hagamos un promesa aquí – Bel sacó de no sé dónde una pequeña navaja

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Pregunté con la ceja levantada.

- De la cocina – esa niña era malvada eso lo sabía, vi como acercaba a su mano y se cortaba un poco la palma derecha.

- ¿Bel que haces? – grité preocupado, esta niña se mareaba con tan solo ver la sangre ¿Por qué demonios ahora se estaba picando ahora?

- No te preocupes Edward, ahora dame tu mano derecha – la miré dudoso, pero le extendí mi mano, sentí como la punta de la navaja atravesaba mi palma, reprimí una mueca de dolor – este es un pacto de sangre que sin importa lo que pase tu estarás siempre a mi lado – Unió nuestra palma que estaban sangrando y la ató con un listón azul – ¿prometes siempre estar a ahí para siempre?

- Por toda la eternidad Bel, sin importar lo que pase nada ni nadie nos va a separar, ahora estamos unidos por nuestra sangre – la miré y sonreí al ver sus mejillas teñirse de un hermoso color carmín.

- Mi alma siempre te va a pertenecer Edward. Nunca dudes de eso.

- La mía igual Bel, la mía igual.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Miré hacia el cielo, hoy la luna llena brillaba en toda su intensidad, al igual que aquella noche en la que Bel y yo hicimos aquel pacto de estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Miré mi mano derecha aun aquella cicatriz estaba ahí, no se había desvanecido, era como tener el recuerdo de Bel arraigado en mi mano, no voy a negar que la extrañaba con todo mi ser, inclusive cuando me transforme en lo que soy continuaba pensando en ella, esa era la razón por la cual no me había interesado por alguna mujer sea vampiro o humana, ya que siempre que lo intentaba el recuerdo de Bel venía a mi mente, siempre me miraba con reproche cuando intentaba estar con una chica, por eso desistí de estar con cualquiera, hasta que conocía a Bella, cuando la vi por primera vez, el recuerdo de Bel jamás apareció, eso era raro ya que Bel siempre aparecía en mi mente.

- Bel – susurré con dolor, si pudiera llorar en estos momentos lo estaría haciendo

- Edward – escuché una voz infantil y conocida llamándome.

Busqué a la dueña de aquella voz con desesperación, hasta que di con ella, detrás de mí estaba ella, mi mejor amiga, mi Bel. Llevaba un vestido blanco muy sencillo, igual al que usaba aquella noche, su cabello suelto y rizado caía por sus hombros, me estaba mirando con una mirada angelical y dulce como la que recordaba, me acerqué a ella lentamente, temiendo que desapareciera, que solo estuviera alucinando, pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando ella corrió hacia mí, como siempre tropezándose, pero eso no le impidió llegar hasta donde yo estaba y lanzarse a mis brazos, lo raro era que ella parecía ser de mi altura, bueno un poco más bajita que yo, pero era como si no hubiera la diferencia de edad, era como si yo continuara siendo un niño.

- Te extrañe muchísimo Edward – se separó un poco de mi para verme a los ojos

- ¿Bel? ¿En verdad eres tú? – dije incrédulo, esto no podía ser cierto ella había muerto hace mucho tiempo

- Pues claro ¿quién más podría ser tonto? – me miró con duda – ¿acaso estabas esperando a alguien más Edward? – oh no esa mirada de furia y dolor, era la misma que me daba cuando se molestaba conmigo.

- ¡Eh! Por supuesto que no tonta, ¿a quién más podría esperar? – arreglé rápidamente mi error, o si no Bel empezaría a llorar.

- Más te vale Edward Anthony Masen, porque si no ya verás – dijo haciendo un hermoso mohín.

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol, abrazados, yo abrazándola por la espalda y ella apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado jamás, como cuando éramos niños y nos escapábamos de nuestras casas para estar así de esta manera, no dijimos nada solo nos bastaba estar abrazados para decir cuánto nos habíamos extrañado el uno al otro, cuando empezó a aclarecer, Bel se separó lentamente de mí, cosa que no me agradó, no quería que se alejara de mi lado nuevamente.

- ¿Bel? – pregunté dudoso al verla alejarse.

- Tengo que irme ya – me dijo sin mirarme, se iba tan pronto, no, no quería que lo hiciera, quería que se quedara más tiempo a mi lado.

- Por favor Bel, no te vayas yo… yo

- Lo sé Edward, yo también te extrañé muchísimo, pero yo ya no pertenezco a esta lugar – su voz sonaba tan triste y dolida que me rompió el corazón – Además tú ya tienes a alguien a quien cuidar y proteger.

- Bel, no te vayas por favor, no quiero volver a perderte no otra vez por favor – si fuera humano estaría llorando, no quería que Bel se fuera, no la quería perder nuevamente.

- No te preocupes tonto – se giró a verme – no volverás a perderme estamos más cerca de lo que crees, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pero más te vale cuidarme porque si no, te voy a castigar ¿me entendiste?

- No entiendo Bel, ¿cómo puedes estar cerca de mi si tú…?

- Ahí Edward, en verdad sigues siendo el mismo niño tonto de antes

- Oye – le dije con reproche pero ella solo se rió de mi

- A su tiempo lo sabrás Edward ahora debo de irme – se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, pero ante se giró hacia mí y me sonrió – te amo

Dicho esto desapareció, abrí los ojos exaltado, y me encontré en la misma posición en la que me encontraba antes de a ver visto a Bel ¿había estado soñando? Esto era ilógico, los vampiros no podíamos dormir ¿Entonces que había sido eso? Miré a mi alrededor, aspire para ver si detectaba el olor de otra persona, nada, no había otro olor cerca, ¿Qué diablos había pasado entonces? Debía hablar con Carlisle esto era la cosa más rara que me había pasado en mi existencia.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Me encaminé nuevamente a la casa de Bella y por los pensamientos que escuchaba dentro de la casa, mis hermanos había regresado y los chuchos ya se había levantado, una nueva ronda de peleas iba a empezar y apenas eran las siete de la mañana, entré a la casa por la puerta de la cocina y vi que Jacob se estaba preparando el desayuno como si estuviera en su casa. Ese chucho y yo teníamos que hablar seriamente sobre todas las libertades que se daba con mi Bella, porque aunque él no lo quisiera creer Bella era mía y solo mía.

"_Ya volvió este chupasangre y yo creí que no iba a volver más nunca" _pensó el pobre iluso

- Sigue soñando chucho de aquí no me pienso marchar – le respondí con una voz burlona.

"_feh me había olvidado que este maldito podía leer las mente" _

- ¿Sabes que aun continúo leyendo tu mente?

- Metete en tus asuntos chupasangre – me gruñó para tratar de intimidarme, pobre tonto

- No me das miedo chucho, puedo destrozarte en cuanto quiera

- ¿A si? – Este chucho está empezando a retarme – vamos a ver quién destroza a quien mira que te tengo una ganas de…

- ¿De qué Chucho? ¿Me vas a golpear? Tan solo inténtalo

- Tan temprano y ya se quieren matar – los dos miramos a la puerta de entrada de la cocina y vimos a Bella parada con los brazos en su cintura

- Bella – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

- No la reina de Inglaterra, por supuesto que soy yo… ¿ustedes dos no pueden dejar de pelear por una vez en su vida o qué?

- Él empezó – dijimos ambos señalándonos al mismo tiempo

- Me vale quien empezó pero yo lo voy a terminar, a ver dense las manos ahora – estaba loca, ni que estuviera loco iba a darle la mano a ese asqueroso chucho

"_Primero muerto"_ pensó el chucho, eso se puede arreglar fácilmente maldito chucho

- Y bien estoy esperando – se impacientó Bella.

"_Pues quédate esperando"_ pensamos el chucho ese y yo al mismo tiempo

- ¿No lo harán verdad? – ninguno de los dos dijo nada – muy bien entonces, ambos fuera de mi casa ahora mismo.

- ¡¿Qué? – volvimos a exclamar al unísono el chucho y yo.

- Lo que escucharon si no pueden hacer las paces pues quiero que se vayan de mi casa ahora mismo, no quiero que su tonta enemistad este en mi casa, así que los quiero fuera ahora.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala, en verdad estaba molesta, pero mi dignidad era mayor y ni… ¡al diablo con eso! Bella estaba muy enojada, luego meteré las manos en desinfectante.

- Lo… lo sie… siento Ja-Jacob – logré decir con dificultad, el chucho me miraba atónito, mientras que mi Bella me estaba viendo con una sonrisa, por esa mujer haría lo que sea hasta tragarme mi dignidad si fuera necesario.

- Jake – le dijo Bella al chucho, quien aún no salía de su asombro.

- Bueno yo… rayos también lo siento chupa… Edward – se retractó al ver la mirada fría de Bella _"Que asco si vuelvo a decir su nombre me corto la lengua"_

- Ven no es tan difícil, no sé porque se llevan tan mal ni que fueran enemigos mortales o algo así

"_Si tan solo tú supieras" _pensamos todos a la vez

- Bueno andando debemos terminar el trabajo de biología y aun ahí mucho que hacer

- Hey Bella ¿al menos podemos desayunar por favor? – suplicó el tal Quil mirando a mi Bella con ojitos de perrito a medio morir

- Jajajaja claro que si Quil yo haré el desayuno, ustedes vayan a lavarse mientras yo cocino

- ¡Eres la mejor Bella! – exclamaron los perros.

"_Chuchos hambrientos"_ pensé frunciendo el ceño, ¿acaso no podían irse a sus casas a comer?, demonios, ahora deberemos fingir que comemos, malditos chuchos

- ¿Edward me ayudas a preparar el desayuno? – preguntó mi Ángel caminado a la nevera, me retracto adoro a estos lobos.

- Claro mi Bella dime lo que debo de hacer – respondí animado, aunque no sabía cocinar muy bien sabía hacer cosas simples como hacer un piche desayuno

- Mmmm ¿qué te parecer si preparas las tostadas mientras yo frió el tocino y los huevos?

- Me parece bien

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ok más que cocinar lo más hicimos fue hablar y reírnos, al igual que durante el desayuno, era la primera vez que mis hermanos y yo disfrutábamos comer comida humana, y es que Emmett se la pasó bromeando con Embry y Quil, y claro la razón de sus chistes eran las vergüenzas de mi Bella, la cual no había parado de sonrojarse ni una sola vez, aunque me molestaba que hicieran pasar pena a mi ángel la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, jamás había visto su rostro tan rojo como lo estuvo durante el desayuno.

Luego de terminar de desayunar y limpiar lo que se había ensuciado volvimos a nuestros trabajos, claro que tanto los chuchos como yo habíamos regresado el condenado baúl al lugar del que nunca debió de a ver salido, esa cosa era demasiado peligroso para nosotros, luego le pediría a Carlisle para averiguar qué era lo que tenía esa cosa para lograr debilitarnos tanto. Había un gran misterio en esa cosa.

Terminamos el trabajo de Biología casi a la hora del almuerzo – aunque mis hermanos y yo lo hubiéramos terminado antes no íbamos a dejar a Bella con esos chuchos sola, así que nos tardamos más – nuevamente los chuchos se quedaron a almorzar en la casa de mi Bella, ¿es que en sus casas no los querían o qué?, ¿tenían que quedarse a almorzar también?, el colmo sería que también se quedaran para la cena.

Para pasar el tiempo todos nos acomodamos en la sala, para hacer una maratón de películas, yo creía que los chuchos se iban a ir pero para mí mala suerte no fue así, sino que llamaron a tres personas más para que vinieran a la casa de Bella a ver las películas, Bella había hecho cinco platones de golosinas, chocolates, caramelos, y unos 15 litros de refresco, para mí era un exageración, pero cuando se lo dije a Bella ella simplemente me respondió:

- Créeme ellos comen como cerdos – eso no lo dudaba

El timbre sonó y Sam fue abrir, cuando regresó a la sala lo hizo con dos chuchos de unos 15 años aproximadamente y una humana, la cual al vernos se preocupó un poco pero luego se relajó, ella de seguro sabía lo que nosotros éramos, la otra chica simplemente nos vio con asco y odio, el otro chucho fue todo lo contrario no nos vio ni con odio ni con asco, más bien parecía emocionado.

- Bueno ya que ya estamos todos aquí empecemos la maratón de películas – habló el recién llegado sentándose cerca de la pantalla de la TV

- Seth aléjate de la pantalla esta no se va a ir corriendo – se burló Embry.

- Bien pero ya empecemos, ¿qué tal con una de comedia primero y luego finalizamos con una de terror? – preguntó Bella

- Me parece genial y yo sé con cual empezar – respondió Seth, al parecer otro loco más se le unía a Emmett y a compañía.

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas, riendo como locos, lo admito era divertido estar con esos chuchos, no era que me agradaban pero sabían animar hasta un funeral

- Bella ya llegamos – escuchamos a los padres de Bella entrar a la casa con mi pequeña

- Estamos en la sala – gritó Bella la cual a estas alturas se encontraba entre mis brazos

Había sido fácil tenerla en mis brazos ya que Jacob se había ido hace rato, ya que recibió una llamada de su padre, así que en cuanto traspasó la puerta de salida, tomé a Bella y la coloqué en mi regazo y como ella no se negó ni se alejó continuábamos en la misma posición desde entonces, cuando los padres de Bella entraron a la sala y nos vieron solo sonrieron.

- ¿Bella que te dijimos sobre hacer fiestas en nuestra ausencia? – bromeó la madre de Bella _"¿Quién será el joven que está abrazando a mi hija de manera tan protectora?"_

- No es una fiesta mamá, estamos haciendo el trabajo de biología y decidimos ver unas películas – explicó mi ángel levantándose, se acercó a sus padres, los abrazó y luego tomó a nuestra hija en sus brazos – hola cariño ¿te portaste bien con los abuelos? – mi pequeña colocó sus manos en el rostro de mi ángel y le empezó a mostrar todo lo que había hecho con sus abuelos.

"_¿Reneesme qué te he dicho de mostrarles a tu madre, tus memorias?"_ la regañé con severidad, esta rápidamente apartó las manos de la cara de Bella y me miró

"_Papito pero es que siempre lo hago, ¿Qué tiene de malo?" _me preguntó con un puchero

"_Cariño no podemos arriesgarnos de que mientras les muestras tus memorias a tu madre esta vea que te saco en la noche para ver a tus otros abuelos"_

"_No me gusta mentirle a mami, papito quiero decirle todo lo que hago en casa de los abuelitos ¿sí?" _preguntó alargando la i y tratando de imitar la misma cara que Alice usaba cuando quería algo. Debía de alejar a mi pequeña de Alice antes que fuera demasiado tarde

"_Pronto pequeña te lo aseguro"_

"_Eso me has dicho desde hace mucho papito, quiero saber cuándo, quiero que mami se entere de todo"_

"_Dame tiempo"_

"_Bien pero que sea pronto"_

Me pregunto de quien abra heredado mi hija su terquedad si de su madre o de mí, de mí no podía ser yo no era terco ¿O sí?, no, por supuesto que no, yo jamás sería una persona tan terca, definitivamente eso lo había heredado de su madre

- Bueno nosotros vamos a estar arriba Bella, no hagan ruido si – le dijo su padre mirándome con frialdad _"¿Qué estará tramando este muchacho?, abrazar a mi hija como si fuera su novia, debo de hablar seriamente con Bella luego, no podemos arriesgarnos a estas alturas a que ellos encuentre a Bella"_

¿Ellos? ¿De quién estará hablando con ellos?, traté de averiguar, pero rápidamente Charlie empezó a pesar sobre todo lo que habían hecho ayer y hoy, así que no pude encontrar nada que me sirviera para descubrir quiénes eran ELLOS, pero por la manera en la que el padre de Bella pensó en esas personas de seguro no era nada bueno.

**Esme POV**

Mis hijos habían ido a la casa de Bella a hacer su trabajo de Biología, no me extrañó mucho que no regresaran, de seguro fue por algo importante, mi esposo había ido al hospital pues se le había presentado un urgencia, así que me encontraba en la casa sola y aburrida. Ya había limpiado la casa dos veces ese día, así que decidí acomodar el desván, había aún muchas cajas que no había desempacado aun, así que aprovecharía ahora que estaba sin hacer nada para hacerlo, subí al desván, al entrar vi que solo había unas diez cajas sin destapar, varias de ellas, con cosa de mis hijos cuando eran humanos, otras con antigüedades que había adquirido con el pasar de los años.

Empecé a destapar caja por caja, sacar las cosas que había en ellas y limpiarlas, una vez limpias las bajabas al piso de abajo para que mis hijos luego vieran que hacer con ellas. Cuando abrí la última caja descubrí que era de Edward. Solo había fotos de mi hijo con su familia biológica desde que era bebe, se veía tan dulce y tierno. Una foto me llamó mucho la atención, en la cual estaba Edward y una niña de cabello caoba, ambos estaban debajo de un gran Sauce llorón, Edward estaba recostado en las piernas de la niña y esta le acaricia el cabello, se veía tan lindos juntos.

- Vaya no había visto esa foto antes – dijo mi querido Carlisle detrás de mí, no me había dado cuenta en el momento que había llegado.

- ¿Quién crees que sea esa pequeña? – pregunté señalando a la niña que estaba con mi hijo.

- No estoy seguro, pero podría ser una amiga de Edward cuando era niño – respondió tomando la fotografía en sus manos – aunque esa pequeña se me hace muy familiar.

Mi querido Carlisle bajó la caja a la sala para poder sacar todas las fotos y llevarlas al cuarto de mi hijo, en la mayoría de los álbumes estaba Edward y la misteriosa niña, pero luego cuando mi hijo había crecido esta ya no aparecía más, y la mirada de mi pequeño se había ensombrecido por alguna extraña razón. Algo me decía que todo eso se debía a que aquella pequeña no aparecía más en las fotografías, cuando saqué el último álbum un sobre blanco cayo de este

- ¿Y esto? – se preguntó mi esposo tomándolo.

_Para: Carlisle Cullen_

_De: Elizabeth Masen_

Miré a mi esposo confundida, ¿la madre de Edward le había dejado una carta a mi esposo?, ¿en que momento la escribió?, si mal no recuerdo Carlisle me dijo que Elizabeth estaba sumamente cansada por cuidar a Edward, pero entonces esa carta.

- Ábrela cariño así sabremos que tiene esa carta – le pedí intrigada..

- Si creo que es lo mejor – Respondió mi esposo abriendo la carta.

_Hola Carlisle _

_Te preguntaras ¿cómo es que pude escribir esta carta, si cuando te conocí yo estaba muy cansada como para escribir algo?, pues sencillamente es porque esta carta la estoy escribiendo 10 años antes de conocerte. Si se que tú y Esme deben de estar sorprendidos. Tengo el poder de ver el futuro y se que cuando encuentren esta carta será dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo luego de mi muerte, quiero agradecerte por que se que cuidarás bien de mi hijo, aunque al principio este se te revele, pero regresará lo se puedo verlo, Esme gracias por darle el amor a mi hijo que le hará falta cuando yo no este, lamento mucho lo de tu hijo, pero las cosas pasan por algo y créeme se que eres feliz ahora. _

_Carlisle, la razón por la que te pedí que transformaras a mi hijo ese día fue porque deseaba que mi hijo tuviera un segunda oportunidad, ya que desde que su mejor amiga Isabela Swan se fue, el cayó en la tristeza y la soledad. Mi hijo y la hija de los Swan eran muy unidos, eran más que simples amigos ellos se habían elegido el uno al otro desde el momento en que se vieron, pronto conocerás a lo que me refiero con eso. Desgraciadamente ellos encontraron a los Swan ya que su segunda hija no poseía el escudo que su hermana mayor portaba. Esa noche mi hijo no solo perdió a su amiga sino también sus ganas de vivir. Ahora mi pequeño es más un muerto viviente que el niño que era antes y es que el dolor de perderla a ella es tan grande, que mi hijo se verá sumergido en un gran tristeza. Hasta que ella vuelva, se que no estoy siendo muy directa y me ando yendo por las ramas, pero es que realmente no tengo tiempo para escribir todo lo que esta ocurriendo, solo te puedo decir que debes de cuidar a Isabella Swan pase lo que pase, no dejes que ELLOS la encuentre por favor Carlisle. Si ellos dan con el paradero de Isabella no solo los vampiros estarán en peligro sino todos aquellos que no sea como ELLOS._

_Los Swan han sido los más afectados han perdido más de su familia que nosotros, por eso cuando Isabela y mi hijo se vincularon, pensamos que al fin habíamos acabado con ELLOS, estábamos muy equivocados y esa misma noche en que la segunda hija de los Swan nació, la masacre se presentó, todos en la casa de los Swan se fueron… bueno eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Por ahora por favor te suplico que cuides de Isabella, si en algún momento ellos aparecen, deberás llevar a Bella a Volterra, pase lo que pase debes de alejarla de ellos, solos los Volturi podrán protegerla. Pero por si acaso abre el álbum del que cayo esta carta ahí encontrara una medalla, muéstrasela a algunos de los tres reyes ellos sabrán que hacer, en cuanto a mi pequeña Nieta, no te preocupes ella estará a salvo._

_Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a ambos por como han estado cuidando no solo de mi hijo, sino también de sus otros hijos… se que a veces la vida es extraña pero creo que tanto Esme como tu Carlisle son las personas mas maravillosas que han podido existir… también quiero pedirles disculpo por adelantando cuando esa pequeña aparezca_

_Me despido de ustedes atentamente Elizabeth Masen _

No sabía que decir, simplemente estaba más confundida que al principio, ¿quienes eran ELLOS?, ¿y porque debíamos de proteger a Bella?, además ¿qué tenían que ver los Volturi en este lió?, las cosas estaban cada vez más complicadas, a tal punto que ya no sabía ni que pensar, pero igualmente abrí el álbum que nos había dicho la Elizabeth, este era un especie de cofre que tenía una Esmeralda en forma de flor con cinco pétalos en el que había cuatro nombre legibles Swan, Volturi, Masen, Wolves, algo confuso los cuales uno de ellos era Brando. Algo realmente extraño estaba pasando aquí… de eso estaba segura.


	11. Una verdad dolorosa

**Cap. 10: Una verdad dolorosa**

**Nessie POV**

Mis abuelitos me habían llevado con ellos a la playa, donde el agua no parecía tener fin, era lindo y hermoso, olía a sal, pero no me gusto, abuelita Renée me metió y el agua me llego y me llenó la boca de esa agua rara, parecía como si solo tomara agua con sal, es decir asqueroso, aparte de eso ir a la playa con los abuelitos fue súper divertido, con ellos siempre me divertía al igual que con los abuelitos Carlisle y Esme, a diferencia de mis abuelitos Renée y Charlie a mis abuelito Carlisle y Esme podía mostrarles todas mis visiones, era divertido aunque a veces abuelito Carlisle decía que no podía mostrarle todo a mami, no entiendo porque, si mi mami ya está acostumbrada, yo no entiendo tanto misterio de verdad.

Cuando llegué a casa le mostré todo lo que había visto a mami, pero luego papito me regañó, no entiendo a papito ¿Por qué siempre me regaña por usar mi poder con mamita?, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a usarlo con mami, siempre lo he hecho, ¿Por qué ahora me castiga? ¡No es justo!, debo de preguntarle a mami ¿Por qué papito siempre es un gruñón?, aunque también me pregunto por qué mi papito no vive con mami y conmigo como lo hacen mis abuelitos o mis tíos, es demasiado para mi pobre cabecita de verdad. Y para atormentarme la vida esta ese chucho Jacob estaba en la casa, los otros me caían bien, pero él no, ya que siempre ve a mami como si fuera suya, y mami solo es mía y de papito.

Una vez que esos chuchos se fueron al igual que mis tíos y mi papito, mami me dio de comer, su sangre era mucho mejor que esa sangre que mi abuelito Carlisle me da, aquella no tenía el dulce y delicioso sabor de la mami, pero abuelito dice que no debo de tomar tanta sangre de mami pues según él, mami luego queda agotada, cosa que no entiendo porque me he alimentado de mi mami desde que estaba dentro de ella, y jamás de los jamases mami a estado agotada.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña porque tan pensativa? – me preguntó mi mami tocando mi cabeza.

"_¿Mami tú te cansas cuando tomo tu sangre?"_ le pregunté tocando su pecho.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas cariño?

"_Es que abue…"_ Nessie recuerda no puedes decirle a mamita sobre lo que abuelito Carlisle te dice _"Solo curiosidad mami, ¿dime no te cansas verdad?"_

- Por supuesto que no mi pequeña, como podría cansarme si soy feliz dándote de mi sangre – ahí como quiero a mi mami siempre tan dulce y linda ahora sé porque papi la quiere tanto.

"_Mamita te quiero muchísimo"_

- Y yo a ti mi ángel y yo a ti.

Mami empezó a tararearme una nana muy conocida y poco a poco me sentí cansada, mis ojitos empezaron a cerrarse y a los pocos minutos ya no sentía nada, solo escuchaba la voz de mi mami cantando.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un poco desorientada, papi no había venido por mí en la noche, por lo que había dormido mucho y ya no tenía sueño, así que como pude me senté en mi cuna y vi hacia la cuna grande de mi mami para ver si todavía estaba ahí, vi cómo se movía en la cuna grande de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas sin sentido alguna, sabía que mami solía hablar mucho en sueño, ya que desde más pequeña la escuchaba, así que ya me había acostumbrado a eso, quise ir hasta ella y refugiarme en su pecho, pero no sabía cómo salir de esta pequeña mini-jaula en la que ella me metía todas las noches, no entiendo ¿Por qué no podía dormir con ella en la cuna grande?, esa se veía más cómoda que la mía, pero quien entiende a los padres, yo no entiendo a los míos definitivamente.

Tomé mi sonajero y empecé a sonarlo para despertar a mami, a los pocos minutos mami ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia mi cama, su cabello estaba todo alborotado, se veía muy graciosa, no puede evitar reírme, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaro, me pregunto si no habrá algún lindo pajarito ahí, ¿un minuto pajarito? Oh rayo ya recuerdo que algo se me había olvidado, abuelita Renée no me comprado mi perrito, me prometió a Demonio y aun no me lo da.

- ¿Por qué tan seria cariño? – preguntó mami sacándome de la cuna, llevé mis manos a su cara, mostrándole la conversación con la abuelita Renée sobre mi perrito – OH ya veo aun no tienes al perrito que tanto deseas – asentí con energía quería a mi perrito ahora – deberé hablar con la abuelita para que te lo traía en esta semana, te lo prometo

Si voy a tener un perrito, voy a tener a mi perrito, cuando papito se entere pegara el grito en el cielo, no mejor no le digo voy a esperar a mostrárselo cuando venga, se va a poner súper contento al igual que los abuelitos y mis tíos. Luego de que mami y yo nos bañáramos juntas, mami me vistió y se vistio ella y bajamos a la cocina, en donde podía escuchar a la abuelita y al abuelito hablar un poco fuerte, por lo general no lo hacían y cuando lo hacían era porque algo malo estaba pasando iba a pasar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó mami entrando a la cocina, vi que mis abuelos había parado de hablar tan fuerte y nos miraban a mami y a mí al mismo tiempo, tenían una cara de preocupación que no me gustaba mucho - ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿por qué esas caras? – volvió a preguntar mi mami ahora un poco preocupada.

- Es que Bella a tu padre lo han mandado a llamar desde Phoenix por un caso muy importante – habló abuelita Renée preocupada, algo me decía que había algo más en todo eso – y pues yo no quiero que él vaya solo y quiero acompañarlo, pero él no quiere dice que es mejor que me quede aquí con ustedes.

- No es que es mejor Renée, es lo más seguro, además no sabemos cuánto tiempo estemos lejos y no quiero que Bella y mi pequeña nieta se queden solitas por mucho tiempo – abuelito Charlie sí que estaba preocupado por nosotras.

- Papá no hay problema, yo se me cuidar solita al igual que se cuidar a Nessie, no es necesario que mamá se quede si ella quiere ir contigo deja que vaya – mami tenía razón sabía que abuelita Renée estaría preocupada si el abuelo se iba solito a nuestro hogar.

- Vez Charlie, Bella me apoya, déjame ir por favor – jejeje abuelita Renée sabia usar los mismo ojito que tía Alice y yo.

- Bueno, bueno está bien – jajajaja abuelito Charlie al parecer no le agrada mucho la idea de que la abuelita vaya.

- ¿Y cuándo se van? – preguntó mami sentándose en la mesa y colocándome en mi silla para bebes.

- Dentro de unos minutos – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, yo vi que la cara de mi mami empezaba a ponerse roja, oh, oh iba a estallar, coloqué mis manos en mis oídos para que el grito de mi mami no me lastimara.

No escuché ni un solo grito pero si podía ver como mami enfurecía cada vez y mis abuelitos trataban de hacer que ella se calmara, pero obviamente mami no lo hacía, luego de unos minutos en que la cocina parecía una batalla campal mami volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, yo quite mis manos de mis oídos y sonreí.

- Bueno ya que ustedes ya han dicho que se van a ir así que yo tendré que llevar a Nessie a la escuela conmigo.

Viva hoy iría a la escuela con mami como cuando vivíamos en Phoenix, hoy sería el primer día de Nessie en la escuela, además podía ver a mis tíos y a papito desde temprano y no esperar hasta que fuera de noche.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Bella POV**

Definitivamente mis padres no podían ser menos inoportunos, justamente hoy que tenía exposición ellos decidían irse a Phoenix, no entiendo cuál es su afán de decirme que iban a irse el mismo día, debía hablar seriamente con ellos luego.

Después de desayunar subí a mi cuarto a preparar la pañalera de Nessie y mi bolso con mis cosas, al igual que las cosas que iba a llevar hoy para la exposición, gracias a dios mis padres no se iban a llevar el auto, porque si no… Metí unos diez pañales en el bolso de mi Nessie, al igual que dos biberones con jugos y tres compotas casares que había hecho el fin de semana para Nessie, busqué la cangurera azul oscuro que Alice había comprado para poder llevar a Nessie, tenía todo listo, así que cuando volví a la cocina solo tuve que tomar a Nessie en mis brazos.

- Bueno ya me voy, nos veremos luego cuídense los quiero – me despedí de mis padres y salí de la cocina, pero antes de salir de la cocina escuché decir a mi padre algo que realmente no comprendí

- Cálmate Renée, sabes que esto lo hacemos por el bienestar de ella no podemos permitir que se repita lo mismo de hace años atrás – luego escuché a mi madre sollozar en voz baja, eso estaba sumamente raro.

Preferí no hacerle caso alguno, de seguro solo eran ideas mías. Al salir de la casa vi que el cielo estaba negro, al parecer hoy iba a caer un palo de agua, lo bueno fue que traje ropa impermeable para Nessie y para mí, así que no nos mojaría, luego de poner a Nessie en el asiento para bebe, subí al auto y me dirigí al colegio, hoy iba a ser el día que todo Forks se enteraría que tenía una hija, pero la verdad me valía un pepino las habladurías. Yo amaba a mi hija y no me avergonzaba de ella. Ella lo era todo para mí.

Al llegar al colegio me estacioné en el lugar de siempre junto al Volvo de Edward y las motos de mis amigos de la Push, pero ninguno estaba cerca de ahí, solo esperaba que no estuviera peleando como siempre, en verdad la idea de que en verdad los Cullen fueran vampiros me parecía cada vez más real, esa era la única cosa que podía explicar el odio tan grande que sentía ambos grupos, pero como que me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan, ellos harían las paces lo quisieran o no.

- ¿Preparada cariño? – le pregunté a mi hija por el retrovisor del auto, ella no me veía a mi sino hacia fuera con curiosidad.

Antes de bajar del auto me puse la cangurera, luego de bajar del auto abrí la puerta trasera, le quite el cinturón de seguridad a mi pequeña y la puse en la cangurera, tomé mi bolso y la pañalera de Nessie, junto con los porta folios que hoy usaría, cuando volví a sacar todo mi cuerpo del auto, todas los chicos del estacionamiento me miraron, me sentía como el primer día que llegaba aquí y era la chica nueva.

- Bella – me llamó Ángela caminando hacia donde yo estaba con Ben su novio y con Mike, los cuales se veían tan sorprendidos como todos los demás.

- Hola chicos buenos días – los saludé con una sonrisa, Nessie también sonrió pero con algo de miedo.

- Hay que linda bebita – Ángela tocó las mejilla de Nessie y se las apretó con suavidad, rogé que Nessie no hiciera nada raro – que mona esta Bella, no sabía que tenías una hermanita pequeña.

- Esto… en realidad no es mi hermanita – comenté. Los tres me miraron confundidos.

- A no, entonces si no es tu hermanita es tu prima ¿verdad? – preguntó estaba vez Mike mirando a mi pequeña de una manera un poco extraña como con desagrado

- En realidad Mike Nessie, digo Reneesme no es mi hermanita ni mi sobrina sino mi HIJA – hice un énfasis en la palabra hija.

- ¡TU HIJA! – gritó Mike lo suficientemente harto para que todo Forks y Port. Ángeles lo escucharan, Nessie se irritó ante ese grito y empezó a sollozar.

- Mike vez lo que has hecho has asustado a mi pequeña – lo miré molesta y este se encogió en hombros – ya cariño calma, calma

- Vaya, vaya así que la mosquita muerta de Bella si tenía un secreto oculto – maldición ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ella?, levanté la mirada y me encontré con Lauren y Jessica quienes caminaban hacia donde yo estaba.

- ¿Así que Bella tienes una hija bastarda no es así? – me preguntó la odiosa de Lauren en un tono cínico, espero que no se haya referido a Nessie con lo de bastarda

- Mi hija no es ninguna bastada Mallory – le dije molesta, como se atrevía a decirle así mi hija.

- A no, ¿entonces quién es su padre?, porque a todos nos consta que tú vives con tus padres y con nadie más – preguntó esta vez Jessica, esas dos se estaban buscando seriamente una paliza.

- Eso no es su problema y si me disculpan – quise alejarme de ahí antes de que cometiera una locura.

- ¿Qué acaso te has acostados con tantos que ya ni recuerdas quién es el padre de esa mocosa? – ok esa había sido la gota que había derramada el vaso pero quien se creía para hablarme así.

- ¿Quién crees que soy Mallory tú o qué? – la miré con odio – y para tú información el padre de Nessie se encuentra muy bien y si se llega a enterar de que le has llamado a su hija bastarda créeme que lo que te hará no será nada lindo – le dije con frialdad a lo que ella solo se tensó y se puso tan pálida como los Cullen, pero algo me decía que no había sido por mis palabra sino por otra cosa.

Miré hacia detrás de mí y vi a los Cullen y a mis amigos de los Push, todos tenían un semblante frió y furioso, el cual podía asustar a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a mí, yo conocía esa mirada por lo cual no me daba miedo alguno, todos estaban viendo a Lauren y a Jessica con odio y con ganas de saltarle en cualquier momento para matarlas.

- ¿Qué era lo que decía de mi pequeña Mallory? – preguntó mi ángel con una voz tan fría que me erizó y me dio algo de temor, algo en su tono de voz, me recordó la voz que escuche aquella noche.

- ¿T-Tu… pequeña? – preguntó Lauren temerosa.

- Si, MI PEQUEÑA…- casi gruñó Edward.

- Yo, yo... – parecía que Lauren se había quedado sin habla.

- Escucha muy bien Mallory – esta vez habló mi querido amigo Jake caminado hacia Lauren, se paró frente a ella y la tomó del mentó – la próxima vez y óyeme muy bien, la próxima vez que llames a Nessie bastarda, tu lindo rostro quedará desfigurado ¿me entendiste? – La susodicha simplemente asintió – y créeme que no seré yo quien lo desfigure sino ellas – dijo señalando a Alice y a Rosalie quienes solo tronaron sus dedos en señal de que no era juego.

**Nessie POV**

Wooow jamás me hubiera imagino que el chucho ese me defendiera, pensé que me odiaba pero al parecer no era así, Jake en verdad estaba defendiéndome aunque no sé lo que significa bastarda, pero por la expresión de la cara de mami no es nada bueno eso era seguro, nunca pensé que entre todos los chuchos, justamente el que a mí me caía mal me defendiera.

- ¿Y qué están esperando lárguense de aquí? – les dijo mi tía Rose a esas dos brujas, las cuales no lo pensaron ni dos minutos cuando ya había desaparecido.

- Bella nos veremos en clase – le dijo la chica que me había dicho linda.

- Ok Áng nos veremos luego – vi a mi mami sonreír y despedirse de esa chica, la cual se fue junto con ese chico que no paraba de babear por mi mami, no me agradaba.

Luego de que las brujas y los amigos de mi mami se fueran, papito se acercó a nosotras y abrazó a mami, la cual se tensó al principio pero luego se relajó.

- Edward que te he dicho sobre hacer esto – señaló mami el abrazo que papito nos estaba dando a ambas

- Vamos Bella que tiene de malo – se quejó papito haciendo un mohín, el cual me dio risa

- Que van a pensar que tú y yo tenemos algo y sabes que tú y yo no somos nada.

"_Claro que son algo son los papitos de Nessie"_ pensé mirando a mis papis, papito se tensó y me vio.

"_Nessie que te he dicho sobre pensar en que soy tu padre"_ me regañó, no veo que tiene de malo que le diga que él es mi papito si es verdad.

- Ya chupasangre deja de aparar a Bell's – el chucho se metió entre mis papitos y separándolos, es que no se puede meter en sus asuntos – Bell's llegaremos tarde mejor nos apresuramos.

- Tienes razón Jake, nos veremos luego chicos adiós.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Bella POV**

Luego del incidente en el aparcamientos, cuando pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar, estaba muy equivocada, todos me miraban y cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, sabía muy claro que era la comidilla de todos en el colegio y que no tardaría serlo del todo el pueblo, pero a mí eso poco me importaba y que si era madre soltera, no era ni la primera ni la última, además yo amaba a mi hija y no tenía por qué sentirme avergonzada, aunque me incomodaba sentir todas las miradas puesta en mí, A parte de esa incomodidad mis clases fueron realmente tranquilas, Nessie en ningún momento molestó durante mis clases, al parecer a mi pequeña le gustaban las clases, lástima que cuando creciera empezará a pensar que es molesto y querrá sacarse los cabellos, pero para eso ya faltaba mucho, muchísimo tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba no quería que mi pequeña creciera tan pronto.

Estaba saliendo de mi última clase la cual compartía con Jared, este llevaba mis cosas mientras yo llevaba a Nessie en brazos, ambos estábamos hablando sobre nuestro próximo examen de cálculo, si bien a Jared se le daba muy bien esa materia yo era un desastre y tenía que encontrar a alguien que me explicara o reprobaría el examen.

- Animo Bella-bel ya verás como todo se solucionara pronto – dijo Jared tratando de animarme y lo estaba logrando – sino pues puedes ir a clases de verano – cambio de opinión no lo está haciendo

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Jared – suspiré con pesadez – tengo a una hija o se te olvida – dije señalando a mi pequeña la cual nos miraba a Jared y a mi

- Eso te pasa por hacerlo antes de tiempo, sino no tendrías a cierta pequeña en tus brazos – bromeó Jared y yo me sonrojé al máximo. Mis amigos no sabían lo que había pasado, ellos juraban y perjuraban que yo me había acostado por simple calentura adolescente.

- Cállate Jared – bajé la mirada avergonzada

- Vamos Bella-bel, tú quisiste probarlo, aunque aún no me explico cómo es que quedaste embarazada a la primera ¿es que no usaste protección? ¿acaso no sabías que existía las pastillas anticonceptiva…?

Por dios esto podía ser peor

- ¿Hey de que hablan? – no esas voz NO, todos menos él, levanté la mirada y frente a nosotros se encontraba la diosa y el bufón, o mejor dicho Rosalie y Emmett – ¿y bien de qué hablan? – volvió a preguntar el fortachón.

- Es solo que me cuestionaba como era que Bella-bel hizo para salir embarazada a la primera – mataré a Jared después de esto.

- Cierto, es verdad hermanita, ¿no usabas pastillas anticonceptivas para ese entonces? – mirando con picardía – si quieres mi Rose te puede dar algunas por si…

- ¡Ya! ¡Cállense ustedes dos! – grité tan roja como un tomate, en ese momento todos los que estaban caminado por el pasillo se detuvieron a verme, que vergüenza.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos dirigimos a la barra para comprar nuestras comidas, ahora que lo pensaba jamás había visto a los Cullen comer, otro punto a favor de que ellos eran vampiros. Pagamos nuestro almuerzo y caminamos hacia nuestra mesa, ahí ya se encontraban los demás. Como de costumbre me senté en medio de ambas mesas. Alice rápidamente tomó a Nessie de mis brazos y empezó a darle de comer la papilla que le había traído, y como no era de las que mi madre había hecho mi pequeña comía con una gran sonrisa.

- Por cierto Bella te escuchamos gritar hace rato ¿porqué fue? – me preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa burlona y yo solo bajé la mirada avergonzada, hoy no era mi día definitivamente

- Por nada en especial – susurré lo suficientemente alto para que ellos me oyeran.

- Claro que era especial Bella-bel, hablamos sobre – mire a Jared con una mirada envenenada que podría matar a cualquiera si las miradas mataran, este lo entendió rápidamente – en realidad no era nada importante – habló ahora con nerviosismo

- Pero que dices Jared claro que era importante, le estábamos dando consejos a Bella sobre las… - antes de que Emmett dijera algo tomé el pedazo de pizza que había comprado y se lo metí en la boca.

- No sabes Emmett que no se debe hablar con la boca llena – todos empezaron a reírse ante la mueca de asco que hizo Emmett.

- Agrrr que asco, esta cosa sabe horrible.

Estuvimos hablando y riendo toda la hora del almuerzo, aunque los Cullen y los Lobos no se llevaban nada bien, la verdad es que cuando estaban haciendo sus bromas, parecían ser viejos amigos, cosa que realmente me agradaba, cuando el timbre sonó, Edward como todo un caballeroso – a veces era demasiado caballeroso, como si hubiera nacido en 1900 o algo por el estilo – tomó a Nessie en sus brazos, se colocaba la cangurera y mi mochila en su hombro, como si no pesaran ni un gramo. Y aunque traté de decirle que yo podía por lo menos cargar a Nessie, este simplemente se negaba, este hombre parecía ser Hulk.

El camino a la clase de Biología jamás me pareció más largo y eterno, los cuchicheos iban el aumento al igual que las miradas de rencor de muchas chicas y chicos, además podía escuchar alguno que otro cuchicheo _"Y tan santa que se la daba y mirada que tiene una hija" "Siempre supuse que era un mosquita muerta, haciéndose pasar de inocente y miren que tiene una hija" "Dicen que el padre es Edward Cullen, según escuche este le dijo a Laureen y a Jessica que no se metiera con su pequeña"_, ese último me tomó por sorpresa si bien sabía que Nessie y Edward tenían algunas similitudes era totalmente imposible que Edward fuera el padre de mi pequeña, el no sería capaz de hacerme algo así, no sé por qué pero en ese momento tuve un muy mal presentimiento. Algo malo iba a pasar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

En la clase de biología todos empezaron sus exposiciones, era interesante saber las historias familiares de muchos, unos eran más interesante que otros, como en el caso de Ángela cuya familia era descendiente de la nobleza, en cambio Mike solo inventó que su familia era descendiente directo de la realeza, ¿cómo sé que es mentira?, solo al ver su cara lo delataba, a ese chico se le daba mucho mejor que a mi mentir pero tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo que lo delataba. Cuando fue el turno de Edward de exponer.

- Mi familia como muchos saben son los Cullen, nuestra familia se compone de… - la explicación de Edward sobre su familia fue la más rápida y sin muchos rodeos, no tardó ni cinco minutos explicarnos todo sobre la familia Cullen – en fin así se compone mi familia muchas gracias.

- Muy bien Joven Cullen, veo que investigó bien sobre su familia adoptiva, ¿pero qué hay de sus padres biológicos?, ¿Por qué no los incluyó en su exposición? – preguntó el profesor Banner, la verdad es que todos estábamos interesados en saber sobre la familia biológica de Edward, yo más que los demás.

- Bueno, no se mucho sobre mis padres biológicos pues estos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y en el orfanato en el que estaba no tenían ningún informe sobre ellos, solo sé que mis padres se llamaban Edward y Elizabeth Masen.

Cuando escuché el apellido Masen mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y un gran temor se apodero de mí, ese apellido ya lo había escuchado antes, también era el mismo apellido que aparecía en los cartas de felicitaciones que me llevaban a mi casa por aquel misterioso extraño, era el mismo apellido que aparecía en el medallón de mi abuela, de seguro solo era una causalidad, cálmate Bella solo es una simple casualidad traté de convencerme a mí misma.

- Señorita Swan es su turno – me dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos, Edward regresó a nuestro puesto y yo le pasé a Nessie, tomé mis portas folios y pasé hacia delante.

- Mi familia son los Swan y mi investigación, empieza en 1790 con Raúl Swan que se casó con Rebeca Dlay una antigua condesa francesa, ellos tuvieron cuatro hijos…

La verdad es que mi historia fue un poco larga y es que mi familia era realmente grande a pesar de que la mayoría fueran hombres, al parecer estos poblaron gran parte de mundo, inclusive había otra familia que era algo así como los primos/hermanos de nuestra familia los Brando aunque de ellos solo había encontrado poco, a parte de una chica llamada igual a Alice en realidad su nombre era idéntico Mary Alice Brando Swan, la cual fue internada en un lugar psiquiátrico para su protección, ¿protección de qué? no se solo sé que a mi familia les llegó una carta, que aún estaba guarda en el baúl, en donde decía claramente que habían internado a la pequeña Mary, para mantenerla a salvo de Ellos, ¿quiénes son Ellos ni idea?

- Actualmente existen seis Swan de sangre, mi padre, mi Tío Saúl que vive en Londres junto su esposa Marisol y sus hijos Josh y Josué, yo y mi hija Nessie… somos las única mujeres de la familia Swan hasta ahora – así terminé con mi presentación.

- Vaya sorprendente señorita Swan su historia familiar fue una de las más interesante, ¿Por qué tantas mujeres de su familia han muerto? – esa pregunta es la misma que yo me la hago profesor… pensé intrigada.

- No estoy muy segura aunque lo haya investigado profesor – comenté encogiéndome en hombros.

- Bien puede sentarse ahora es el turno de la señorita Mask.

Volví a mi asiento, como de costumbre Edward me sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba y la cual debía ser prohibida para otra chica que no fuera yo… oh vaya no me había dado cuenta de lo posesiva que me había vuelto con Edward, no sé porque tenía la extraña sensación de que el solo me pertenecía a mí, definitivamente estar tanto tiempo con los Cullen y los Lobos me estaba volviendo loca…Solamente estando loca pensaría que Edward Cullen era solo mío, si él y yo no éramos nada más que simples amigos, aunque me había besado y todo eso, pero jamás me ha pedido que fuera su novia o algo parecido…

La vida los adolescente en verdad que era complicada…

**Edward POV**

A mitad de la clase de Biología mi pequeña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de mi Bella, se veía tan linda y dulce, eran las dos personas más importante de mi no-vida, las amabas a ambas y sabía que Nessie me amaba, aunque no sabía si Bella también sentía lo mismo que yo…

Durante dos semanas no la había besado, ella me lo prohibió y la verdad es que eso me estaba matando, quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero si no la quería perder debía de comportarme.

Había tomado la decisión de decirle a Bella la verdad este fin de semana, la llevaría conmigo a mi prado y le diría toda la verdad.

Estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi Bella y Alice no sabía tampoco pues con Nessie cerca de Bella mi pobre hermana no podía ver su futuro, solo esperaba que Bella no reaccionara mal… le iba a explicar todo tal y como paso, no me iba a ir con rodeos, le diría claro a Bella mis sentimientos y lo que pasó esa noche, había tomado una dedición y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

El timbre sonó y luego de mucho discutir con Bella, logré que me diera a Nessie durante la última hora, ella tenía Gimnasia y no quería que mi pequeña se despertara con todo el bullicio así que la lleve conmigo a mi clase de literatura, en donde todos los pensamientos humanos se concentraban en mi pequeña hija y en mí, todos estaban seguros de que Nessie era mi hija y yo no lo desmentía, es más les daba motivos para que hablaran… estaba orgulloso de tener una hija como Nessie, ya que amaba a mi hija al igual que a Bella.

Al final de la clase de Literatura todos empezaron a salir yo me quedé un poco más pues Alice me había pedido que así lo hiciera, cuando estuve solo en el salón, mis hermanos entraron con cara de preocupación, algo andaba mal, automáticamente vi a Alice la cual tenía una mirada dolida.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? – le pregunté en un tono severo pero preocupado.

- Edward tuve una visión – me dijo en una voz apagada.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Vi a Bella… ella… ella… se va alejar de nosotros Edward, Bella ya no va a querer que nosotros nos acerquemos a ella ni a Nessie – aquello me tomo desprevenido, Bella y Nessie se iban a alejar de nosotros, ¿pero por qué?

- ¿Has visto por qué se va a alejar Alice? – ella asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu no le dirás la verdad, ella se va a enterar por otros medios – ¿que yo no le diría? pero si yo estaba seguro de que le iba a confesar la verdad, pero… ¿y si a causa de eso Bella si se aleja?, no, no voy a permitir que Bella se aleje ni que aleje a mi hija de nosotros, así sea que no le vaya a decir la verdad.

- Hermano tienes que decirle a Bella la verdad – Emmett habló de manera tan seria que me dio miedo, jamás había visto a Emmett tan serio como hasta ahora.

- Emmett tiene razón hermano, ¿sabes qué pasaría si Bella se enterara por otra persona y no por ti lo que paso aquella noche? – Jasper también estaba más serio de lo normal, en verdad estaban hablando enserio.

- No puedo – bajé la cara con dolor – no puedo decirle a Bella, si le digo se apartara de mi lado.

- Y si no le dices y se entera por otro lado también – me reprochó Rosalie furiosa – Deja de pensar en ti por una sola vez Edward, tienes que decirle a Bella la verdad

- Edward nosotros no queremos perder a Bella, entiende eso ¿sí?, aunque tú no quieras Bella se va a enterar tarde o temprano – Alice me mostró la visión que había tenido, Bella nos daba la espalda a nosotros, se estaba alejando con mi hija en sus brazos

- ¡No puedo! ¡¿Acaso no entienden eso? – Grité molesto, pero sin despertar a mi pequeña que aún seguía durmiendo – ¿qué quieren que haga? ¿qué le diga a Bella, que he seguido todos sus pasos desde que tenía 12 años? ¿qué he estado locamente obsesionado por ella?, ¿qué desde el primer momento en que la vi leyendo hace cinco años atrás me enamoré locamente de ella?, ¿qué por eso cuando la vi en Phoenix con ese chico, el día que se supone que nos conoceríamos, enfurecí tanto que lo termine matando a él y ella también la pensaba matar, pero que no puede en vez de eso termine acostándome con ella y como el vil monstruo que soy bebí su sangre?, porque soy un vampiro, pensé que la había matado hasta que la volví a ver y me entere que tiene… no mejor dicho que tenemos una hija, que Nessie es mi hija mitad vampiro y mitad humana

- ¿¡Qué! – escuché un grito ahogado detrás de mí, mis hermanos y yo volteamos rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada del salón en donde se encontraba parada mi ángel con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro tan pálido como nosotros.

Nos había escuchado.

**Bella POV**

Luego de salir de Gimnasia, fui con los chicos al estacionamiento a esperar a los demás, había sido bueno dejar a Nessie con Edward, sino mi pobre bebita se hubiera despertado con tanto ruido, nota mental agradecerle a Edward por cuidar a mi bebe, estuvimos esperando a los Cullen como una media hora, pero estos no aparecían, cosa que empezó a preocuparme y el mal presentimiento empezó a crecer cada vez más

¿Y si le había pasado algo a mi bebita? ¿Y si Edward se la llevo?, no, no, no pienses cosas negativas Bella, debe a ver una buena razón para que aun no haya aparecido.

- Bella los chupasangre ya se han tardado demasiado y nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya – me avisó Sam subiendo a su moto.

- De acuerdo chicos, nos veremos mañana, yo iré ver porque tardan tanto – luego de despedirme de ellos, me encaminé hacia el edificio dos en donde Edward veía Literatura.

Mi mente me gritaba que no fuera, que no fuera a ese edificio, pero simplemente la ignoré, estaba demasiado preocupada por mi hija, no me importaba lo que mi mente gritara, los pasillos estaban vacíos, clara señal de que todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido, creo que solo quedamos aquí los profesores, los Cullen, mi hija y yo, cosa que empezó a ponerme los pelos de punta, siempre me había dado miedo caminar por los pasillos de un lugar casi desierto.

Cuando estaba llegando al salón de literatura, escuché murmullos salir de este, las voces las pude identificar como la de los Cullen, ¿acaso no pudieron salir del salón para hablar?, jamás entenderé a esa familia definitivamente, era una familia muy rara. Seguía caminado hacia el salón pero cuando estuve frente a ella…

"No entres Bella te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida si lo haces" me gritó mi mente, no sé porque de repente me entro el miedo, mi corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad casi prohibida, quise dar la vuelta y esperar a fuera y eso iba a hacer cuando…

- ¡No puedo! ¡¿Acaso no entienden eso? – escuché gritar a Edward, me acerqué más a la puerta, la cual estaba entre abierta y vi que todos estaban dándole la espalda a la puerta – ¿qué quieren que haga? ¿qué le diga a Bella, que he seguido todos sus pasos desde que tenía 12 años? ¿qué he estado locamente obsesionado por ella?, ¿qué desde el primer momento en que la vi leyendo hace cinco años atrás me enamoré locamente de ella?, ¿qué por eso cuando la vi en Phoenix con ese chico, el día que se supone que nos conoceríamos, enfurecí tanto que lo termine matando a él y ella también la pensaba matar, pero que no puede en vez de eso termine acostándome con ella y como el vil monstruo que soy bebí su sangre?, porque soy un vampiro, pensé que la había matado hasta que la volví a ver y me entere que tiene… no mejor dicho que tenemos una hija, que Nessie es mi hija mitad vampiro y mitad humana

- ¿Qué? – mi grito quedó ahogado en mi garganta, acaba de escuchar algo que realmente me dejo impactada, Edward Cullen, él chico dulce y algo posesivo, el que siempre se preocupaba por mí y por Nessie, el chico del cual me había enamorado, era el mismo que me había violado y el padre de Nessie, eso no podía ser verdad, todo debía ser una cruel mentira, pero la expresión en el rostro de Edward y sus hermanos me confirmaron lo contrario.

- Bella déjame explicarte por favor – me suplicó Edward acercándose a mí. Yo entré en pánico, ¿Y si volvía a hacerme lo que me hizo antes? ¿Y si estaba vez si me mataba? ¿Y si se quedaba con mi hija?

- No, no, ¡No! – Retrocedí hasta quedar fuera del salón de literatura – aléjate, aléjate, no quiero… ¡No quiero que te me acerques!


	12. Dolor, Tristeza, recuerdo compartido

**Holaaaaaaaaa jejejejej lo siento en serio no quise perderme durante tantooooooo tiempo pero cuanto termine las clases me puse a trabajar y pues ahí ni tiempo tenia para absolutamente nada de nada…. Pero como es un nuevo año… asi me cueste la vida voy a terminar este ficssssss… asi q aprovechare q tengo una semana libre para escribir lo mas q puedoooo, como sabra guardián de mi corazón tiene 28 capitulos ya escrito y cuatro mas que termine hace poco por lo que voy a tratar de actualizar pronto bueno ahora si vamos con la historia**

**En serio agradezco a todos sus espera por lo que actualizare dos capítulos de una buena vez. Espero no tardarme mucho la próxima vez**

**Cap. 11: ****Dolor, Tristeza, Recuerdo compartido**

Miedo era lo único que sentía Bella en ese momento, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que iba a salir de su cuerpo… acaba de enterarse del secreto que guardaba Edward Cullen, era el mismo que había abusado de ella hace 14 meses, el padre de Nessie y el hombre del cual se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo, pero a pesar de que siempre decía que no podría odiar al hombre que abuso de ella, en ese momento, el miedo se había apodera de su cuerpo.

Jasper intentaba enviar ondas de calma a Bella, ya que podía sentir el miedo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos pero era imposible, el miedo que en ese momento Bella estaba sintiendo era mayor que el don de Jasper, el cual estaba empezando a sufrir el mismo temor que Bella. Edward solo veía a su amada con pánico, sabia claramente que estaba vez ya no podía salir con una mentira, estaba consciente de que Bella había escuchado su confesión y de que no podía engañar a Bella diciéndole que todo lo que había escuchado había sido un error… Bella no era de las que dejaban engañar tan fácilmente.

- Bella yo… - Edward dio un paso al frente pero Bella dios dos atrás - por favor déjame que te explique por favor.

- No - negó Bella en un tono dolido - por favor, no te acerques - dijo con temor

- Deja que te explique primero por favor, lo que acabaste de escuchar fue… - le rogó preocupado de que Bella se fuera sin dejarle explicarle.

- La verdad - su tono de voz había cambiado ahora era un frió y duro - ¿esa era la gran verdad que me estabas ocultando Cullen?, ¿Qué tú eras el que me había violado aquella noche?, ¿Qué tú eres el padre de mi hija?, ¿por eso es que siempre me veía como si yo te perteneciera?

- Eso no es cierto…

- A no, entonces me vas a decir ¿Qué todo este tiempo no me trataste como si fuera de tu propiedad?, ¿Qué no mataste a Richard ese día?, ¿Qué no abusaste de mi esa noche?, ¿¡Qué tu eres el padre de Nessie!? - dijo Bella con odio en su voz aunque por dentro sentía como su corazón se estaba rompiendo pieza por pieza

Edward no respondió se mantuvo en silencio, a lo que Bella dio por una afirmación, la chica empezó a sentir como la ira empezaba a apoderarse de su ser, hubiera deseado mil veces que Edward negara todo, que le dijera que no era cierto, pero ahí estaba él frente a ella, con su hija a pocos metros dormida, con sus hermanos cerca, y simplemente no había negado nada, Bella apretó con fuerzas sus manos formados dos puños, con el nombre de Edward escritos en ellos.

_"No por favor detente Bella, no digas esas palabras te vas a arrepentir si las dices"_ le gritaba su conciencia.

- Te odio - susurró Bella con la cabeza baja - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! - gritó con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sin dejar escapar una sola.

Edward solo bajo la cabeza dolido, sabía que eso iba a pasar, aunque no esperaba que Bella se enterara de esa manera tan cruel, él hubiera deseado explicarle todo, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás Bella sabia la verdad y no lo iba a perdonar jamás, de eso estaba plenamente seguro.

- Bella - Alice intervino antes de que las cosas empeoraran mucho más - deja que te expliquemos por favor…

- Tu no me dirijas la palabra Alice - dijo Bella mirando a la pequeña Cullen con tristeza - no quiero que me digan nada ya escuche suficiente - su voz se escuchaba cada vez más callada y dolida.

- Enana por favor, deja que te expliquemos como pasaron las cosas - Emmett también trató de enmendar la situación pero al ver la mirada dolida y triste que le envió ella se quedó en silencio.

- No quiero saber nada… quiero a mi hija ahora

- Por favor no, no lo hagas - suplicó Rosalie colocándose frente a Nessie - por favor Bella, no la alejes de nosotros.

- Rose por favor entrégame a mi hija - pidió Bella mirando a la rubia con un mirada suplicante.

- Bella - Rosalie al ver aquella mirada asintió con dolor, había iba su única oportunidad de tener bebe cerca de ella y su familia, tomó la pequeña silla de Nessie y caminó hacia Bella - espero que algún día nos perdones - le dijo antes de entregarle a Nessie.

- Lo lamento Rose en verdad lo lamento - dijo Bella tomando a su hija.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcarse de ahí, si se quedaba un solo minuto más iba a llorar frente a los Cullen y eso era lo que no quería, no deseaba que ellos la vieran llorar, no quería que él la viera llorar, se había jurado a si misma que nadie más la vería llorar, cuando salió del salón de Literatura, Edward hizo lo único que pudo en ese momento, caer de rodillas.

- Bella… ¡Bella!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Bella escuchó a Edward gritar su nombre y aunque quiso detenerse no lo hizo, su dolor era mucho más grande que su deseo de regresar con Edward, había confiado en el y en toda su familia, habría puesto sus manos en fuego por ellos, ¿y cómo le había pagado?, mintiéndole, ocultándole una gran verdad como lo era que Edward no solo era el chico que había abusado de ella aquella noche, sino también (que era) el padre de Nessie, ahora entendía tantas cosas…

El por qué cuando los Cullen la vieron en la cafetería ese día la miraban de aquella manera…

Por eso Edward era tan posesivo con ella…

Por eso tantas cosas, y ella como una tonta jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera algo así, siempre pensó que Edward lo hacía porque la quería… como si eso fuera a ser posible.

Luego de acomodar la silla de Nessie en la parte trasera de su auto, subió a este sin mirar a atrás, deseaba escaparse de ahí ahora, antes de que Edward o alguno de sus hermanos vinieran por ella y la detuviera…

Llegó a casa sin derramar una sola lagrima y esta contenta por eso, pero Bella en lo más profundo de su corazón sabia que en cuanto cruzara la puertas de su cuarto se echaría a llorar…

Bajó del auto y notó que su hija se había despertado, Nessie estaba viendo en todas direcciones buscando a su padre o sus tíos, pero no los vio, solo vio a su madre.

_"¿Mami estas bien?"_ Nessie tocó el cuello de su madre _"¿Por qué estas tan triste mami?"_ volvió a preguntar al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Bella.

- No es nada pequeña - respondió con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Más Nessie pudo ver claramente que todo era una mentira, su padre ya le había dicho antes que su madre era pésima mintiendo y en esos momentos podía ver reflejados en los ojos de su madre que ella estaba mintiendo.

_"Paso algo malo contigo y papito"_ preguntó la pequeña sin pensarlo, Bella al escuchar que su hija había mencionado a su padre la miró rápidamente.

- ¿Dijiste tu padre? - le preguntó en un tono dolido.

_"No, no"_ negó rápidamente la pequeña, pero Bella notó que le estaba mintiendo.

- Reneesme Carlie Swan dime ahora mismo todo lo que sepa de tu padre - habló Bella molesta con su pequeña.

Nessie tuvo algo de miedo, ya que su madre jamás la llamaba por su nombre completo, jamás, a menos que estuviera molesta con ella, miró a su madre antes de responder, su padre le había dicho que jamás le dijera nada sobre lo que sus tíos y él hiciera, pero ahora que su madre le preguntaba de esa manera tan dura y fuerte, ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste, debía de decirle a su madre la verdad, le gustara a su padre o no.

Nuevamente la pequeña tocó el rostro de su madre mostrándole todo lo que había vivido con su padre y la familia de este desde el día que los conoció a todos.

Bella no sabia que pensar o sentir, estaba decepcionada de que su pequeña le hubiera mentido, pero también estaba contenta de que la familia de Edward la quisieran tanto como la suya.

Al final opto por no hacer nada, ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para discutir con su pequeña, la cual al terminar de mostrar todos sus recuerdos, se quedo dormida en los brazos de su madre, Bella subió a su cuarto a acostar a su hija, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que ya había anochecido, ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¿Tan sumida en los recuerdos de Nessie estaba que no se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo?, entro a su habitación, colocó a Nessie en su cuna y la arropó con la misma frazada que ella había tejido meses atrás.

Ahora que veía mejor a su hija podía ver claramente el parecido que tenía con Edward y con ella, en verdad era la hija de ambos, una humana y un vampiro, un inmortal y una simple mortal.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega y no notar las similitudes antes?

¿Cómo pudo ser una ilusa al pensar que Edward en verdad la quería tanto como ella a él?

¿Cómo pudo caer en sus garras nuevamente?

Todo, todo, ¡Todo había sido una simple mentira!, Edward solo le había mentido durante este tiempo.

Una pequeña gota cayó en la pequeña carita de Nessie propiciando que esta hiciera una mueca y rodara su cabecita hacia el otro lado, pero otra y otra gota siguieron a la primera, Bella ya no pudo controlar más tiempo el dolor y la desesperación, empezó a llorar, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, abrazó sus pies y empezó a llorar con fuerza, sabía que Nessie no se despertaría, así que lloro sin importarle que mañana amaneciera afónica, tenía que desahogarse de alguna u otra manera.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? - se preguntaba a si misma con desesperación.

A fuera por la ventana del cuarto de Bella, Edward veía la misma escena completamente dolido, luego de que Bella se fue y que Rose y Alice lo hicieran reaccionar corrió a casa de Bella para darle una explicación, pero jamás pensó encontrar a Bella de aquella manera, estaba en posición fetal llorando y preguntándose el por qué Edward le había hecho lo que le hizo, Edward deseaba entrar y abrazarla, pero no sabia si eso iba a ayudar en algo o no.

- Perdóname Bella, en verdad perdóname nunca quise morderte - se disculpó Edward viendo la figura de Bella llorando pero no se disculpa por hacerla suya, ya que no sentía remordimiento por hacerla suya, desde que vio a Bella supo que Bella le pertenecía solamente a él y nada más que él podía reclamarla como suya.

¿Posesivo? tal vez lo era pero sabia claramente que ella le pertenecía, había jurado matar a cualquiera que se acerca a ella, y lo iba a cumplir, no permitiría que nadie dañara a su Bella, pero ahora que veía a Bella sufrir por su culpa se cuestionaba si él no le había echo más daño que cualquier otro humano, a pesar de que el no fuera humano.

Los hermanos de Edward estaba un poco más alejados, escuchado a su amiga llorar y a su hermano lamentarse, todos se preguntaron si realmente ambos tendrían un final feliz, porque realmente ahora parecía como si una nube de dolor y desesperación se hubiera posado sobre ambos jóvenes.

Los tres jóvenes vampiros vieron a la más pequeña de ellos, la cual al sentir la mirada de sus hermanos simplemente negó como respuesta a aquella preguntar que jamás se hizo, ella no veía nada en el futuro de su hermano o el de Bella, solo veía oscuridad y solo oscuridad, Jasper tampoco supo que pensar no podía sentir nada, solo el gran dolor y la tristeza que rodeaba a Bella.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Swan, Bella se despertó aun en el suelo en la misma posición en la que se había quedo dormida el día anterior, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormida, pero a causa de a ver llorado tanto el día anterior se canso tanto emocionalmente como físicamente.

Miró su muñeca para ver que hora era, las 8 de la mañana, iba retrasada para sus clases, pero la verdad era que le daba igual sus clases, no tenía ánimos de ir hoy a clases. Se levantó sintiendo todos sus músculos agarrotados a causa de la mala posición en la que había dormido la noche anterior.

Se estiró un poco y giro a ver a su hija que aun seguía durmiendo, aunque se estaba moviendo un poco, por lo que supo que no iba a tardar en levantarse, caminó hacia la puerta, para ir al baño a asearse un poco, ya había tomado la decisión de no ir hoy a clases, no quería enfrentar a los Cullen y mucho menos a sus amigos, sabia que sus amigos lobos sabrían que algo anda mal si la veían, era mejor no arriesgarse.

Luego de darse una rápida ducha volvió a su cuarto, Nessie ya se había levanto y tenía su sonajero en manos, la pequeña estaba a punto de sonarlo, para llamar a su madre pero al verla entrar, lo puso nuevamente en el colchón de su cuna, estiró sus manos hacia su madre para que esta la cargara, Bella tomó a su hija en sus brazos le dio un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la mecedora que estaba cerca de la ventana, se sentó y empezó a darle de comer a Nessie.

_"Que bueno que no fui a clases el día de hoy"_ pensó al ver la gran tormenta que se acaba de desatar, parecía como si el cielo estuviera furioso, pues llovía a cantaros _"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora?"_ se preguntó a si misma _"No puedo volver y tratar a los Cullen como si nada hubiera pasado, tampoco se si puedo volver a ver a Edward a la cara sin querer volver a llorar, Además de que Jake y los demás sabrán que algo malo paso si me ven, no sé que hacer"_ suspiró con pesadez _"¿Por qué siento este vació en mi pecho?, como si algo me hiciera falta, como si algo se me hubiera sido quitado"_

Luego de unos minutos de darle de comer a Nessie, Bella puso a su hija en el suelo, estaba por cubrirse sus pechos, cuando vio las marcas en forma de media luna que tenia en estos, eran iguales a la marca que tenia en su cuello, siempre se preguntó como se había echo esa extraña marca, era diferente a otras, pues estaba a veces le daba la impresión de brillar cuando el sol la tocaba, además de aquella marca era fría, tocó las pequeña cicatrices en su pecho, estas tenían la misma temperatura pero descartó la idea de que Nessie la hubiera mordido en el cuello, ya que en primera aquella marca era mucho más grande que las que tenia en sus pechos y en segunda esa marca la había tenido desde antes de que Nessie naciera, así que es imposible que fuera por Nessie.

Entonces si su hija le hace una marca similar cada vez que la muerde, es porque es mitad vampiro, ósea que esa marca la dejan los vampiros cuando muerden a sus victimas, eso quiere decir que un vampiro la mordió antes, pero al único vampiro que ella conocía que había estado cerca de ella, había sido Edward, por lo tanto eso quiere decir que Edward la había mordido con anterioridad, pero entonces si la mordió y todo eso, ¿por qué ella no es un vampiro?, ella había leído bastante sobre vampiros sabia que si un vampiro mordía a un humano este era convertido en vampiro, ¿entonces por qué ella no se convirtió en uno de ellos?, ¿acaso había más en eso de la transformación?

- No entiendo nada de verdad - pensó en voz alta, Nessie vio a su madre curiosa por la expresión que esta tenía.

_"No entiendo a los adultos de verdad"_ pensó al ver que su madre ni siquiera se movía, así que la pequeña siguió en lo suyo jugando con los osos de peluches que sus tías y su mami le habían comprado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A la mañana siguiente los Cullen y los Lobos se encontraban en el estacionamiento del instituto esperando a que Bella llegara, faltaban poco menos de dos minutos para que el timbre sonara, pero ni rastro del auto de la chica, además esta tampoco contestaba sus llamaba, lo que estaba empezando a preocupar a los lobos, quienes empezaron a sospechar de que los Cullen tenían algo que ver… cuando el timbre sonó, los chicos supieron que Bella tampoco vendría ese día a clases

- Chupasangre - Jacob de dirigió a Edward, el cual tenia la mirada distante y triste - ¡Hey Chupasangre! ¡Oye te estoy hablando! - Gruñó Jacob al ver que su enemigo no le respondía - ¿Qué mosca te pico Chupasangre? ¡Responde! - agarrándolo por la camisa y zarandeándolo.

Más Edward no lo oyó simplemente se soltó del agarre de Jacob se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que estaba entrando en ese momento a sus clases, los lobos se quedaron incrédulos al ver como Edward entraba a clases sin ni siquiera darle un golpe a Jacob por agarrarlo por la camisa, algo estaba mal definitivamente.

- ¿Le diagnosticaron alguna clase de enfermedad mortal al chupasangre ese o que? - le preguntó Quil a Emmett

- Sus mentiras al final fueron descubiertas - le respondió Emmett mirando en la misma dirección en la que se había ido su hermano.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que sus mentiras fueron descubiertas? - preguntó Jacob curioso

- En otro momento lo sabrás lobito, estamos llegando tarde - respondió Alice tomando la mano de su novio.

Ambos grupos entraron al colegio, aun preocupados por Edward y por Bella, pero los Cullen prefirieron no meterse en esta ocasión, ya que tanto Carlisle como Esme les habían prohibido intervenir en esta ocasión, ambos les habían dicho que solo Edward y Bella debían arreglárselas, ellos no podía hacer nada más que se testigo de lo que fuera que haría Edward para que Bella por lo menos quisiera hablar con él, en cambios, los lobos no estaban seguros si intervenir o no, conocían bien a su amiga y sabían claramente que siempre se cerraba a los demás, por lo tanto ellos no sabían si en esta ocasión ella les diría si algo le pasa o no.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

El jueves en la tarde Jacob se dirigía a la casa de Bella, estaba preocupado, pues no había sabido nada de su amiga en tres días, así que en cuanto terminaron las clases, corrió a toda prisa a su moto para ir a la casa de Bella, tenia un muy mal presentimiento desde esa mañana, algo le decía que fuera a la casa de Bella, Edward también había tenido un muy mal presentimiento al igual que Alice, así que luego de que Jacob salió del estacionamiento, ellos también lo siguieron desde muy cerca.

Cuando Jake llegó a la casa de los Swan, escuchó el llanto de Nessie, lo cual lo alarmó aun más, bajó de su moto y sin quitarse el casco corrió a la casa de su amiga, cuando estuvo en el porche pudo percibir el aroma a sangre, eso hizo que se preocupara aun más, tocó a la puerta y al timbre al mismo tiempo pero nadie salía, algo no anda bien y Nessie no paraba de llorar cada vez más y más fuerte.

- ¡Maldición! luego pago la puerta - se alejó un poco, tomó algo de impulso y luego corrió hacia la puerta derribándola con su hombro, una vez dentro percibió que el olor a sangre era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Los Cullen estaban afuera preocupados, ellos también habían percibido el olor a sangre que provenía de la casa de Bella, al igual que el llanto de la pequeña Nessie, pero ninguno de ellos se movía de su posición, ya que el olor a sangre era demasiado fuerte como para resistirla, sin embargo Rosalie y Alice no lo soportaron más, estaban más preocupadas que sedientas, así que bajaron de su auto y corrieron a la casa de Bella, entraron segundos después de que Jacob lo hiciera.

- Chucho ve por Bella nosotros iremos por Nessie - le dijo Rosalie a Jacob luego subió las escaleras a una velocidad sobrehumana seguida de Alice, Jacob no esperó a que lo repitiera dos veces, corrió a la cocina ya que de ahí era de donde provenía el olor a sangre.

Cuando entró a la cocina lo que vio parecía sacado de una película de terror, las paredes, el piso, el techo, las sillas, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba salpicado en sangre al igual que muchas cosas estaban volcadas y esparcidas por la cocina, la mesa estaba rota a la mitad, como si algo la hubiera atravesado.

No había señales de Bella por ningún lado pero por el rastro de sangre que había hacia la puerta trasera de la casa sabia que Bella había huido de ahí y no estaba sola, ya que había pisada en el suelo siguiendo el rastro de sangre

- ¡Bella! - rugió Jacob quien empezó a entrar en fase.

A fuera de la casa los tres hermanos Cullen también oyeron el grito de Jacob, Edward rápidamente entró en la mente de su mayor enemigo y vio lo que había pasado, salió del auto seguido de sus hermanos, quienes nos preguntaron nada pues sabían que algo malo estaba pasando.

Los tres hermanos corrieron la parte trasera de la casa en donde vieron salir a un lobo de pelaje rojizo que se internaba en el bosque, ellos también se internaron en el bosque siguiendo al lobo que corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Bella se encontraba corriendo por el bosque con la espada que había encontrado en el baúl de sus ancestros, tenía varias cortadas en sus piernas, brazos y espalda, pero la más grave era la que tenia en su hombro derecho, sea quien sea la persona que la estaba siguiendo la quería ver muerta a como diera lugar y ella obviamente no le iba a dar el gusto, pero aunque se había defendido en su casa, ahora que estaba fuera ya no sabia que era lo que debía a hacer.

_"Que hago, que hago no sé que hacer, necesito ayuda, por favor alguien que me ayude"_ pensó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguía corriendo, aun no sabía como había llegado a este punto en donde estaba huyendo de alguien a quien ni siquiera le había visto la cara, solo sabia que…

**Flash Back**

Luego de darle de comer a Nessie la papilla que le había preparado, Bella subió a la pequeña para que durmiera la siesta, hoy tampoco había ido a clase… había tomado la decisión de que asistiría la próxima semana cuando ya sus padres estuvieran de regreso, además estaba sumamente cansada por alguna extraña razón.

Recostó a su hija en su cuna y se dispuso a tomar una siesta, como a las tres de la tarde se despertó a causa del ruido que parecía venir del piso de abajo.

Sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho, pero eso no le preocupo mucho, estaba más preocupada por la seguridad de su hija, así que salió de su cama y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir le dio una mirada a su hija quien seguía durmiendo en su cuna.

Salió del cuarto no sin antes echarle seguro por si acaso, caminó por el pequeño pasillo preocupada, sentía que cada pisada su mente le gritaba que parara, que regresara con Nessie la cogiera en sus brazos y saliera de ahí antes de que fuera muy tarde, pero Bella no sabia porque no podía hacerlo, su curiosidad - quien ahora estaba a punto de matarla - le decía que fuera, que averiguara que era lo que estaba pasando abajo, bajo las escalera con lentitud por si acaso rechinaban, una vez en el piso de abajo se encaminó hacia la cocina, pero cuando entro a esta no vio nada solo la puerta trasera estaba abierta.

- ¡Que extraño! creí que la había cerrado - pensó en voz alta, caminó hacia la puerta para cerrarla, pero en ese momento un escalofrío atravesó toda su espalda, sentía la mirada de alguien puesta en ella.

Giró un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a alguien parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, este traía una capa blanca con lazos azules, blancos y dorados en la cintura, y tenia bordado en la parte de abajo al igual que en las mangas estrellas, soles y lunas nuevas en hilo dorado, no podía verle el rostro pues tenía una capucha que le tapaba el rostro, una ola de terror le invadió todo su ser, aquella persona sea quien sea, solo le transmitía una sola cosa, terror, pánico, ¿odio?.

- Nunca pensé que venir hacia este lugar tan alejado me daría esta grata sorpresa - dijo la misteriosa persona a la cual ya Bella había identificado como un hombre por su tono de voz.

- ¿Q-Quién e-s us-ted? - preguntó Bella aterrada.

- ¿Quién soy?, digamos que yo seré la ultima persona a la que veas Mocosa morirás en este preciso momento - el sujeto estiró su mano hacia el frente y en esta apareció una espada **(NA: ver en mi perfil) **- Desaparece de una buena vez sucia traidora.

Aquella persona se lanzó contra Bella con su espada en mano, Bella trató de correr, pero su atacante la agarró del hombro lanzándola contra la pared como si fuera un simple costal de papas, cuando el cuerpo de Bella choco contra la pared esta grito de dolor, el atacante de Bella agitó su espada haciendo cortes en los brazos y piernas de la chica, quien no hacía más que gritar y cubrirse con sus manos su cuerpo aunque esto era en vano, aquel hombre solo estaba jugando con Bella, ya que quería verla sufrir, además de que le parecía muy lindo ver la sangre de la chica esparcida por toda la cocina.

- P-Por f-favor bas-ta - rogó Bella en un hilo de voz, sentía su cuerpo débil a causa de la sangre perdida y no tardaría en perder el sentido.

- Tu sangre es realmente exquisita - le dijo aquel hombre ignorado sus palabras, tocó la sangre que tenía su espada con su mano y luego la llevo a su boca y la lamió - para ser una sucia traidora, tu sangre es especial y exquisita, lastima que seas una traidora sino te tomaba y le llevara con los nuestros para ser la madre de nuestros hijos, una sangre como la tuya seria un desperdicio, solo una sangre pura y sagrada como la tuya es capaz de traer al mundo guerreros poderos y puros, no como los nuevos que solo son unos híbridos asquerosos.

- N-No sé de que ha-blas, p-pero t-tampoco quiero saberlo - dijo Bella tratando de enderezarse pero le fue imposible su espalda le dolía.

- Créeme no es necesario que lo sepas morirás en este momento - el extraño levantó su espada con la intención de darle el ultimo golpea a Bella, cuando algo atravesó su brazo cortando un poco la manga de este - ¿Qué diablos?

El misterioso encapuchado miró nuevamente a Bella, pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba, ya que había una espada **(NA: ver mi perfil), **estaba frente a él apuntándolo, Bella estaba igual de sorprendida que su atacante, al ver que la espada que había encontrado en aquel baúl la estaba protegiendo.

_"Tómala" _le gritó una extraña voz en su cabeza.

No lo dudo dos veces, estiro su mano hacia la espalda y cuando la empuñó una fuerte ráfaga lanzó a su atacante contra la pared destrozando la mesa y haciendo una grieta en la pared, pero tanto escándalo solo logró despertar a Nessie quien empezó a llorar a causa de ser despertada de su sueño.

- Así que hay un bebé aquí - dijo el encapuchado levantándose como si nada con una sonrisa malévola en su cara - creo que primero mataré al bebé y después a ti.

- No te atrevas - dijo Bella furiosa al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre, Bella tomó la espada con ambas manos y se lanzó hacia aquel extraño ser desesperada pero con la intención de matarlo si intentaba lastimar a Nessie

Aunque Bella estaba dispuesta a matar a aquel hombre, pero al no saber manipular una espada, su contrincante logro evadirla con facilidad y atacar a Bella por la espalda lastimando su hombro, Bella cayó al suelo sangrando mientras su atacante solo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Tienes agalla chiquilla, pero te falta entrenamiento, aunque los de tu clan son pésimos con la espada, no se ni siquiera que haces tú con una pero tampoco lo voy averiguar - alzó su espada para darle el ultimo golpe, cuando escuchó una motocicleta aparcándose frente a la casa - demonios quien diablos será ahora.

Bella aprovechó que su agresor estaba distraído y se arrastró hacia la puerta trasera, se levantó como pudo y echó a correr, tenía la extraña sensación de que su agresor la estaba siguiendo, por lo menos su hija estaría a salvo y ella… bueno su vida no le importaba ahora, solo quería que su hija estuviera salvo.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Bella continuó corriendo unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegó a un pequeño prado en donde había árboles tan altos como edificios los cuales estaban rodeando el prado, impidiéndole una salida que no fuera la que uso para entrar en este, pero Bella no podía volver a atrás, su agresor estaba acercándose, ya no tenía salida, dejó caer la espada y cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo ya no podía seguir, había perdido demasiada sangre, su vista empezó a oscurecerse, cuando su cabeza tocó el suelo solo una palabra vino a su mente

- Edward - murmuró antes de perder la conciencia.

Su atacante la encontró inconsciente en un manto de sangre, al fin su cacería ya había termino podría acabar con ella de un solo golpe, empezó a caminar hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Bella, pero cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de este, sintió una garra atravesar su cuerpo matándolo al instante, su cuerpo iba caer al lado de Bella, pero Emmett se apresuró a agarrarlo y a lanzarlo a otro lado, Edward corrió al lado de Bella y la tomó en sus brazos.

- Bella cariño respóndeme por favor - dijo Edward con preocupación, Jacob se acercó a su amiga preocupado conservando aun su forma lobuna.

_"Chupasangre hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato"_ le dijo Jacob a Edward mentalmente.

- Tienes razón - Edward se levantó con Bella en sus brazos, miro a sus hermanos - Jasper encárgate del cuerpo de ese maldito bastardo, Emmett ayúdalo si es posible quémenlo o descuartícelo me da igual lo que hagan con su cadáver.

- Es bien hermano, ustedes apresúrense en llevar a Bella al hospital -respondió Emmett en un tono frió y serio.

- Bien - asintió Edward - andando chucho.

Una vez que Edward y Jacob dejaron el prado Emmett y Jasper decidieron encargarse del cuerpo de aquel individuo, pero cuando levantaron la capucha del hombre quedaron algo sorprendido al ver a un joven mucho menor que ellos de unos 14 o 15 años como mínimo, su cabello era de color negro largo y piel era pálida con un extraña marca en forma de una luna y una estrella cruzada en su cuello.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Luego de que Bella fuera llevaba al hospital de emergencia, la trasladaron de inmediato a la sala de operaciones en donde Carlisle y un grupo completo de enfermera y algunos médicos la atendieron rápidamente, ya que la joven estaba a un paso de la muerte, le tuvieron que hacer varias transfusiones de sangre a causar de que había perdido mucha.

La policía de Forks no tardó en llegar al hospital y a la casa de Bella, en donde tomaron las declaraciones a todos los involucrados, en menos de dos horas todos en Forks sabían que alguien había interrumpido la casa del Jefe Swan y había herido a su hija dejándola al borde de la muerte. Charlie fue localizado con rapidez y se le informó sobre lo que había pasado, el cual no lo pensó dos veces y junto con Renée tomaron el primer vuelo que salía desde Phoenix hacia Forks.

A la media noche Bella fue traslada a una habitación en terapia intensiva, los Cullen y los lobos se encontraba en la sala de espera, esperando noticia sobre Bella, cuando vieron a Carlisle venir por los pasillos corrieron hacia donde estaba el joven doctor.

- ¿Doc como esta Bella? - preguntó Jacob preocupado por la condición de Bella.

- Hemos logrado estabilizarla, pero aun sigue algo débil - respondió con voz cansada Carlise - ¿Qué han averiguado sobre el sujeto que ataco a Bella? - preguntó en voz baja para que los policías que estaban ahí no escuchara

- Hasta ahora nada - respondió Alice con seriedad en su voz pero con preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

- ¿Papá puedo pasar a ver a Bella? - preguntó Edward inseguro.

- Chupasagre no escuchaste que Bell's esta débil - le gruñó Jacob, pero este solo recibió unos cuantos golpes por parte de sus amigos - ¿Qué hice porque me golpean?

- Cállate Jake hay humanos cerca - señaló Sam mirando de reojo a la policía, quienes tenia los ojos fijos en el grupo

- Entiendo - habló entre dientes Jacob.

- Carlisle por favor necesito ver a Bella - volvió a decir Edward ignorando las palabras de Jacob.

- Edward no se si sea seguro en estos momentos - respondió Carlisle dudoso _"aun huele a sangre fresca hijo no creo que sea seguro para ti o para ella"_

- Por favor papá, prometo no respirar estando cerca de ella pero necesito verla por favor, entiende eso - Edward estaba desesperado, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que Bella estuviera segura.

- Déjelo pasar Doc - lo apoyó Seth tocando el hombro de Edward.

- Pero…

- No pasará nada papá eso es un hecho - Alice trató de sonreír aunque sea un poco.

- Esta bien, Edward sígueme, los demás vayan a sus casas a descansar ya pasa de la media noche - pidió Carlise refiriéndose a los lobos ya que eran los únicos que podían dormir.

- Podemos pasar una noche en vela Doc - habló Sam por toda su manada.

- Esta bien, pero traten de descansar aunque sea un poco, les avisaré si pasa algo, Esme lleva a Nessie a nuestra casa ella si necesita descansar más que los demás - Carlise miró a su nieta que estaba en brazos se Rosalie mirando a su abuelo preocupada.

- Lo haré cariño, pero si algo pasa me avisas si - dijo Esme mostrando una sonrisa cálida.

- Esta bien - afirmo Carlise, se acercó a Rosalie y beso la frente de Nessie - no te preocupes pequeña mamita estará bien.

_"Esas seguro abuelito"_ preguntó la pequeña tocando la mejilla de su abuelo.

- Te lo aseguro - le respondió Carlise.

Luego de que Rosalie y Esme se fueron, Carlisle llevó a Edward a ver a Bella, le dio un bata azul y un tapa boca del mismo color, cuando llegaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Bella Edward dejó de respirar, Carlisle abrió la puerta y le dio paso a Edward para que entrara, el cual al ver a Bella conectada a todos aquellos aparatos, corrió sin medir su velocidad hacia donde estaba su amada, Carlisle no dijo nada solo cerro la puerta y se marchó, sabía que su hijo necesitaba tiempo a solas con Bella, así que le ordenó a una de las enfermera que no dejaran entrar a nadie a menos que fuera necesario.

_"Esta vez todo depende de ti hijo"_ pensó Carlisle marchándose de ahí.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Dentro de la habitación Edward estaba arrodillado en la cama en la que se encontraba Bella, tenía sujeta la mano derecha de Bella entre las suyas, miraba al amor de su no-vida con preocupación y alegría de que por lo menos estuviera herida pero viva, los minutos pasaron lentamente y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaba eran los de los monitores que Bella tenía conectados a su cuerpo y los latidos del corazón de Bella, Edward no decía nada solo admiraba a su ángel descansar, estaba más pálida de lo normal, su temperatura era muy baja y su respiración era un poco débil.

- Bella tienes que salir de esta - le dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de su cara - siempre has sido muy fuerte, sé que no te dejaras de vencer esta vez… no podría vivir sin ti

- E-Ed-ward - murmuró Bella con dificulta

- Aquí estoy amor - respondió Edward apretando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Bella - no volverás a despertar nuevamente sin mi a tu lado te lo juro, haré que me perdones por lo que pasó aquella noche así sea lo ultimo me haga.

_"Edward, puedo escuchar la voz de Edward, pero… ¿por qué no puedo moverme?" _pensó Bella liada de no poder moverse o hablar sin que le doliera todo su cuerpo.

- Si tan solo me hubiera quedado a tu lado esa noche, si no te hubiera mordido, tal vez, tal vez ahora mismo no estuvieras molesta conmigo - dijo con pesar Edward.

_"Él se esta disculpando conmigo, pero no por a ver abusado de mi sino ¿por a verme mordido?" _Ahora si estaba confundida, ella deseaba saber porque Edward solo se estaba disculpando con ella por morderla y no por abusar de ella _"¿Qué paso esa noche?, ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada? Quiero saber, quiero recordar que pasó esa noche, necesito saberlo"_ Bella luchaba contra su mente para recordar que era lo que había pasado esa noche, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento de eso estaba segura.

- Te amo _Mi_ Bella - Edward soltó la mano de Bella, quitó la mascara que le estaba proporcionando aire a Bella, acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, esas palabras fueron las que desencadenaron la mente de Bella, cientos de imágenes vinieron a su mente de golpe, entre ellas lo que había pasado aquella noche.

**Flash Back**

Bella entró a su cuarto esa noche, Edward la abrazó por la espalda con intención de morderla, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Bella se giró y él al verse reflejado en los ojos de Bella, vio en lo que se había convertido, un simple depredado que vas tras su victima sin compasión alguna, ¿en donde había quedo en vampiro que lo daba todo por la chica que en esos momento en tenia en sus brazos?, se arrepintió y la soltó, Bella cayó al suelo asustada pues no sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que había un extraño frente a ella mirándola con dolor y tristeza.

- 43 veces - le dice Edward sin mirarla a la cara

- ¿P-Perdón? - pregunta Bella Nerviosa

- 43 son la cantidad de veces que haz leído Orgullo y Prejuicio, 52 Romeo y Julieta, las otras novelas son menos veces, al parecer solo son Orgullo y Prejuicio, Romeo y Julieta tus favoritos - volteando a ver los libros que estaban en su pequeña biblioteca.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ella más curiosa que asustada

- Te he estado vigilando desde que tenías 12 años y estabas de visita en Forks

- Entonces ese chico eras tú... ¿Por qué no apareciste?

- ¿Por qué? - Dijo Edward haciendo un mueca - ¿por qué tenía miedo tal vez? la verdad no estoy seguro, solo que desde ese momento no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza…

- ¿Entonces por qué estas aquí hoy? - preguntó Bella en un tono preocupado.

- Porque venía con la intención de matarte - Bella se preocupó aun más, ¡él venía con la intención de matarla! - ¿pero sabes? no puedo, te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño.

Bella se sonrojó más aun cuando Edward le dijo esas palabras.

- ¿Tú me amas a mí? - preguntó aun mas roja que antes.

- Más que a otra cosa en el mundo, no sabes cuanto te amo Bella - se fue acercando a ella hasta tocar su rostro, el cual ya estaba tan rojo como un jitomate - no sabes cuantas veces había deseado poder decirte que te amaba, pero creo que ahora no tengo ningún derecho a decírtelo no después de intentar matarte - iba a retirar su mano, cuando Bella puso su mano en la de Edward.

- Siempre supe que había alguien cerca de mi cuidándome, y aunque suene extraño yo también te amo, no se quien eres pero aun así siento que te amo - dijo mirando a Edward a los ojos con ternura, era verdad ella no sabia quien era ese extraño que estaba frente a ella pero algo en su corazón le decía que lo amaba, que lo amaba demasiado y que no podía vivir sin él.

- ¿Tú me amas en verdad? - preguntó Edward incrédulo, entonces recordó al chico con el que ella se encontraba esa tarde - ¿entonces quien diablos era el chico con el que estabas? - preguntó un poco molesto, hirviendo de los celos por el chico con el que Bella se había encontrado en la mañana.

- Me viste con él - pero al ver la mirada fría y hostil de Edward pensó que era mejor responder - es un amigo, me invitó un helado y con el calor que hacia acepté

- ¿Entonces no eres, ni sientes nada por él? - preguntó esta vez dudoso

- Por supuesto que no, es solo un amigo y nada más, ¿acaso creías que era otra cosa o que? - preguntó Bella en un tono divertido.

- No me gustó cómo te veía, tú eres mía y solo mía ¿entendiste? - cuestionó Edward en un tono posesivo.

- Sí - asintió aun más avergonzada por el tono posesivo de Edward.

- Te amo mi Bella- se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Bella

Bella le respondió el beso, llevando sus dos manos a los cabellos de Edward, sintió sus fríos labios recorrer los cálidos suyos. Mientras Edward sentía que los labios de Bella lo quemaban como una llama al rojo vivo. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más intenso, Edward recorrió con su lengua fría como el hielo los pequeños labios de su amada, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar y probar el néctar que ansiaba desde hace cuatro años. Bella le dio la bienvenida (a) sometiéndose a su petición, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo en cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla por la dominación del beso, las manos de Edward la estrecharon contra su cuerpo, haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido que murió dentro del beso que cada vez se volvía más acalorado.

De pronto las manos de Edward dejaron su lugar en la cintura de Bella y empezaron a vagar libremente por su cuerpo. Acarició con los pulgares el borde de sus senos y Bella se estrecho más contra él necesitando el contacto de sus cuerpos. Edward jugó con el borde de la camisa de Bella y se la arrancó en lo que pareció un parpadeo cuando la mano de Bella recorrió tímidamente su espalda.

Al darse cuenta que estaba solo con su sujetador y sus pantalones, Bella soltó un jadeo, los fríos labios de Edward descendieron por su cuello marcándolo como suyo, sintió su pulso acelerarse bajo sus labios, reprimió un gruñido obligando a su monstruo interior a que se calmara en cuanto el llamado de su sangre empezó a cantar, él sabia que necesitaba (que) hacerla suya, llevó sus manos a la cintura de los pantalones de Bella, dejándolos convertidos en retazos de tela.

- ¡Mi ángel! -jadeó Bella cuando Edward la tomó de las nalgas obligándola a envolver sus piernas en torno a su cintura ya que no sabia el nombre del desconocido por el cual tenia estos sentimientos.

- Mi Bella-dijo él al sentir un torbellino de emociones al saber que ella quería esto tanto como él, al sentir como su cálido centro estaba húmedo y el dulce olor de su excitación derramándose de sus prendas interiores.

La recostó con delicadeza sobre la pequeña cama que había en la habitación de Bella, en cuestión de segundos él estaba fuera de sus ropas dejándolas tiradas en el suelo junto a lo que quedaba de la ropa de la chica. Su mirada se deliro sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo que yacía sobre la cama. Bella admiró su cuerpo bien torneado, blanco como la porcelana, frió como la nieve; nunca antes había visto un hombre desnudo, así que desvió su mirada sobre la parte de su masculinidad que se encontraba ahora libre del confinamiento de la ropa.

- Perfecta… - dijo él mientras la devoraba con la mirada antes de recostarse a su lado asegurándose que su monstruo interior estuviera bajo control, ignorando el apetitoso color que estaba en sus mejillas. Bella no sabía que pensar, nunca había considerado perder la virginidad con un completo desconocido, pero esto no se sentía incorrecto para ella, se sentía como si se pertenecieran mutuamente. Edward se arrodillo en la cama aun lado de Bella dejo que un frió dedo recorriera los ojos, la nariz, los labios, bajo por su barbilla, su esbelto cuello, el valle de sus senos, deteniéndose en el sujetador que se abría en el frente y con un certero movimiento sus pechos estuvieron expuestos para él. Pasó su lengua por sus labios ante la vista que tenía frente a sí. Pero él necesitaba más y ella lo supo cuando sus manos recorrieron su plano estómago y se detuvieron en el borde de sus bragas. Bella levanto las caderas para que Edward pudiera deslizar la última pieza de ropa que la escondía de su vista. Sus miradas estaban encerradas la una en la otra.

- Mi Bella… - dijo él mientras acariciaba sus muslos separándolos lentamente para quedar en medio de sus piernas.

Bella tembló de frió antes que el fuego consumiera su cuerpo a medida que Edward lo acariciara, su toque quemaba.

Lentamente Edward bajó su boca a uno de los pechos de la chica, envolviendo su duro pezón con su lengua, glorificándose con la suavidad de su piel que contrastaba con la suya que era dura como una piedra, poniendo mucho cuidado en sus afilados dientes no rompieran la delicada y rosada piel. Bella jadeó y su respiración se hizo más profunda cuando su experta mano empezó a jugar con el pezón que estaba desatendido. Edward supo que lo estaba haciendo bien después de haber vivido tantos años con Emmett y Rosalie; y haber escuchado los pensamientos de todos los humanos sobre este tipo de experiencia, sabia que su ángel estaba lista para él, además no sabia cuanto tiempo tendría antes de que sus padres regresaran y él no se podía ir sin saciar la sed por su cuerpo.

- Mi Bella mírame… - le dijo cuando se colocó en su virginal entrada, al notar que Bella cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior.- quiero que sepas a quien le perteneces, recuérdalo mi Bella después de este momento me pertenecerás para siempre-le dijo mientras la penetraba lentamente, usando todo su autocontrol que se rompía a medida que el entraba en el cuerpo de su amada.-ahora romperé lo único que me separa de poseerte completamente mi Bella.

Al momento en que su frió miembro atravesó la fina membrana y unas cuantas gotas de sangre recorrieron su falo, los ojos de Edward se volvieron negros por la sed de su sangre y su cuerpo. Bella jadeo y trató de enterrar las uñas en la espalda de Edward pero era como tratar de arañar el concreto.

- Definitivamente eres una pequeña y frágil humana, mi Bella-le dijo mientras empezaba a embestirla de manera rápida.

Llevando su nariz a su cuello inhaló el aroma de su sangre que se había vuelto más caliente a medida que compartían la entrega. Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura enterrando sus talones en el trasero de mármol de Edward, mientras este besaba cada pedazo de la anatomía de su cuerpo que quedaba a su alcance. Levantó la cara para encontrarse con su mirada.

- Di que eres mía Bella, quiero oírlo-le gruñó mientras la embestía cada vez más profundo.

- Soy…tuya…amor-le respondió Bella entre jadeos.

- Recuérdalo siempre, nadie más te puede tener, mataré a cualquiera que piense en tenerte de esta manera, mi Bella-le dijo al oído mientras sentía como sus paredes se angostaban.

Edward sabía que ella estaba cerca al igual que él. Bella solo pudo asentir, incapaz de confiarse en su voz, estaba atrapada en la mirada del hombre que estaba poseyendo su cuerpo de manera salvaje, pero que aun así la hacia sentir amada y protegida de alguna manera. Edward, por otro lado, estaba perdiendo una batalla interna que se había liberado en él desde el momento en que piso la habitación de Bella. A medida que sus embestidas se hacían más seguidas Edward podía sentir el monstruo arañando la superficie. Las paredes de su ángel se contrajeron, enviándolo al extremo. La miró a los ojos durante unos breves segundo haciendo que ella olvidara todo lo que había pasado esta noche. Bella cerró los ojos entregándose a la sensación que nubló su cerebro. Cuando Edward sintió su propio orgasmo dejar su cuerpo y llenar el de Bella; enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella donde sus venas pulsaban frenéticamente contra sus labios. Sin pensar en lo que hacía separó sus labios dejando expuestos sus dientes que se enterraron en la piel de su amada haciendo que el monstruo se regocijara con su victoria.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Edward se separó de Bella con brusquedad, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?, acaba de recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, y su demonio interior volvía a rugir pues deseaba volver a probar la sangre de Bella, más bien su demonio interior le exigía probar nuevamente el sabor de la sangre de aquella chica que se encontraba en cama, rápidamente Edward golpeó toda clase de idea que llevara a que Bella muriera, esta vez no iba a dejar que su demonio interior ganara, primero se mataba a si mismo antes de permitir eso.

Bella en cambio estaba tan roja como un tomate, acaba de recordar lo que realmente había pasado esa noche y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, ella se había entregado a Edward por su propia voluntad, Edward no había abusado de ella, como ella creía, por eso Edward no se disculpaba por lo que pasó esa noche sino por morderla, ahora si que Bella quería morir de la vergüenza, ahora menos podía ver a Edward a la cara.

_"Trágame tierra por favor, quiero sufrir amnesia, caer en coma, lo que sea con tal de no enfrentarme a Edward por favor"_


	13. Ambición, Preocupación

**Como sabran cambiare algunas cosas de la historia pues después de leerla ahí cosas que no cuadraban mucho y otra que creo que estaban de mas por lo que abran algunos cambios no muy grande pero los abran en cuando a la personalidad de Ali bueno no cambiara en lo mas minimo, pero no afectara los personajes es decir creo que meti algo de anime sin darme cuenta así que esto será eliminado… espero que les agrade estos cambios adiós cuidanse… **

**Cap. 12: ****Ambición, Preocupación**

**Bella POV**

_"Trágame tierra por favor, quiero sufrir amnesia, caer en coma, lo que sea contar de no enfrentarme a Edward por favor" _

Ok ahora ¿Qué diantres voy a hacer?, no puedo volver a verle a los ojos, no después de decirle que lo odiaba - cosa que realmente no es cierta - pero él tiene que entenderme, yo no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, ni siquiera sé cuándo me volví tan atrevida como para acostarme con un completo desconocido, pero ahora que lo pienso, en ese momento no sentía a Edward como un desconocido, además el había dicho que me había vigilado desde que yo tenía doce años, por lo tanto no es un desconocido _"Bella deja de fantasear era un desconocido para ti"_ bendita conciencia, siempre quitándole lo divertido a las cosas.

Pero ya que ella tiene razón, yo no conocía a Edward en ese momento, entonces ¿Por qué demonios me entregue a él?, yo no soy el tipo de chica que se acuesta con un chico simplemente por una calentura, además yo le dije que lo amaba, aun a pesar de no conocerlo, yo amaba a Edward, creo que he enloquecido de verdad.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Narrador**

En uno de los lugares más recónditos de Europa se encontraba un gran castillo cubierto por lo que parecía ser un escudo que lo protegía.

El castillo estaba oscuro, todas las cortinas de las ventanas estaban corridas para que la luz del sol no entraran, lo único que alumbraba el cuarto eran unas cuantas velas que estaban alrededor, en el medio del salón había un trono echo de huesos humanos y plata, en el cual estaba sentado un joven que no pasaba de los 21 años, su cabello era blanco y largo, tocaba el suelo y estaba sujeto por un lazo de color azul, sus ojos eran de un color ónice profundo, era como ver a la misma oscuridad en persona, tenía en su mano una copa de cristal en el cual había un líquido rojo.

Iba a dar un sorbo a la copa, cuando una de las velas que estaba a su alrededor se apagó al igual que se escuchó como algo se caía detrás de él, el joven frunció levemente el ceño, bebió un sorbo de su copa y la dejó a un lado del trono, se levantó y caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, abrió una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, todas las velas se encendieron en el momento en que el misterio joven entró en la habitación, la habitación no era muy grande, de unos cinco metros de largo y de ancho, el cuarto solo tenía largos tapices blanco con estrellas y lunas bordadas en las orillas y en el centro tenía pintado los rostros de varios jóvenes, algunos estaban colgados, pero otros estaban en el suelo, los que estaban en el suelo tenían a su lados espadas, arcos, una que otras oz. Aunque al joven solo le intereso uno de los tapices que estaba hacia el final de la pequeña habitación, caminó hacia este y tomó la espada que estaba clava al suelo cubierta de sangre.

- Safir - murmuro antes de tomar la espada en sus manos, tocó la sangre que había en esta, la frotó entre sus dedos y luego los llevó a sus labios para degustar aquella sangre - dulce y pura - sonrió con satisfacción - te encontré

- Mi señor - habló un joven cubierto por una capa blanca - Safir ha muerto mi señor - el joven se arrodilló

- Eso ya lo sé Sarir, llama a Ali tengo una misión para ella - una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro.

- ¿A Allison?, pero mi señor ella… - el chico mostró sorpresa y preocupación.

- Sarir te he dado una orden trae a Ali aquí ahora mismo - habló con frialdad en su voz.

- Si mi señor - El joven se levantó y salió de la habitación a buscar a la persona que le encomendaron buscar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Fue directamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba dicha persona, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, la abrió de un solo golpe haciendo que la puerta cayera al suelo, entró a la habitación y buscó a la dueña de ella, en la habitación solo se encontraba una niña de unos cinco años de edad su cabello era negro largo pero las puntas de su cabello estaban pintadas de color azul cielo, llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro el cual tenía nubes pintadas en este, en sus brazos tenía un pequeño conejo de felpa de color crema.

- Allison el señor te está llamando - le dijo a la pequeña la cual se dio la vuelta dejando ver sus ojos de color verdes esmeralda intenso, pero en los cuales se reflejaban la soledad y la tristeza.

- Ali-chan no quiere ir - respondió la pequeña con un acento español dulce pero duro.

- Ali no hay que desobedecer a nuestro señor ¿o quieres terminar como tus hermanas? - la pequeña simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo que molestó un poco a Sarir.

- A Ali-chan le da igual si muere… será mucho más divertido ¿verdad Sr. Bunny? – Dijo la pequeña alzando a su conejo y sonriéndole.

- Ali por favor es urgente de que vaya – Sarir se acercó a la pequeña, esta al ver que él se acercaba se levantó de su cama y se alejó.

- Ali-chan ira pero mantente alejado de mi – dijo la pequeña mirando al chico con odio y desagrado.

Ali caminó hacia la puerta sin acercarse a Sarir, al estar de pie su cabello tocaba el suelo, había un mechón de su cabello que estaba en medio de su nuca que era de color azul eléctrico, sus pies casi nunca tocaban el suelo ya que la pequeña danzaba mientras caminaba, Sarir que iba detrás de ella, la miraba con adoración y lujuria.

_"Si tan solo no fueras una niña ya serias mía"_ sonrió para sus adentros Sarir.

- Sigue soñando pervertido - habló la niña antes de entrar a la sala en donde se encontrar "su señor"

- Se me había olvidado que la mocosa leía las mente de las personas… pero a mí nadie me dice que no – susurró Sarir.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban unas 30 treinta personas, todas cubiertas con capas blancas las cuales estaba de rodillas frente al trono en donde se encontraba el señor de aquel palacio, Sarir al entrar también se arrodillo, pero Ali no lo hizo ella se quedó de pie mirando a "su señor" con odio y desprecio, esa era la misma mirada con la que veía a todos los que estaban en ese lugar, a todos aquellos a que ella odiaba con todo su ser.

- Veo que aun te niegas a hacerme reverencia Allison - la voz del señor sonó claramente molesta

- Ali-chan no le hace reverencia a un ser tan despreciable como tú - respondió la pequeña con acidez.

- Si no fuera porque eres de mucha utilidad ya te hubiera matado como hice con tus hermanas - sus palabras las dijo con la intención de lastimar a la pequeña, cosa que logro realmente.

- Ya dime que quieres "Señor" - la última palabra la dijo con asco

- Te enviare a una misión

- OH vaya pero que sorpresa – ironizó Ali con desprecio - has estado enviado a Ali-chan a misiones desde siempre ¿cuál es la diferencia esta vez como para llamar a todos estos? – dijo señalando a las personas que los estaban rodeando.

- Que esta misión es de suma importancia

- No me digas – dijo ella con sarcasmo colocando sus manos en sus caderas

- Si te digo - respondió con el mismo tono que la niña - ahora tu misión será ir a .

-¿ .? ¿Qué ahí en ? - preguntó estaba vez la niña con interés, jamás la había enviado al otro lado del continente.

- Buscaras y me traerás a la dueña de este olor – dijo lanzando un pañuelo que tenía la sangre que se había hallado en la espada.

La pequeña agarró el pañuelo pero se negó a oler la sangre que estaba impregnada en este.

- Ali-chan no quiere hacerlo – la pequeña soltó el pañuelo dejándolo caer al suelo - ¿por qué no envías a otra persona?, Ali-chan acaba de regresar de una misión hace menos de dos horas

- No tientes mi paciencia, harás lo que yo diga o sino yo mismo te matare con mis propias manos - miró con furia a la niña que le daba la espalda

- OH sino qué ¿me matarás?, ja, no me hagas reír ni tú mismo te crees eso - la pequeña se dispuso a salir de la sala.

- Si cumples con esta misión cumpliré con tu deseo de dejarte en libertad - la pequeña se detuvo y miro al joven que tenía una cara de fastidio en su rostro

- ¿Cómo Ali-chan puede estar tan segura de tus palabras?, nunca antes has cumplido tus promesas - preguntó la pequeña con cautela, sabía que aquel joven jamás cumplía sus promesas.

- Porque cuando me traigas a la persona a la que le pertenece este aroma ya no te voy a necesitar.

Ali lo pensó por un momento, anhelaba ser libre como el viento, ya había perdido todo en sus 109 años de vida, así que podía cumplir con esa misión, igual si la estaban enviado a ella al otro lado del continente ella podría escapar, ya se había librado del hechizo que la mantenía unida a ese clan, solo había regresado por las cosas que le recordaban a sus hermanas, sabía que aquel joven no se había dado cuenta que ella había roto aquel hechizo, ella sabía claramente cómo hacerle creer a sus enemigos que ellos habían ganado y luego darles el golpe final.

- Por cierto, una vez que hayas encontrado a la persona que le pertenece ese olor, quiero que mates a todos humanos o no, ¿me entendiste?

- Aja si claro – dijo Ali, volvió a tomar el pañuelo en sus manos y se marchó de ahí

_"Seré libre, esta vez nadie me va a impedir ser libre, pero ¿Qué es la libertad si mis hermanas están muertas?"_ la tristeza nuevamente la invadió. Otra vez había perdido a las únicas personas que realmente se preocupaban por ella, ahora la verdad es que le daba igual si era libre o no, solo quería volver a estar con su hermanas, entonces recordó que tenía el pañuelo en sus manos y que aún no había olido la sangre que tanto deseaba aquel hombre, acercó el pañuelo a su cara y lo olfateó, una sonrisa dulce pero un tanto malévola se formó en su rostro.

_"Este si será un juego sumamente interesante"_

- ¡Ali! - la llamó Sarir detrás de ella, la pequeña guardó el pañuelo dentro de su conejo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué quieres Sarir-baka? - preguntó la pequeña con molestia pero sin detenerse.

- ¿Acaso a todos nos llamaras con ese frases japonés siempre? - contraatacó el con molestia

- Me gusta ¿algún problema con eso? – dijo Ali volteando a ver al chico con una mirada helada - ahora dime que deseas quiero irme rápido de este lugar

- Nuestro señor dijo que llevaras contigo tu flauta por si acaso la necesitas

- Esta bien.

La pequeña siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, ahora estaba más interesada en ir a , si aquel tipo la enviaba solamente a ella sin ninguna ayuda era porque había algo realmente interesante, además aquella sangre era pura y dulce, lo que significa dos cosas, una, era la sangre de una mujer y dos, esta era de pura, no era como la mayoría de los que vivían en aquel palacio los cuales eran híbridos, ella era pura tanto como ella, pero si era buscada por el señor de aquel Clan, la joven estaba en problemas.

_"Creo que le haré un favor si la mato, así no pasara por lo que mis hermanas y Tori-chan pasaron"_ pensó la pequeña _"Yo haré mi obra buena del siglo"_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**De regreso a Forks**

**Charlie POV**

Tuvimos que regresar rápidamente a Forks, luego de que Gin me llamara para avisarme que habían atacado a mi hija, tuve un muy mal presentimiento, Forks era un pueblo muy tranquilo rara vez pasaba algo grave como un asesinato o una violación, así que el hecho de que mi propia hija fuera atacada en nuestra casa me dio muy mala espina, algo no estaba bien y podía sentirlo, no podía permitir que a mi hija le pasara algo malo, ya había perdido a una hija antes y no perdería a otra, no a mi Bella, a ella no la voy a perder.

Rogaba porque la avioneta llegara rápido a Seattle, pero parece que todo estaba en nuestra contra pues el avión iba muy lento y yo ya me estaba empezando a impacientar, quería llegar rápido a Forks y saber cómo estaba mi hija, y si tenía que usar mi rango como jefe de policías para llegar pronto lo haría sin dudarlo.

- Cálmate Charlie, todo va a estar bien - me dijo Renée tomando mi mano derecha.

- Lo sé cariño, pero estoy preocupado por Bella, ¿en verdad no puedes usarlo? - la miré fijamente, sabía que si ella lo usaba llegaríamos más rápido.

- Charlie sabes que no puedo - suspiré con frustración - sabes que si fuera por mi lo usaría, pero aun sigo recuperando mis fuerzas, además no sabemos si ellos están cerca – me susurro al oído

- Si ellos fueron los culpables los matare - murmuré furioso, luego de tanto años era imposible que nos hubieran encontrado, hemos estado ocultando nuestro rastro muy bien

- Que ni dios lo quiera Charlie

Sabía que Renée también estaba preocupada por Bella, había estado viviendo siempre con la preocupación de que ellos nos encontraran, inclusive nos había separado para engañarlos, pero ahora nuestra preocupación se había incrementado, el nacimiento de Nessie solo había empeorado nuestra situación, no quería hacerlo, pero solo nos quedaba ir con mis hermanos, ellos eran los únicos que nos podían proteger por ahora, y si tenía que andar saltado de lugar en lugar lo haría con tal de mantener a mi familia sana y salva.

- Charlie mañana la luna estará roja - me dijo mi quería Renée sacándome de mis pensamiento

- ¿Tan pronto? - dios se me había olvidado eso - ya veré como arreglar eso no te preocupes

- Pero no siempre podremos evitarlo y lo sabes Charlie

- Claro que lo sé, pero mientras pueda evitar que mi pequeña sufra…

- Lo sé cariño, siempre nos has protegido y sé que siempre nos vas a proteger

Renée recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró con melancolía, sabía que se sentía dolida por la pérdida de nuestra hija menor, a mi aun me dolía no haber podido evitar que ella pasara por ese dolor, pero ahora iba a evitar a toda costa que mi familia volvería a sufrir una vez más.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Luego que la avioneta llegara a Seattle Renée y yo bajamos a toda velocidad, corrimos a buscar un taxi que nos llevara a Forks, una vez en Forks nos dirigimos rápidamente al hospital vi que mi compañero Nick estaba saliendo del hospital junto con Harry y Gin, no era más de las dos de la mañana por lo que me imaginé que ya había reunido toda la información que necesitaban sobre el caso de mi hija, bajamos del taxi y caminé hacia ellos.

- Charlie que bueno que ya llegaste - me saludó Gin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - señora Swan es un placer volver a verla.

- Bien y ustedes - respondió Renée con una sonrisa

- Genial, por cierto Charlie - Harry me miró con seriedad - hemos recabado toda la información que hemos podido sobre el caso de Bella.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué han descubierto? - pregunté impaciente.

- Pues con lo que nos contaron los chicos Cullen y los chicos de la Push, al parecer alguien entro a su casa, pero no con la intención de robar nada, pues todo estaba en orden… - me explicó Harry - bueno no todo la cocina estaba destrozada y había sangre por doquier

- Sangre - ahí no eso no por favor.

- Si mira - Nick me tendió las fotos que le había lanzado a nuestra cocina, todo estaba salpicado de sangre.

- ¡Dios mío! - escuché decir a Renée horrorizada.

- Sé que es algo difícil de ver ya que es tu hija Charlie pero necesito de tu ayuda para encontrar al culpable,

Sabía que ellos necesitaban de mi ayuda para resolver este caso, pero no podía involucrarme, sabía que las personas que habían hecho esto no eran humanos y no podía permitir que los humanos descubrieran la verdad sobre Ellos, sino estaríamos en problemas.

- Los voy a ayudar pero ahora queremos ver a nuestra hija si no les molesta - dije tratando de escapar de esta situación tan incomoda

- Oh claro Charlie nos veremos más tarde

Nos despedimos de ellos y entramos al hospital, aunque estaba preocupado por las fotografías que Nick me había mostrado, si Ellos eran los que habían atacado a Bella, eso quería decir que ya sabían sobre la existencia de Bella y eso no era nada bueno, no había más opción, debíamos (de) irnos de Forks y de . antes de que Ellos mandaran a otro buscador, no podíamos permitir que ellos se acercaran a Bella, no a estas alturas de la vida de mi hija.

**Edward POV**

Luego de mi pequeño incidente con Bella, tuve que dejar de respirar, era incomodo, pero no quería volver a lastimar a mi ángel, no después de casi perderla a manos de ese tipo quien sea que fuera, el que intento matar a mi Bella, pero lo extraño era que sentí algo extraño cuando lo vi, fue como un deseo de verlo muerto y destruido - no era que no quisiera matarlo por haber lastimado a mi Bella - pero era realmente raro, jamás había sentido un deseo tan fuerte de matar a alguien en mi vida, ni siquiera contra el chucho o los idiotas que están tras de mi Bella, con ese tipo era diferente tuve deseos de matarlos aun después de que el chucho se encargó de él.

Aunque había algo en su mente que realmente me dejó confundido, en lo único que pensaba era _"Su sangres es la más exquisita que he probado, en mucho tiempo"_ no entiendo ¿Por qué un humano estaba tan interesado en la sangre de otro humano?, porque de algo estaba seguro, ese tipo no era un vampiro, aunque tenía un olor muy extraño… era mucho menos dulce que el de un humano, era un tanto ácido y algo asqueroso, ahora que lo pienso, su sangre ni siquiera nos afectó a ninguno a pesar de que estuvo expuesta a nosotros, era como si su sangre no nos llamara a ser probada, había algo raro en todo este asunto, demasiado raro si me lo preguntan.

Escuché los pensamientos de Charlie y Renée acercándose con mi padre, esa era mi señal para actuar, tomé una silla y la arrastré hasta colocarla al lado de la cama en la que estaba mi ángel, me senté en ella, tomé nuevamente la mano de mi ángel y recosté mi cabeza la cama, debía fingir que me había quedado dormido para no levantar sospechas de porque un adolescente a pesar de que eran las tres de la mañana aún seguía despierto sin el más mínimo rastro de cansancio. Cuando la puerta se abrió yo ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Y este muchacho qué hace aquí? - escuché preguntarle Charlie a Carlisle _"¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar tan apegado a mi hija?, esto no me gustaba debo alejarlo de Bella pronto"_ ¡Alejarla de mí! ¡Eso jamás!

- Es que mi hijo a estado preocupado por Bella, hace unas horas vino a ver cómo estaba y creo que se quedó dormido - respondió mi padre en un tono calmado

- En verdad debe de tenerle mucha estima a Bella, como para quedarse con ella - dijo Renée sabía que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios

- Aja claro, mejor lo despertamos para que se vaya a su casa si es que quiere descansar - no sé si era mi imaginación pero como que yo no le agrada mucho a Charlie

- Cariño déjalo descansar, el pobre ha de estar sumamente cansado por estar cuidado a Bella durante toda la noche - dijo la mujer con reproche hacia su esposo _"A veces Charlie me da la impresión de que es un insensible, despertar a un pobre muchacho que debe estar profundamente dormido"_

Si tan solo ella supiera, luego de que Charlie se quejara por un rato más, decidieron dejarme "descansar", Carlisle se fue a seguir con sus rondas prometiendo regresar en unas horas dejando a los Swan y a mi en la habitación de mi ángel, debía de hacerme el dormido por unas horas, algo que realmente no me molestaba, por lo menos podía permanecer al lado de mi ángel hasta que ella despertara o hasta que Charlie sacara su pistola e intentara matarme mientras "duermo", definitivamente yo no sería celoso con mi hija.

- Pobre de mi pequeña - Renée estaba a mi lado acariciando el cabello de mi Bella, por lo que podía ver en su pensamiento estaba sumamente preocupada

- Vas a ver que se va a recuperar Renée, Bella no es una niña débil, es nuestra hija y saldrá adelante - habló Charlie colocándose al lado de Renée, la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cabello.

- Lo se Charlie… pero es que no entiendo ¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros?, hemos vivido en paz por más de 10 años ¿Por qué tenían que volver a aparecer justamente hoy?

¿Era mi imaginación o ellos sabían quienes habían atacado a mi Bella?, intente meterme en sus mentes para averiguar qué era lo que ocultaban ellos, pero no pude… lo único que veía era el rostro de mi Bella recostada en la cama, esta familia mi bloqueaba inconscientemente y eso me molestaba, una cosa era que Bella lo hiciera pero también sus padres esto era el colmo.

- Renée he pensado en cómo podemos solucionar este problema - dijo Charlie de repente en un tono bastante serio

- Sobre nuestra situación verdad - exclamó Renée con tristeza, esta mujer esta triste pero no era solo por Bella, aunque no lograba saber por quien más estaba preocupada.

- Si, las cosas ya se han complicado demasiado y ahora con Nessie con nosotros las cosas van a seguir empeorando - ¿Que mi hija empeora su situación? ¿de qué situación estaban hablando los Swan? - creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a Italia… haya estaremos a salvo por lo momento además, dentro de unos meses podremos volver a intentarlo

¿Intentar? ¿Intentar qué? ¿A Salvo de quiénes?, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?, Esta familia realmente me está confundiendo

- Pero eso quiere decir que ellos deberán de volver a meterse con la mente de Bella Charlie, recuerda lo que dijo Richard, la mente de Bella puede colapsar si jugamos tanto con sus recuerdos

- Lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer

- Pero no crees que será difícil explicarle a Bella el cómo es que tiene una hija - algo de esta conversación me da muy mala espina

- En realidad Renée he pensado también en eso, y es mejor que Bella no se entere de la existencia de Nessie - El jefe Swan habló con tanta seriedad que me dio algo de miedo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Charlie?, ¿haremos pasar a Nessie como nuestra hija? - preguntó Renée con cautela, yo en cambio empezaba a planear en como asesinar a Charlie si lo que está pensado en esos momento lo haría de verdad

- No, creo que lo mejor en estos momentos es que dejemos a Nessie en un orfanato

- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó Renée con fuerza yo también lo hice pero internamente, el Jefe Swan definitivamente no iba a dejar a mi hija en ningún orfanato no si yo se lo impido - Estas loco Charlie como puedes pensar si quiera en separar a Bella de su hija

- Es lo mejor Renée, no sabemos hasta cuando estaremos en peligro, Nessie merece una familia tranquila que la ame y la adore, que pueda crecer como una niña normal - el Jefe Swan trataba de calmar a Renée pero claramente Renée no lo hacía, si no fuera porque yo debía de fingir estar durmiendo, mataría con mis propias manos a ese hombre

- ¿Una familia normal?, ¿Una familia que la quiera?, por favor sabes que nadie querrá a Nessie como nosotros, sabes que ni con borrar los recuerdos de Bella el dolor de la pérdida de su hija desvanecerá - sus voz empezó a sonar triste y dolida - ¿cómo puedes decir algo así, luego de que nosotros también pasamos por lo mismo? su voz se fue apagando

Ellos perdieron a un hijo, eso es imposible yo había investigado todo sobre esa familia y jamás que yo sepa ellos tuvieron otro hijo a parte de Bella, aquí hay gato encerrado.

- Sé que es difícil perder a un hijo cariño, pero… ¿te has puesto a pensar en que Nessie es una bebita todavía?, ¿sabes en todo lo que se va a ver metida si ellos dan con nuestro paradero?

- Lo sé pero… pero…

La madre de Bella empezó a llorar desesperadamente, Charlie la trató de calmar, pero claramente él también estaba afectado por todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque traté de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando no podía, primero porque no sabía que era lo que estaban pensado los Swan, lo único que podía ver en la mente de ambos, era el dolor del otro, y segundo porque ni siquiera yo mismo había entendido todo este rollo, esta familia definitivamente estaba ocultado algo y yo voy a descubrir que es.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Bella POV**

Sentí como poco a poco recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida, pero ya quería despertar, abrí lentamente mis ojos… al principio me sentí deslumbrada por la luz que se filtraba al cuarto por las cortinas de la habitación, pero una vez que me acostumbre a la luz, puede ver que me encontraba nuevamente en un hospital, sentí un Déjá Vu la última vez que estuve en un hospital fue cuando me desperté luego del ataque de… ¿Pasión? ¿Lujuria?, ya ni sé que fue lo que realmente me afectó esa noche. Pero definitivamente no fue algo normal en mí…

Cuando me acostumbré a la luz, sentí el agarre frío de algo o mejor dicho de alguien, giré mi cabeza hacia mi costado derecho y me encontré con dos pares de ojos de color ocre que me miraban intensamente con alivio y amor, ¡ahí no aquí va de nuevo!, sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mi rostro y mi corazón empezaba a latir como loco - cosa que provocó que el bendito aparato que controlaba los latidos de mi corazón se dispara -. Lo que alertó no solo a Edward sino a mis padres, que se encontraban en el sofá acostados, esperen un minuto ¿mis padres?, miré nuevamente al sofá y vi a mis padres levantarse y correr a mi lado, diablos ¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?

- ¿Bella estas bien cariño? - me preguntó mi padre apartando a Edward y tomando mis brazos.

- Si - susurré muy por debajo

- ¿Entonces por qué el Hoper se ha disparado? - volvió a preguntar mi padre mirando el condenado aparato.

_"Pues no sé, será porque lo primero que vi fue a mi lindo dios griego a mi lado"_ miré de reojo a Edward el cual me estaba mirando también, mi rostro cambió de rojo a más rojo y mi corazón volvió a latir con mucha más fuerza

- Llamaré al doctor esto definitivamente no es normal - Charlie se separó de mí y corrió hacia la puerta a buscar a un doctor, ¿Se me podía humillar aún más?

- Iré a buscar a tu padre Bella - me dijo Renée tocando mi cabello - te dejo con este galante muchacho que te ha cuidado toda la noche sin separarse de ti ni un segundo

Si, si se me pudo humillar aún más, mataría a mi madre en cuanto saliera de este lugar eso era definitivo, una vez que mi madre me dejara a sola con mi dios personas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por alrededor de unos cinco minutos, yo no decía nada porque no sabía claramente que hacer o decir, estaba claro que ya no podía decirle a Edward que era un violador o acusarlo de violación, pues claramente yo me entregue a él por decisión propia, pero aun así no sabía cómo volver a verlo a la cara sin que toda mi sangre se acumulara solamente en mi rostro. Escuché a Edward suspirar

- Bella creo que tenemos que hablar - bueno por lo menos Edward fue muy valiente en empezar

- Ed-ward yo… yo - no podía hablar no sé porque me sentía tan nerviosa

- Sé que ahora sientes miedo de mí, pero déjame explícate lo que paso esa noche - ¿Qué? Ni de broma, no dejaré que me cuente eso, no quiero ni siquiera recordarlo nuevamente.

- No Edward, es mejor que el pasado se quede en el paso - hablé con toda la serenidad del mundo posible - escucha yo… yo, no sé qué es lo que paso esa noche, y créeme no quiero recordarlo - mentí con ganas - lamento si te traté muy mal ese día pero estaba un poco dolida y pues… pues

- Ódiame - me pidió, yo lo mire incrédula, él me estaba pidiendo que lo odiara en verdad - Tienes que odiarme Bella te hice mucho daño, te mentí…

- Edward - no podía por más que quisiera no lo odiaba, si le tenía un poco de miedo, pero era porque temía que me dejara, pero odiarlo, eso no podía hacerlo jamás, traté de levantarme de la cama, pero un punzante dolor me detuvo - Ayyyyy

- Bella no te muevas por favor - Edward se acercó a mí y volvió a recostarme - tonta no te muevas aun estas herida

- Lo siento, pero es que… ¿cómo me pides que te odies tonto?, ¿cómo odiar al padre de mi hija? - lo miré con ternura, él me miró con incredulidad - si Edward tú eres el padre de mi hija y como dije antes no puedo odiarte, me diste a una hija maravillosa - estiré mi mano y toqué su rostro.

- Bella te quiero, te quiero demasiado, no sé cómo es que no me puedes odiar después de lo que te hice

Sabía que no se estaba disculpado de lo que paso esa noche sino por morderme, aunque la verdad es que me dolería más si él se sintiera arrepentido de a verme hecho suya… Bella por dios ¿en qué diablos andas pensando?, nuevamente el Hoper mostró los latidos desenfrenado de mi corazón, algo que pareció agradarle a Edward pues una linda y sexy sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Me pregunto por qué tu corazón late tan fuerte? - preguntó de manera burlona.

- No sé de qué hablas – dije mirando hacia el otro lado.

- MMMM - nuevamente la habitación se quedó en silencio, yo no me atrevía a ver aun a Edward, la ventana me parecía mucho más interesante en ese momento, sentí algo frío tocar mi nuca, giré mi cabeza para ver lo que era, pero en ese momento los fríos y dulces labios de Edward chocaron con los míos.

Tengo que decir que el Hoper se disparó a lo loco, sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, este vampiro de verdad iba a ser mi perdición, pero yo con gusto aceptaría mi perdición siempre y cuando fuera a su lado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Ali POV**

Al fin había llegado aunque todo era verde y húmedo, un lugar ideal para que unos cuantos vampiros vivieran, tal vez encuentre algo de diversión en este lugar, quien sabe puedo encontrarme a un alquelarre o tal vez a uno o dos vampiros, eso sería perfecto, en mi última misión solo tuve que deshacerme de unos cuantos magos, nada difícil, es divertido verlo suplicar por su vidas, aunque realmente jamás los he matado, yo uso mis propias formas de acabar con ellos, algo que claramente no involucre llenar mis manos con la asquerosa sangre, desde hace mucho he odiado la sangre, aunque nosotros nos alimentamos de ella.

- Pequeña ya llegamos - me dijo una muy amable señora quien se había ofrecido a traerme desde Seattle.

- Ali-chan se lo agradece mucho señora - le dije con una sonrisa forzada, hacía casi medio siglo que no sonreía… no desde la muerte de mis hermanas.

- De nada pequeña… pero dime ¿estas segura de que no quieres? ¿qué puedes seguir desde aquí tu sola? - me preguntó la señora, claramente estaba preocupada de que una niña de cinco años estuviera sola en medio del bosque.

- Si es que mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí - le dije de manera educada

- Bien entonces cuídate mucho

- Usted también señora

Bajé del auto y caminé por el pequeño sendero, cuando escuché que el auto estuvo lejos puse mi pequeña maleta en el suelo, me quité la estúpida capa que me obligaban a usar esos idiotas, la metí en mi maleta, solté mi cabello del moño que tenía, alisé mi lindo vestido color crema con las flamas del fuego pintados en él, era el vestido favorito de Nany mi hermana mayor y me lo dio cuando ella creció y ya no le quedaba.

- Bueno ya estamos listo Sr. Bunny - le dije a mi súper mega amigo de toda mi existencia, Angie lo había hecho para mí para que no me sintiera solita - pero claro antes que todo - saqué mi flauta, un regalo de mi hermana Dafne, para que así pudiera controlar mis poderes, empecé a tocarla, la dulce melodía de mi flauta inundo el bosque - un Alquelarre de vampiros está viviendo aquí, al igual que una manada de lobos, interesante este juego se está haciendo cada vez más interesante

- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? - escuché decir a alguien a mis espaldas, tragué con dificulta se suponía que no podía dejar de verme por nadie, ¿ahora que voy a hacer?.

Me giré lentamente para ver a quien debería de matar antes de que alguien más me viera, pero cuando vi a la persona que me había visto solo hice una cosa, sonrojarme al máximo, frente a mi tenía a la persona más hermosa que hubiera visto alguna vez en mi larga vida, un ángel, un dios, un sol y para colmo me había vinculado con él sin darme cuenta.


	14. El principio del inicio

**Guardian de mi corazón **

**Capitulo Beteado por Mer1 mi beta quien desaparece pero siempre regresa jajajaja… te kiero mer-chan… ahora al fics gracias a todos por sus rr mi beta y yo estamos viendo cuando es posible que actualice, ya que kiero darle tiempo a ella para que revise el fics sin apuro y sin que yo la este estresando tanto jajaja**

**Cap. 13: El principio de inicio I**

**Ali POV**

Ahora si estaba metida en un súper problema, me había visto un humano, humano que por cierto era muy lindo, era alto… aproximadamente debería medir 1.80 o más, tenía los ojos de un color castaño oscuro muy hermoso y su cabello era negro, largo… hasta más abajo de los hombros, además su piel era rojiza – algo raro para mi si me lo preguntan… creía que en este lugar casi nunca salía el sol – a pesar de ser tan alto la verdad es que tenía la cara de un niño, se veía amable y dulce, pero obviamente yo no podía bajar la guardia, todos los hombres eran malos, por más dulces que sean en su mirada siempre escondían algo malo.

Pero este chico que tenía en frente a mí no me daba temor alguno, y eso era algo muy raro, por más que yo estuviera vinculada a él no podía confiarme, debía matarlo, aunque eso resultaría un poco doloroso, pero mientras más rápido lo matara más fácil sería para mí y así yo no tendría que morir, por más lindo que fuera no podía permitirme dejarlo con vida, ya que si lo hacia las cosas se iban a complicar mucho con mi misión, estaba dudando… no sabía que hacer… era la primer vez en 109 años que no sabía que debía hacer.

- Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar mi hermoso ángel.

- … - yo no respondí me quedé en silencio, debía de ver cómo me iba a deshacer de él ahora mismo antes que fuera demasiado tarde para mí.

- Me llamo Seth ¿y tú pequeña? – me dijo nuevamente acercándose a mí con cautela.

Era la primera vez en años que no me alejaba de una persona y era que no podía, estaba como clavaba al suelo.

- ¿Estas perdida? – preguntó esta vez con preocupación, sin darme cuenta él estaba ya a mi altura con su rostro muy, muy cerca del mío – ¿Dime cómo te llamas pequeña?

- A-Ali-chan – respondí avergonzada, ¿Por qué me avergonzaba? se supone que yo jamás en mi vida me había avergonzado de nada, bueno solo en dos ocasiones lo había hecho pero eso no viene al tema ahora.

- ¿Ali? lindo nombre – cuando sonrió sentí que mi corazón quería salirse de mi cuerpo – ¿pero dime, qué hace una niña tan pequeña como tú por estos lugares?.

Esa era la pregunta que no quería responder, ¿cómo explicarle a esta persona que yo en realidad no estaba perdida y que estaba encerrada eternamente en el cuerpo de una niña de cinco años cuando en realidad tenía 109 años recién cumplidos?

Sentí una cálida mano acariciar mi cabello, levanté un poco la mirada y vi que mi Seth me estaba acariciando mi cabello, era la primera vez en años que alguien que no fueran mis hermanas me tocaba o me hiciera una caricia con tanta ternura _"Ali-chan reacciona" _me golpeé a mí misma lentamente, sacudí mi cabeza para salir del trance en el que había caído.

- ¿No estas perdida? – Seth levantó la ceja confuso

"_Hazlo ahora"_ gritó mi conciencia

Saque nuevamente mi flauta del bolsillo de mi vestido, mi flauta era diferente a otras puesta esta era hecha de marfil y tenía forma de caracol, con dos cascabeles cayendo al final de ella, además de que cambiaba de color dependiendo de la melodía que sonara.

- Ali-chan lo siente – le dije antes de que comenzara a tocar una melancólica melodía que hizo que mi flauta se tornara de un color plateado

- Pero que hermosa melodía – mi ángel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía, empezó a tambalearse antes de caer al suelo, cuando cayó al suelo su aroma llego a mí, lo que hizo que dejara de tocar y mis ojos se saliera de su órbita, este chico olía a lobo, eso quería decir que él era un… un licántropo.

Me alejé de el con temor, sabía que nosotros como cazadores de la roja negra odiábamos a los seres inmortales que no fueran como nosotros, pero que uno de nosotros se vinculara con uno de ellos era una locura, y si eso pasaba solo significaría tanto la muerte para la persona que se vinculó como para el vinculado. Esto debía de ser un error, un gravísimo error.

- Es que estas cosas solo me pueden pasar a mí – suspiré y guarde nuevamente mi flauta en su lugar, llevé mi mano derecha a mi cabello, pasándola dos veces por mi mechón azul – creo que será mejor que mueras, aun no estamos del todo vinculados, por lo que yo no moriré si tu mueres – empuñé mi katana cuya empuñadura era azul claro – Perdóname por esto – agité mi Katana y cerré mis ojos

- Seth ¿Dónde estás? – escuché gritar una voz femenina que se acercaba a mucha velocidad.

"_¿Es que hoy es el día vean a Ali-chan?"_ pensé molesta, no podía matar a este lindo licántropo aun, ya que su manada de seguro mi daría caza.

- Tienes mucha suerte – me incliné un poco y toqué su rostro, era tan cálido como los rayos del sol – pero por más suerte que tengas, Ali-chan debe matarte.

Dicho esto salté hacia el primer árbol cercano, me alejé a toda velocidad, saltando de rama en rama, había sido entrenada como ninja, así que podía movilizarme en el bosque sin ser detectada, era algo bueno ya que podía usar mis habilidades para huir o esconderme, pero esa habilidad no me ayudaba mucho con los vampiros o licántropos pues ellos podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón. Una vez lejos de aquel lugar me refugié en una pequeña cabaña abandona ya que pronto anochecería y la luna roja saldría.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Renée POV**

Estaba a punto de anochecer y Charlie discutía con mi futuro yerno para que se marchara, pero obviamente él no se quería separarse de mi hija, era tan lindo que se preocupara por mi hija, además de que estuviera enamorado de ella, me gustaría que Edward se quedara pero hoy eso no seria, no mientras hubiera luna llena.

- Ya le dije Jefe Swan, me voy a quedar, ustedes pueden irse a descansar deben estar más cansado que yo – le dijo mi futuro yerno al terco de mi esposo, aunque claro él también era muy terco, sería un excelente esposo para Bella, pero claro eso sería si Bella y todos nosotros fuéramos normales y nuestra situación también lo fuera.

- Ya te dije muchacho nosotros nos quedamos y tú te vas a ir ahora mismo – Charlie estaba empezando a molestarse, lo que significaba que ya era tiempo de que yo intervenga antes de que mi esposo se lanzara contra el pobre chico

- Ya, ya, Edward ve a descansar debes estar muy cansado, has estado toda la noche aquí - le dije con una sonrisa un tanto picara en mi rostro.

- No es necesario, yo no estoy para nada cansado, ustedes si deben de estarlo, así que yo me voy a quedar al lado de Bella.

- No tú te vas a dormir ahora – le dije con seriedad, vi que iba a reprochar así que intensificar mi mirada.

- Bien me voy, pero regresaré mañana a primera ahora – dijo derrotado

Yo sonreí y Charlie simplemente gruñó, Edward me recordaba mucho a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, era igual de terca y posesiva que Edward, una vez que Edward se fue, cerré todas las cortinas de la habitación, para que la luz de la luna roja no entrara al cuarto, luego de eso me senté al lado de mi esposo en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama de nuestra hija, hoy era uno de esos días en los que deseaba que las nubes cubrieran la luna para no preocuparnos, pero obviamente algo haya arriba estaba en contra de eso.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando mi esposo empezó a sudar y a respirar con dificultad, a mí me costaba un poco respirar pero estaba mejor que él, la luna roja era nuestro peor enemigo, ya que su luz era la única cosa capaz de lastimarnos, aunque no nos mataba si lograba debilitarnos lo suficiente para que nuestros enemigos tomaran ventaja de eso, por eso siempre nos ocultábamos de ella.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté a Charlie tomando su mano derecha.

- Si, no te preocupes, pero tu ¿cómo estás?, para ti debe ser más insoportable que para mí – me preguntó preocupado.

- Soy fuerte Charlie esto no es nada comparado con lo que hemos vivimos antes – traté de tranquilizarlo un poco.

- No sé cómo lo haces, pero me alegra que tú seas mi otra mitad.

Como amaba a Charlie, a pesar de que estuvimos separados por algunos años, aun el gran amor que sentía por él estaba ahí intacto, como si jamás no hubiéramos separado.

- ¿Ese chico en verdad la quiere? – Charlie cambió rápidamente el tema algo que me sorprendió, pensé que no quería tocar el tema de mi futuro yerno

- Lo hace y creo que Bella también lo quiere – sonreí al recordar como el corazón de mi hija se disparó esta mañana cuando vio a Edward a su lado, porque si de algo estaba segura era que el Hoper se puso como loco cuando Bella vio a Edward

- Pero eso no puede ser posible

- Eso también lo sé – miré a mi hija la cual estaba profundamente dormida – pero Bella tiene derecho a hacer su vida, ya no es una niña, ahora es una mujer adulta y con una hija que la necesita.

- Aun no me hago a la idea de eso, para mi Bella sigue siendo mi pequeña.

- Ni tan pequeña y lo sabes

- Lo sé

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho al igual que Charlie, ya había empezado, la luna roja estaba en lo alto del cielo, pero ni Charlie ni yo nos preocupamos por nosotros, sino por Bella, escuchamos como el Hoper que monitoria los latidos de su corazón estaba empezando a descender sus latidos, al igual que la respiración de mi hija se hacía cada vez más y más pesada, estaba demasiado pálida, pero nadie podía remediar eso, esa era nuestra eterna maldición al ser lo que somos.

Justo cuando empezamos a sentirnos cansados, una dulce melodía resonó en toda la habitación, era el sonido de una flauta, la cual era tocada con tanto amor que en ese momento sentimos como el dolor empezaba a desaparecer dándole paso al alivio, al igual que al sueño que en esos momentos nos embargaba, lo último que recuerdo antes de dejarme llevar al país de los sueños, fue ver la imagen de mis amigos sentados cada uno al lado de mi hija, los cuales nos sonreían con mucho afecto, sabía que muy pronto nos volveríamos a reunir.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Bella POV**

Esa mañana me desperté como nueva, mi cuerpo ya no me dolía, además sentía una extraña paz que me rodeaba, me sentía llena de energía y dispuesta a levantarme de esa cama e irme a correr – ok eso es demasiado raro ¿yo correr?, si como no – busqué a Edward pero no lo encontré en la habitación, solo vi a mis padres sentados en el sillón durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, había ocasiones en las que me preguntaba porque se habían separado si se amaban tanto, jamás los entenderé de verdad.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, lo que despertó a mis padres, quienes se estiraron perezosamente, luego de que mi padre dijera "Pase", Carlisle entro a la habitación seguido de una sonriente Alice y una muy contenta Rosalie la cual traía a mi pequeña en brazos, me senté del golpe y estiré los brazos hacia Rosalie, la cual entendió lo que quería y se acercó dándome a mi pequeña Nessie, la cual al verme se acurrucó en mi pecho.

- ¿Me extrañaste cariño? – le pregunté con ternura a mi hija, la cual coloco sus manos en mi rostro

"_Mucho mami, no te veía en tres largos días, pensé que me habías abandonado"_ me dijo haciendo un dulce puchero

- Eso jamás va a pasar te amo demasiado – besé su frente y la abracé

- Bueno Bella mejor te reviso para ver como amaneciste hoy – me dijo Carlisle quien me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Simplemente asentí, Carlisle se puso a revisarme, mientras Renée cargaba a Nessie, y Alice y Rosalie hablan con mi padre de no sé qué cosa pues no las podía escuchar, pero por la expresión del rostro de mi padre, debía de ser algo realmente malo, pues no paraba de fruncir el ceño, cuando Carlisle terminó de revisarme, cuando cambió los vendajes que tenía me dio algo de pena que me viera semi-desnuda pero ya que… él era mi doctor además me sentí más cómada que él lo hiciera pues al ser su tacto frío las heridas de mi cuerpo no dolían tanto como antes, una vez que terminó todo me miró.

- Esto me sorprende mucho pero Bella, creo que a más tardar hoy podrás salir de terapia intensiva - no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad Dr. Cullen? – preguntó mi madre pasando a Nessie

- Carlisle, Renée, llámame Carlisle, y sí a Bella en la tarde la pasaremos a una habitación, se está recuperando a una velocidad sorprendente – respondió Carlisle alborotando el cabello de mi hija quien empezó a reírse.

- Perfecto, Charlie escuchaste eso – mi madre volteó a ver a mi padre, el cual estaba negando frenéticamente mientras Rosalie y Alice lo miraban con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro - ¿Qué pasa cariño porque estas tan alterado?

- Porque estas niñas me están proponiendo la cosa más atroz de todas – respondió mi padre señalando a Rosalie y Alice quienes simplemente se sonrieron con inocencia.

- ¿Y eso es? – preguntó mi madre curiosa

- Que nos vayamos a vivir a la casa de Carlisle mientras Bella se recupera

"_¿Qué?"_ pensé sorprendida, pero mi madre se veía complacida

- ¿Y eso es tan atroz Charlie por qué?

- ¿Cómo que porque es tan atroz?, nosotros tenemos una casa no tenemos que irnos a incomodar a Carlisle y su familia – respondió mi padre un poco incomodo

- La verdad Charlie para mí no es ningún problema que se vayan a vivir a nuestra casa, es más así sería más fácil cuidar a Bella – habló Carlisle calmado

- De ninguna manera, nuestra casa está en perfecto estado – si yo era terca mi padre lo era aún más

- Lamento llevarte la contraria Charlie, pero dime ¿crees que Bella se sienta cómoda en la casa en la que un loco psicópata casi la mata? – habló Alice de manera seria

Yo me tensé y mi corazón empezó a latir con temor, es cierto, no quería volver a entrar a esa casa en donde un desconocido no solo intentaba matarme a mí sino también a mi hija.

- Calma Bella – Carlisle tomó mi mano para tratar de calmarme – ya estas a salvo nadie te va a lastimar te lo aseguro

- ¿Lo ves Charlie? Bella también siente temor de volver a esa casa – señaló Rosalie seria

- ¿Eso es cierto cariño? – me preguntaron mis padres al mismo tiempo, yo asentí con temor, no quería volver a pisar esa casa en un buen tiempo

- ¿Lo ve? en nuestra casa estarán cómodos, papa puede cuidar a Bella mientras se recupera, además Renée puede hablar con nuestra madre y juntas podrán cuidar a Nessie cuando nosotros no estemos en la casa – no sé porque pero sentía que Alice ya tenía todo muy bien planeado

- Pero… - mi padre iba a rezongar cuando mi madre lo interrumpió.

- Charlie creo que es una buena idea – mi padre vio incrédulo a mi madre – piénsalo bien, crees que esa persona que ataco a nuestra hija vuelva y esta vez sí lastime seriamente a Bella – no sé porque pero sentía que había algo oculto en sus palabras

- Tienes razón – suspiró mi padre – Pero en dado caso nos podemos quedar en casa de Billy

Oh, oh, mi padre acaba de hacer algo que no debía, llevarle la contraria a Alice y Rosalie, yo sabía muy bien que mis dos amigas jamás aceptarían un no por respuesta y mi padre iba a conocer el porqué de eso

- ¿Charlie podías acompañarnos a Rose y a mi afuera por fa? – preguntó Alice con tanta dulzura que me dio miedo y obviamente a Carlisle y a mi hija igual.

- Claro porque no – respondió mi padre confuso, pobre no sabe en la que se metió

Alice y Rosalie salieron de la habitación seguidas de mi padre, miré a Carlisle quien tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, se notaba preocupado, y quien no lo estaría, conocía bien que esas dos chicas tenían maneras nada dulces de convencer a las personas para que hicieran lo que ellas quisieran, eran unas manipuladoras de primera y mi padre en ese momento conocería que a Alice y a Rosalie jamás se les decía que no.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Una semanas después del incidente en mi casa, me encontraba a bordo del Mercede negro de Carlisle con Rosalie y Alice a mi lado, Nessie en los brazos de Alice, mientras Carlisle conducía con Edward como copiloto, mis padres nos seguían en la patrulla de policía, no sé qué hicieron Rosalie y Alice para convencerlo, pero tampoco quiero saberlo, ya que cuando mi padre entró nuevamente a la habitación estaba más pálido que los Cullen y detrás de él venían unas muy contentas Alice y Rosalie, lo único que nos dijo fue _"Nos vamos a vivir con los Cullen"_, no había pasado ni una hora cuando ya todas nuestras cosas estaban instaladas en la casa de los Cullen, mi madre había conocido a Esme y ya se habían vuelto grande amigas.

Aunque mi padre aún seguía viéndose reacio a vivir con los Cullen no se quejó más y que ni se quejara, mi padre no era tonto como para volver a decirle no a esas dos locas que tengo como amigas, hablando de ellas, ambas se veían felices ante la idea de que fuera a vivir a su casa, al igual que cierto vampiro posesivo que estaba en el asiento del copiloto que me miraba por el retrovisor del auto. Aunque evitaba mirar hacia el frente aun sentía la fija mirada de Edward en mí

A quien si no le hizo mucha gracias el hecho de que me fuera a vivir con los Cullen era a Jake, pataleó, refunfuñó, inclusive se enfrentó a Alice y a Rosalie, pero como ya me lo imaginaba no logró convérselas de que cambiaran de opinión, y es que esas dos cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie – absolutamente nadie – que les quitara tal idea.

- Hay Bella no sabes cuánto nos vamos a divertir ahora que vas a vivir con nosotras – decía Alice brincando en su lugar – hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer, pijamadas, noches de películas, idas de compras al centro comercial y obviamente un cambio de imagen para ti

- Oh si, cuanta diversión – dije con sarcasmo, toda aquella diversión solo era para Alice para mí solo sería una gran pesadilla.

- Veras que nos vamos a divertir mucho Bella – me dijo Rosalie tocando mi hombro, ella también podía ser un tanto hiperactiva aunque no tanto como Alice, me preguntaba cómo alguien tan pequeña podía tener tanta energía y no creía que era porque ella fuera un vampiro

- Como sea, solo quiero llegar a descansar me siento agotada – murmuré cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Te sientes bien amor? – me preguntó mi dulce vampiro posesivo, me ruboricé un poco ante lo de amor, desde ese día en que nos besamos en el hospital no para de decirme así.

- Si Edward estoy bien solo algo agotada eso es todo – no abrí mis ojos pues sabía que si lo hacía me ruborizaría aún más

¿Qué somos Edward y yo? Pues aún no lo sabía, Edward aun no me pide que sea su novia, pero claramente sabía que lo de novia se quedaba corto para nuestra "relación", él era el padre de mi hija y también la persona a la que amaba, pero aun no habíamos hablado para decidir que éramos, pero claramente novios no era la palabra más adecuada.

Luego de unos minutos al fin llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, en la entrada ya nos esperaban Esme, Jasper, Jake y Emmett – estos tres últimos estaban llenos de pintura de todos colores – ¿qué estarían haciendo para que estén cubiertos de pintura?, mejor no lo quiero saber, los primeros en bajar fueron Carlisle y Edward, seguidos de nosotras, yo aún no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie sin agotarme, así que Edward se acercó (a mi) y colocó mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, por la sonrisa tonta en la cara de Edward sabía que había escuchado como mi corazón latía como si estuviera en una maratón.

El auto de mi papa se colocó al lado del Mercedes de Carlisle y mis padres bajaron del auto, mi madre con una sonrisa pícara y mi padre con el ceño fruncido, sabia claramente lo que pasaba por las mente de ambos en ese momento pero no les hice caso alguno, al final solo me iba a causar un gran dolor de cabeza.

- Que bueno que ya llegaron – nos dijo Esme caminando hacia donde estábamos nosotros con una sonrisa en sus labios – no saben cuánto esperábamos que llegaran – besó a Carlisle en los labios y luego nos miró a nosotros – Bella espero que te sientas cómoda en nuestra casa al igual que ustedes Charlie, Renée.

- Gracias por permitirnos quedar en tu casa Esme – respondió mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

- Mi casa es tu casa Renée… pero entremos a la casa para que vean sus habitaciones, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob se encargaron de pintarlas – miré a mis amigos los cuales parecían orgullosos, aunque claro algo me decía que el que estuvieran llenos de pintura no era porque así lo quisieran.

- Ya que – murmuró mi padre a mi lado.

Caminamos hacia la casa de los Cullen – bueno a mi prácticamente me cargaban – mi madre y Esme iban muy contentas hablando al igual que Rosalie y Alice, mi padre estaba en silencio, al igual que Carlisle, Edward y yo, A mitad de camino Alice gritó llena de terror.

- ¡Al suelo! – ordenó Alice.

Lo próximo que supe es que estaba en el suelo con Edward encima mía, no entendía que estaba pasando hasta que mire frente a mí y vi unos seis extraños cuchillos clavados en el suelo a tan solo 20 cm de nosotros.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó mi madre la cual estaba en el suelo con Esme sobre ella.

- Oh rayos falle – escuchamos una voz feminidad resonar a nuestro alrededor,

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Jake corriendo a nuestro lado, nos levantamos rápidamente del suelo.

- Mamá, papá lleven a los Swan a adentro ahora – ordenó Jasper colocándose frente a nosotros agazapándose al igual que Emmett, Jake y Alice.

- Vamos Bella tenemos que entrar a la casa ahora – me dijo Edward tomándome de las rodillas

- Toma Renée - Rosalie le pasó a Nessie a su madre y se colocó al lado de sus hermanos y mi mejor amigo.

Los Cullen y mis padres – con mi hija en brazos – empezaron a caminar o mejor dicho a correr a la casa seguidos de nosotros, estaba asustada por mis amigos, aunque ellos eran vampiros y un licántropo no puede evitar sentir miedo, algo me decía que ellos no iban a salir nada bien de esta pelea.

- A no eso sí que no – se volvió a escuchar aquella misteriosa voz.

Mis padres y los Cullen ya estaban pasando la puerta de la casa cuando nuevamente aquellos extraños cuchillos aparecieron de la nada evitando que Edward diera un paso más, me aferre a la camisa de Edward con temor.

- Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que te lleves a esa chica – sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí, vi a mi padre salir de la casa.

- ¡No vengas! – le grité preocupada, mi padre se detuvo – papá quédate dentro de la casa por favor

- Pero Bella – mi padre estaba preocupado, pero no podía ponerlo en peligro, sea quien sea esa persona me quería a mí y a nadie más

- Papá mantente adentro, protege a mama, a Nessie y a los Cullen por favor – rogué – Edward y los demás me cuidaran

- Bien – para mi padre era difícil aceptar pero lo hizo, entró nuevamente a la casa y cerró la puerta

- Pero que noble fuiste, ahora si quieres ser más noble dile al vampirito que te está cuidando que por favor te ponga en el suelo para así yo poder matarte – ok esa voz me estaba empezando a asustar aún más que antes

- Sigue soñando no dejaré a mi Bella ni un solo minuto – gruñó Edward acercándome con fuerza a su pecho

- Ahí pero que mal educado eres y yo que lo pedí con tanta amabilidad…

- ¿Por qué demonios no te muestras? – preguntó Rosalie buscando el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz

- Di la palabra mágica – canturreó aquella voz

- Diablos, maldición, aparece de una buena vez – gruñó Jake sumamente molesto, iba a entrar en fase en cualquier momento

- Dijiste una mala palabra, dijiste una mala palabra – empezó a tararear aquella persona

No sabía que pensar era como si estuviéramos discutiendo con una niña o algo por el estilo, Edward se colocó detrás de sus hermanos y Jake quien rápidamente formaron un círculo a nuestro alrededor mientras aquella persona no para de decir _"Dijiste una mala palabra" _una y otra vez.

- Agrrrrrrrrrrr cállate de una maldita vez – Gritó Jasper furioso, era la primera vez que veía al calmado Jasper perder la paciencia

- No, no, no – volvió a canturrear aquella voz – ¿tu mami no te dijo que no debes decir malas palabras?, solo por eso voy a darte una lección

No entendí muy bien a que se refería con eso de darle una lección a Jasper hasta que…

- Sepárense – volvió a decir Alice, en ese instante todos se separaron y del cielo cayeron una lluvia de esos raros cuchillos, era unos cien más o menos que se hincaron en el lugar en el que hace unos segundos estábamos nosotros

- ¡Oh que aburrido! ¿Por qué se mueven tanto? ¿Qué parte de quietos no entienden?- murmuró la vocecilla que me perturba.

- Porque obviamente no vamos a dejar que nos dejes como un colador – respondió Emmett alterado – ¿oye por cierto de donde sacaste eso Kunais? – preguntó como un niño emocionado cuando su madre le da un regalo.

- ¿Emmett sabes lo que son esas cosas? – preguntó Alice colocándose al lado de Emmett

- Por supuesto son Kunais, son una especie de arma que usan los ninja – respondió este como si fuera todo un profesor.

- Oh viva al fin alguien que conoce sobre armas ninja – escuchamos unos aplausos empezar a resonar a nuestro alrededor.

- Basta, yo no seguiré esperando más a que esa chica aparezca – Jake se quitó la camisa y empezó a entrar en fase

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, no puede ver como se transformada pues mi vampiro posesivo le dio la espalda a Jake antes de que viera como este terminaba de transformarse, luego de unos segundos escuché un aullido, por lo que supuse que Jake ya se había transformado del todo.

- ¿Chucho acaso estás loco? – Preguntó Rosalie molesta – Bella está aquí ¿Cómo puedes transformarte y revelarle lo que eres?

- Esto… Rosalie – la llamé por encima del hombro de Edward

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – preguntó esta vez cambiando su expresión de furia a una de preocupación.

- Yo ya sabía que Jake era un lobo, en realidad ya antes lo había visto entrar en fase.

- ¿¡Estás loca o qué!? – gritaron todos los Cullen al mismo tiempo, Jake simplemente dejo escapar una especie de suspiro.

- ¿Cómo que ya has visto a ese chucho transformarse? ¿Desde cuándo sabes que es un metamorfos? – me preguntó Edward furioso ( NA: en realidad los chuchos son metamorfos no licántropo… pero no se porque le digo diciendo licántropo creo que es por que me gusta pero en realidad son metamorfos gracias por recordarme eso Mer-chan)

- Desde que mis padres volvieron a casarse, en una ocasión que iba por el bosque vi a todos mis amigos de la Push reunidos alrededor de una fogata, luego de unos minutos todos entraron en fase – respondí alzando los hombros, la verdad es que no estaba nada sorprendida al ver a Jake transformarse en esos momentos.

- Cállate de una buena vez maldito Chucho – le gruñó Edward a Jake quien parecía estar riéndose

- Lo que falta si Bella antes no era rara ahora si se ganó el oscar en el área de las rarezas – Emmett empezó a reírse como loco – creo que por eso eres mi cuñada favorita

Jake gruñó en señal de que no le había agrado mucho lo que Emmett dijo, mi fortachón amigo solo ensancho más su sonrisa

- ¿Qué chucho, celoso?, ¿o vamos en verdad crees que tengas oportunidad con Bella?, pues estas muy equivocado – se burló

Jake se acercó a Emmett molesto, de seguro pensaba en lanzarse encima del pobre Emmett – aunque de pobre no tenía nada – Jake se dispuso a saltar encima de Emmett

- Oigan, ¡hello! ¿Se han olvidado de mí?, malos, malos chicos ¿no creen?, ¿nunca les enseñaron que uno no se pelea cuando sale?– ya se nos había olvidado a la persona que nos estaba atacando, por su tono de voz sabía que se había molestado – bueno ya que están tan distraídos mejor me deshago de ustedes ahora, porque la verdad parecen unos tontuelos peleando por ella

Nuevamente empezaron a llover esas cosas llamadas Kunai al igual que una extraña estrellas, todos lo esquivaron con dificultad pues esas cosas parecía seguirlos no se quedaban en un lugar cuando nuevamente otras más empezaron a caer del cielo.

- Son Shuriken – dijo Emmett evadiendo aquellas raras armas.

- ¿Sabes que son esas otras cosas? – preguntó Edward sorprendido

- Por supuesto todas esas cosas son armas ninja

- Ósea ¿Qué nos está atacando un Ninja? – preguntó Rosalie intrigada.

- Din, din, din… la pegaste señorita Barbie cabezota hueca, soy una ninja y soy su peor pesadilla.

- No entiendo nada de verdad – Alice parecía estar cabreada con tantas cosas que ni ella ni nosotros – a excepción de Emmett – parecíamos entender

- ¿Por qué diablos no das la cara de una maldita vez? – preguntó Edward cabreado

- Pues entonces digan la palabra mágica – volvió a decir aquella persona

- Palabra mágica, palabra mágica yo te voy a decir tus palabras mágicas

Rosalie empezó a decir tantas palabras inapropiadas para los oídos de un niño menor de diez años que hasta las armas ninjas habían dejado de caer así que todos nos volvimos a reunir, Jake en su forma lobuna, se coloca a nuestro lado, olfateado el aire, al parecer aun no daba con aquella persona, al igual que los Cullen que parecían atentos a todo, bueno no todos los Cullen ya que Rosalie seguía insultando a la nada

Había algo raro en esto y era la extraña persona que nos atacaba, cuando hablaba más bien parecía como si fuera una niña, era como estar peleando con Alice en su forma de ser, entonces algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza, ella decía siempre que dijéramos la palabra mágica para que ella pueda aparecer.

- ¿Podrías aparecer para nosotros por favor? – me arriesgué a decir, no sabía si iba a funcionar pero era mejor arriesgarse, todos voltearon a verme, inclusive Rosalie

- Ya que lo pides de esa manera tan educada, está bien ¿sabes? será una pena matarte… pero lo hago por tu propio bien no lo hago por mala, no sabes de la que te salvarías Isabella – en ese momento el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, Edward me cubrió para que la arena no entrara en mis ojos.

**Edward POV**

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza así que tuve que cubrir a Bella para que la arena que se estaba levantando en esos momentos no entra en sus hermosos ojos, poco a poco el viento bajó de intensidad, al parecer se estaba concentrando en un solo frente a nosotros, todos nos atrevimos a mirar a ver qué era lo que pasaba y para nuestra sorpresa, frente a nosotros había un tornado de color azul que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose.

Podía ver claramente una silueta dentro de aquel remolino, cuando el remolino desapareció, todos pudimos ver a una chica no mayor de unos 16 años con el cabello negro trenzado en dos coletas que llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodillas, tenía puesto una raro traje que si no mal recuerdo era una vestimenta típica del Japón, Kimono creo que era su nombre, el cual era de color azul claro con una lirios pintados en todas partes y un lazo blanco en la cintura, sus ojos era de un color esmeralda intenso, pero esto estaban oscurecidos por alguna extraña razón, en su mano derecha tenía un abanico con el cual cubría su boca.

Tuve una extraña sensación de que ya conocía a esa chica, no sentía la furia que sentí hace unos minutos atrás sino una extraña sensación de protección hacia ella, algo raro ya que esa chica intentaba matar a mi Bella, pero aun así no pude evitar la sensación de correr a su lado y protegerla, esto era una locura, ella era mi enemiga, traté de entrar a su mente para ver qué era lo que planeaba, pero al igual que hace unos minutos solo podía escuchar una muy rara melodía, es como si ella me estuviera bloqueando, pero eso no podía ser posible, ella no conocía mi poder de leer mentes o ¿sí?

- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Ali-chan y vengo a acabar con la vida de esa chica – comentó señalando a mi Bella – espero que eso no les moleste, porque le haré un favor

Al decir eso ella se iba a tirar hacía Bella, pero Rosalie la bloqueó, como ella era la que estaba más enojada no espero a que volviera a ver a los ojos para atacarla, Rosalie es ágil pero esta chica la superaba o iban en empate, pero es que Rosalie aparte de esquivar a la pequeña tenía que esquivar a las extrañas armas ninja que caían de la nada…

Jacob se unió a la lucha pero yo la verdad ya no estaba tan confiado de que nosotros ganaríamos…

**Continuará….**

Hola este glosario lo hizo mer-chan a kien extrañe mucho pero al fin regreso mi beta jajaja, ya que ella tiene razón no todos son amantes de los anime… así que en esta ocasión evitaremos meternos en un mundo muy ficticio y me centrare en la historia espero poder terminar este fics este año si dios lo kiere… poco a poco ire actualizando todos mis fics así q pasiencia plissssssss… gracias por sus rr me agrada que las personas les guste esta historia a pesar de ser tannnnn loca jajajaja… adiós y cuidense

**Glosario**

**Chan: **es un sufijo honorífico de origen japonés que indica afecto. Este sufijo se utiliza en general para referirse a adolescentes de sexo femenino y niños, aunque puede utilizarse para expresar cariño, por ejemplo hablando de un amigo o una mascota. Aunque tradicionalmente los sufijos honoríficos no se aplican a uno mismo, algunas mujeres jóvenes emplean la tercera persona añadiendo el sufijo _chan_ a su nombre para referirse a sí mismas en lugar del pronombre personal correspondiente.

**Katana:** Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable japonés de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso.

**Ninja**: grupo militar de mercenarios entrenados especialmente en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra, en las que se incluía el asesinato, espionaje, sabotaje, reconocimiento y guerra de guerrillas, con el afán de desestabilizar al ejército enemigo, obtener información vital de la posición de sus tropas o lograr una ventaja importante que pudiera ser decisiva en el campo de batalla.

**Kunai:** En la mitología ninja, el kunai es comúnmente descrito como un cuchillo japonés que se utiliza para lanzar y apuñalar.

**Shuriken:** significa cuchilla detrás de la mano u hoja bajo la manga. Son unas armas arrojadizas, tiene unas puntas afiladas y bordes cortantes con los que se atacaba a los enemigos. Muchas veces, estas armas estaban envenenadas para mejorar su efectividad.


	15. El principio del inicio II

**Cap. 14: El principio del inicio II**

**En el capitulo anterior**

**POV Edward**

- Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ali-chan y vengo a acabar con la vida de esa chica – comentó señalando a mi Bella – espero que eso no les moleste, porque le haré un favor

Al decir eso ella se iba a tirar hacía Bella, pero Rosalie la bloqueó, como ella era la que estaba más enojada no espero a que volviera a ver a los ojos para atacarla, Rosalie es ágil pero esta chica la superaba o iban en empate, pero es que Rosalie aparte de esquivar a la pequeña tenía que esquivar a las extrañas armas ninja que caían de la nada…

Jacob se unió a la lucha pero yo la verdad ya no estaba tan confiado de que nosotros ganaríamos…

Esta chiquilla era muy buena luchando, ya que podía evadir los ataques de cuatro vampiros y un lobo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, pero aun así, no puede evitar sentir una gran preocupación cuando mis hermanos y el chucho la atacaban, quería correr y protegerla, creo que los vampiros podíamos enloquecer, ¿Por qué yo iba a querer proteger al enemigo?, pero igual así, algo no sé qué era me decía que debía de intervenir y protegerla.

En uno de los ataques Rosalie logró golpearla lanzándola contra un árbol el cual se dobló por la mitad, en ese momento mi preocupación se hizo mayor, sentí como si mi corazón fuera estrujado con fuerza, quise separarme de Bella y correr a ver si ella estaba bien, iba a hacerlo cuando ella empezó a levantarse.

- Eso dolió – se quejó la chica poniéndose de pie – oye Rubia ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeaste tan fuerte? – dijo mirando a Rosalie con el ceño fruncido

- ¿¡Cómo que por qué!? ¡Estamos en una batalla! – respondió Rosalie molesta _"¿Por qué demonios se comportar así?, parece como si estuviera peleando con una niña"_ pensó cabreada, aunque la entendía esa chica se comportaba como si fuera una niña, a pesar de ser una adolescente.

- Cierto – habló rodeando los ojos – es que por su forma de atacar pensaba que estábamos jugando – nos respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – pero bueno ya que estamos en una batalla dejaré de usar mis armas ninja y pelearé cuerpo a cuerpo

Guardó los pocos Kunais y Shuriken que tenía en sus manos dentro de su ropa, algo me decía que esa chica estaba calada hasta los huesos con ese tipo de armas

- Ahora sí que comience la diversión – se puso en una posición un tanto extraña de pelea – ahora ¿quién será mi primera víctima? – comentó mirándonos a todos con atención

"_Basta no me __quedaré__ aquí parado mientras esa mocosa juega con nosotros"_ escuché decir al chucho quien en ese momento se echó contra la chica.

Dio un gran salto hacia la joven que al verlo solo pudo sonreír, cuando creí que el chucho le daría un golpe, lo que vi me dejo atónito, la chica había agarrado al chucho por el cuello sin ningún problema, mientras este movía sus patas para tratar de librarse, la chica no hacia ningún movimiento para soltarlo.

- ¡Jake! – gritó mi Bella aterrada al ver al chucho atrapado – ¡Suéltalo! ¡Le haces daño!

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó aquella chica con furia – y tú ¿cómo osas si quiera en atreverte a atacarme?, dije claramente que yo iba a elegir a quien atacar, es aburrido que otro intente adelantar su muerte – su furia fue reemplazada por un muy tierno puchero, esa chica tenía un grave caso de doble personalidad – ahora sí, chucho tu no serás el primero, así que quédate quieto mientras me encargo de esa chica que está ahí – señaló con su mano derecha a Alice quien estaba a mi lado – así que sé un buen lobito y no te metas

Dicho esto lanzó a Jacob contra un árbol como si se tratara de una pluma, escuché al chucho gemir de dolor antes de perder levemente la conciencia.

- Bueno ahora empecemos con la diversión

"_Edward aléjate de aquí, no puedo ver claramente el futuro de ella, solo puedo hacerlo cuando ella __está__ a poco segundos de atacar"_ me dijo Alice adelantándose a Bella y a mí.

_- _No te voy a dejar sola_-_ le respondí a mi hermana _- _Rosalie ven aquí, llévate a Bella -le dije a Rosalie, quien solo asintió y vino hacia donde estábamos nosotros

- Vamos Bella debemos alejarte de aquí, es muy peligroso para ti – le dijo mi hermana a Bella, la cual se veía preocupada por su amigo el chucho

- Pero… Edward y Alice – comentó mirándonos a mi hermana y a mí

- Estaremos bien cariño, pero tienes que alejarte de aquí – le dije tocando su mejilla – mantente a salvo si

- Edward… está bien

Rosalie cargó a Bella y se alejó de nosotros lo suficiente para que Bella estuviera a salvo, pero cerca para que pudiera ayudarnos si la necesitáramos

- Veo que decidieron proteger a su amiga – la chica miró en dirección hacia donde se había ido Rosalie con Bella, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por ir tras ella – bueno creo que primero me voy a deshacer de ustedes y por ultimo de esa chica, igual debía de acabar con ustedes

Alice y yo la atacamos al mismo tiempo pero ella nuevamente esquivaba nuestros ataques con suma facilidad, en uno de esos yo le lancé un patada con dirección a su estómago, pero ella desapareció en ese momento.

- ¿A dónde se ha metido? – se preguntó Alice buscando a la chica por todos lados, justo en ese momento Alice fue lanzada lejos de mí, miré hacia mi espalda y vi a la misteriosa chica bajando su pierna, para nuevamente desaparecer

Escuché a Alice gemir de dolor y seguí la dirección de la cual provenía sus gemidos, estaba tirada en el suelo siendo golpeada por la chica, quien parecía divertirse golpeando a mi hermana quien solo se quejaba, yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, mi mente estaba batallando en ir a ayudar a Alice y quedarme en mi lugar para no lastimar a la chica. Pero Jasper se adelantó al ver que Alice era golpeada por aquella chica y corrió en su ayuda, tomó a la chica por el brazo derecho y la apartó de Alice

- Deja a mi esposa en paz – le gruñó antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago – ¿cómo te atreves a golpear a mi esposa?, ¡eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar!

La golpeó una y otra vez sin compasión alguna, quería matarla lo sabía por sus pensamientos, mi hermano había perdido la poco tolerancia que tenía al ver a su esposa siendo víctima de aquella chica, en ese momento Emmett apareció detrás de la chica y empezó a golpearla también, sentí que algo dentro de mi estaba a punto de estallar, mi mente me gritaba una y otra vez que la protegiera, pero yo me negaba a hacerlo, ella había lastimado a mi hermana, al igual que al chucho, además de que intento matar a mi Bella, claro que no podía ayudarla y no lo haría

- ¿Oigan ya se cansaron de tanto jugar? – miré hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz y vi a la chica subida en un árbol balanceando sus pies de adelante hacia atrás

- Pero… pero que – tanto Emmett como Jasper estaban confundidos, si aquella chica estaba sentada en aquella rama entonces ¿qué era lo que estaban golpeando?, mis hermanos y yo vimos lo que se supone que ellos estaba golpeando, entonces hubo un pequeña explosión que alejó a mis hermanos de donde estaba Alice y pude ver unos trozos de madera caer al suelo

- Diablos demonios un jutsu de sustitución – gruñó Emmett, vi a la chica mirar el cielo y luego frunció levemente el ceño

- Bueno ya me estoy cansado de esto, así que los acabare a todos – nuevamente sacó seis de esas cosas llamadas Shuriken – mueran

Lanzó aquellas extrañas armas, Jasper tomó a Alice en sus brazos y esquivó los que se dirigían en su dirección al igual que Emmett, yo hice lo mismo, esta chica estaba loca si creía que nuestros cuerpos de granitos podían ser penetrados por armas tan insignificantes, pero aun así no sabía bien porque, pero nuestro instinto nos advertía que debíamos evitar aquellas armas a como diera lugar. Pero los Shuriken parecía seguirnos, que los esquivamos y estos parecía seguirnos, justo en el momento en que esquivaba el Shuriken que me seguía escuché varios gimoteados de dolor, tuve un muy mal presentimiento en ese momento, volteé a ver a mis hermanos los cuales estaban en el suelo con aquellos Shuriken en clavados, en sus cuerpos – Jasper en la espalda, Alice en su hombro derecho, Emmett en su pecho, el chucho en uno de sus patas delanteras y Rosalie en su pierna derecha – no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, los cuerpos de granito de mis hermanos habían sido atravesados – en realidad solo estaban clavadas en sus cuerpos – por unas simples armas, eso era imposible, corrí hacia Rosalie para ayudarla – ya que era la que estaba más cerca de mí – estaba cerca de ellas cuando…

- ¡Edward cuidado! – me gritó mi Bella con terror en su mirada y pánico en su voz

No pude dar ni tres pasos más, cuando sentí algo atravesar mi cuerpo, aquella cosa era calienta, como si estuviera tocando el calor de una fogata, sentía como algo se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, lo cual me hizo perder poco a poco la vista, caí de rodillas en el suelo agotado, mi respiración era muy pesada, aquella sensación de calor empezaba a hacerse cada vez más y más insoportable, llevé mi mano a mi pecho y me di cuenta que lo que me había atravesado era una espada.

- ¿Q-Que n-nos h-has e-echo? – logró preguntar Emmett, el cual estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo.

- Nada, simplemente usé Shuriken especiales para atravesar sus cuerpos de granitos – respondió la chica caminado hacia nosotros – el material de todas mis armas es capaz de atravesar la dura piel de los vampiros, mejor dicho esas armas estaban echa de la única cosa que puede atravesar la dura piel de los vampiros, ósea sus propios colmillos

- ¿Qué es este calor que siento esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo? – preguntó Jasper sentado en el suelo con Alice en sus brazos

- Oh eso es el veneno que se encuentra en los Shuriken, ese veneno ira poco a poco deteriorando sus cuerpos de adentro hasta afuera, hasta que ustedes sean simplemente polvo, ¿no es divertido? – nos preguntó juntados sus manos y aplaudiendo.

- Claro que no es divertido - gruñó Rosalie aun protegiendo a Bella

- Amargada – murmuró haciendo un puchero – pero ustedes se lo buscaron desde un principio – colocó sus manos en sus cintura – si me hubieran dado a la chica de manera voluntaria ustedes no morirían, bueno si lo harían pero no de esta forma tan cruel – sonrió con malicia

- Por favor déjalos – escuché suplicar a mi Bella, giré mi cabeza hacia donde estaba ella y vi que estaba llorando

- Bella – traté de ponerme de pie pero no podía todo mi cuerpo ardía

- Yo… yo iré contigo – dijo mi Bella bajando la mirada – pero por favor no los lastimes

- ¿De verdad vendrás conmigo? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Lo haré pero prométeme que no le harás daño a ellos

- Esta bien, pero tienes que cumplir tu promesa – sentenció la chica, hizo unos extraños movimiento con sus manos, entonces sentí como el calor de hace unos minutos empezaba a disminuir, al igual que sentía como poco a poco la espada que tenía clavada en mi cuerpo empezaba a salir de mi cuerpo

Aquello fue realmente doloroso y espeluznante, pero una vez que aquella espada estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo corrí hacia Bella, no iba a dejar que se acerca a esa chica y que la matara, Bella – quien había empezado a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica – se detuvo al verme.

- Perdóname Edward, cuida de Nessie por favor – me dijo antes de volver a seguir caminado.

- Eso ni lo sueñes – la tomé por el brazo y la atraje hacia mi

- Oye vampiro raro, ella me hizo una promesa, suéltala ahora – me exigió la chica con los brazos cruzados

- Primero tendrás que matarme – le gruñí sin soltar a mi Bella, quien trataba de librarse de mis brazos

- Eso será fácil – no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que vi como la espada que una vez estuvo dentro de mi cuerpo se elevaba por si sola y se dirigía hacia mí, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de nuestros cuerpos.

Aun recordaba aquella cosa dentro de mí, no fue una sensación agradable y no quería volver a revivirla, pero tampoco iba a dejar que esa chiquilla matara a mi Bella, prefería morir yo en vez de ella, haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a mi Bella con vida.

"_Él es igual que mis hermanas" _escuché los pensamientos de una niña _"No, no Ali-chan no te dejes engañar, solo están tratando de hacerte perder la concentración"_

Estaba algo confundido pues no sabía o más bien si sabía de dónde provenía aquella voz, pero me resulto extraño que aquella voz fuera la de una niña y no la de una adolescente, algo me decía que la persona que estaba frente a mí no era lo que nos hacía creer, ella vio que la estaba mirando fijamente y su expresión cambió a terror, intente nuevamente meterme en su mente, pero nuevamente solo escuchaba extraños himnos siendo recitados una y otra vez.

- Escucha vampiro suelta a esa chica o los mataré a los dos al mismo tiempo – la voz de aquella chica me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Ya te dije que tendrás que matarme primero antes de que le puedas poner un dedo encima a mi Bella – mi voz sonaba fuerte y decidida

- ¿Por qué es que tienen que ser tan tercos? – la escuché murmura entre dientes.

- Edward, por favor suéltame – me suplicó mi Bella con una voz afligida

- No Bella no lo haré esa chica piensa matarte y no lo voy a permitir

- Pero yo quiero morir – me quedé atónito ante su revelación, ¿estaba bromeando verdad?, iba a decir algo cuando sentí un golpe en mi zona baja, lo cual hizo que soltara a Bella - Lo siento Edward – nuevamente Bella empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba aquella chica quien miraba a Bella con confusión

-¡Bella no! – grité al ver que era lo que iba a hacer

-Edward me quieren a mi déjame, no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes

-Bella ¡NO!

- Perdóname pero es lo único que puedo hacer

Quise retenerla pero me dolían mis amigos, ¿Por qué si todo nuestro cuerpo era de granito justamente ese único músculo – mortal para muchos – no lo era? y Bella al parecer lo sabía pues el golpe que me dio en ese lugar me dejo casi tirado en el suelo, levanté la mirada para ver a mi Bella la cual ya estaba cerca de aquella chica, debía de hacer algo o iba a perder a mi Bella para siempre.

Vi como solo cinco pasos eran lo único que separaba a mi Bella y aquella chica, cuando mi Bella iba a dar otro un paso más, un lobo gris se interpuso en el camino de ella quedando frente a frente a nuestra enemiga, cosa que a la chica no pareció gustarle pues frunció el ceño

- Demonios ¿es que no me van a dejar cumplir mi misión? – gruñó la chica alborotando su cabello con desesperación

- Chiquilla tenemos más refuerzos de los que esperabas – no me había dado cuenta de que el chucho ya había regresado a su forma humana, ahora estaba vestido con una manta blanca

- Creí que te había dejado inconsciente lobito – dijo la chica sin voltear a verlo claramente fastidiada

- Solo traté de ganar tiempo para llamar a mi manada y ahora que ya están aquí vas a pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho – el chucho realmente estaba molesto, pero al estar débil no podía entrar en fase.

- ¿Aja si tú y qué ejército? – preguntó la chica con sarcasmo

- Ese ejército – dijo el chucho señalando a una parte del bosque en donde se podían ver cinco sombras que se estaban acercando a gran velocidad, en menos de unos segundos habían entrado al prado de nuestra casa cinco grandes lobos

- Diablos – gruñó la chica golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano – ¿es que acaso es mucho pedir la muerte de esa chica?

- Claro que si – le dije yo caminado hacia mi Bella

- Tu cállate que no es contigo – la chica me apuntó con su dedo, entonces elevo la vista al cielo y nuevamente frunció el ceño – no me queda mucho tiempo, acabaré con todos ustedes de una buena…

La chica no continuo hablando ya que su vista se posó en uno de los lobos, el cual era un poco más pequeño que los demás, su pelaje era de color arena y sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, el cual también tenía la mirada fija en ella, empezó a caminar hacia aquella chica alejándose de su manada, la cual trataba de decirle por medio de sus pensamientos que no se acercara a la chica, pero este no les hizo caso, se acercó a ella hasta estar a pocos paso de ella

**Ali POV**

"_No puede ser cierto, no otra vez él"_ pensé molesta, aun en su forma lobuna sabía que ese lobo que tenía frente a mí era el mismo chico que había conocido aquella vez en el bosque y para males, no podía hacerle daño, mis fuerzas estaban empezando a debilitarse, estar en esta forma requería de una muy fuerte cantidad de energía, además había usado mis armas para atacar a los vampiros y al chucho, por lo que ya me estaba quedando sin reservas, debía acabar con todo esto ahora mismo, ya se estaba cumpliendo el plazo de tiempo y pronto iba a volver a mi apariencia original. Debo de hacer algo ahora o estaría en graves problemas.

Pero ese chico se acercó a mí y yo como una tonta no podía moverme, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido a tal punto que estaba segura que ellos lo podían escuchar, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, cuando aquel hermoso _"No Ali-chan cálmate no es hermoso, no es hermoso"_ me reprendí a mí misma una y otra vez, pero a quién engaño, claro que es hermoso, es el ser más hermoso de todos, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de mí, yo quise cortar la distancia que nos separaba.

- Nos volvemos a ver – le dije estirando mi mano derecha hacia él

Siempre quise saber que era lo que se sentía tocar a un lobo, a pesar de que había luchado con ellos y había asesinado a muchos, jamás en mi existencia había tocado uno, siempre me parecía una pérdida de tiempo, ellos eran mis enemigos, no tenía por qué tocarlos, hasta ahora, deseaba tanto saber que se sentía tocar a un lobo que bajé la guardia, él cortó la poca distancia que nos separaba, ya casi podía sentir su suave pelaje en las puntas de mis dedos, cuando otro lobo de color gris claro, golpeó a mi Lobo alejándolo de mí y posicionándose frente a mi gruñéndome con odio puro.

- ¿Qué acaso tienes algo que ver con ese lobo? – le pregunté yo irritada, solo esperaba que no fuera así.

Me metí en la mente de ese lobo, el cual para mi sorpresa era una mujer, en sus pensamiento podía ver a mi lobo y a ella juntos, de muchas formas, abrazados, compartiendo la misma cama, inclusive el mismo baño, en ese momento la ira se apodero de mí, si los cazadores éramos conocidos por algo, no era porque somos los únicos seres que podíamos acabar con los lobos y vampiros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sino porque somos extremadamente celosos, y más si se trata de celar a nuestras parejas, en ese momento yo estaba cegada por los celos.

- ¡Morirán! – les grité furiosa, saqué mi flauta de mi hermoso kimono, sabía que con mi flauta no podía matarlos, pero podía torturarlos hasta el punto de enloquecerlos, se merecían eso y mucho más, estaba a punto de tocar mi flauta cuando

- Ya no más juego chiquilla – me dijo molesto el vampiro de cabello raro, golpeando mis manos haciendo que mi flauta cayera al suelo partiéndose en miles de pequeños pedazos

- ¡NO! – grité aterrada, fue como sentir como si algo me golpeara fuertemente en el pecho, acababa de perder el único recuerdo que tenía de Angie.

Creí que nada era peor que ver mi flauta hecha añicos, pero obviamente algo mucho más grave iba a pasar, una luz blanca salió de los trozos de mi flauta, cegándome por completo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Me desperté al sentir la húmeda hierba sobre mi cara, sentí mi cuerpo algo cansado, apenas podía moverme, así que trate de abrir mis parpados los cuales se rehusaban a abrirse, pero obviamente yo gané la batalla y los forcé a abrirse, la luz era un poco más fuerte de lo que recordaba, pero me acostumbré a ella, estaba aún en el prado que daba a la casa de aquellos vampiros, pero no vi a ninguno de ellos por ningún lado, ¿acaso se abran marchado?, no lo creo, porque si no yo estaría muerta, con lo molestos que estaban ellos, lo más probable es que si se hubieran ido me hubieran matado antes de marcharse.

Traté de ponerme de pie, aunque fue algo difícil pues todos mis músculos estaban agarrotados, definitivamente no volvería a tomar la apariencia de una adolescente en mucho tiempo, logré por lo menos ponerme de rodillas, pero cuando lo hice me percaté de dos cosas, una todo se había hecho más grande y dos ya no usaba el hermoso kimono que me había comprado tres años atrás, ahora usaba un vestido muy sencillo de color verde claro.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – me pregunté a mí misma, en ese momento me di de cuenta que mi voz era la misma de siempre, es decir, la voz que tenía cuando estaba en mi verdadera forma

Había regresado a mi verdadera apariencia, no sé por qué pero me preocupé por eso, yo no recordaba a ver regresado a mi verdadera apariencia luego de que mi flauta se hizo añicos, es más si mi flauta estaba rota no era posible que yo volviera a mi verdadera apariencia, ya que era gracias a ella que lograba cambiar mi apariencia.

- ¡AH! – escuché un gran estruendo que estremeció la tierra

Busqué el origen de aquel grito – o gritos pues sabía que eran más de uno – entonces lo encontré, a unos cuantos metros de donde yo estaba había un grupo 13 niños, los cuales se miraban entre si aterrados por alguna extraña razón, algo que me pareció raro fue que ellos se me hacían un poco conocidos, aunque era raro pues yo no recordaba a ver visto a esos niños jamás en mi vida, entonces en ese momento todos me miraron, algunos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡TÚ! – me apuntó la niña de cabello dorado y ojos azules claro – Ven aquí ahora – esa chica estaba loca si creía que yo le iba a hacer caso

- ¿Y si no quiero que harás? – pregunté colocando mis manos en mi cintura

- Ven aquí ¡AHORA! – no sé por qué pero tuve el extraño presentimiento de que era mejor no hacer enojar a esa chica, así que hice lo que me pidió

Caminé hacia donde estaban ellos, todos me estaban viendo de manera rara, algunos con asco y otros con confusión, no quise meterme en sus mentes, pues consideraba que la mente de los niños debía de ser privada, a mí no me gustaba que nadie entrara a mi mente, así que yo les daba la privacidad a los niños en la suya, cuando estuve frente a ellos, sus rostros seguían haciéndose muy familiar, pero mi vista se quedó fija en dos de ellos, un niño de cabello raro y ojos verdes intensos, tuve la extraña sensación de que ya había visto esos ojos antes, pero no estaba segura, el otro chico tenía el cabello negro corto como hasta los hombros su piel era rojiza y sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, la sensación que sentí cuando lo veía a él, era igual a la que sentía cuando vi por primera vez a mi lobo.

- Tú fuiste la que nos hiciste esto ¿verdad? – exigió saber la rubia

- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunté confundida ¿ahora de que me andaban culpando?

- Esto convertirnos en niños, porque obviamente tu olor te delata, eres la misma chica que nos atacó hace rato

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué diantres estaban hablando? – Estos niños habían enloquecido – oigan yo jamás en mi vida los había visto, ni siquiera sé quiénes son

- OH enserio entonces, ¿¡Por qué sabemos que intentaste matar a Bella!?– me gritó la niña de cabello corto cuyas puntas apuntaba en todas direcciones y ojos de color grises

¿Cómo sabían eso?, una leve brisa trajo consigo los olores de aquellos chicos, entonces mi mente se puso a trabajar rápidamente, rostro familiares olor a vampiro y lobo, el que conocían mis intenciones de matar a esa chica llamada Bella, ¡por la madre de todo lo que es rosa!, estaba frente a frente a los lobos y a los vampiros que había intentado matar hace rato, ¿pero como rayos ellos se habían convertido en niños?, esto era la cosa más rara que me hubiera pasado en mi vida, me senté en el suelo en posición de indio a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero no llegue a ninguna conclusión, ninguno de ellos dijo nada solo se miraban entre ellos y una que otra vez me miraba a mí.

- O mi dios Ali ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Bella sentándose frente a mí, sabía que era ella por su aroma

- No lo sé – dije con sinceridad

- Bueno al menos ya eres libre de matarme sin interrupciones – me dijo triste

- No…

¿Por qué dije que no?, era mucho más fácil si la mataba ahora que era una niña, sus amigos no podían protegerla, pero no quería hacerlo, sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, los recuerdos querían regresar, pero yo se los prohibí, no quería volver a vivir la muerte de mis hermanas, no quería recordar nada de eso, por eso traté de mantener mi mente en blanco

- ¿Estas bien Ali? – me preguntó esta vez preocupada

- ¿Por qué eres así con Ali-chan? – me atreví a preguntar con timidez

- ¿Así como?

- Así de amable y preocupada por mí, después de que intente matarte – esta chica realmente era rara en verdad, aún después de que intenté matarla ella me trata como si nada hubiera pasado

- Porque tengo la leve impresión de que si me atacaste es porque tenías tus motivos – la ternura que mostró en ese momento me hizo sentirme querida

- ¿Nos podrías decir cuáles son esos motivos? – preguntó esta vez el niño de cabello raro colocándose a mi lado

- Creo que no habrá de otra – suspiré resignada

Sabía que no quería matar a Bella, ya no tenía ganas de seguir matando a más personas, sean humanas, vampiros, lobos, magos o cualquiera de ellos.

- ¿Pero antes podemos entrar es que me estoy helando aquí afuera? – no puede evitar sonreí al ver como Bella se sonrojaba de pie a cabeza

- Vamos cuñis acabas de salir del hospital, no creo que quieras volver muy pronto verdad – exclamó el grandote de cabello negro y ojos cafés claros, el cual colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la niña Barbie

El único que no me quitaba la mirada de encima – a parte de mi lobito hermoso – era el chico rubio y ojos azules, el cual me veía con odio y desprecio, creo que aún no me perdona el que haya atacado a su novia, traté de no mostrar mi miedo, pero la penetrante mirada de ese chico me ponía los pelos de punta. Caminamos hacia la gran casa en donde sabía que me esperaban dos vampiros más, solo esperaba no tener que enfrentarme a ellos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Bella POV**

Aún estaba algo enredada de cómo era que todos nosotros nos habíamos convertido en niños, no es que me quejara de volver a ser una niña, pero era extraño que de repente tenía 17 años y ahora soy una niña de 5 años, además de que mi novio, amante, o lo que sea que fuera Edward mío, también había regresado a ser un niño al igual que sus hermanos y mis amigos lobos, lo más raro era que los ojos de Edward habían cambiado de su típico color ocre a unos verdes esmeralda, al igual que los ojos de sus hermanos.

Además estaba el misterio de la chica que intentó matarme, había algo en ella que me hacía sentir de manera extraña, era como si ella y yo tuviéramos algo en común, pero no sabía con exactitud lo que era, además en sus ojos solo podía ver tristeza y soledad, como si sufriera por algo, eso era lo que más me intrigaba, ¿Por qué alguien como ella estaría sufriendo?. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de los Cullen, estaba se abrió antes de que alguno de nosotros tocara, en la puerta apareció mi madre quien nos miraba en estado de shock.

- ¿Qué paso? - Gritó Renée

- No lo sabemos – dije confundida

- Pero pasen así nos explican que fue lo que paso – mi madre se hizo a un lado para darnos acceso a la casa

La expresión de mi padre fue la misma que mi madre, pero él no dijo nada solo señaló hacia la sala, en donde ya se encontraban Carlisle y Esme, los cuales al vernos también se sorprendieron, aunque no tanto como mis padres, nos sentamos en los sillones, los adultos en los individuales, los demás nos sentamos en el familiar, Sam y Jake se sentaron en el suelo, la única que se quedó parada frente a nosotros fue Ali.

- Bien empieza – la voz de Jasper sonaba algo cortante

- Pues… yo… - pobre chica estaba realmente nerviosa, así que me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hacia ella

- ¿Ali, nos puedes decir que te hizo que nos atacaras? – traté de trasmitirle confianza, algo que logro funcionar, pues asintió

- Como ya dije antes mi nombre es Ali-chan y como había dicho antes vine con la intención de matarte – bajó la mirada avergonzada

- ¿Por qué querías matar a mi hija? – preguntó mi padre mirando a la pequeña con frialdad, iba a hablar seriamente con mi padre, no podía ver a una niña así

- Porque no quería que pasara por lo mismo que pasaron mis hermanas y Tory-chan – su voz reflejaba dolor y tristeza

- Explícate porque no te entendemos – Alice se veía confundida al igual que todos nosotros

- Verán a mí no me enviaron exactamente a matar a Bella, sino a llevarla conmigo ante el amo de nuestro clan – quise decir algo, pero preferí callar y que ella nos explicara – verán yo pertenezco a clan de cazadores de la Rosa Negra, mi amo quiere que Bella al tener sangre pura sea la madre de los nuevos guerreros del clan

- ¿Qué yo qué? – pregunté estupefacta

- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor enana? – le preguntó Emmett confundido

- ¿Es tan difícil de entender acaso? - miró a Emmett y al parecer obtuvo su repuesta – bien, bien me explico, verán hace siglos atrás, Ali-chan no está del toda segura, antes de que yo naciera, el clan de los cazadores fue traicionado por tres familias perteneciente al mismo clan, los Swan eran uno de ellos y lograron sobrevivir, el clan de los cazadores perdió una gran cantidad de aliados, pues a la batalla contra el clan se unieron los Lobos y los Reyes de los vampiros, logrando así que el clan de cazadores casi fuera extinto, solo pocas familias sobrevivieron, entre ellos los jefes del clan de Cazadores, pero al no a ver sobrevivido ninguna mujer de sangre pura, los cazadores se vieron obligados a usar a mujeres humanas para aumentar el número de sus sirvientes, aunque al ser simples humanas, los cazadores que nacían solo tenían la mitad de la capacidad que los cazadores normales, nosotros los llamamos híbridos

110 años después de que Clan fue atacado, encontraron a mis hermanas, ellas eran de sangre pura, así que Artera se obsesionó con ellas, hizo que se unieran "voluntariamente" al clan de los cazadores, al igual que con Tory-chan, ya con cinco cazadoras en el clan ya tenían asegurados una nueva raza de cazadores, muchos más poderosos que los anteriores, yo me uní cinco años después que mis hermanas creo que tenía un año y medio de vida cuando eso sucedió, Artera estaba más que feliz por eso, pues ahora el clan tenía más posibilidades de subsistir, Tory-chan fue usada constantemente por Artera para que el clan creciera, pero ella no duro más de 20 años antes de morir por agotamiento extremo, mis hermanas también fueron usadas de la misma forma, pero fueron asesinadas, así que la única mujer que quedaba en el clan era yo, pero al estar encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña, solo soy usada como un arma para asesinar a los de su especie

Hace unos días atrás Safir fue enviado a una misión para acabar con unos vampiros cerca de esta zona, pero al parecer dio con la presencia de Bella, él fue asesinado, pero ya su arma tenían impregnada tu sangre, así que cuando su espada regresó al castillo, Artera me envió para llevarte a nuestro clan, pero yo pensé que era mejor si hacia mi buena acción del siglo y te mataba, así tú no pasarías por lo que pasaron Tory-chan y mis hermanas.

Cuando terminó de contarnos su historia todos nos quedamos en silencio, yo en estado de shock, al enterarme de que me buscan para que yo fuera la madre de un grupo de cazadores que se dedicaban a matar a los seres como Jake y Edward, quise creer que era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero al ver el rostro triste y sombrío de Ali, definitivamente supuse que era verdad, una ola de pánico me invadió ante la idea de ser usada de esa manera tan cruel, Ali al parecer lo noto pues tomo mi mano y me sonrió.

- No te preocupes Bella yo me voy a encargar de protegerte – sabía que lo decía enserio su rostro no mostraba rastro alguno de estar mintiendo

- ¿Luego de que intentas matar a Bella ahora vas a protegerla?, ¿crees que te lo vamos a creer? – nuevamente Jasper se mostró reacio a confiar en ella

- Sé que hice mal y lo siento en verdad – en verdad ella estaba arrepentida

- No te creo – Jasper cruzó sus manos en su pecho – además ¿Por qué iban querer a Bella si ella es una simple humana? – eso era cierto ¿por qué me iban a querer a mi si solo soy una simple humana?

- ¡Es que acaso no escucharon ni una sola palabra de lo que dije! – al parecer se había molestado – ¡Bella es una Swan! ¿o no? – todos asentimos inclusive mis padres aunque ellos se notaban sumamente preocupados – su familia era una de las tres familias que se unió a la rebelión, lo que significa que Bella tiene la sangre de una cazador, o mejor dicho ¡Bella es un cazador!… ¿ahora si me entendieron?

- ¡No puede ser! – chillaron todos a excepción de mis padres que solo bajaron la mirada

- Si puede ser… aunque claro ella no ha sido marcada, tal vez es por eso que no habían dado con ella en todo este tiempo, pero ahora que Artera sabe de la existencia de Bella enviará a más como yo para llevarla con él – comentó Ali encogiéndose en hombros – y yo estaría feliz de acabar con ellos uno por uno

- Papá, mamá ustedes sabían algo de esto – miré a Renée y a Charlie quienes aún seguían con la mirada fija en el suelo – ¡respondan! – les exigí

- Si Bella – habló mi padre levantando la mirada – nuestra familia si perteneció hace muchos años atrás a ese clan, pero nos revelamos contra ellos, tiempo después ellos empezaron a darnos caza y matar a cada mujer de nuestra familia – me explicó

- Esa es la razón por la que había tantas muertes en nuestra familia ¿verdad? – ahora ya los cabos se están uniendo

- Si, aquel clan nos maldijo, cada vez que una mujer nacía en nuestro clan era asesinada, para que así la sangre de la familia Swan no se fuera a unir jamás con otro cazador, esto también ocurría otra familia muy allegada a la nuestra, aunque en su caso hubieron menos muertes que en nuestra familia – me respondió mi madre con tristeza – pero ellos murieron hace un siglo atrás, por lo que solo quedamos una sola familia de cazadores

- Y por lo que nos acaba de decir esta pequeña, están tras de ti hija – agregó mi padre con preocupación

- ¿Y qué haremos entonces? – preguntó Alice acercándose a mí y a Ali

- Pues por ahora de seguro Artera no sabe que lo he traicionado – Ali sonrió con algo de malicia – así que por ahora no habrá problema, pero es más seguro que tú te mantengas alejada de cualquier problema, no querremos llamar la atención de esos locos

- No te agrada estar con ellos verdad – no era una pregunta era una afirmación de mi parte

- No, desde la muerte de mis hermanas lo único que me mantenía unida a ellos era el hechizo que me hizo Artera-baka, pero ya logré liberarme de él, así que ahora soy libre para andar por donde yo quiera – mostró una gran sonrisa pero esta no llegó a sus ojos

- Entiendo

- Oigan yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Rosalie con el ceño levemente fruncido

- ¿Cual pregunta? – preguntó Ali mirando a Rosalie

- ¿Cómo volveremos a nuestra apariencia normal? – dijo señalando su cuerpo infantil

- ¡Eh!... No lo sé – respondió Ali apretando el puente de su nariz, ese gesto me pareció muy familiar

- ¿¡Cómo que no sabes!? ¿¡O sea que nos quedaremos así para siempre!? – gritó Rosalie furiosa

- Yo puedo responderle esas preguntas – habló una voz desconocida, todos volteamos hacia la puerta que daba a la sala y ahí parado había un pequeño conejo de felpa color crema el cual cargaba una mochila

- Sr. Bunny – Ali corrió hacia aquel conejo y lo tomó entre sus brazos – Ali-chan pensó que se iba a quedar oculto Sr. Bunny

- Ya chiquilla ponme en el suelo ahora – reprochó el conejo

Ok esto era una locura, acepto lo de que mis amigos se transformen en lobos, que el hombre que amo y el padre de mi hija sea una vampiro al igual que toda su familia, que mi hija sea una mitad-vampiro mitad-humana, que me busquen los cazadores para que yo sea la madre de los próximos cazadores, pero que un conejo de felpa ¡Hable!, eso es demasiado

- ¿¡C-có-mo es que esa cosa puede hablar!? – preguntó Jake señalando al conejo atónito

- Oye no soy una cosa chucho despreciable, para tu información soy en gran Sankuronasuko – respondió el conejo con el ceño fruncido, un minuto ¿los conejos de felpa pueden fruncir el ceño?

- ¿Dónde tienen la batería esta cosa? – preguntó Emmett arrebatándole el peluche a Ali, para buscar las baterías

- Bájame grandote – gruñó el conejo molesto, Emmett lo tenía boca abajo sacudiéndolo a ver si se le caía las baterías

- Oh vamos Sr. Bunny no se ponga tan molesto – Ali le quitó a Emmett el peluche y lo abrazó con fuerza

- Suéltame, ¿hasta cuando te voy a tener que decir que me llamo Sankuronasuko, no ese cursi nombre que me pusiste mocosa? – dijo el conejo regañándola

- Ese nombre Ali-chan no lo puede pronunciar bien, así que te llame Sr. Bunny, porque es más lindo – me dio ternura al ver como la pequeña jugaba con el conejo

- ¡Ponme en el suelo! ¡Ahora! – gritó el conejo furioso, Ali lo puso nuevamente en el suelo pero sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa – mocosa del demonio no sé porque sigo contigo

- Porque la hermanita de Ali-chan te dejo a su cuidado ¿o se te olvida Sr. Bunny? – respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Maldita Dafne si no estuviera muerta yo mismo la hubiera matado con mis propias manos – gruñó el conejo furioso

- Patas Sr. Bunny tienes unas lindas y afelpadas patitas – comentó Ali tocando sus patas

- Cierra la boca – respondió el conejo apartando sus patas, miró a la pequeña con furia – ahora bien, ahora a lo que vine, ¿la Flauta de Wind se ha roto verdad? – Ali asintió con entusiasmado – lo que causó que tu regresas a tu apariencia real ¿o me equivoco? – nuevamente la pequeña asintió – pero al parecer los vampiros, lobos y humanos que habían cerca de este lugar también fueron afectados, convirtiendo a todos aquellos menores de 21 años en niños nuevamente

- A todos, ¿inclusive a los chicos humanos del pueblo y la reserva? – preguntó Esme incrédula

- Así es, Angie creó esa flauta para que la mocosa aquí presente – dijo señalando a Ali quien lo abrazó por detrás, el solo rodó los ojos – pudiera controlar su poder y sus pensamientos, pero esta al ser rota liberó la magia que se encontraba dentro al igual que los deseos y pensamientos de la mocosa

- ¿Y cuáles eran sus deseos y pensamientos? – preguntó Carlisle con seriedad

- La mocosa tiene la capacidad de razonar de una niña de cinco años, ¿Cuál cree usted que es su mayor deseo y pensamientos?

- ¿Tener amigos con los cuales jugar? – respondió Emmett rápidamente con una sonrisa

- Exactamente, su flauta cumplió su deseo, así que los transformó a todos ustedes en niños como ella – comentó señalando a la chica quien empezó a saltar alrededor de conejo

- ¿Y cómo regresaremos a la normalidad entonces? – preguntó Sam en un tono serio

- Pues la única forma es reparando la flauta – respondió el conejo que se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas

- Entonces vamos a repararla y caso resulto – habló Leah irritada

- No se puede – todos miramos a Ali, quien ahora estaba serie – esa flauta es diferente a las demás la hizo Angie para Ali-chan usando sus habilidades como hechicera, solo la creadora original puede repararla

- Pero ella está muerta así que no puede hacerlo – terminó de decir Jared más calmado de lo normal

- Así es chucho, pero hay algo más que debo decirles – su tono de voz me dio a entender de que era algo malo

- ¿Y qué es? – pregunté preocupada

- Si en un mes ustedes no regresan a la normalidad, sus huesos crecerán rápidamente, pero como sus cuerpos no van a cambiar por fuera sino por dentro, explotaran en miles de pedazos

- ¿Cómo una piñata? – preguntó Ali con mucha emoción, el conejo asintió – ¡Que divertido!

- ¿¡Estás loca a qué!? – preguntamos todos a la vez molestos, esa niña tenía un extrañó sentido de la diversión

- Hui pero que genio – comentó Ali haciendo un dulce puchero

- Claro porque tú no eres la que va a estalla en miles de pedazos – gruñó Jake furioso

- Oh vamos el Sr. Bunny puede reparar mi flauta, ¿verdad Sr. Bunny? – todos miramos al conejo ilusionados

- Si puedo, pero tardaré tres semanas, mientras tendrán que quedarse con esa apariencia hasta entonces

Mi vida definitivamente no era para nada normal, estas cosas solo me pasan a mí y al pato Lucas, ¿es que no puedo tener una vida media-mente normal con los típicos problemas de cualquier adolescentes?, no yo tengo que estar metida en cosas mitológicas, y cosas que no pasan en el mundo que muchos conocen como normal, mi vida es extraña definitivamente.

Aún me era imposible creer que nos hubieran transformado en niños nuevamente, es decir, pasar de una chica de 17 años a una de 5 en menos de 24 horas era una locura, pero obviamente yo tengo que ser la reina de las locuras, pues mis amigos y yo ahora tenemos la apariencia de niños de cinco años, además de que había un conejo parlante y una niña con claros problemas sobre la diversión, ahora lo que falta es que me digan que las hadas existen al igual que las sirenas.

Pero creo que si los vampiros existen, al igual que los hombres lobos, el que existan las sirenas no sería algo raro, _"deja de divagar Bella, es mejor no pensar tanto" _me dijo mi conciencia, era cierto estaba demasiado cansada, aun con este aspecto infantil que tenía podía sentir mi cuerpo adolorido por la pelea contra aquel chico llamado Safir, ¿Por qué será? ¿Si se supone que yo ahora era una niña porque sentía mi cuerpo adolorido?.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella? – me preguntó mi padre mirándome con preocupación.

- No es nada – mentí pero ellos claramente vieron que era mentira – solo estoy algo cansada y adolorida, eso es todo.

- ¿Adolorida? – mi madre al parecer también estaba confundida ante esa revelación.

- Si, es que aún siento mi cuerpo lastimado por el ataque de ese chico – Ali me vio con preocupación en cambio el conejo parlante solo suspiro.

- Es normal, ya que aunque tengan la apariencia de niños vuestro subconsciente no lo admite, por más infantiles que ustedes sean, sus instintos sean vampiro o lobos inclusive humanos son los mismos – habló el conejo con frialdad – en palabras sencillas aunque ustedes sean niños, continúan siendo lobos o vampiros, en tu caso – dijo señalándome – que fuiste atacada por Safir, las heridas aunque hayan desapareció el dolor perdurará, hasta que tu cuerpo sienta que ya están curadas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros continuamos siendo vampiros? – preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Así es, ustedes aún siguen siendo vampiros y lobos, solo que ahora tienen aspecto de niños pequeños – comentó apoyando su mejilla en su mano derecha

- ¿Eso quiere decir que necesitaremos alimentándonos de sangre o me equivoco? – preguntó Jasper receloso.

- Así es, pero obviamente la sangre ahora no los llamará como antes, pero necesitaran consumir sangre por lo menos dos o tres veces al día.

- Eso significa que vamos a tener que ir de caza a cada momento – habló Rosalie molesta, sabía que de por si odiaba beber sangre, pero ahora enterarse que debía de consumir sangre a diario no le parecía muy buena idea.

Todos empezaron a murmurar y a discutir sobre su nueva posición, me sorprendió que mis padres no se vieran preocupados, más bien parecían cómodos estando entre vampiros, ya se de quienes saqué lo extraño, pero había algo que la mirada de mis padres que me llamó la atención, ambos veían fijamente a Carlisle con ansiedad, como si estuviera viendo a alguien muy importante para ellos.

- ¡Ya cállense mocosos! – gritó el conejo furioso – son peor que la mocosa – suspiró – en primer lugar mocosos, aunque necesiten de sangre tres veces al día me refiero a solo una poco de esta, más o menos un vaso como máximo, si beben más de la cuenta pues…

- ¿Pues…? – preguntó Esme preocupada como una madre cuando le dicen que su hijo se cayó de un columpio

- Digamos que habrá una masacre en este pueblo – una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro

- Una pregunta, ¿Por qué nosotros no nos vimos afectados? – Carlisle tenía su mano en su mentón pensativo.

- Eso es muy fácil, ustedes llegaron a alcanzar la madures, la Flauta de Wind solo afecta a los inmaduros, o sea a adolescente hormonales, los mocosos aquí presente – al señalar a los chicos y a mis, todos fruncimos el ceño, por más lindo que sea ese conejo era realmente molesto – los adultos al ser maduros no se ven afectados.

- Eso quiere decir que todos los adultos de Forks y la reserva no fueron afectado o me equivoco – Carlisle comentó asintiendo con la cabeza

- Vaya eres un vampiro muy inteligente, y yo que creía que todos los vampiros solo estaban locos por la sangre, veo que tú eres listo – dijo el conejo burlándose de Carlisle – pero así es, aunque obviamente sus mente también fueron afectadas, para ellos los adolescentes ahora mocosos nunca crecieron.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que los viejos de la reserva piensa que aun somos niños? – Sam estaba preocupado se podía ver en su rostro

- No todos, solo aquellos que no tienen un linaje con los lobos, pero si, la mayoría no recuerdan nada

- Así que mi padre sabe que algo ha pasado – Jake suspiró, colocó sus manos en la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo – y yo que esperaba que se olvidará que había descompuesto su auto.

- Te va a matar lo sabes ¿verdad hermano? – le dijo Quil de manera burlona

- Ya lo sé pero ya que, creo que no regresaré hasta más tarde

Me daba envidia la manera en que Jake podía olvidarse de las cosas, tan fácilmente como cambiarse de calcetines, pero creo que si no hiciera eso no sería él mismo, miré a todos mis amigos lobos, ninguno de ellos parecía realmente afectados con el hecho de volver a ser niños, inclusive Leah se veía más tranquila, me llamó mucho la atención Seth, pues él no había dicho nada en todo el rato que llevábamos aquí, su mirada estaba puesta en Ali, era como si aquella pequeña se hubiera convertido en el centro de su universo, entonces entendí lo que pasaba y sonreí, mi amigo se había imprimado a la pequeña Ali.

- Ya se está haciendo tarde Bella, será mejor que vayas a descansar – me dijo Carlisle cambiando de tema

- Esta bien… ¿Chicos y Reneesme? – pregunté buscándola

- Estaba aquí hacía un instante – respondió Esme buscándo a su nieta al igual que mi madre

- ¿Dios dónde está mi hija? – dije eufórica de nuevo

Busqué a mi hija por todos lados con la ayuda de mis amigos, mis padres y los padres de Edward, hasta que escuché unas risas provenir de una de las habitaciones del piso de abajo, corrí hasta la habitación, la cual estaba pintada de un color rosa y tenía un letrero que decía "Sala infantil", abrí la puerta de golpe y me sorprendí de lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, columpios de todos tamaños y tipos, peluches de todo tamaño y tipos, había una mesa de te con cinco sillas pequeñas en una esquina, tres pizarras para dibujar, un pequeño piano blanco en otra esquina, había tantas cosas que no podía describirlas todas, pero definitivamente era como entrar a un juguetería.

Por dios tenía muchas más cosas que una juguetería, definitivamente la familia Cullen estaba forrada de dinero hasta los huesos, _"Bella recuerda que no viniste a preguntarte __cuánto__ dinero tiene __esta__ familia, sino a saber sobre tu hija"_ me recordé a mí misma, busqué a mi hija con la mirada y la vi encima de lo que parecía una pequeña pasarela por donde ella estaba gateando con un disfraz como el de las bailarina de los casinos en las vegas, frente a ella se encontraban Rosalie y Alice aplaudiendo y tomando fotos _"Estas vampiras, están locas"_

- ¿Qué demonios se suponen que hacen Alice, Rosalie? – pregunté tratando de calmar mi mal humor

- Es que nos cansamos de escuchar a ese conejo hablar, así que trajimos a nuestra sobrina aquí para que desfilara los trajes que le hemos comprado – respondió Alice mirándome con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – ¿no se ve linda?, y aún faltan otros 20 más, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras y lo vemos?.

Me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano derecha, esas dos no tenían remedio y mi hija al parecer le gusta ser el centro de atención de sus tías, ¿Por qué no podía tener amigas normales y una hija normal?, oh claro es porque nací siendo rara y continuaré siendo rara hasta el día de mi muerte.

- Tienes una hija – miré hacia la puerta de la habitación y vi a Ali parada ahí con los Cullen, los lobos y mis padres mirando a Nessie con sorpresa

- Así es... – caminé hasta mi hija y la tomé en mis brazos, era difícil hacerlo siendo una niña – ella es mi hija Reneesme Carlie Swan, Nessie cariño saluda – le dije a mi pequeña, quien miró a Ali y sonrió – creo que le agradas

Ali no se movió de su lugar siguió mirando a Nessie y a mí, luego se giró a ver a Edward, al parecer ella sabía quién era el padre de Nessie.

- Ali-chan ira a ver qué hace el Sr. Bunny, con su permiso – Ali se fue a toda velocidad

- ¿Qué le pasara a esa chica, definitivamente es rara? – dijo Emmett una vez que Ali se hubiera marchado.


	16. Outtake: ser o no ser niños

**Hola a todos disculpe la esperar en verdad lo siento es q la verdad las cosas en mi país (Venezuela) no estan muy buena q digamos… no es q haya guerra ni nada es solo q tuve unos pequeños inconveniente… y por que no decir que esperar q mi país eligiera a otro presidente q no fuera un "Maduro"… en fics este capitulo después de muchooooo pensarlo e decidido que es mejor que no sea un capitulo en si ya que la verdad este capitulo en verdad es como un relleno de cómo es que Ali empieza a congeniar con los cullen… por lo que después de hablarlo con mi Beta y con muchas personas preferí dejarlo como un Outtake… si no desean leerlo no lo hagan es solo un relleno luego nuevamente volveremos a fics en si…^^**

**Outtake: Ser o no ser niños**

**Bella POV**

La noche había caído al fin, mi papá se había encargado de los chicos se fueron a la Push, fue algo difícil convencer a Seth que debía irse a su casa, pues él se negaba a hacerlo, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que mi amigo se había imprimado a la pequeña cazadora, solo Edward y yo parecíamos darnos cuenta de eso, Edward porque podía leer los pensamientos de los demás y yo porque era tan obvio, es decir, por el amor de dios, Seth seguía los pasos de la pequeña a cada segundo, aunque la pequeña no se daba cuenta de eso, realmente era una lástima harían una muy linda pareja.

Me encontraba en mi habitación a punto de meterme a la cama para descansar después de un día muy agitado, lobos, vampiros y ahora cazadores o y también un conejo parlante, eso haría que el día de cualquiera fuera extenuante, me puse mi pijama, la cual solo consistía en una larga camisa llena de agujeros y algo desteñida a causa de las muchas veces que la había lavado, la verdad es que la camisa me quedaba algo corta cuando era adolescente pero al ser niña nuevamente me queda como si fuera un bata, no me iba a acostumbrar tan fácilmente a mi nueva apariencia.

- Toc, toc – dijo una voz aterciopelada tocando a la puerta, giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta y me encontré con mi querido dios griego, o debo de decir con mi pequeño dios griego, parado en la puerta con lo que parecían ser unos pantaloncillos largo (obviamente eran bóxer solo que le quedaban algo grandes) – me preguntaba si podía pasar la noche contigo.

- S-Si – respondí avergonzada

Era la primera vez que iba a pasar la noche con Edward, ya que las noches en el hospital no contaban como pasar la noche juntos, ya que era un hospital con miles de personas ahí y mi padre y mi madre vigilándonos como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo.

Edward caminó hacia donde yo estaba parada y me abrazó, nada era mejor que estar en los brazos de mi dios griego.

- Es hora de dormir cariño – su dulce voz cada día me volvía más loca

No me había dado cuenta en que momento me había movido hasta la cama, pues cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acostada en mi cama con Edward a mi lado, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

- Sabes es curioso – me dijo luego de un rato en silencio

- ¿El que es curioso? – pregunté sin abrir mis ojos

- El que estemos así de esta manera – sentí como me abrazaba con mucha más fuerza que antes – y no hacer nada de nada

Sentí como toda mi sangre subía a mis mejillas y mi corazón latía rápidamente, pero luego no sé porque empecé a sentir una extraña sensación de asco.

- ¿A-a que te refieres? – estaba nerviosa eso era seguro

- No es por nada, pero lo único que ahora me provoca es estar contigo así, tenerte en mis brazos y poder ser el único que pueda abrazarte, pero en cuanto pienso en hacer otra cosa… pues… pues – Edward estaba dudando ¿acaso el sentía la misma sensación que yo estaba sintiendo?

- Sientes asco – terminé de decir por él.

- Eso mismo… no es que no me guste, sabes que me encantas, solo que ahora… pues no se te veo como… no se ni como decirlo – pobre de mí Edward estaba realmente nervioso.

- Sé a lo que te refieres Edward a mí me pasa igual, debe ser que al ser niños ciertas cosas dejan de interesarnos

- ¡No! – se escuchó un gran estruendo desde el segundo piso

- Y creo que Emmett ya se dio cuenta de eso – se rio mi dios griego.

- ¿Crees que lo supere? – pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

Se escucharon unos fuertes pasos que se estaban acercando hacia nuestro cuarto

- ¡Ali abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo! – gritó Emmett tocando la puerta que estaba al lado de mi cuarto, la cual había sido arreglada para que fuera la habitación de la pequeña mientras viviera con nosotros.

- Por lo menos tendré paz mental durante un tiempo, esos dos ya me estaban volviendo loco con sus ataques de lujuria, y creo que a Jasper también le hacía falta algo de descanso – Edward suspiró, sentí como olía mi cabello para luego besar mi cabeza – descansa mi Bella, mañana será otro día.

- Tu también descansa mi dios griego – dije apenada antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Emmett POV**

Creí que ser niño sería divertido, podía hacer todo lo que deseara y nadie podía decirme ni reprocharme nada, era el sueño de cualquiera, hasta que descubrí que mi 'amigo' no se movía el pobre parecía como muerto, además de que no me daban ganas de hacer nada de nada con mi osita, la quería y todo, pero tenerla en mi cama desnuda, no era algo que realmente me llamara la atención, es más lo único se me pasaba por la mente en esos momentos era jugar con auto o ver la tele, pero nada más, debía de estar loco, mi osita era la mujer más bella de todas y lo único que yo pensaba era en jugar, ¡esto debe de ser una pesadilla!, ¡no podía pasar un mes completo sin nada de acción!

Luego de casi diez minutos tocando la puerta de la mocosa que había vuelto mi vida un desastre me cansé de ser el señor amable, ahora iba a ser el señor malo e iba a derribar esa puerta y a obligar a esa mocosa a que me devolviera mi forma original, así tuviera que forzarla, pero de que yo iba a volver a mi verdadera apariencia lo haría, necesitaba acción y la iba a tener, me alejé un poco de la puerta, entonces arremetí contra ella, la golpeé con fuerza con mi hombro hasta que la derribe _"Éxito, soy el mejor soy el mejor"_

- ¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces mocoso!? – demonios se me olvidó que el conejo ese estaba ahí, levanté la vista y lo vi parada frente a mí, un minuto, ¿cómo había hecho para llegar a mi altura?, entonces noté que estaba parado encima de un montón de libros apilados, con razón – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo mocoso?

- Solo vine a hablar con Ali – le dije con desgano, no quería que me regañaran, quería volver a mi apariencia normal – ¿en dónde se encuentra ella? – vi que no estaba en la habitación cosa que me pareció raro, pasaban de las diez de la noche debería de estar en su cama.

- La mocosa como siempre se fue – comentó señalando hacia la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par.

Había huido, esa mocosa se fue dejándome a mí al ultra-mega-hermoso-Emmett con esta apariencia infantil, ¡eso sí que no!

- Oiga Sr. Bunny – le dije al conejo que rápidamente me golpeó con el lomo de un gran libro en mi cabeza

- ¡Me llamo Sankuronasuko no Sr. Bunny! – ¡vaya y yo que creía que los conejos eran tiernos!, este conejo definitivamente no lo era

- Eso mismo Sanru… Suo… arggg como sea – no recordaba ese nombre tan raro, ahora entiendo porque la chiquilla le puso Sr. Bunny era mucho más fácil de recordar – ¿hacia dónde fue esa chiquilla?, ¿acaso escapó?

- Por supuesto que no, solamente fue a caminar eso es todo – el conejo se bajó de la pila de libros, caminó hacia una especie de esfera flotante, que estaba cerca de la cama, mi curiosidad apareció y me acerqué a la esfera y vi los restos de aquella flauta dentro de la esfera.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté confundido.

- Es una esfera de reparación, mientras los restos de la flauta este dentro esta se reconstruirá por si sola.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que volveré pronto a mi hermosa apariencia? – pregunté esperanzado, si Rosalie espérame nena, que cuando este en mi forma adulta no saldrás del cuarto en semanas.

- Oye, mastodonte – me llamó el conejo parlante, lo miré – Les dije a ti y al resto que volverán a su forma original dentro de tres semanas ¿o no escuchaste?

¡Tres semanas!, ¡moriré!, no puedo soportar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada de nada, ¿qué hice para merecer tanto castigo?, he sido tan bueno, me he comido mis verduras, no he roto ni un plato, hasta santa me trae mis regalos cada año, ¿por qué tengo que estar en esta apariencia durante tanto tiempo?, caí al suelo en posición fetal, recordando las palabras del conejo parlante _"Tres semanas, tres semanas, tres semanas"_, eso no va conmigo, tan vez con el reprimido de Edward si, el pasó casi un siglo sin mover la máquina y cuando lo hizo dejó embarazada a mi dulce hermanita humana, pero yo, es decir, yo, que va yo no tengo la capacidad para eso, quiero volver a mi apariencia ya mismo.

- Oh por cierto grandote yo siendo tú me voy a descansar o sino mañana amanecerás cansado

- Yo no puedo dormir – le respondí en un voz funesta

- Claro que puedes mocoso, eres un niño y los niños pueden dormir, ¿así que por qué no te vas a descansar y déjame trabajar a mí?

Ni ese descubrimiento me hizo sentir mejor, me arrastré literalmente hasta la salida del cuarto, seguí arrastrándome como un gusano hasta el final de las escaleras y las bajé de la misma manera, ¿Por qué mi vida tenía que ser tan cruel? yo era un buen chico, cuando llegué a mi cuarto, ni idea de cómo abrí la puerta al entrar vi a mi osita acostada en nuestra cama descansado, _"bah ni que fuera la gran cosa, es solo una niña más"_, hey yo pensé eso no, no, ¡No!, me estoy convirtiendo en un reprimido como Edward.

**Alice POV**

Pobre de Emmett por lo que puedo ver en su futuro, mi grandote hermano va a ser el que más vaya a sufrir con todo esto de ser niño, en cambio yo estoy feliz, hay tanta cosas que tendremos que comprar, pues toda nuestra ropa es para adolescentes y como nosotros estaremos así por un buen tiempo es mejor que vayamos de compras, ya tenía todo el día de mañana arreglado. Mañana será el mejor día de toda mi vida, ¡compras hasta reventar! ¡demasiado divertido!. Esta apariencia definitivamente me encanta, además de que Rosalie, Bella, Edward, mi Jazz y la pequeña Ali éramos del mismo tamaño, ya no seré la más pequeña de todos, esta será la mejor experiencia de todas.

Me acosté al lado de mi Jazz, el cual dormía tan pacíficamente con una gran sonrisa pinta en su rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que nosotros no soñábamos, que definitivamente lo íbamos a aprovechar al máximo, además al parecer mis padres también fueron afectados, pues por la visión que había tenido hace rato, ambos estaban en su cuarto plácidamente dormidos, la vida no podía ser más hermosa que esta.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Ali POV**

Me encontraba caminando por el bosque, hacía más de 105 años que no dormía, no era porque los cazadores no podíamos dormir, ya que nosotros si podíamos, pero yo me negaba a hacerlo, ya que siempre que cerraba mis ojos, recordaba la muerte de mis hermanas y todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, por lo que me abstuve de dormir, por eso durante las noches vagaba por los bosques, leía o tocaba mi flauta hasta que amaneciera, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Salté hacia un gran árbol y subí las ramas hasta la copa, desde ahí podía ver todo lo que rodeaba a Forks, valles, montañas, un lago, todo era realmente hermoso, recosté mi cabeza en el tronco y saqué la fotografía de mi familia que siempre llevaba conmigo, a pesar de que yo no recordaba mucho a mi familia, pues ellos murieron en un accidente o eso es lo que me contaron mis hermanas de lo que les paso a nuestros padres, por lo menos tenía una foto para recordarlos.

Mi madre tenía el cabello del mismo color que el mío, negro y largo, pero sus ojos eran de color esmeralda similares a los míos, solo que los de ella brillaban y los míos estaban opacos por la oscuridad y la soledad, mi padre, tenía el cabello de color bronce y los ojos azules claro, ambos eran pálidos al igual que yo, aunque obviamente yo me parecía mucho más a mi padre que a mi madre, en realidad yo era la única de mis hermanas que se parecía a mis padres, siempre me pareció raro eso, ya que si éramos hermanas era normal que por lo menos hubiera alguna similitud pero ellas no tenían nada parecido a mis padres.

- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? – giré mi cabeza hacia mi derecha y vi a la madre de Bella que estaba colgando boca abajo frente a mi.

- ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? – le pregunté sorprendida, ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

- Estaba caminado y noté tu presencia – se sentó en la rama de manera normal – pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu cama?

- No tengo sueño – comenté alzando mis hombros

- Deberías estar en la cama, es peligroso que una niña como tú este afuera de su cama a esta ahora – esta mujer realmente creía que algo aquí afuera podía dañarme.

- Si como no – rodé mis ojos – tengo 109 años de edad 107 siendo una asesina de seres sobrenaturales, ¿realmente cree que algo en este lugar es mucho más peligroso que yo?

- No, pero eres una niña y se supone que las niñas a estas hora deben estar en su cama, así que vamos ahí que regresar a la mansión Cullen – iba a negarme cuando ella se dejó caer del árbol, mire hacia abajo y vi que había caído en el suelo de pie – Baja pequeña

- Wow – yo la imité, pero antes de caer al suelo me sujeté a la rama de un árbol, quedando sentada en esta – ¿Cómo lo hizo?, ni usted ni su esposo han sido entrenados como cazadores, ¿cómo puedo caer desde esa altura sin hacerse el más mínimo daño?.

- Hay pequeña, existen muchas cosas que ni tú ni nadie sabe sobre mi esposo y yo, pero eso no importa ahora, ya es hora de irnos.

Algo me dice que esta mujer no es lo que nos hace creer a todos, pero yo no tengo problemas con eso, igual no tiene nada de malo guardar secretos, yo también lo hago.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Alice POV**

Al fin ya es de mañana, me levanté de mi cama a toda velocidad y corrí a mi armario, el cual estaba repleto de toda la ropa que había comprado hace dos semanas, ya era tiempo de hacerle un cambio, todo esto ya había pasado de moda, además debía de hacerle espacio a la nueva ropa que me iba comprar el día de hoy, eran a penas las seis de la mañana nadie despertaría hasta las 8 de la mañana, hacía que no tuviera mucho tiempo, corrí a la cocina, busqué las bolsas de basura, volví a mi recamara y metí toda la ropa que había en mi armario, excepto la ropa, zapatos, sombreros, lentes y bolsos que más me gustaban y de las cuales jamás tiraría, el resto se iría a la fundación de vago sin ropa de marca o algo así.

Salí de mi cuarto con unas veinte bolsas aproximadamente, era una suerte que a pesar de tener la apariencia de una niña conservaba mi súper fuerza, sino no podría con toda esta ropa, fui al cuarto de Rose y Emmett, cuando entré vi a Rosalie en la cama profundamente dormida y a Emmett, bueno él pobre estaba en posición fetal en el suelo, aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de que iba a pasar un mes completo sin hacer nada de nada, ya se le pasará, abrí el armario de mis hermanos e hice lo mismo que hice con el mío, solo dejé las cosas que sabía que realmente le importaban a Rose y a Emmett, salí del cuarto con la misma cantidad de bolsas que de mi cuarto, fui a la habitación de Edward e hice lo mismo, luego a la de Bella, no me pareció raro el ver a eso dos profundamente dormidos en la cama de Bella, el armario de mi hermana/cuñada no estaba tan lleno como el de Rosalie y el mío, así que boté todo lo que era innecesario, o sea TODO.

Por último la recamara de Ali, abrí la puerta lentamente para no despertarla, entré de puntillas hasta su armario, pero al abrirlo me llevé una gran sorpresa, no había ni una sola prenda en el armario, revisé los cajones pero nada, ¿dónde estaría la ropa de Ali?

- Están en mi bolso – di un gran salto ante el susto que me dio esa niña.

- Dios casi me matas del susto – le dije dándome la vuelta y encontrándome con ella, estaba sentada al borde de su cama.

- ¿Matarte de un susto? – preguntó levantando la ceja y luego se puso a reír como loca

- Bueno no literalmente pero tú me entiendes verdad – traté de explicarle, pero ella no dejaba de reír, creo que era la primera vez que la escuchaba reírse desde que llegó a la casa, me encaminé hacia su bolso, era pequeño y de color rosa con una flor de loto pintada en la parte delantera, iba a abrir su bolso para ver que tenía dentro pero Ali me interrumpió

- Yo siendo tu no haría eso – comentó dejando de reír y mirándome.

- ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que luego te estarás retorciendo de dolor en el suelo – ok eso no me gusto

- ¿Cómo es eso explícate Ali?

- Todas las cosas personales de los cazadores, aunque sea un simple bolso, tiene la esencia de un cazador, el cual es mortal para los vampiro pues esta absorbe la vida del vampiro, lobo o cualquier ser que no sea un cazador.

- Por eso ese baúl nos hizo sentir tan mal – recordé cierto baúl en la casa Swan el cual nos había afectado

- Posiblemente te topaste con un objeto personal de cazador, si fue así me sorprende que estés con vida, no es por nada pero ningún ser sobrenatural o humana a logrado sobrevivir cuando dicho objeto es abierto – un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, nosotros nos había salvado de puro milagro – pero a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que te iba a botar toda la ropa vieja, fea y pasada de moda, para ir al centro comercial a comprar nuevas ropas, como veras estaremos atrapados en este cuerpo durante un tiempo, y necesitamos ropa que vaya con esta apariencia, pero obviamente tiene que ser la mejor ropa de marca y a la moda – el solo hecho de imaginarme las mil y una prendas de ropa que podíamos usar me hacía querer ponerle un altar a esta chica, gracias a ella podré comprar hasta reventar.

- Es decir que quieres que vayamos de compras – yo asentí y ella frunció el ceño, ha no, no me digan que ella también es como Bella, una anti-moda

- Por favor no me digas que odias ir de compras – supliqué porque no me dijera esas palabra, con una era suficiente

- JAJAJAJAJA – la pequeña estaba acostada en su cama muerta de la risa, ¿Ahora ésta de que se reía? – ¿Es broma verdad? – se calmó un poco – desde que me envían a matar a vampiros, lobos, magos, humanos, lo único interesante de esos viajes es ir de compras, eso es….

- ¡Super-mega-ultre-hiper-devertido! – gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo y empezamos a reírnos como locas

Al fin había encontrado a mi alma gemela en la compras, no era que Rosalie odiara las compras, pero siempre después de diez hora en el centro comercial quería volver a hacer sus cosas con Emmett, pero algo me decía que Ali no era así, que no se cansaría tan fácilmente.

- Bueno entonces creo que debo de deshacerme de toda la ropa que ya no uso – se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia donde yo estaba – será mejor que salgas, no vaya a hacer que te ocurra algo

- Esta bien, estaré afuera, solo llámame – Salí de la habitación prácticamente saltando en un pie, cuando estuve afuera, recosté mi cuerpo en la puerta a esperar, no había pasado ni dos segundo cuando escuche un fuerte golpe - Alice-chan ya puedes entrar – no esperé a que lo dijera dos veces cuando ya estaba adentro, vaya sorpresa me llevé un gran sorpresa ver la montaña de ropa que estaba frente a mí con Ali sobre de ella

- Wooow ¿de dónde salió toda esta ropa? – pregunté yo atónita, creo que ni mi armario tenía tanta ropa como esta

- De mi bolso – respondió Ali alzando su bolso el cual se veía ahora vació

- ¿Todo eso? – señalé la pila de ropa – ¿estaba dentro de eso? – señalando su bolso

- Así es, ¿no ha escuchado el dicho "Nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta"?

- Yo quiero un bolso así – respondí emocionada

Con un bolso como ese, que no podía llevar, ya no tendría que sufrir con esas molestas maletas en las cuales nunca cabe todo lo que deseo llevar, siempre debo de dejar algo, en cambio con un bolso como ese, podré tener todo mi guarda ropa completo.

"_Memorando para mí, pregúntale a Ali como puedo conseguir un bolso como el suyo"_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Luego de que todos se levantaron, desayunaron y se cambiaron de ropa, Esme y Renée nos llevaron de compras, Ali y yo íbamos revisando todas las cosas que tendríamos que comprar, camisa, suéteres, pantalones, vestidos, zapatos, gorros, lentes, todo para que fuéramos los niños, mejor vestidos de todo Forks, llegamos a Séale en el auto SUV Porsche de los Swan, Esme y Renée iban adelante con Nessie y los demás íbamos a atrás, Emmett aún seguía en posición fetal, así que iba en la parte de más atrás.

- ¿Creen que Emmett se recupere pronto? – preguntó Bella mirando al tarado de Emmett quejarse por su mala suerte

- Lo superara pronto – respondió mi hermano abrazando a Bella – y ya deja de pensar en que soy un reprimido Emmett – gruñó Edward.

- Por lo menos tendremos descanso de los ataques de lujuria de Emmett – Jazz suspiró y me abrazó, mi Jazz chiquito es tan dulce y hermoso, no puedo evitarlo lo amo cada vez más.

- Si quieren, puedo hacer que el pobre deje de pensar en tantas cosas – nos informó Ali la cual estaba viendo por la ventada del auto.

- No es necesario que lo ayude Ali – Jazz miró a la pequeña y sonrió con timidez – de todas manera Emmett no piensa tanto

- Jejejeje si verdad – no sé porque la pobre parecía incomoda con Jazz

- Además de por si siempre fue un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, un niño con grandes ataques de lujuria cada dos horas – me burlé de mi pobre hermano, todos empezamos a reír sin parar, al mismo tiempo que Emmett no paraba de gruñir.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Esme tuvo prácticamente que agarrarnos a Ali y a mí para que no corriéramos al centro comercial, tuvimos que esperar que todos estuvieran fuera del auto, que Renée se colocara la cangurera y metiera a Nessie en ella y una vez que todos estuvimos listos Ali y yo arrastramos a Esme hasta dentro del centro comercial, era hora de gastar la tarjeta de mama, papa y todos las otras más que tenía.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jamás había disfrutado tanto ir al centro comercial como hasta hora, de no ser por algunos vendedores que me decían que no podía comprar la ropa que quería sin un adulto presente, hubiera sido el mejor de todos, pero fue genial, toda esa ropa en las vitrinas y escaparates gritando mi nombre, llamándome **'Alice cómprame'**, por dios esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en toda la vida, inclusive mejor que ser un vampiro.

Aunque he de decir que me desanima el poco interés que tiene Bella por las compras, no había ni llegado a la tienda numero 17 cuando ya estaba cansada, así que Renée la había llevado a ella, a Emmett, a Nessie y a Edward a tomar un helado mientras el resto seguíamos de compras, Rosalie y yo ya llevamos unas 50 bolsa entre camisas, pantalones, zapatos, ropa interior para niños, Ali en cambio solo lleva unas 40 bolsas y todas con vestidos, faldas y ropa interior para niña, aunque había otras 20 bolsas más en el auto más las bolsas que tenía el otro grupo.

- ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó Ali mostrando un hermoso vestido de color rosa claro de tirantes y un sencillo lazo de color blanco en la parte de atrás

- Es hermoso Ali – respondió Esme mirando el vestido con una sonrisa – Pero cariño, ¿Por qué no buscas unos pantalones o shorest cortos?

- No me gusta vestir cosas de hombres – respondió encogiéndose en hombros.

- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó Jasper sentado en una silla cuidando nuestros paquetes

- Uffff… verán yo nací… creo que en 1901, como dije antes fui criada por mis hermanas ya que mis padres habían muerto días antes de que yo me uniera a los cazadores, jamás he usado un pantalón o un short, no es mi estilo – tomó otros dos vestidos y se miró al espejo – soy una chica, no sé porque debo usar pantalones, lo mío son los vestidos, no los pantalones

- ¿Jamás has usado un pantalón? – pregunté yo más sorprendida que cuando desperté convertida en un vampiro, jamás había conocido a una chica que en su vida haya usado solo vestidos

- No me gustan son incómodos y me hacen sudar las piernas – respondió Ali haciendo una mueca

- Pero no crees que debes de intentar ponerte por lo menos uno – le sugirió mi madre

- El día que los cerdos vuelen usare un pantalón – respondió con acidez, vi como Esme se entristecía ante esas palabras, y al parecer Ali también lo noto porque bajo la mirada avergonzada – lo siento señora Esme es solo… que no me gusta usar pantalones no me siento a gusto, pero creo que podré intentarlo

Al decir esas palabras Esme levantó la mirada emocionada

- Espérenme aquí iré por unos pantalones que te quedaran muy bien – dicho esto mi madre se fue hacia otra tienda, Rosalie, Jasper y yo miramos a Ali quien continuaba viendo vestidos tras vestidos

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, si dijiste que no te gustaban los vestidos porque cambiaste de opinión? – preguntó Rosalie yendo directo al grano

- Porque aunque no lo creas Barbie, no me gusta ver a las personas sentirse triste – respondió sin mirarnos – además, ustedes también vieron la mirada de tristeza en Esme ¿no es así?, Ali-chan puede ser todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero jamás dañaré a una persona que ha sido amable con Ali-chan

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Bella POV**

Alice, que era la única que estaba contenta con todo esto de ser niños solo porque podía comprarnos un nuevo guardarropa a todos, y que contando con Ali como su mano derecha se había vuelto más loca de lo que ya era llevábamos más de 20 tiendas recorridas conseguimos gracias a mi madre – que por un extraña razón se había cansado de caminar de tienda en tienda – librarnos de la tortura de Alice

Mi madre nos llevó a Edward, Emmett, Nessie y a mí a comprar unos helados, aunque ni a Edward ni a Emmett parecía llamarles mucho la atención lo de los helados, pues seguían siendo Vampiros en el interior, aceptaron gustosos alejarse de las locas compulsivas.

Estábamos sentados en la heladería, esperando a los demás, Edward y yo estábamos compartiendo un barco de helado el cual era de vainilla, ron con pasas y chocolate, con jarabe de fresa y trocitos de maní, Emmett estaba probando de poco a poco su cono de tres sabores, Pistacho, Vainilla y Fresa y mi madre le estaba dando a probar a Nessie un tina de chocolate y al parecer a mi pequeña le gustaba pues pedía más y más.

- ¿Te gusta el helado cariño? – le pregunté a mi hija, aunque con esta apariencia parecía más bien su hermana mayor, Nessie asintió con entusiasmos

- Dice que le gusta, y que quisiera solo comer helados por toda su vida – me dijo Edward abrazándome.

- Pero obviamente eso no podrá ser, el helado no la va a alimentar como una buena comida casera – agregó mi madre dándole otra cucharada de helado a mi pequeña

- Jajajaja, pero ella dice que su comida Sra. Swan no es algo que la alimenta, que probablemente la enviaría al hospital – me reí ante las ocurrencias de mi hija pero a mi madre no le agradó mucho pues frunció el ceño

- Oh Nessie como puedes decir eso, si la comida que te hago es con tanto amor – Renée se hizo la ofendida,

Mi pequeña solo rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo su helado, ahora que ya no había tantos secretos en nuestra familia, Edward podía ser el mismo, al igual que sus hermanos, pero obviamente mis padres aun no sabían que Edward era el padre de Nessie, aun no estaban preparados para esa noticia, esperaría unos 20 o 30 años más para decirles, mientras aprovecharía estos momentos para estar con el hombre que amo y con mi familia.

- ¿Oigan y Emmett a donde se fue? – preguntó mi madre mirando hacia el asiento vació en donde se suponía que debería de estar Emmett

- ¿Pero en qué momento se fue ese idiota? – preguntó Edward buscando a su hermano con la mirada – tengo un muy mal presentimiento, mejor lo buscamos

Yo también tenía un muy mal presentimiento, algo me decía que Emmett iba a hacer una de las suyas y no sería algo pequeño, a él le gustaba hacer las cosas a lo grande.

- Renée Swan, Renée Swan – se escuchó decir por los altavoces del centro comercial – por favor pase por el área de niños perdidos para retirar a su hijo Emmett Swan…. Mocoso suelta eso

- ¡Mami ayúdame me quieren llevar a la cárcel por ser tan sexy! – se escuchó la voz de Emmett por los altavoces, seguido por unos ruidos, como si estuviera forcejando con una o con varias personas

- Por favor Sra. Swan, pasar a retira a su hijo de aquí ¡Ahora!

- ¡Me odian por ser tan lindo! – volvió a gritar Emmett – Wooow, hola hermosa que harás hoy en la noche

Edward, mi madre y yo solo nos hundimos en nuestros asientos ante la pena que estábamos pasando en esos momentos, solo Emmett puede causar tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo.

**Diez minutos antes**

**Emmett POV**

Estaba aburrido, luego del que el pequeño demonio, mi dulce osita y la hija de chucky – Alias Ali – se metieron en las tiendas de ropa, los demás pasamos a la historia, ellas se concentraron en lo suyo y nosotros las seguimos como perritos falderos, pero luego de unas cuantas horas, la madre de Bella, nos sacó al reprimido, a Bella, a mi dulce sobrina y al sexy de mi de las garras de esas tres, nos llevó a la heladería, aunque ni al reprimido ni a mis nos gustaba el helado, la madre de Bella nos compró uno.

Yo estaba aburrido así que mi vista empezó a vagar por el pasillo del centro comercial, hasta que vi que en la librería ya había llegado el libro que había estado esperando.

Como todos estaban muy ocupados hablando de no sé qué cosas, ni me interesaba tampoco, me levanté sin hacer ruido y fui corriendo a paso humano hasta la librería, una vez ahí entre y corrí hacia la estantería a buscar mi Biblia

- Mil y una posiciones para hacer el amor – leí el título y una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, busqué en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y vi que tenía la dinero suficiente para comprar el libro, caminé hacia el cajero y le tendí el libro – me llevo este – la mujer que estaba en la caja tomó el libro y me vio con sorpresa

- Lo siento pero no puedo venderte el libro – me dijo la mujer en un tono serio

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no? – hice una mueca – oiga yo aparté este libro hace seis meses, además tengo el dinero para comprarlo, lo ve – comenté sacando el dinero

- Debe de ser un error pequeño, este libro es para mayores de 18 años, no para niños – dicho esto tomó el libro y lo puso sobre el aparador de exhibición – ¿Por qué no vas y buscas un libro para niños?, hay muchos en la sección de niños que esta haya – dijo señalando una de las estantería en donde habían varios niños con sus padres.

- Pero yo quiero ese – respondí señalando el libro que estaba en el exhibidor – ¿es que acaso no sabe quién soy yo?

- Si un niño pequeño de cinco años, el cual no debe leer libros para adultos – esta mujer estaba empezando a molestarme

- Mire señora, tengo la edad suficiente para ser su padre, incluso su abuelo, así que hágame el favor y sacar MI libro de ahí, que me lo pienso llevar – le dije con determinación en mi voz

- Pequeño será mejor que te vayas, antes de que llame a seguridad, para que busquen a tus padres – me respondió hablándome como si fuera un niño

- Argggg, ¿usted vieja bruja quién se cree para hablarme como si fuera un niño? – le dije molesto yo no soy un niño, soy un adulto con BASTENTE experiencia en la vida

- Tú te lo buscaste niñito – el bruja esa tomó el teléfono y marcó varios números – seguridad, tengo a un pequeño perdido aquí, ¿pueden venir por el ahora?

- Usted se lo buscó – brinqué sobre el aparador, tomé el libro y salí corriendo de ahí, cuando volviera a mi verdadera apariencia pagaría el libro, mientras es mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí murió

Salí de la librería escuchando los gritos de todos los empleados de la tienda, incluyendo los de la vieja bruja, cuando los perdí por completo me senté en la fuente que había en el medio del centro comercial, iba a abrir el libro cuando una mujer muy hermosa, aunque no tanto como mi osita, pasó por mi lado, llevaba una mini-falda que dejaba ver su largas y esbeltas piernas, una camisa con un muy pronunciado escote que dejaba de ver sus muy, MUY, grandes pechos.

"_Dios tu si me quieres"_ pensé mirando al cielo, oculté el libro entre mi ropa, me levanté se mi puesto y caminé hacia ella

- Hola – le dije con la ternura de un niño, la mujer me miró y se agachó a mi altura, dejándome ver su escote, si, si este es el paraíso

- ¿Qué pasa pequeño estabas perdido? – me preguntó la mujer tocando mi cabello y dejando a altura de mi cara sus muy exquisitos pechos.

- Sip – respondí colocando mi dedo índice en mi boca y mirando a la mujer con una mirada de perrito a medio morir, la mujer me miró con ternura

- Oh pobre pequeño, te llevare a un lugar en donde te va a ayudar – me cargó en sus brazos pegando mi cara a sus pechos, este ere el paraíso

Estaba tan encimado en los grandes pechos de aquella hermosa chica que no me di de cuanta a donde me llevaba hasta que pasamos una puerta que decía _"Niños perdidos"_, oh mierda esto no puede ser cierto, el lugar tenía pequeñas pantallas que al parecer monitoreaban todo el centro comercial.

- Disculpe encontré a este niño perdido – dijo la hermosa mujer a un guardia que nos estaba dando la espalda, el poli-poli se dio la vuelta para mirarnos pero detrás de él estaba la anciana de la librería.

- ¡Tú! – gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo señalándonos mutuamente

- ¿Lo conoce? – preguntó el poli-poli mirando a la vieja bruja esa

- Si, ese fue el niño que robó de la librería el libro del que le estaba contando – respondió mirándome con furia

- Yo… - haciéndome el ofendido – mentira, yo solo estaba buscando un libro sobre caballeros y princesa y esa señora me dio un libro para adultos

- Mentira – recriminó la bruja

- Claro que si, como pueden creer que alguien tan lindo y dulce como yo – dije señalándome a mí mismo – tomaría un libro para adultos, si soy tan dulce y bueno – continué haciendo una de mis grandes actuaciones, haciendo que mis ojos se vieran triste, con ganas de llorar y haciendo un puchero – yo soy un buen niño, un buen niño, que se ha perdido

- Yo creo en este pequeño – me defendió la mujer apretándome contra su pecho, si, si este era el paraíso de cualquier hombre – una cosita tan linda como estas, no es capaz de hacer lo que esa mujer dice – ¿_cómo te quedó el ojo vieja bruja?_

- Luego hablaremos Karen, ¿Por qué no regresas a la librería? – le aconsejó el poli-poli a la mujer que me miraba con furia y yo la miraba con burla

- Bien, pero que no se vuelva a acercar a mi librería – pasó a mi lado y yo le saqué la lengua, ja vieja bruja, hice mi baile de la victoria mentalmente, nadie podía vencer al gran Emmett

Una vez solos en aquella habitación, la mujer que tan amablemente me había llevado ahí se fue, dejándome con el poli-poli

- ¿Bien pequeño dime cuál es tu nombre? – me preguntó sacando una libreta, yo lo mire con desconfianza, no podía decir mi verdadero nombre pues él podía decirle a la vieja bruja y no podría volver a pisar esa librería jamás

- ¿Como para qué quiere saberlo? – Pregunté yo haciéndome el difícil – mis papas me dijeron que jamás hablara con desconocidos

- Y está bien que no hables con desconocidos pero es para llamar a tus padres para que te vengan a buscar

Eso no era bueno, si Esme y Carlisle o peor si mi osita se enteraban de lo que hice me matarían y mi osita no me hablaría en mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía escaparme, rayos estaba entre la espada y la pared

- Emmett… mi nombre es Emmett Swan – ja así nadie sospechara de quien soy en verdad

- ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? – preguntó anotando mi nombre en la libreta

- Renée Swan, es con quien vine al centro comercial, ella y mis hermanos – respondí sentando a lo largo en el sillón

- Bien entonces los llamaré

Se acercó a uno de los monitores, apretó un botón y empezó a hablar por el micrófono, entonces una magnífica idea se me pasó por la cabeza, siempre había querido hacer algo, me levanté de mi asiento lentamente y caminé hacia donde estaba el poli-poli

- Renée Swan, Renée Swan – el poli-poli estaba hablando por el micrófono – por favor pasar por el área de niños perdidos para retirar a su hijo Emmett Swan… - Justo en ese momento brinqué a su silla y le quité el micrófono - mocoso suelta eso

- ¿Mami ayúdame me quieren llevar a la cárcel por ser tan sexy! – grité con tanta fuerza que llamé la atención de los poli-polis que se encontraban afuera, los cuales entraron en ese momento y trataron de quitarme el micrófono

- Por favor Sra. Swan, pasar a retira a su hijo de aquí ¡Ahora! – gruñó el poli-poli tratando de quitarme el micrófono

- ¡Me odian por ser tan lindo! – volví a gritar pero ahora con mucha más fuerza que antes, en ese momento entró una sexy poli-poli que traía la misma camisa de los poli, pero con una falda azul por encima de las rodillas – Wooow, hola hermosa que harás hoy en la noche – le dije soltando el micrófono y corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – preguntó la hermosa poli-poli.

- Solo estaba tratando de jugar – dije volviendo a entrar en mi papel de niño santo – pero ellos son muy malos y no me dejaron – respondí señalando a los cuatro poli-poli que me miraban con el ceño fruncido – toy perdido y solo quería olvidarme que no sé en donde estaban mis padres, ¡Bua! – abracé las piernas de la linda poli-poli, pero obviamente solo miraba lo que había arriba de esa falda

- Hay pobre angelito – la poli-sexy se agachó a mi altura y me tomó en sus brazos, dios hoy era mi día de suerte – ¿ustedes cómo fueron tan crueles de lastimar los sentimientos de este pobre angelito?

- Pero Carol, ese chiquillo se puso a gritar por el micrófono – respondió el poli-poli que me había quitado el micrófono

- Julián solo trataba de olvidar que había perdido a sus padres – mi poli-sexy estaba molesta, caminó conmigo en sus brazos hasta los poli y le arrebató el micrófono – aquí tienes pequeño, has lo que quieras

Oh si ya me habían dado luz verde eso significa… encendí el micrófono y tomé aire, era hora de mi venganza ¡Muajaja!

- Atención todo el mundo, atención todo el mundo, soy Emmett Swan poli-junior y mi primera misión como policía es decirle a todos la verdad sobre ciertas personas – vi como la poli-sexy se sentaba en la silla conmigo en su regazo mostrándome una sonrisa mientras los otros poli-poli me mataban con la mirada, ja ellos no tendrían la suerte que yo tengo ahora – estamos buscando a estas dos personas, Edward Cullen por ser un reprimido sexual, llevaba muchos años sin nada de nada aun es virgen… bueno ahora ya no lo es tanto si ustedes me entienden, Jasper Hale un emo que siente todo lo que uno siente…, creo que ambos son Gay, así que a todos los hombres que se encuentra en el centro comercial huyan de estos dos, sus apariencias son uno con el cabello de color raro con pinta de 'Soy superior bésenme el trasero' y el otro rubio con cara de 'Largo o te como', ambos son peligrosos, repito ambos son peligrosos, huyan de ellos

- ¡EMMET! – escuché un gran estruendo, mi misión estaba completa

- Señorita policía – llamé a mi poli-sexy que me miraba con asombro, pero me prestó atención

- Dime pequeño – respondió mostrando una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Podría irme a vivir con usted? es que después de lo que acabo de hacer de seguro esos dos me van a matar

- ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! – la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Eddie y a Jazz quienes me miraban con odio y rabia

- ¡Tú engendro del mal! – me señaló Jazz furioso – ¡Esta me la vas a pagar maldito descerebredo!

- ¡Emmett date por muerto! – me dijo Eddie lanzándome miradas asesinas, pero no me importaba si moría, lo que hice valía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, poner en vergüenza a esos dos

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Bella POV**

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – decían mi madre y Esme, ambas se estaban disculpando con los policías del centro comercial por el comportamiento y destrozos que habían provocado Edward, Emmett y Jasper en la oficina de _"Niños perdidos"_

- En verdad lamentamos los destrozos e inconvenientes que nuestros hijos provocaron – habló mi madre avergonzada, mientras miraba a los tres causantes de todos aquellos destrozos, quienes estaban en frente a mi madre y a Esme con las cabeza agachada, en señal de penitencia, pero sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba realmente arrepentido de los que habían hecho.

- No se preocupen señoras son niños – respondió el jefe de seguridad con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro – aunque todos los destrozos que esos mo… digo niños provocaron costaran mucho…

"_Traducción, los destrozos que causaron ellos deberán pagarlos"_

- No se preocupe nosotras pagaremos todo lo que estos – respondió Esme señalando a los chicos molesta – provocaron, le enviaremos un cheque con el dinero suficiente para pagar todos los destrozos

- En verdad lamentamos todo lo que ellos hicieron – volvió a decir mi madre

- No se preocupen, son niños y los niños se comportan tan así siempre – respondió mirando a los tres frunciendo el ceño

Nuevamente mi madre y Esme se disculparon con todos y jalaron a los tres por las orejas quienes se estaban quejando y además estaban avergonzados porque todos los estaban viendo con burla.

- Mamá suéltame la oreja que duele – se quejó Emmett con mi madre

- Tu cállate, ¿cómo es posible que se haya ocurrido hacer algo como eso Emmett Swan… digo Cullen? – mi madre realmente estaba molesta, jamás en toda mi vida la había visto tan molesta – estas castigado sin televisión, ni computadora, ni videojuegos, ni nada

- ¿Qué? – chilló Emmett con terror – o vamos señora Swan solo era una broma, usted no es mi madre no me puede castigar

- Ella no pero yo si – habló Esme caminado al lado de ellos con Edward y Jasper jalándolos por las orejas – ustedes tres estarán castigados hasta que yo lo diga ¿entendieron? – ningún de ellos dijo nada – dije ¡¿Entendieron?!

- ¡Si capitán! – respondieron los tres con temor.

Nosotras íbamos tras de ellos riéndonos, inclusive Nessie quien iba en su coche se estaba riendo ante las miradas de fastidio y desdicha de su padre y sus tíos, sus abuelas los seguían jalando con mucha más fuerza durante todo el trayecto hasta el estacionamiento, gracias al cielo habían dejado nuestras cosas en el auto antes de ir a buscar a ese trío.

- Se lo tenían bien merecido – Rosalie estaba molesta por el comportamiento de Emmett ante la policía, así que no había defendió a su esposo – los tres son un par de idiotas

- Pobre de mí Jazz – habló Alice con tristeza al ver a su esposo siendo jalado por las orejas – creo que no va a olvidar esto jamás en su vida

- Pues yo creo que se merecen eso y más – Ali iba a nuestro lado mirando los aparadores, ella era peor que Alice cuando se trataba de sus compras.

- Pues la verdad es que no me gusta ver a Edward así, pero creo que su comportamiento no fue el mejor, mira que destrozar todo el lugar – dije en un tono serio – pero igual Emmett tuvo la culpa, ¿cómo pudo decir eso por los altavoces?, me sorprende que los guardias de seguridad no se dieran de cuenta de que no son humanos ordinarios.

- Tienes razón, además vieron la cara del jefe de seguridad, estaba a punto de saltar encima de los tres en cualquier momento – se burló Rosalie.

- Lastima que no lo hizo – murmuró Ali sin mirarnos, me daba la impresión de que ella realmente era sumamente solitaria.

Una vez que llegamos al auto, los chicos iban en la parte de atrás con todas las bolsas mientras nosotras iban delante de lo más cómodas posibles hablando de todo un poco, mientras ellos se iban asfixiando entre tantas bolsas, Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz, en signo de molestia, pobre de mí hermoso ángel, pero se lo tiene bien merecido, por andar cayéndose a los golpes con Emmett, aunque el gesto que hizo se me hizo sumamente familia, miré a Ali que miraba por la ventana del auto, se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró

"_Que raro ambos tienen __el__ mismo tic __nervioso__"_ pensé curiosa, ya había visto que ambos hacían ese mismo gesto cuando estaban frustrados, aunque no le di mucha importancia ¿cuantas personas en el planeta no hacen lo mismo cuando están molestos?


	17. Volver, tu y yo

**Hola a todos e vuelto otra vez me perdi pero es q no podía descuidarme en la uni ya q solo me quedan tres semestres mas para al fin graduarme pero tenia una materia¬¬ q me privaba cuatro materias del quinto y estaba obligada a pasarla¬¬ en serio odio el presupuesto y la contabilidad…. También esta el hecho de q mi beta se tomo vacaciones y yo las aproveche pero ahora si chicas tengo 2 meses libres antes de iniciar clase y terminare este fics en estos 2 meses se los juro**

**Ahora si vamos al fics jajaja…**

**Cap. 16: Volver, tu y yo**

**Ali POV**

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que llegué a Forks, y tres desde el incidente de mi flauta, la verdad es que me gusta este pueblo, era tranquilo y se respira un aire puro único, además de que estaba mi lindo y adorado lobito, al cual no me podía acercar, por obvia razones, no quería llegar a vincularme más con él de lo que ya lo estaba, aunque era imposible, pues él y toda la manada de chuchos venían todos los fines de semanas a la casa de los Cullen, algo que le molesta mucho a los Cullen, pues para ellos apestan, pero para mí también apestan todos, a excepción de mi hermosos lobito, para mí, mi hermoso lobito olía mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Me encontraba en la sala de la tv viendo un especial de MADE, me encantaba ver a ese montón de humanos tratar de cambiar su aspecto para que otros los notaran y fueran populares, va los humanos son tan complicados, unos quieren llamar la atención y ser el centro del universo, mientras otros – como Bella por ejemplo – detestan ser el centro de atención, definitivamente no comprendo a los humanos, pero era divertido ver a los humanos tratar de cambiar su aspecto, estaba tan concentrada que no sentí cuando la bebita de Bella y Edward estaba a mi lado, hasta que sus manos tocaron mi mano, mostrándome que tenía hambre, yo me alejé lo más rápido que puede de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté molesta, detestaba que esa niña se me acercara.

- ¿Ali que pasa? – me preguntó la señora Esme saliendo de la cocina.

- Aleja a esa mocosa de mí – respondí señalando a la mocosa la cual me miraba con confusión.

- Ali es una niñita no te va a hacer nada – claro y como de costumbre ella defendiendo a la mocosa.

- Claro, que podía esperar es tu nieta – murmuré tan bajo que pensé que no me oiría, pero claro ella era una vampiro.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi nieta? – Esme tenía a la mocosa en sus brazos, la cual estaba tomando su mamila.

- Es fácil de saberlo – respondí encogiéndome en hombros – ella es una semi-vampiro, tú eres la madre del vampiro raro, así que es obvio que tú eres su abuela.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que es Nessie? – preguntó sorprendida, por dios que creían que yo era tarada o que

- No lo sé con exactitud, solo lo sé, esa niña es un semi-vampiro, su padre es el vampiro raro y su madre es Bella.

- Por favor no le digas a Charlie o a Renée – parecía preocupada me pregunto ¿Por qué?

- No se preocupe yo no soy una soplona.

- Gracias pequeña – levanté la mirada y vi que Esme estaba parada a pocos centímetros de mi con la mocosa en brazos, nuevamente me aleje de ellas.

- No hay problemas.

"_¿Por qué será que siempre que Nessie está cerca huye?"_ se preguntó Esme a sí misma, simplemente no respondí, para que decirle por qué no soportaba a esa mocosa, igual ellos jamás entenderán mi dolor.

- ¡Mocosa ya está lista!– el Sr. Bunny apareció en la sala con mi flauta en sus manos – ya terminé con esta porquería – continuó entregándome mi flauta.

- Oh que bien, al fin los chicos volverán a la normalidad – Esme estaba feliz, pero yo no lo estaba, al fin todos iban a regresar a la normalidad, pero yo me iba a quedar sin mis amigos, no era justo

- Si que bien – dije sin mucha emoción

Esme se comunicó con los chicos de las Push para darles las buenas noticias, y luego con el Jefe Swan y su esposo y por ultimo con los chicos, en menos de una hora todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa, yo estaba preocupada y triste, sabía que todos estaban esperando para volver a la normalidad, pero yo no quería que ellos volvieran a ser un grupo más de adultos aburridos y amargados, me agradaban que fueran niños, pues yo podía jugar y torturarlos – en especial al trío de mamarrachos – pero ellos eran adultos y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.

- Bueno que estas esperando cazadora regrésanos a nuestra apariencia original – me dijo la chica lobo, en verdad esa mujer no me caía para nada bien, aunque fuera la hermana de mi lobito no la toleraba, vi como el vampiro raro levantaba la ceja, maldición es que no puede dejar de leer mi mente

"_No, es divertido"_ se burló el vampiro raro

"_Púdrete vampirito"_ le dije con furia

"_Se te olvida que soy inmortal no puedo CA-ZA-DO-RA" _ven lo único que hace es burlarse de mi

"_Tú lo has dicho soy una cazadora y si no quieres que te entierre mi katana en tu cuerpo será mejor que dejes de leer mi mente ahora mismo"_ lo amenacé

"_Inténtalo niñata"_ me miró con autosuficiencia, en momentos así odiaba que la Señora Esme y la Señora Renée hubieran confiscados mis armas.

- Hey, hey ¿Qué les paso a ustedes dos porque se ven así? – preguntó el vampiro tonto, colocándose frente a nosotros – ¿no me digan que ustedes también tenían una discusión mental como las que suele Edward con el duendecillo?

- Algo así Emmett – respondió el vampiro raro, en verdad porque tuvieron que confiscar mis armas, si las tuviera conmigo el vampiro raro sufriría.

Sentí una extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba observando, miré por encima de mi hombro y vi que mi lobito tenía el ceño fruncido, empezó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba y se paró detrás de mí, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más y más fuerte, sentí la mirada de todos los vampiros puesta en mí, mirando con curiosidad, demonios esto solo me puede pasar a mí.

- Ya, ya mejor los vuelvo a la normalidad – tomé mi flauta la cual cambio de su color original a uno plateado, empecé a tocar dejándome llevar por la melodía, sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo empezaba a elevarse, abrí mis ojos y vi que todos también estaban flotando como yo, sonreí al ver sus caras perplejas, entonces una luz nos invadió a todos.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi que todos ya había regresado a la normalidad, y tenían las mismas ropa con la que los había visto la primera vez, Bella estaba abrazando al vampiro raro, mientras que Alice no paraba de brincar de una lado a otro, mientras el vampiro emo la mirada con adoración, Rosalie y en vampiro tonto, no se veían por ningún lado, pero ya me imaginaba en donde se encontraban, la manada de chuchos también parecían felices, al igual que los señores Culle/Swan, mientras ellos celebraban, yo decidí ir a caminar un rato.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Edward POV**

Al fin habíamos regresado a nuestra apariencia normal, bueno normal para nosotros los vampiros, sentía como mis instintos y deseos habían regresado, al fin volvía a ser yo, todos estábamos aliviados de volver a la normalidad, Emmett y Rosalie estaban "recuperando" el tiempo perdido, esos dos eran un par de adictos al sexo, bueno por lo menos sabía que todo regresaba a ser como antes, Bella estaba abrazándome feliz. Ahora venía la parte más difícil, había decidido que en cuanto regresáramos a la normalidad hablaría con Bella sobre nosotros y sobre lo que pasó esa noche, debíamos aclarar una cuantas cosas, pero eso sería más adelante, el fin de semana, por ahora a disfrutar el que hayamos regresado a la normalidad.

- Edward ¿y Ali? – me preguntó Bella buscando a la pequeña causa problemas, no me había dado cuenta que se había ido, ahora a donde se metió la niñata

- De seguro anda por ahí causando más problemas – dijo el chucho molesto y fastidioso (alias Jacob)

- Es lo más seguro, por culpa de ella fue que terminamos siendo un monto de niñatos – habló Sam aun molesto por a ver sido un niño durante casi un mes completo.

- Ya chicos, ella se disculpó ¿Qué más quieren que haga? – como siempre mi madre defendiendo a esa mocosa

- Que nos bese el trasero – dijimos todos los chicos al mismo tiempo, definitivamente los que más habíamos sufrido por culpa de esa mocosa habíamos sido nosotros, pues fuimos nosotros los que nos llevábamos la peor parte de ser niños

- Ja cuando la mocosa haga eso avísenme quiero verlo – nos dijo el Conejo parlante

- Pero si es el conejo parlante yo creí que ya se habían desecho de él – Jacob no sabe en la que se ha metido.

Oh, oh el chucho había insultado al conejo, si algo habíamos aprendido todo este tiempo es que jamás debíamos insultar al conejo si no queríamos pagar las consecuencias luego, lástima que el chucho no sabía eso, todos dimos un paso hacia atrás.

- A quien llamas conejo parlante, perro súper desarrollado – el conejo ahora estaba parado frente a frente al chucho

- A ti Sr.-Bu-nny – le dijo hincándose a la altura del conejo

- ¡Di tus últimas palabras perro sarnoso! – dicho esto el Sr Bunny se lanzó sobre el chucho y empezó a jalarle por los cabellos y a usar sus patas para golpear su rostro.

Pobre Chucho no sabía en la que se había metido ahora, pero a mí que tiene porque importarme lo que el estúpido chucho hiciera, tengo cosas mejor que hacer, como planear la mejor cita con MI Bella.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Me encontraba viendo a mi Bella dormir, mientras yo sujeta a mi pequeña Nessie la cual se había despertado hace poco, la tomé en mis brazos para que no despertara a su hermosa madre, no sé porque me sentía tan nervioso y tenso de llevar a Bella a mi lugar especial para hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, no había tocado el tema de lo que pasó aquella noche, y no sabía cómo explicar que fue lo que pasó exactamente esa noche, me dejé llevar por mis instintos y aunque no me arrepiento pues de eso nació mi querida Nessie, estoy preocupado de cómo rayos le explicaría a la mujer de mi vida lo que hice, yo era todo un caballero hasta que la conocí. Esa noche ella despertó algo en mí que ninguna otra mujer había despertado antes, aunque no me extraña al fin y al cabo siempre dije que Bella era alguien muy importante.

- ¿Qué me hiciste Bella? – me pregunté a mi mismo, mientras veía a la mujer que amaba descansar

- Edward – murmuró entre sueño mi amada

Me recosté al lado de Bella con Nessie en brazos, Bella inconscientemente se acercó a nosotros, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras con sus brazos abrazaba a Nessie, esta era mi familia, aquí era mi lugar, al lado de mi hija y de la mujer que amaba, porque algo era seguro yo amaba a Bella con locura y era capaz de matar a quien sea que se atreviera a apartarla de mi lado.

**Bella POV**

_Oscuridad, oscuridad y más oscuridad era lo único que podía ver, todo mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado, como si hubiera dormido en una sola posición toda la noche, traté de abrir mis ojos lentamente, quería saber en dónde estaba, al principio, cuando los abrí lo único que podía ver era oscuridad, pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron, pude ver que estaba en una habitación muy elegante aunque algo extravagante para mi gusto._

_Escuché pasos acercándose, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un poco de luz, ahí en la puerta se encontraba un hombre un poco mayor, su piel era pálida inclusive mucho más que la mía, era como el papel cebolla, se acercó a donde yo me encontraba recostada, gracias a la vela podía ver mucho mejor sus rasgos faciales, no tenía ni una sola arruga en su cara a pesar de ser tan mayor, tenía ojos de color borgoña y ojeras de color malva como si no hubiera dormido en días o mejor dicho en años, su cabello era blanco, largo sujetado por un listón y vestía con extraño vestido negro, una parte de mi tuvo miedo, pero otra, una más grande sentía curiosidad de aquella persona tan… tan… tan hermosa, esa era la palabra describir a esa persona tan extraña._

_- Ya despertaste princesa – su voz era tenebrosa, pero cálida, además note el extraño acento que tenía, creo que italiano o francés no estaba segura._

_- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté curiosa, pero sentía que ya había visto a ese hombre antes._

_- Soy… un viejo amigo de tus padres pequeña – se sentó a mi lado y tocó con su mano mi cabello, su tacto era frío como la nieve._

_- Ahhh, ¿Dónde están mis papitos y mi hermanita o hermanito? – era raro no ver a mis papas junto a mi cuando desperté._

_- Tus papas están con mis hermanos, ¿quieres ir a verlos? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, pude ver que sus dientes eran blanco como las perlas aunque algunos se veían muy filosos._

_- Sip… señor… como que se llama – no me había dicho su nombre y mi mami siempre había dicho que debía de llamar a los adultos señor o señora usando sus nombres_

_- Vamos – me tomó de la mano, bajé de la cama y caminé a su lado – mi nombre es Caius pequeña Bella._

_- Es un placer conocerlo Señor Caius – hice una pequeña reverencia_

_- El placer es todo mío._

_Salimos de la habitación y me di cuenta que el pasillo estaban también oscuro, será que ya era de noche… caminamos por no sé cuánto tiempo, ni él, ni yo decíamos ni una sola palabra, pero me había dado cuenta de dos cosas, la primera él era sumamente frío y la segunda sus ojos no dejaban de verme, aunque no me daba miedo alguno, como dije antes sentía que yo ya lo había conocido antes. Pero no sé cuándo, otra cosa que me intrigaba, era que no sabía que había sido mi hermanito, si un niño o una niña, yo esperaba que fuera una niña para jugar con ella siempre._

_Cuando llegamos a una puerta de color dorada, el señor Caius la abrió, vi entonces a mis papas sentados en unos grandes sillones, mi mama parecía estar llorando y mi papito la estaba consolando, no veía a mi hermanita o hermanito por ningún lado, solo a otras personas, parecidas al Señor Caius, la misma palidez, las mismas ojeras, el mismo color de ojos, estas personas eran raras, pero muy curiosas._

_- Hola pequeña, que bueno que ya despertaste – me dijo un hombre de cabello negro un poco más joven que el señor Caius con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomó mis manos, y noté que él también estaba frío – sencillamente perfecta, esto es maravilloso_

_- ¿Perfecta? – pregunté confundida ¿a qué se refería con perfecta?_

_- Si perfecta querida Bella, eres simplemente perfecta por eso eres lo que eres…_

_- No entiendo a qué se refiere con ¿perfecta? y ¿Quién es usted señor?_

_- Mi nombre es Aro, y él es mi hermano Marcus – respondió señalando al otro hombre a sus espaldas quien simplemente me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro_

_- Es un placer yo me llamo Bella – nuevamente hice una reverencia_

_- Bueno será mejor que comencemos, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo – les dijo el señor Marcus a mis padres los cuales asintieron – Alexander ven a aquí_

_Un hombre raro entró a la habitación con el mismo vestido raro que los otros tres señores, pero cuando este se quitó la cosa que le cubría la cara vi que él se parecía a los demás, era pálido, extremadamente pálido, sus ojos y sus ojeras eran iguales a los señores, pero tenía una mirada que me asustaba, era como si tuviera hambre, pero no cualquier hambre, sino hambre de mí, y eso me asustaba, así que hice lo más lógico esconderme detrás del señor Caius._

_- Ese hombre me asusta – le dije al señor Caius con temor._

_- Alexander, ella está prohibida – escuché decir al señor Marcus._

_- Lo sé amo, pero huele tan apetitosamente bien, su olor es exquisito – ok eso no me gustaba, hablaba como si yo fuera su comida._

_- Calma, calma Heidi vendrá dentro de poco, ahora es mejor terminar nuestro trabajo – dijo estaba vez el señor Aro._

_- Si amo._

_El empezó a acercarse a donde nosotros estábamos, yo empecé a caminar hacia donde estaban mis padres, justo cuando estaba cerca de ellos, aquel hombre me tomó por los brazos, empecé a retorcerme para librarme de su agarre pero no podía, entonces detrás de mí apareció mi papá y sujetó mi cabeza._

_- Papá – pronuncié con dificulta ya que su agarre me dificultaba hablar._

_- Lo siento mi pequeña pero esto es necesario – fue lo que me dijo_

_- __**Mírame**__ – ordenó el hombre extraño, no sé porque lo obedecía, pero lo miré, cuando lo hice sus ojos atraparon a los míos – __**olvídalo, olvida todo y a todos, olvida esta vida, olvida tu pasado, olvídalo a él.**_

_Esas palabras empezaron a hacer eco en mi cabeza, poco a poco me fui perdiendo en su mirada, entonces sentí como algo importante para mí se iba desvaneciendo, no quería, no quería olvidarlo, entonces caí nuevamente en la oscuridad, una oscuridad profunda y dolorosa._

Me desperté sobresaltada y sudando, había tenido otra vez ese extraño sueño, pero esta vez parecía tan real, tan vivido, odiaba que mis sueños fueran así, como si ya los hubiera vivido, pero entre más crecía como si se hacía más reales, sentí unos fríos brazos rodearme por la espalda y atraerme hacia un fuerte y duro pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – me preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

- No es nada, no es nada – le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, no sé qué hacía en mi cuarto pero tampoco iba a preguntar, su presencia me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir en paz, nuevamente esas palabras volvieron a hacer eco en mi cabeza, _olvídalo, olvida todo y a todos, olvida esta vida, olvida tu pasado, olvídalo a él,_ llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, me dolía, pero esas palabras no dejaron de repetirse una y otra vez.

- Cariño estas bien, Bella respóndeme – la voz de Edward sonaba preocupada, pero cada vez se hacía más y más lejana, hasta que solo escuchaba un leve ruido, la puerta de mi cuarto de abrió y todos los Cullen y mis padres entraron, ellos hablaban pero yo no los podía escuchar, solo escuchaba aquella voz repetir una y otra vez que lo olvidara. Entonces nuevamente la oscuridad me invadió, sentí como mi cuerpo, dejaba de responder, cerré los ojos esperando la luz.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos llamarme una y otra vez, la voz de mi madre preocupada, la de mi padre alterado, la de Edward angustiada, pero lo que me regresó de aquella oscuridad fue el llanto de mi pequeña, abrí los ojos y vi a todos los cuales me miraban con preocupación, pero no les hice caso a ninguno de ellos, me senté y busqué a mi pequeña con la mirada y lo vi en los brazos de Rosalie, quien trataba de calmarla sin resultado alguno, mi pequeña seguía llorando, me puse de pie como pude y caminé hacia donde estaba Rosalie.

- Dámela – le pedí a mi amiga, Rosalie me entregó a mi pequeña la cual a verme dejó de llorar – ya, ya pequeña estoy aquí, mamá está aquí

"_Mami despertaste"_ me dijo mi pequeña tocando mi rostro _"Pensé que no ibas a despertar, todos estaban preocupados, porque mami no despertabas"_ mi pobre pequeña estaba preocupada pues pensaba que yo no volvería a despertar

- Ya. Estoy aquí no te preocupes – la arrullé, poco a poco mi pequeña empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse dormida por completo

- Bella, ¿cariño estás bien? – me preguntó mi padre colocándose a mi lado

- Si, solo confundida – lo miré y vi que estaba preocupado – es que no sé qué pasó, tuve un sueño muy extraño

- ¿Qué clase de sueño? – me preguntó Alice, a estas alturas estaba sentada nuevamente en la cama, con Nessie en mis brazos.

- Era yo cuando estaba más pequeña, me encontraba en una habitación oscura y unas personas raras a mí alrededor – traté de explicar mi sueño, aunque no recordaba bien a aquellas personas.

- ¿Recuerdas quiénes eran esas personas? – me preguntó Carlisle mirándome fijamente.

- No los recuerdo bien, pero si recuerdo sus nombres.

- ¿Cuáles eran? – preguntó Jasper al lado de Carlisle.

- Aro, Marcus y Caius – al decir aquellos nombres vi a todos tensarse incluyendo a mis padres, los cuales se vieron el uno al otro y luego nuevamente a mí.

- ¿Bella estas segura que esos eran sus nombres querida? – me preguntó Esme tomando mi mano.

- Si, eso eran sus nombres, saben ellos eran como ustedes – comenté mirando a los Cullen – solo que sus ojos eran de color borgoña y tenían extrañas capas negras

Nuevamente todos se tensaron, pero estaba vez su preocupación se convirtió en pánico, no comprendí el porqué de eso, ellos tres no eran malos, todo lo contrario, sentía que eran buenas personas, a una manera muy rara, pero que eran buena personas.

Luego de eso mis padres dijeron que debían dejarme descansar así que uno a uno todos se fueron del cuarto, dejándome sola con Nessie, la cual acosté en mi cama, miré hacia la ventana y vi que los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición, por primera vez en Forks podía ver el sol, sentí una extraña sensación de vació en mi pecho, sabia el porqué de ese vació, y su nombre era Edward Cullen, al final él y yo no habíamos hablado de cual era nuestra relación, si sé que soy muy insistente, pero quiero saber que significo yo para él, sabía que me amaba, pero no teníamos nada claro, lo único que sabía era que él era el padre de mi pequeña, pero nada más eso, no éramos, ni novios, ni amantes, ni esposos, no éramos hasta los momentos nada, yo solo era la madre de su hija, pero solo eso, no sé porque deseaba tanto tener un título con él aunque sea el de novios, pero en verdad quería saber que era yo de Edward, en verdad no tenía ni idea de cuál era la relación que teníamos él y yo, suspire con pesadez, ¿qué podía hacer para que Edward y yo aclaráramos lo que éramos?, si siempre que estábamos juntos había otras personas cercas, jamás teníamos un tiempo para nosotros solos.

- Desearía tanto un tiempo para él y para mí – murmuré con tristeza, amaba estar rodeada de las personas que más quería, pero quería tener un momento para Edward y para mí, para hablar de nuestra relación, o lo que fuera que teníamos nosotros dos

La ventana se abrió en ese momento y vi a Edward entrar a mi cuarto con una canasta en sus manos

- Edward ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté señalando la canasta en sus manos

- Te explico después, – se acercó a mí y me subió a su espalda, por instinto enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello – cierra los ojos cariño no quiero que te asustes

- Asustarme pero de que…

En ese momento Edward brincó por la ventana, al caer al suelo se echó a correr con una velocidad impresionante, solo podía ver borrones marrones y verde, mierda iba más rápido de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar, cerré los ojos con fuerza, ni loca los abriría hasta que nos hubiéramos detenidos, los único que podía sentir era el viento golpear mi rostro, eso me decía que era mejor no abrir los ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo tuve los ojos cerrados, pero los abrí cuando sentí a Edward detenerse, vi que estábamos frente a un pequeño cause de río, Edward saltó desde donde estábamos a la otra orilla, hasta que se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva, la cual estaba formada por las raíces de un gran árbol **(N/A: creo que muchos recuerdan la escena en donde Edward y Bella estaba en lo que parecía ser una cueva ella de raíces, mientras llovía y Edward le hablaba sobre su familia- en la primera pelicula)**.

- Hemos llegado – me dijo Edward soltando suavemente mis piernas de su cintura

- ¿A dónde hemos llegado? – le pregunté una vez que toqué el suelo, vi que exhaló con fuerza

- Bella tenemos que hablar – no sé por qué pero esas palabras no me agradaron, cada vez que alguien decía, tenemos que hablar, era porque algo malo iba a pasar.

Edward se sentó en el suelo y yo lo imite, tenía algo de miedo de que me dijera, que se iba a ir, no creía poder soportar que él se fuera, no cuando al fin lo había encontrado nuevamente, una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, tan solo imaginarme a Edward marcharse.

- ¿D-De qué quieres hablar Edward? – pregunté con temor, rezando porque no me dijera que se iba a marchar.

- De lo que paso esa noche – suspiré aliviada de que no fuera a abandonarme, esperen ¿Qué noche?, no se referirá a la noche en la que él y yo… sentí como toda la sangre abandonaba mis venas y se acumulaban a mi rostro.

- Eto… n-no e-es ne-ce-sa-rio – tartamudeé pero de verdad no quería recordar esa noche, aunque especial para mí al mismo tiempo era vergonzosa.

- Claro que lo es Bella, necesitamos hablar seriamente de lo que pasó esa noche – yo negué pero él no me hizo caso – Bella debo confesarte algo muy importante.

- Edward, en verdad esto no es… – colocó sus dedos en mis labios para que yo no hablara.

- Por favor Bella, déjame hablar – suplicó, suspiré resignada, sabía que no tenía salvación alguna, íbamos a tener esa charla tarde o temprano, asentí – creo que debo de empezar por el inicio, hace cinco años, mi familia nos había enviado a Emmett, Jasper y a mi aquí a Forks, debíamos de asegurarnos si era seguro volver a vivir aquí en Forks, ya que hacía 50 años habíamos vivido aquí y debíamos estar seguro que ningún humanos que nos hubiera conocido en aquel entonces, nos recordara, así que después de ver que la mayoría de esas personas estaban ya muerto o muy viejos para recordarnos, decidimos aviarle a los demás de que era seguro volver, ese día creo que si mal no recuerdo era 15 de agosto **(N/A: Yo soy de Venezuela y nuestras vacaciones de verano son en agosto, no sé si esto sea diferente en otros países por eso puse en agosto)**, decidimos ir de caza antes de ir a casa, como siempre Emmett y Jasper fueron a buscar presas más grandes que simples ciervos, yo en cambio preferí cazar ciervos y me quedé cerca… empecé a corretear unos ciervos hasta que uno de ellos, me llevó cerca del pueblo, hasta llevarme al jardín del jefe de este pueblo.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, ahí sentada bajo aquel árbol leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, al principio pensé que estabas leyendo alguna revista de moda o que se yo, pero jamás pensé que ese hermoso ser estaba leyendo un libro más antiguo que yo, en ese momento lo único que pensé fue que era el ser más delicado y hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida, a pesar de ser tan solo una niña de 12 años, para mí era un ángel mandado del mismísimo cielo, solo para que yo lo pudiera ver y apreciar, entonces el viento trajo su aroma, aún más exquisito y tentador que hubiera podido imaginar, en ese momento ella se transformó de un ángel a un demonio, un demonio que me llamaba a probar el vino prohibido, en ese momento no pude evitarlo y me dejé llevar por mis instintos, así que decidí atacarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo ella al parecer notó mi presencia – lo vi sonreí con emoción, al contarme aquello – fue extraño que un simple humano se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero ella se dio cuenta de que yo estaba cerca inclusive trató de hablarme, pero yo no le respondí, preferí hacerla creer que estaba loca, cuando volteó a verme desaparecí, cosa que pareció decepcionarla, me alejé de ella, pero Jasper y Emmett habían visto mi encanto por ella, este último empezó a llamarme pedófilo, a pesar de que yo le decía que no lo era, pero yo me obsesioné con ella, quería saber todo de ella, lo que le gustaba hacer, lo que destetaba, su color favorito, su libro favorito, con quien salía, sus amigos, inclusive sobre sus padres.

Si me convertí en un pedófilo, pero tenía una extraña necesidad de saber todo sobre ella, entonces una noche, la escuché gritar, pedir ayudar a sus padres, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí, así que me animé a entrar a su cuarto y a consolarla, cuando lo hice, ella abrió los ojos y me vio, aunque al parecer creyó que yo era producto de su imaginación, pero aun así me pidió que me quedara a su lado, cosa que hice gustosamente, desde ese momento siempre entraba a su cuarto y la cuidaba, aunque ella no supiera de mi existencia, al final del verano, ella tuvo que marcharse con su madre nuevamente, pensé en ese momento que mi obsesión por ella iba a terminar, que equivocado estaba – volteó a verme y tocó mi mejilla con su mano derecha – ansiaba volver a verla, escuchar su voz, su risa, percibir su dulce y enloquecedor aroma, mi anhelo y deseo de volver a verla, fue tan grande que mi familia se vio afectada, entonces Alice vio que iba a verla pues iba a ser nublado, así que sin pensarlo fui a Phoenix, al verla nuevamente salir de aquel colegio católico, no dudé en que ella era un ángel, pero nuevamente ella pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, y por más que anhelaba aparecer frente a ella y decirle que la amaba, no podía, debía esperar mínimo hasta que ella cumpliera los 17 años, pero eso ni significaba que iba a dejar de verla, eso jamás, compré una casa en Phoenix, cerca de ella, todo con tal de estar cerca de ella, cada cumpleaños o cada evento que la relacionaba a ella, trataba de enviarle los regalos más costosos, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que significaban algo para ella, me encantaba verla sonrojarse y sonreír ante aquellos regalos, era mi sueño hecho realidad, complacerla en todo aunque no estuviera cerca de ella.

Pero el día en que iba al fin a presentarme frente a ella, la vi con ese niñato del demonio, cuyos pensamiento empezaron a molestarme cada vez más y más, lo odiaba, lo odiaba como tú no tienes ideas, el solo hecho de ver que ella se reía con él, con ese miserable humano, logró despertar al demonio dentro de mí – vi como sus ojos cambiaban del usual dorado a uno negro como el carbón al recordar a Julián – entonces me dije a mi mismo que si no era para mí, no podía ser para nadie más, pero antes de vengarme de ella, debía de acabar con el ser que me la había quitado, así que primero fui en búsqueda de ese miserable humano… una cosa llegó a la otra y al final terminé con ese humano – sabía que Edward no quería contarme sobre cómo había acabado con Julián y prefería que no lo hiciera, era mejor no saber los detalles de la muerte de Julián – entonces fui en búsqueda de ella, sabía que estaba sola, ya que sus padres iban a estar en una cita juntos y…

- Edward, por favor no es necesario que me cuentes lo que pasó esa noche ya lo sé – tuve que detenerlo, no quería que me contara exactamente lo que había pasado esa noche, no creo ser capaz de soportar tanta vergüenza junta

- Lo sabes – dijo levantando la ceja – ¿desde cuándo?

- D-Desde el día en que fuiste a verme al hospital y me besaste – bajé la mirada avergonzada

- Pero tú me dijiste que no recordabas nada – me acusó

- Es que me daba pena, crees que es fácil, saber que te entregaste a un completo desconocido para ti, no, no lo es, por eso preferir no decirte la verdad – estaba segura que mi rostro tardaría años en volver a la normalidad, a causa de lo roja que estaba mi cabeza

- Creo que tienes razón – lo escuché suspirar – sabes esa noche, cuando… pasó eso, pensé que te había perdido por completo

- ¿Y eso por qué? – tenía curiosidad por saber el porqué de eso

- Había bebido tu sangre, hasta dejarte casi seca, Emmett y Jasper tuvieron que separarme de tu cuerpo, para que no te terminara de matarte, pero aunque me separaron de ti, no pudieron hacer nada para salvarte, en tus venas solo quedaba poca sangre, ni siquiera mi veneno iba a poder transformarte en uno de nosotros, en ese momento quise morir a tu lado, pues prefiero morir a estar separado de ti mi Bella – me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo – no sabe lo mucho que sufrí al creer que habías muerto, lo miserable y solitario que me sentí en ese momento, al pensar en que no volvería a verte nunca más.

Aquella mirada de tristeza y dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Edward no me gustó, no quería que él se sintiera culpable de algo que no había pasado, yo seguía con vida, no había muerto, aunque no sabía cómo había sobrevivido, seguía con vida y a su lado con nuestra hija, quise mostrarle que no había nada porque preocuparse, así que uní nuestros labios, lo besé con ternura y amor para que se olvidara de su sufrimiento.

- Estoy aquí, con vida y contigo – le dije una vez que lo dejé de besar.

- Gracias Bella, gracias por regresar a mi lado – me besó los labios y la frente – eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, tú y Nessie son lo más importante para mí.

- Y tú para nosotras Edward, eres el hombre más importante de nuestra vida – recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, pude sentir como olía mi cabello

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero creo que fue durante horas, cuando un rayo de sol atravesó la espesa arboleda hasta tocar mi rostro, cosa que me deslumbró un poco, pero no tanto como cuando volteé a verlo, su rostro estaba brillando como si tuviera incrustado pequeños fragmento de diamantes en su rostro, aunque no solo su rostro, las partes de su cuerpo que estaban descubiertas también brillaban, solo podía describirlo con una sola palabra…

- Hermoso.

- Te parezco hermoso – me preguntó mi dios sorprendido.

- Más que hermoso, eres encantador, no sabía que los vampiros brillaban cuando el sol los toca, pensé que se volvían cenizas – mi definición de los vampiros a mi parecer estaban erradas.

- Puros mitos Bella, el sol no nos hace nada malo, solo brillamos como en estos momentos – toqué su rostro aun sorprendida de que brillara.

- Cuéntame más sobre ustedes por favor – deseaba tanto conocer sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – me preguntó cauteloso.

- Pues… ya sé, dijiste que podía leer los pensamiento de Julián eso es verdad – lo vi sonreír, confirmó mis sospechas él podía leer mi mente, que horror.

- No te preocupes la tuya por alguna extraña razón no puedo hacerlo.

- Ahí algo mal en mí, o es que solo tú no puedes leer mi mente – recordé que Ali al parecer también tenía el mismo don.

- Bella yo leo las mentes y tú eres la rara, eres la persona más extraña que conozco lo sabes – claro que lo sé– la verdad es que no sé por qué no puedo leer tu mente, pero al parecer la cazadora tampoco puede hacerlo, al parecer tu mente está en un frecuencia diferente a la nuestra.

- Entiendo – rodé los ojos, voy a morir siendo rara – Edward porque crees que sobreviví, después de que bebiste mi sangre – por más que trataba de no recordar eso, no podía evitar pensar en eso.

- No se… pero estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que no seas una humana ordinaria, además también estaba el hecho de que Nessie bebe tu sangre y tu pareces no debilitarte o perder el conocimiento – Edward se quedó pensativo mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Sabes que Nessie bebe mi sangre – no había caído en cuanta de que él lo sabía, lo vi arrugar su frente.

- Sí, he de decir que eso no me agrada, por eso mi padre le daba de beber sangre donada, para que no dependa de tu sangre tanto – claro ahora entendía porque siempre que la iba a alimentar, ella ya no me mordía como antes, esperen un minuto él había dicho…

- Les das a mi bebe sangre de un completo desconocido Edward Cullen y no me habías dicho – estaba molesta, Edward le daba a mi bebe sangre que probablemente estuviera quien sabe en qué condiciones.

- Calma cariño – Edward trató de calmarme cosa que no logró, conté hasta diez para calmarme, al ver que ya estaba calmaba volvió a hablar – escucha amor, es por tu bien, es cierto que por ahora, el que Nessie beba tu sangre no te causa problemas, pero no quiero arriesgarte si, entiéndeme – su mirada era tan dulce que logró hacer que me calmara.

- Te perdono, pero que te quede claro yo puedo darle mi sangre a nuestra hija no tengo problema con eso – lo vi sonríe con alegría – ¿Por qué sonríes así? – pregunté levantando mis cejas.

- Es la primera vez que lo dices – quise preguntarle el qué, pero él se adelantó – decías que Nessie es nuestra hija, por lo general decías tu hija o mi hija, jamás nuestra hija.

- Pues lo es o no – le dije con ternura – es tanto tuya como mía, es de ambos.

- Así es… - nuevamente se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta? – había algo que rondaba mi mente desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

- ¿Dime de qué se trata? – contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, tuve que apartar la vista o sino no podía preguntarle.

- ¿Qué somos? – lo vi levantar la ceja confuso – me explico, ¿Qué somos tu y yo?, ¿amigos con derecho?, ¿novios? o ¿Qué?, es que tú me besas, eres el padre de nuestra hija, pero tú no me has dado ninguna clase de título, así que no sé cómo comportarme, si como una novia, una simple amiga con la que tuviste una hija o que, en verdad no sé qué tenemos tu y yo.

Lo vi suspirar y me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme

- No puedes ser mi novia – eso me dolió, lo sabía él no me amaba como decía, no puede evitar que mis ojos empezaran a picarme – eso de amiga con derechos es una blasfemia, porque tampoco lo eres, Bella – tomó mi mentón y lo levantó – eres mucho más que una simple novia para mí, te amo, pero no puedo considerarte mi novia, porque eso se queda corto con lo que realmente eres para mí, eres la madre de mi hija, la mujer a la que más amo en el mundo, eres mi amiga, pero lo más importante eres la luz de mis ojos, mi novia, es algo pequeño, para lo que realmente deseo que seas.

- Entonces que soy para ti – quería saber que significaba yo para él.

- Quiero que seas mi mujer, mi amante, mi todo, quiero que seas mi esposa, ese es el título que te mereces amor – ok eso no me lo esperaba su ¿esposa?, lo vi sacar una pequeña caja azul de su pantalón, o mi dios eso es lo que creo que es? – Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres ser mi esposa y vivir conmigo toda la eternidad? – abrió la caja mostrándome un hermoso anillo, el cual se me hacía muy familiar.

- No sé qué decir Edward – estaba sorprendida, y en verdad no sabía que decirle.

- Un sí sería suficiente.

- Oh Edward yo… yo…

Iba a decirle que sí, que sí quería, pero en ese momento escuchamos unas explosiones que provenían del oeste, me levanté de las piernas de Edward y vi varias cortinas de humo al oeste, todas seguidas una al lado de otra, el lugar del que venían las explosiones, era cerca de la casa de los Cullen.

- No puede ser – chillé aterrada, los Cullen, mis padres y mi pequeña estaban en problemas, quise correr hacia allí, pero Edward me tomó del brazo – Edward, que haces debemos de ir allí – ¿Por qué me detenía?

- No Bella tú te quedas aquí, yo voy a ir – Edward estaba serio.

- No yo voy a ir Edward, Nessie y mis padres están haya – no pensaba quedarme aquí mientras mis seres queridos podrían estar sufriendo.

- Bella no te preocupes por ellos, mi familia se encargara de ellos, pero tú te quedas, aquí estarás a salvo – podía ver la preocupación de Edward, pero yo no deseaba quedarme, quería ir con mis padres y mi pequeña,

- Edward… por favor – le supliqué.

- Amor por favor… no quiero perderte, lo más probable es que sean los cazadores, no voy a arriesgarme a perderte, tú te quedas aquí – iba a reprocharle, pero no me dejó, sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó por mi dedo medio – Te amo – me besó los labios y se marchó.

Solo vi un borrón negro movilizarse por la arboleda, deseaba tanto poder ir a ayudarlos, pero él tenía razón yo no podía hacer nada si iba, era una simple humana, ordinaria, no podía luchar contra cazadores sin resultar herida, pero solo por una vez, desearía poder luchar al lado de ellos sin importar nada, toqué el anillo que estaba en mi mano derecha, nuevamente miré el lugar por el que se había ido Edward.

- Ese vampiro si es un idiota dejarte a ti aquí sola – escuché una voz a mis espaldas, volteé a ver de quien se trataba ahí parado encima de la cueva había un joven casi de mi misma edad de piel olisquea y ojos verdes claro, su cabello era de olor negro largo y llevaba una capa blanca con estrellas y lunas pintados… cazador, fue lo que grito mi mente en ese momento.


End file.
